Un Battement d'Aile de Papillon
by Mona May56
Summary: UA Slash HPDM:Fudge a eu une idée géniale pour stopper la haine entre les familles Potter et Malfoy: Marier leurs deux héritiers ensemble! Entre les 2 familles qui se détestent et des meurtres mystérieux, Harry et Draco ont bien du soucis à se faire!
1. Prologue

**Un Battement d'Aile de Papillon**

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire est un** univers alternatif**, c'est à dire que je reprend les personnage du merveilleux roman de J.K Rowling et que je les place dans une situation tout droit sortie de mon imaginaire.

Donc, il y aura de nombreux changements avec l'univers que vous connaissez : tout d'abord Poudlard n'existe pas, en suite, Voldemort n'a pas tué James et Lily, et bien évidemment, notre Sirius adoré n'est pas mort .

Ensuite, je tiens à prévenir que cette histoire est un **Slash** ce qui veut dire qu'il sera question de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes.

Enfin, je suis bien forcée d'admettre que je ne suis pas J.K Rowling (snif !), que les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas (pourtant si on pouvait me laisser Harry et Draco quelques heures, ça me ferait très plaisir….. non ? Même pas pour mon anniversaire ? boude )

**PROLOGUE **

La pièce était très sombre, seulement éclairée par les braises mourantes dans le foyer. Un immense bureau en chêne trônait devant une fenêtre aux épais rideaux de velours rouge. La bibliothèque couvrait les trois autres pans de mur et contenait des volumes paraissant anciens et précieux.

La grande porte de bois menant à cet havre de paix pour les érudits s'ouvrit doucement et sans grincer, laissant filtrer la lumière tamisée venant du couloir.

L'homme qui entra dans le bureau portait une bougie qui éclairait son visage, accentuant les rides profondes qui marquaient son grand âge, et rejetait les ombres dans les coins de la pièce.

Il referma soigneusement la porte et se dirigea vers le bureau, y déposa sa bougie et s'assit sur le fauteuil qui y faisait face.

Il prit un livre dans un des tiroirs et l'ouvrit en murmurant un sort incompréhensible, découvrant un journal intime couvert d'une écriture serrée. Il relut quelques pages du livre jusqu'à arriver devant celles restées vierges. Il prit alors une plume, la trempa dans l'encrier et commença à écrire.

_La Mission des Observateurs parfois me pèse._

_Regarder les autres graviter autour de moi sans pouvoir participer, les voir commettre des erreurs qui, pour moi, étaient prévisibles sans pouvoir les en empêcher._

_Tel est le devoir des Observateurs : regarder, connaître le futur mais ne pas pouvoir intervenir._

_Les évènements présents me poussent à vouloir violer le plus sacré des commandements des Observateurs : ne jamais intervenir dans l'histoire et modifier le cours du Destin._

_En effet, la situation présente semble inextricable : le haine qui perdure entre les familles Malfoy et Potter dure depuis si longtemps qu'elle semble ancestrale et les membres des deux Clans se sont installés si confortablement dans cette inimitié qu'il serait difficile de les y déloger._

_La querelle date de tellement longtemps qu'ils ne se souvenaient même plus de ce qui l'avait commencée._

_Une vague histoire de dragon, de trésor, de jeune vierge enchaînée à un rocher et de pudding à la cerise que les membres des deux familles marmonnent vaguement, plaçant bien évidemment les leurs dans la position de victime face aux autres._

_Toujours est-il que cette haine s'est encore accentuée ces vingt dernières années avec l'arrivée du Lord Noir : Voldemort._

_Voldemort était un sorcier très puissant, traumatisé dans son enfance par les moldus et qui avait décidé, une fois adulte, de dominer le monde._

_Le raisonnement prêtait à rire, mais pas les méthodes qu'il utilisait pour arriver à ses fins._

_Il s'était en effet mis à assassiner quiconque s'opposait à son dessein (ça faisait beaucoup de monde, je vous prie de croire !) et plus particulièrement les sorciers nés de moldus qui, soit disant, « salissaient la race »_

_On raconte, mais ça n'a jamais été prouvé, que les Malfoys faisaient partie des disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres : les mangemorts._

_Mais celui-ci a fait son ultime erreur en s'attaquant à la famille Potter._

_En cette nuit de Halloween, Voldemort est allé à Godric's Hollow, le château du Clan Potter, où vivaient James et Lily Potter._

_Il se dirigea directement vers la nurserie, utilisant sa magie puissante pour passer inaperçu._

_Il n'eut que le temps de blesser le jeune Harry Potter, qui n'avait qu'un an à l'époque, et de le marquer d'une cicatrice qu'il porte aujourd'hui encore. Il fut terrassé à ce moment par Albus Dumbledore, qui avait été prévenu de cette attaque par une source inconnue._

_Cette triste affaire, qui avait terrorisé tout le monde sorcier, n'avait fait qu'approfondir la haine qui existait entre les deux familles._

_Et aujourd'hui,15 ans plus tard les brandons de la discorde brûlaient de plus belle en raison des récents meurtres mystérieux signés Voldemort qui semblaient annoncer sa résurrection._

_Je n'ignore pas, moi, que cela ne fera qu'empirer jusqu'à diviser entièrement le monde sorcier et le détruire. Et je ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour empêcher ça._

Il arrêta d'écrire un instant, levant les yeux du livre d'un air pensif, ses sourcils froncés, plongé dans ses pensées.

Tout à coup, son expression s'éclaira et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage. Il se pencha à nouveau sur le livre et se remit à écrire.

_Bien sûr, il m'est interdit d'agir directement et de me mêler aux évènements._

_Directement étant le mot clef. Rien ne m'interdit de donner un petit coup de pouce au Destin._

_Bien sûr, il y aura de nombreuses épreuves et des évènements douloureux, mais je pense qu'ils pourront s'en sortir et qu'ils remettront les choses en ordre. Ils en ont la capacité._

_Car la règle que tout Observateur apprenait dès sa formation c'était que le futur n'était jamais totalement déterminé à l'avance et qu'un battement d'aile de papillon pouvait provoquer un ouragan._

L'Observateur quitta sa plume, ferma le livre et se reposa sur le dossier de sa chaise, les mains croisées sur son ventre, tout son être dégageant un air de satisfaction intense.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDDHDHDHD

Des six années où Jessica avait été Auror, elle n'était jamais allée au Quartier Général de nuit.

Et maintenant qu'elle y était, elle pouvait sincèrement dire qu'elle aurait souhaité ne jamais l'avoir vu.

Les immenses couloirs, qui de jour étaient aérés et éclairés grâce à d'immenses fenêtres, semblaient à présent former des labyrinthes prêts à engloutir le moindre passant innocent. Et la salle des archives, qui en temps normal avait des accents joyeux en raison des couleurs bariolées que l'archiviste avait donné aux casiers, prenait un aspect lugubre.

L'unique bougie qui trônait sur le bureau qu'avait choisi Jess pour travailler ne parvenait pas à disperser l'obscurité de la pièce. Elle ne faisait que rendre plus impressionnantes les ombres qui hantaient la périphérie du regard de la jeune femme.

Jessica repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux blonds qui s'était égarée devant ses yeux et la ramena derrière son oreille.

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de tressaillir quand elle entendit un léger craquement dans le couloir et leva les yeux nerveusement du dossier qu'elle compulsait.

Elle n'était pas censée se trouver ici, et encore moins lire les documents qu'elle avait sous les yeux, aussi était elle doublement prudente.

Jessica était une jeune femme timide et plutôt effacée en temps normal, mais elle compensait ces traits de caractère, qui la désavantageaient dans son métier d'Auror, par une dédication, un sens du devoir qui la poussaient à dépasser ses propres limites et à affronter ses peurs pour les vaincre.

De plus, elle était appréciée dans son job pour son esprit minutieux et consciencieux qui lui avait permis de résoudre maintes affaires compliquées sur lesquelles des Aurors plus anciens et plus chevronnés s'étaient avoués impuissants.

Aujourd'hui, elle faisait appel plus que jamais à ces qualités qui faisaient d'elle un excellent Auror pour l'aider à résoudre de son côté, et contre l'avis de ses supérieurs, une affaire.

Elle devait résoudre cette enquête. Elle se le devait à elle même mais elle le devait surtout à Emilio.

Il avait été le premier à avoir confiance en elle et à l'encourager quand tous les autres, même sa famille, lui disaient qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de devenir Auror.

Il avait été son pilier, son confident, son ami, son premier amour, son amant.

Elle devait trouver qui l'avait assassiné et pourquoi.

A ce moment là, elle pourrait envisager de se pardonner elle même de n'avoir pas pu le protéger et commencer son deuil.

Les circonstances de son meurtre étaient troublantes.

Emilio Visconti était un sorcier italien, né de parents moldus, travaillant pour une filiale de la société d'import-export Potter&Black. Il avait tout juste 28 ans et menait une vie calme et rangée entre son travail et sa famille à Rome, et sa fiancée à Londres (Bénis soit Merlin pour la magie et les portoloins !)

Un jour, il plaisantait avec Jess sur leur mariage et leurs futurs enfants en repartant pour Rome, et le lendemain on le retrouvait dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec elle dans les faubourgs de Londres, la gorge tranchée, et la Marque Noire imprimée sur le mur.

Il était la quatrième victime tuée de cette manière qui faisait redouter la résurrection du Mage Noir, ou du moins la reprise d'activités des mangemorts.

Jess avait été folle de douleur et avait dû prendre plusieurs semaines de congé pour se remettre un minimum de sa perte.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue, elle avait exigé d'être intégrée dans l'équipe qui enquêtait sur le meurtre.

Maugrey Fol Œil, qui dirigeait cette équipe, avait catégoriquement refusé. Elle était soit disant « trop impliquée émotionnellement »

« J't'en ficherai, moi, des impliquée émotionnellement » grommela Jessica en se rappelant la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui.

Mais maintenant, après un mois de travail et d'acharnement, elle sentait qu'elle atteignait son but. Elle était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir le goût de la victoire, et de la vengeance, dans sa bouche.

Elle referma le dossier qu'elle tenait, prit le suivant et l'ouvrit.

« Bingo ! » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents après en avoir examiné le contenu.

Elle avait la preuve qui lui manquait, le dernier indice qui la menait vers….

Elle écarquilla brusquement les yeux lorsqu'elle vit un détail qui, jusque là, lui avait échappé. Un détail si important, si essentiel, qu'il bouleversait toutes les théories qu'elle avait pu avoir jusqu'ici.

Son estomac se retourna et elle fût prise de nausées.

Le nom de l'immonde meurtrier de son fiancé s'étalait devant elle et lui brûlait la rétine.

L'expression de la jeune femme se transforma de la stupeur en une haine violente, incommensurable.

Ses yeux bleus n'étaient plus que deux fentes de malveillance pure et sa bouche un trait mince, comme une coupure faite au couteau sur son visage.

Elle poussa un grognement de détresse et de rage mêlés.

A présent elle détenait tous les éléments, savait où se cachait où se cachait le Lord Noir, le meurtrier de son amour et il allait payer.

Payer très cher.

« Oh oui. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement, ordure. » grinça-t-elle.

Elle se leva du bureau, prit le document qui l'intéressait et rangea les autres dans leurs casiers respectifs.

Une rage justifiée guidait ses pas alors qu'elle traversait les couloirs sombres du Quartier Général des Aurors vers la sortie.

Elle déboucha sur la ruelle brusquement et plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, transportée par sa haine.

Tout à coup, cette dernière l'abandonna, la laissant étrangement vide et brutalement consciente de l'état de vulnérabilité dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Elle était seule, dans une ruelle obscure, loin des quartier à grande circulation. Même si elle criait, personne ne l'entendrait et ne viendrait à son secours. Son manque de vigilance ne lui faisait pas honneur.

Que penserait Fol Œil s'il la voyait ? se demanda-t-elle. Sans doute qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas l'avoir prise dans son équipe.

Un frisson qui n'était pas uniquement dû à la fraîcheur de cette nuit de mai lui parcourut le dos et ses jambes se mirent à vaciller.

Bien sûr, le croquemitaine n'existait que dans les comtes pour enfant que les parents leur racontaient pour leur faire peur, et il n'y avait absolument personne d'autre dans les ombres de cette ruelle.

Les mains tremblantes, Jess se mit à fouiller fébrilement dans son sac à la recherche de sa baguette.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû vous occuper de ce qui ne vous regardait pas » fit doucement une voix dans son dos.

Jessica s'immobilisa brusquement, pétrifiée de peur.

Elle ne sentit pas le coup et , heureusement, n'eut pas le temps de souffrir alors qu'une main armée d'un couteau passait sous son cou et lui tranchait la gorge.

Alors que le corps s'écroulait lourdement sur les pavés, son meurtrier sortit de l'ombre et se pencha sur elle, lui fermant les yeux.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dû en arriver jusque là, petite Jessica » chuchota l'ombre.

Un rictus haineux et pas tout à fait sain d'esprit lui retroussait les lèvres alors qu'il prononçait la formule qui imprimerait sa marque sur le mur.

« Morsmordre ! »

_Fin du prologue_

_Voilà, le prologue est terminé. J'aimerai beaucoup que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez fait des yeux suppliant de mendiante de review_

_Je ne mord pas et j'accepte volontiers les critiques._

_A la prochaine !_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Un Battement d'Aile de Papillon**

Auteur : Mona May56

Genre: Univers Alternatif , romance et mystère

Couple : Harry/Draco et bien d'autres

Rating : Pour l'instant c'est PG13 mais si j'en ai le courage ça montera jusqu'à R

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la divine J.K Rowling que nous vénérons tous.

Note : Je m'excuse à l'avance pour toutes les fautes que je pourrai faire mais je lis beaucoup de fics HP en anglais et j'ai oublié certaines traductions françaises des termes sorciers. Merci de votre indulgence !

**Chapitre 1**

« Vous avez fait QUOI ! » hurla une voix féminine dont l'écho se fit entendre dans les recoins les plus sombres du château Malfoy.

En temps normal, Narcissa Malfoy était une femme charmante et une hôtesse affable.

Et sa petite taille, son port gracieux et ses traits fins, aristocratiques, laissaient mal présager du caractère d'acier trempé qui s'y cachait.

Narcissa n'était pas, et n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds et elle obtenait toujours, oui toujours, ce qu'elle désirait. Et si les choses n'allaient pas comme elle le voulait, elle les faisait entrer dans le droit chemin d'un seul coup d'œil meurtrier.

Rien ni personne ne lui résistait.

Mais la plupart du temps, elle n'avait pas à aller jusqu'à ces extrémités. Elle était une femme belle, charmante et généralement obtenait ses quatre volontés des gens autour d'elle d'un sourire.

Aujourd'hui semblait être une exception étant donné qu'elle était allée jusqu'à crier.

Mais elle avait des circonstances atténuantes, estimait-elle.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencée. Le temps était radieux, sa robe lui allait à merveille et la faisait paraître plus grande, elle avait pris son petit déjeuner entouré de son mari adoré et de leur fils chéri dans une ambiance amicale.

Cela avait tourné au vinaigre à partir du moment où elle s'était retirée dans le petit salon et qu'elle avait laissé entrer ces deux énergumènes.

« Pourriez-vous répéter, en détail, ce qu'il s'est passé exactement » fit-elle d'un voix glaciale.

"Madame, il faut que vous compreniez que c'est pas nous qui avons commencé…" fit le plus âgé des deux hommes qui se trouvaient devant elle courageusement.

Malheureusement pour lui, le courage, dans ce genre de situation, n'était pas la vertu favorite de la jeune femme blonde.

« Tout de suite ! » gronda-t-elle, élevant à peine la voix et transperçant le petit homme du regard.

Celui-ci se pétrifia et ne réussit plus à articuler un seul mot. Il n'avait jamais été la cible de la hargne de Lady Malfoy et en découvrir l'effet le paralysait.

Le second homme, qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, prit son courage à deux mains (enfin, c'est plutôt qu'il avait envi de voir le jour ce lever le lendemain !) et se lança :

« Ben voilà, commença-t-il, on était au Chaudron Baveur, tranquille. On se mêlait de nos oignons sans s'occuper du reste et on cherchait d'embrouilles à personne. »

Un coup d'œil agacé de Narcissa le fit accélérer brutalement.

« Et puis voilà-t-y pas qu'ils arrivent, vous savez, ceux du Clan Potter, et qu'ils nous agressent en nous injuriant et nous traitent de meurtriers. Ben alors nous on riposte, vous voyez, mais pas physiquement, vous voyez, mais à ce moment là, ils disent quelque chose de vraiment pas bien sur Monsieur Lucius, quelque chose que je vous répèterais pas parce que vous êtes une Dame et que… »

"Abrégez !" s'exclama Narcissa, à bout de nerf.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se précipita pour raconter le reste.

"Ben, alors on a commencé à se jeter des sorts, vous voyez, pis c'est devenu plus physique, on leur a distribué quelques pains, vous voyez, et ils ont continué alors nous aussi on a continué, pis enfin c'est allé un peu plus loin qu'on pensait mais y z'auraient pas dû dire ce qu'ils ont dit de m'sieur Lucius et je regrette rien et si je devais le refaire, ben je le referais….. peut-être….si vous êtes d'accord….enfin …"

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il accélérait tout en baissant la voix et vers la fin de sa phrase il en était presque arrivé au murmure devant le regard dur de Lady Malfoy.

Narcissa jeta un regard noir aux deux hommes pour bonne mesure et plongea dans ses pensées.

Cela allait de mal en pis.

Elle avait lu le matin même l'annonce dans le journal du meurtre de la jeune Auror Jessica Wells et connaissait bien les implications. La jeune fille avait été tuée dans des circonstances mystérieuses, et le sceaux de Voldemort était appliqué sur le mur du lieu du crime.

Narcissa connaissait les rumeurs qui avaient couru sur l'appartenance de Lucius aux mangemorts et savait qu'aujourd'hui les soupçons de l'opinion publique, quant à ces horribles meurtres, balançaient entre un retour éventuel de Voldemort et l'œuvre des mangemorts.

Et qui disait mangemorts disait Lucius, bien évidemment.

Mais ce n'était pas les soupçons qui pesaient sur son mari qui l'inquiétaient le plus et la mettait en rage dans cette histoire.

Il était prévisible qu'il y ait des accrochages entre les Malfoy et les Potter. Il y en avait toujours eu. Mais avec ces histoire et ces rumeurs, leur haine mutuelle ne faisait que s'accroître. Et cela devenait incontrôlable en ce moment. Ils avaient même reçu plusieurs avertissements du ministère de la magie.

Pas qu'elle craigne ce crétin de Fudge mais il détenait quand même beaucoup de pouvoirs sur le monde sorcier et pouvait leur créer des ennuis. Il ne valait mieux pas se mettre à dos le Ministre de la Magie, même s'il était un idiot.

Le problème était qu'elle ne voyait pas comment se dépêtrer de la situation. En effet, par la plus grande des malchances, certaines des personnes assassinées sur le compte de Voldemort étaient des proches de la famille Potter.

Les soupçons se dirigeaient donc d'autant plus vers la famille Malfoy, les tensions augmentaient et les accrochages s'aggravaient. C'était un cercle vicieux que Narcissa ne voyait pas comment briser.

Elle fut distraite à ce point là de ces pensées par les deux hommes qu'elle avait laissé poirauter et qui se dandinaient d'un pied sur l'autre nerveusement.

En voyant qu'ils avaient attiré son attention, ils s'immobilisèrent et baissèrent les yeux d'un air fautif.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils et leur nervosité s'accru. Puis elle poussa un soupir et les congédia d'un geste de la main.

« Allez-vous-en. Je vous ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui. »

Les deux hommes tombèrent presque l'un sur l'autre dans leur hâte de sortir de ce qui leur paraissait être l'antichambre de l'Enfer.

Lady Malfoy alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait déserté à l'arrivée des deux sous fifres et fixa d'un air pensif le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre de la pièce.

Un petit toc toc à la fenêtre quelques instants plus tard la fit tressaillir.

C'était un hibou officiel du ministère.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et le fit entrer. Il lui tendit se serre d'un air digne pour qu'elle détache le parchemin qui y était fixé, puis il repartit sans attendre de réponse.

Narcissa ouvrit immédiatement la missive et blêmit.

C'était une convocation dans la salle de réception du ministère de la magie pour l'après-midi même.

Elle ne pouvait que deviner la raison pour laquelle les membres les plus proéminents du Clan Malfoy étaient convoqués et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

La salle de réception du ministère de la magie n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse de mémoire de sorcier.

C'était une vaste pièce pouvant s'agrandir magiquement selon le nombre de personnes qu'elle accueillait. Le plancher était ciré et luisait sous les lumières des chandeliers et les murs étaient décorés de fresques moyenâgeuses évoquant des amours courtois et des quêtes spirituelles depuis longtemps éteintes.

Lors de ses multiples utilisations passées, cette pièce avait vu se dérouler devant elle les événement importants, joyeux ou tristes, du monde sorcier, et si on avait bien voulu écouter les personnages peints sur les murs, ils auraient pu raconter bien des histoires sur des négociations plus ou moins secrètes qui s'étaient déroulées ici même.

Mais jamais n'y avait il eu dans la grande salle une concentration aussi intense de sorciers dans un silence aussi pesant.

Même les chevaliers peints sur les murs n'osaient battre un cil de peur de faire grincer leur armure, brisant par là le calme trompeur.

En effet, une cinquantaine de personnes se trouvaient présentes, divisées en deux par une ligne invisible, mais qui semblait pour autant aussi impénétrable qu'un mur en béton armé. D'un bord et de l'autre de cette frontière, les sorciers se regardaient en chien de faïence, la plupart essayant de faire disparaître les personnes en face d'elles d'un regard. Leurs baguettes leur avaient été confisquées avant d'entrer dans la pièces et toutes les armes d'apparat présentes normalement dans les lieux avaient été retirées. Le ministre de la magie était peut-être bien un idiot, mais ses collaborateurs n'étaient pas fou. La réunion historique qui avait lieu aujourd'hui se devait d'être planifiée soigneusement.

Les deux familles Malfoy et Potter ne comptaient pas en elles même beaucoup de membres, mais leur querelle avait entièrement divisé le monde sorcier anglais avec d'un bord les partisans des Malfoy et de l'autre les partisans des Potter. Cela avait pris l'ampleur d'une mini guerre civile qui divisait les sorcier jusque dans leurs propres familles. Sirius Black en était le meilleur exemple. Sa famille avait été pendant des générations de fervents partisans des Malfoy, et lui avait complètement coupé les ponts avec eux en devenant le meilleur ami de James Potter. Et aujourd'hui, les voilà tous réunis sous le même toit, à la fois curieux et inquiets de ce qui allait leur être annoncé, mais surtout furieux de se trouver face à face.

Au bout de la pièce, en plein centre de la ligne divisant les deux factions, se trouvait le fauteuil d'apparat du Ministre de la Magie, à la droite duquel se situait une grande partie des membres proéminents du Clan Potter, avec à leur tête James et Lily Potter, tous deux majestueux dans leurs robes de sorcier rouge rebrodées d'or.

En face d'eux se trouvaient le Clan Malfoy, menés eux même par Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy qui, le visage impassible, se tenaient droits et fiers, vêtus des couleurs verte et argent de leur Maison.

En fait, la salle semblait être divisée entre une marée rouge et une marée verte, ne se mélangeant jamais, les membres des deux Clans ayant décidé pour l'occasion de se revêtir de leur couleurs respectives, montrant par là leur totale dévotion.

Draco Malfoy s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.

Vraiment, il avait d'autres choses, plus intéressantes, à faire que de poirauter pendant des heures dans une pièce surpeuplée, polluée par l'air que respiraient une trop forte concentration de Potter, en attendant que ce crétin de Fudge fasse son apparition. Il pouvait d'ailleurs penser à une chose qu'il préfèrerait faire au moment même à Susan Bones, sa copine du moment, et qui impliquait peu de vêtements et n'importe quelle surface plane.

Un sourire rêveur brisa son air impassible jusqu'à ce qu'un pincement dans les côtes ne le fasse revenir sur terre. Il baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille accrochée à son bras et qui le fusillait d'un regard réprobateur, un regard qui disait : Je-Sais-Très-Bien-A-Quoi-Tu-Penses-Draco-Malfoy-Et-Ce-N'est-Vraiment-Pas-Le-Moment-Alors-Arrêtes-Tout-De-Suite-Ou-Tu-Vas-Le-Regréter.

C'était vraiment un des Grands Mystères de la Vie, la façon dont Pansy parvenait à convoyer une bibliothèque de sentiments rien que dans un seul regard. Ca, et le fait qu'elle semblait arriver à lire dans ses pensées.

Sans doute le bénéfice d'être sa meilleure amie, et soit-disant fiancée, depuis qu'ils savaient marcher, et même peut-être avant.

Il lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et un regard tendre auquel il savait qu'elle ne pouvait résister.

Elle fronça les sourcils, faisant mine de rester fâchée contre lui mais le coin de ses lèvres se retroussa et elle serra son bras tendrement en détournant son regard à nouveau vers les Potter.

Draco repris son air impassible et fixa un point invisible au dessus de l'oreille gauche de cet idiot de Harry Potter.

Un mouvement retint son attention vers la porte d'entrée : c'était Rémus Lupin, le loup-garou ami de James Potter, qui arrivait en retard et adressa un sourire d'excuse à ce dernier tout en allant rejoindre Sirius Black.

Draco parcouru des yeux l'assemblées en face de lui, passant rapidement sur James et Lily Potter et s'arrêtant sur Harry. Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise, mais que ce soit en raison de sa robe d'apparat ou du fait que la petite Weasley semblait bien déterminée à couper la circulation de son bras auquel elle était agrippée comme une sangsue, ça Draco l'ignorait.

Comment s'appelait elle d'ailleurs … Jenny…. Ginger…, enfin, un truc dans le genre. Les Weasley avaient bien trop d'enfants pour qu'on puisse se souvenir de leurs noms à tous. Il se demandait même comment faisaient leurs propres parents.

D'ailleurs, en parlant des Weasley, ils étaient venu en force aujourd'hui. Draco pouvait compter au moins six têtes rousses parmis la foule en face. Il pouvait également apercevoir les Granger, se tenant un peu à l'écart des autres. C'étaient des Moldus et ils ne devaient pas se sentir à l'aise au milieu de cette assemblée, mais ils étaient quand même venus pour montrer leur soutient.

Draco reconnaissait également quelques familles puissantes du monde sorcier comme les Finnigan et les Longdubas. Le dernier de la lignée de ceux-ci, Neville, se trouvait directement derrière Potter et il regardait la Weaslette avec des yeux de crapaud mort d'amour.

Allait-il délivrer Potter de la rouquine et ainsi avouer son amour inconditionnel, se demanda Draco avec amusement. Et non, il restera à les regarder comme un merlan frit sans agir. Et dire qu'il était sensé avoir du courage ! Mais finalement ce n'était pas plus mal que Longdubas ne l'ai pas secouru, Draco trouvait Harry plutôt mignon avec cet air légèrement mal à l'aise et crispé

Le blond détourna son regard de ce spectacle pathétique et posa les yeux sur un des personnage des fresques, une jeune femme aux cheveux couleur de blé et aux yeux d'azur portant une robe rose pâle, très décolletées, et qui lui faisait penser à Susan. La peinture sentit son regard sur elle et se retourna vers lui, lui adressant un clin d'œil, accentuant ainsi la ressemblance avec la jeune fille.

Susan et lui ne se « fréquentaient » que depuis quelques semaines, et quelles semaines ! En temps normal, Draco ne gardait jamais très longtemps ses amants, mais il s'entendait bien avec elle. Elle était belle, drôle, bien que moyennement intelligente, et surtout, ils savaient tous les deux à quoi s'en tenir. Elle ne lui réclamait ni demande en mariage, ni promesses d'amour éternel et lui n'exigeait pas d'elle qu'elle lui soit fidèle. Et tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !

La seule personne dont Draco pouvait dire qu'il aurait pu tomber amoureux était celle avec qui il était resté le plus longtemps : Ian Fergusson. Ian était le joueur de quidditch le plus sexy de l'univers (dixit Sorcière Hebdo !) et il avait été l'amant du blond pendant un peu plus de trois mois.

C'était la première fois que Draco avait été attiré par un garçon, et, grâce à lui, il avait pu apprendre les plaisirs inédits que peuvent s'apporter deux hommes. Ils s'étaient quittés en bon terme et, lorsqu'ils se revoyaient, restaient très amicaux l'un avec l'autre (et même parfois un peu plus que cela).

En définitive, Draco pouvait admettre avec franchise qu'il était un garçon satisfait de son existence.

Pour en revenir au présent, le jeune homme n'était pas très inquiet de ce que Fudge avait à leur dire, bien qu'il se soit aperçu que sa mère semblait un peu nerveuse.

Bien sûr, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient tous convoqués au Ministère. Mais la haine entre les Malfoy et les Potter durait depuis des génération et Fudge ne pouvait pas penser qu'il allait régler cela rien qu'en leur tapant sur les doigts.

Draco, lui, ne haïssait pas spécialement les Potter.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas vraiment fan et trouvait leur côté gentillet à la limite de la nausée, mais ça n'allait pas jusqu'à ne pas pouvoir les voir sans vouloir les réduire en purée. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour d'autres personnes, pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à son parrain, Sévérus Snape, qui tentait avec détermination, mais vainement, de réduire en cendre Sirius Black d'un regard à l'acide citrique. Il ne savait pas exactement l'histoire qui existait entre les deux hommes, mais en tout cas, ils en avaient gardé une rancune qui semblait éternelle.

La personne que le blond ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter était placée à la gauche de Potter et lui faisait d'ailleurs des grimaces ridicules qu'il pensait sans doute être menaçantes.

Ronald Weasley.

Draco et lui s'étaient détestés dès le premier regard, une sorte de coup de foudre à l'envers.

Draco pinça les lèvres et toisa Ron avec mépris puis détourna la tête et fixa la porte par laquelle le Ministre devait entrer.

Comme si ça avait été un signal, la porte s'ouvrit sur Fudge et deux de ses conseillers dont Draco ne connaissait pas ( et ne voulait pas connaître) les noms. Le petit homme porcin souriait aux anges, toute sa posture exprimant une suffisance extrême. Ses accompagnateurs, eux, semblaient beaucoup plus nerveux et, après qu'ils aient jugés de l'ambiance de la salle, le jeune homme blond pu apercevoir leurs mains qui tremblaient et leurs regards furtif et inquiets allant d'une faction à l'autre.

Le ministre alla s'installer sur son fauteuil alors que les deux autres l'encadraient comme des gardes du corps.

"Bonjour à vous tous ! dit Fudge gaiement, Je suppose que vous voulez savoir pourquoi je vous ai tous réuni ici ?"

"Oui, cela serait très agréable Cornélius", grinça Lucius, lui adressant un regard noir.

"Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec ce que raconte Malfoy commenta James Potter, J'aimerai savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici depuis une heure à attendre."

Fudge ne parut pas se troubler du fait d'être confronté aux visages hostiles de cinquante sorciers et se redressa d'un air fier.

"Comme vous le savez tous, il y a eu ces derniers temps une augmentation des altercations entre vos deux Maisons. Et cela ne peut plus durer", affirma le ministre fermement.

Quelques ricanements nerveux, rapidement étouffés, parcoururent les rangs.

Fudge effleura du regard l'ensemble de l'assistance et pris le ton d'un enseignant grondant un enfant têtu et un peu débile.

"D'ailleurs, le dernier s'est fini avec plusieurs personnes à Sainte Mangouste. Allons, allons, ne trouvez- vous pas que c'est pousser la plaisanterie un peu trop loin que d'aller transformer deux personnes en cochons, trois en singe et une en salsifis. Ils pourraient ne jamais se remettre de cette expérience !"

Draco faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour garder son sérieux mais c'était difficile. Il savait qu'il y avait eu une altercation récemment mais n'en connaissait pas tous les tenants et aboutissants, et les apprendre comme ça était vraiment trop pour lui.

Un coup d'œil vers son père le fit presque exploser de rire. Celui-ci n'avait visiblement apprécié que modérément le ton sentencieux de Fudge et son teint avait pris un ton proche de l'éruption volcanique qui jurait violemment avec les couleur de sa robe.

Lucius Malfoy perdait rarement son calme et Draco attendait la suite avec curiosité.

Il se sentait lui même totalement détaché de la situation, toutes ces histoires ne le préoccupant pas vraiment.

"Mais tout cela va finir, rajouta Fudge pompeusement, car moi, Cornélius Fudge, **J**'ai décidé que c'en était trop, **JE **vais arrêter cette haine absurde et** J**'ai trouvé **LA** solution."

Le blond vit son père hausser un sourcil mi interrogateur mi moqueur, et comprenait son scepticisme. D'ailleurs, la majorité des personnes assemblées semblaient de son avis. Des chuchotements se firent entendre, rompant le silence qui régnait depuis leur entrée à tous dans la salle de réception.

Fudge eut l'air satisfait de leur curiosité et se rengorgeât comme un paon un peu trop enveloppé.

"Eh oui, je possède **LA** solution qui règlera cette haine qui déchire le monde sorcier "dit-il d'un ton pédant

La curiosité de Draco s'éveilla, qu'est-ce que ce crétin avait bien pu trouver ?

Fudge fit un sourire béat et leur dit :

"Et cette solution passera par les jeunes générations, qui sont notre avenir : Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter"

A ces mots, Draco leva un regard légèrement paniqué vers le ministre et vit du coin de l'œil que Harry faisait de même.

"J'ai décidé qu'ils se marieront ensemble, n'est-ce pas une idée merveilleuse ?"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Maugrey Fol Œil fixait depuis le seuil de la porte d'un air sombre le bureau qui avait été celui de Jessica Wells au Quartier Général des Aurors.

Il avait rencontré la mort plus d'une fois sur son chemin au cours de sa carrière mais celle-ci le touchait particulièrement.

Il considérait tous les Aurors, et notamment ceux qui travaillaient dans son service, comme sa famille et il avait vu Jess entrer dans ses fonctions et s'épanouir dans son travail. Il l'avait vu commencer ses fonctions, jeune stagiaire nerveuse, prendre de l'assurance à la fois dans son travail et dans son attitude envers les autres. Il l'avait vu tomber amoureuse, se fiancer, faire des projets, puis être désespérée par la mort de son aimé. Même s'il ne le montrait que rarement, le vieil Auror s'attachait aux hommes sous son autorité et s'intéressait à eux. Tout ce qui leur arrivait le touchait sous son masque d'indifférence.

Auparavant, il avait déjà concentré sur l'enquête des meurtres signés Voldemort toute son attention, comme il l'avait toujours fait sur toutes les affaires qui lui avaient été confiées. Mais maintenant, c'était devenu personnel et foi de Maugrey Fol Œil, il n'aurait aucune pitié pour ce monstre. Il le traquerait, le débusquerait et l'achèverait comme un chasseur le faisait de son gibier, implacablement.

_Fin du chapitre 1 _

_Voilà, le chapitre 1 est dans la boite, j'espère que vous ne perdrez pas patience avec cette fic, le chapitre 2 sera là la semaine prochaine normalement et sera beaucoup plus animé avec la réaction des deux familles à l'annonce et celle de nos deux héros chéris et peut-être (si ils veulent bien coopérer) une scène entre Harry et Draco._

_Je tiens à préciser que je ne déteste pas Ginny (qui est devenue beaucoup plus intéressante avec le 5eme volume de HP, je trouve) mais je l'ai décrite telle qu'il me semblait que Draco la verrait. ( Bon j'admet qu'elle aura pas un rôle très flatteur au début de cette fic, mais ça veut pas dire que je la déteste ! - )_

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé (positif ou négatif), ça m'encourage beaucoup !_

Réponses Aux Reviews :

Eni : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça m'a fait très plaisir (ma 1ere review, j'étais toute émue lol !) et voilà la suite, j'espère que ça t'as plu

Ichy-chan : Chalut ! je suis très flattée et très heureuse que la fic t'ai plu. J'avoue qu'en écrivant sa vie, je m'étais aussi attachée à Jessica, mais c'était prévu dans le scénar qu'elle meure alors bon… merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Gros poutou à toi aussi !

vert emeraude : je suis heureuse que le prologue t'ai plu, le sujet principal de la fic arrive comme tu l'as vu ici (j'ai jamais trop aimé attendre pour les bonnes choses, ça se voit non ?) et le prochain chapitre aura beaucoup d'évolution, tu verras !

La Nouille : Salut ! Je suis contente de pas avoir à te mordre parce que j'aime pas trop le goût de la chair humaine, trop salée (je crois qu'on a fréquenté la même école sans le savoir lol !) Je rougis comme une tomate de tes compliments, merci beaucoup ! Je déteste moi aussi les Mary Sue dans les fic que je lis, alors c'était hors de question qu'il y en ait dans ma fic faut pas t'inquiéter. Bisou

Tobby : merci d'avoir laissé un mot, ça fait très plaisir. La suite est venue assez rapidement j'espère ! Je vais essayer de poster le plus souvent possible mais je sais pas à quelle cadence précisément (j'ai pas internet la semaine), j'essaierai au maximum toutes les deux semaines

Claddagh : Tu sais que je t'adore et que je ne vis que pour tes commentaires positifs lol ! gros bisou

Lovely A : Merci beaucoup ! Ca fait plaisir d'avoir des reviews aussi positives que la tienne ! J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu pour la suite. Bisou !

Minimay : Si tu es confuse pour le moment, c'est normal : j'adore faire ça ! J'espère avoir rendu le prologue aussi intrigant que je le souhaitais. Pour le tueur, ben je peux quand même pas te le dire tout de suite, sinon ça gâcherait la surprise (et quelle surprise hihihi !)

Lapieuvredudesert : J'admet que j'ai eu peur un instant ! y a rien de pire qu'une réflexion qui commence par « te fâches pas mais… » lol ! Merci pour la review !

Zeynel : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot !

Lunenoire : Ca me fait plaisir que ça t'ai plu et j'espère que tu seras pas déçue du reste !

Saina : Je connais bien moi aussi la tristesse que procure une histoire qui n'est pas mise à jour - Merci pour tes compliments et oui, en effet, ça va partir en vrille lol ! Bon, je dois préciser quelques secrets (tu diras rien pas vrai ?) : l'observateur, en fait n'est qu'une pirouette scénaristique pour introduire l'histoire (en fait j'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour le faire et puis j'ai eu cette vision de lui en plein cour et EUREKA ! j'avais mon introduction de la situation !), le pudding c'est une histoire très compliquée que je raconterai peut être dans un prochain chapitre, la ligne de HDHDHD c'est parce que mes jolies petites nétoiles s'étaient effacées et on comprenait plus rien à l'histoire (ça, et en plus j'ai une très légère obsession). Je resterai bouche cousue pour Jessica ! En tout cas merci d'avoir laissé une review !

ange de un cisme : Tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir et je suis ravie d'avoir eu une réponse aussi positive à mon prologue. J'ai un peu trop tendance à me noyer dans les détails aussi tes compliments me font doublement plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te décevra pas. Merci beaucoup !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Un Battement d'Aile de Papillon**

Auteur : Mona May56

Genre: Univers Alternatif , romance et mystère

Couple : Harry/Draco et bien d'autres

Rating : Pour l'instant c'est PG13 mais si j'en ai le courage ça montera jusqu'à R

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la divine J.K Rowling que nous vénérons tous.

Note : Je m'excuse à l'avance pour toutes les fautes que je pourrai faire mais je lis beaucoup de fics HP en anglais et j'ai oublié certaines traductions françaises des termes sorciers. Merci de votre indulgence !

J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle: la mauvaise c'est que je ne vais probablement pas pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine (p... d'interro à la c..!) mais ça sera fait la semaine suivante promis juré!

La bonne, c'est que ce chapitre fait le double du chapitre 1 (là je sens que je me rattrape lol!) et que vous aurez une bonne surprise à la fin!

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma Claddagh adorée, qui m'a beaucoup soutenue et encouragée.

**Chapitre 2**

Pendant quelques secondes, un silence stupéfait, ébahi envahis la salle de réception du Ministère de la Magie. Ce court instant sembla durer des siècles pour les protagonistes de ce qui s'avérait devenir un moment historique dans le monde magique (celui où un ministre allait être démembré pièce par pièce et dévoré au court-bouillon par une foule en furie).

Les gens assemblés formaient, dans leur stupeur, un charmant tableau ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un banc de carpes sur l'étal d'un marchand de poissons, leurs yeux écarquillés et leurs bouches bées leur conférant l'aspect de ceux-ci.

Un bruit sourd fit sursauter tout le monde, les réveillant de l'espèce de transe qui s'était emparée d'eux : Mme Weasley venait de tomber, évanouie, aux pieds de son mari, qui se précipita avec plusieurs de ses fils à son aide.. Un brouhaha de voix furieuses prit naissance et s'éleva rapidement au niveau de hurlements rageurs et incohérents. Pour une fois tous, les partisans des Malfoy comme ceux des Potter, étaient du même avis : Fudge avait complètement pété les plombs et il fallait d'urgence l'enfermer dans une des cellules capitonnées de Sainte Mangouste.

Lucius Malfoy et James Potter arboraient des expressions curieusement similaires sur leurs visages de fureur et de confusion mêlées. Il ne semblaient tous deux pas savoir comment réagir et visiblement hésitaient entre s'en aller d'un air digne et méprisant ou courir étrangler cet abrutit de ministre.

Fudge continua de sourire, comme s'il n'était pas sur le point de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, et leurs fit à tous signe de se taire. Personne ne fit attention à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un sort de sonorus pour que sa voix porte au dessus du bruit de la foule.

« Je vous prie de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, commença-t-il, je sais ce que vous êtes en train de penser, surtout vous messieurs, fit-il en désignant d'un hochement de tête les deux chefs de famille et leurs enfants, mais vous devez…. »

"C'est impossible, jamais je ne serai d'accord pour cautionner ça !" s'exclama James, interrompant Fudge.

"Oui, continua Sirius Black d'une voix forte, cette idée est complètement absurde et, moi vivant, jamais cela ne se réalisera !"

"Jamais mon fils n'épousera ce Potter, rugit Lucius, je préfèrerait qu'il se fasse moine et parte vivre avec ces moldus fous qui font des tableaux en sable au Tibet !"

"Eh ! protesta Draco d'une voix faible en tournant vers son père un regard de léger reproche, T'exagère un peu quand mê…"

"Bien sûr que c'est possible, l'interrompit le ministre, s'attirant un regard noir du jeune homme, vos deux fils ne sont pas déjà engagés, ils sont d'âge de fonder un foyer et ils se doivent de se sacrifier pour le Bien Etre de Toute la Communauté. Réfléchissez, un mariage n'est rien comparé au bonheur et à la paix de tout le monde sorcier ! De plus, rajouta-t-il d'un air rusé que personne ne lui connaissait, je suis sûr qu'il vous serait très pénible à tous deux de devoir fermer vos entreprises et quitter l'Angleterre avec femmes et enfants. C'est malheureusement la seule autre issue que je voie à ce conflit," finit le petit homme d'un air faussement contrit.

Un silence choqué tomba sur la pièce comme une chape de plomb. (Décidément, il était écrit dans le Destin que cette journée serait celle du silence !) Les visages dans l'assistance exprimaient une palette d'émotions aussi variées que violentes, allant de l'incrédulité à la fureur, en passant par l'incertitude et le mépris.

« Serais-ce une menace Cornélius ? » gronda Lucius d'un ton inquiétant. Son teint avait pris une couleur pourpre violente et les veines de son cou saillaient, prêtes à exploser.

"Bien sûr que non ! fit le petit homme levant ses mains devant lui comme pour écarter cette idée, ce n'est pas une menace, je n'oserai pas bien sûr. C'est simplement une constatation. Je vous offre un choix tout à fait raisonnable entre une union de vos deux familles ou le départ du pays. C'est à vous de décider de vos priorités."

Le petit homme rondouillard sautillait presque sur place d'excitation et son sourire radieux ne faiblit pas un seul instant.

La seule explication que Lucius pouvait donner sur cette attitude téméraire était, soit que Fudge s'était shooté à l'eau de javel, soit que quelqu'un l'avait mis sous impérius.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le loisir de vérifier ses conjectures et se trouvait particulièrement gêné. Fudge ne pouvait pas forcer Draco et Harry à se marier, mais il avait bel et bien le pouvoir de les exiler définitivement. Cette nouvelle attitude chez lui faisait d'ailleurs craindre que les techniques d'intimidation qui avaient si bien marché avec lui auparavant seraient beaucoup moins efficaces. Lucius se trouvait dans une impasse, dans une situation tout à fait inconfortable, et il ignorait totalement ce qu'il devait faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'air horrifié de sa femme et celui halluciné, presque absent, de son fils et une certitude étreignit son cœur. Peu importe les conséquences, il allait lutter pour le bonheur de son fils et se battrait bec et ongles pour qu'il ne passe pas le reste de sa vie avec quelqu'un qui lui était odieux, quitte à tout perdre.

Il prit sa respiration pour se lancer dans une tirade lorsque Sévérus Snape lui passa devant et s'exprima d'une voix forte :

« Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, nous ne vous laisseront pas faire ! Draco n'épousera jamais ce moins que rien ! »

"Non mais dis donc, c'est plutôt Harry qui devrait être horrifié de se marier avec ce crotale !" protesta Sirius Black, adressant un regard venimeux à son pire ennemi.

"Il est vrai qu'il a d'autres options beaucoup plus intéressantes", persifla le Maître de potion en jetant un regard ironique vers Ginny Weasley.

Le visage de Sirius s'empourpra et il grimaça de rage.

« Parce qu'avec sa face de rat albinos tu crois qu'il est fringant ton protégé ! » hurla-t-il en se rapprochant de plusieurs pas.

"Oh ! C'est sûr que ton porc-épic à moitié aveugle de filleul est bien mieux "ironisa Sévérus cruellement, se rapprochant lui aussi de Black.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face, leurs nez se touchant presque.

« Tu n'as jamais été qu'une pourriture visqueuse Snivellus »

"Et toi, tu n'est qu'un salaud arrogant et une ordure putride"

Les deux hommes retroussèrent leurs lèvres, montrant leurs dents et grondant comme des loups enragés.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Christina Prewett lissa nerveusement sa robe noire puis passa sa main sur son chignon pour vérifier qu'aucune mèche ne dépassait. Elle serra ses mains devant elle puis se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. Christy haïssait les enterrements, ils lui rappelaient trop celui de son père quand elle avait 11 ans, et la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvé à l'époque.

La jeune femme rousse n'osait regarder personne et fixait les arbres verdoyants au fond du cimetière. Elle ne voulait pas voir les proches de Jessica la pleurer et surtout pas sa mère sangloter dans les bras de son père, qui semblait avoir pris vingt ans en une nuit.

C'était peut-être égoïste, mais Christy fut soulagée quand l'inhumation fut finie et qu'elle pu partir. Elle sorti du cimetière, grimpa au volant de sa petite voiture jaune, boucla sa ceinture puis resta immobile, comme pétrifiée.

Elle n'avait pas très bien connu Jessica Wells, même si elles s'étaient plusieurs fois parlées au QG des Aurors. Christina avait fini sa formation depuis un an et cherchait depuis à faire ses preuves. Jess était une collègue gentille et serviable avec qui elle bavardait de temps en temps pendant la pose café, mais elles n'avaient jamais été proches.

Christy était une jeune femme ambitieuse et volontaire, elle trouvait que la timidité de Jess était un handicap qui faisait qu'elle ne se réaliserait jamais totalement dans son métier. Bien sûr, elle avait été une bonne enquêtrice, mais son caractère l'empêchait d'avoir le charisme nécessaire à ce que la sorcière rousse se représentait être un bon représentant de la loi.

Mais en réalité, si elle regardait avec plus de franchise en elle même, Christina avait toujours été un peu jalouse de Jess. Cette dernière était admirée et respectée dans son boulot et la jeune Auror ne se faisait pas d'illusions, si Jessica n'avait pas été aussi impliquée dans l'affaire, c'est elle qui aurait été intégrée dans l'équipe de Fol Œil qui enquêtait sur le cas des meurtres de « Voldemort ». Lorsqu'on lui avait offert une place dans cette équipe, Christina avait été folle de joie. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on offrait à une bleue comme elle la chance d'enquêter avec la fine fleur des Aurors et elle se sentait fière d'avoir été choisie. Mais sa joie avait été lourdement tempérée par la certitude que Jess aurait été le premier choix si les circonstances avaient été différentes.

Cette jalousie diffuse l'avait rendue mal à l'aise à l'enterrement de celle qu'elle avait considéré comme une rivale. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle devrait avoir des sentiments plus purs pour l'inhumation d'une collègue.

La jeune femme passa sa main dans ses cheveux, défaisant son chignon. Elle sortit son petit miroir de poche et vérifia son maquillage. Il était inutile de ruminer de telles pensées, cela ne changerait rien et ne ferait que la faire se sentir mal.

Elle prit son sac à main et sortit la baguette qu'elle avait rangée là pour l'occasion. Depuis le meurtre de Jess, Christy ne la quittait que rarement et la laissait toujours à portée de main.

Bien qu'elle soit décidée à briller dans cette enquête, elle la rendait nerveuse. Ils n'avaient absolument aucun indices à part ceux que le meurtrier leur avaient laissés délibérément.

Jess avait été retrouvée dans une ruelle contiguë au QG des Aurors par un Moldu auquel il avait fallu enlever une partie de la mémoire. Son sac était à quelques pas d'elle et on n'avait trouvé aucune trace de sa baguette, ni sur les lieux ni dans son appartement. Ce que Jessica faisait là en pleine nuit, Christy ne pouvait que le supposer. Sans doute faisait-elle une enquête de son côté sur la mort de son fiancé. Avait-elle trouvé quelque chose, se demanda Christina, nerveuse, quelque chose que le meurtrier ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre ? Sans doute. On avait retrouvé des traces récentes de son passage dans le bureau des archives mais pas ce qu'elle avait pu y trouver. Tous les dossiers étaient à leur place et aucun ne manquaient. Etait-elle seulement venue vérifier des données ?

Les lieux du crime ne montraient pas de trace de lutte : n'avait-elle pas vu son assaillant ? A moins que ce ne soit quelqu'un qu'elle connaisse et en qui elle avait confiance ?

Cette dernière possibilité faisait frissonner Christy. Ils avaient fait des recherches dans la ruelle où son corps avait été découvert dans l'espoir de retrouver des résidus magiques provenant d'un transplanage. Malheureusement, elles étaient restées infructueuses. Le meurtrier était soit venu à pied, soit il avait utilisé un moyen de transport Moldu. Bref, ils en étaient au point mort.

La jeune Auror ne comprenait pas pourquoi Fol Œil s'obstinait à ne pas aller là où il était évident que le tueur se cachait, qu'il soit Voldemort ou un autre.

Tout le monde connaissait les familles qui flirtaient avec les Forces Obscures et qui avaient été, au moins, des sympathisants de Voldemort : les familles Parkinson, Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe, Snape et bien d'autres. Et ce qui était encore un point commun entre ces familles : leur loyauté à la famille Malfoy. Elle était la pire de toutes, une bande de snobinards arrogants et imbus d'eux-mêmes, plongés jusqu'au cou dans les pratiques occultes et la Magie Noire.

C'était sur eux qu'il fallait enquêter, chez eux qu'il fallait fouiller jusqu'à ce qu'on débusque Voldemort, ou qui que soit le meurtrier.

La jeune femme plissa ses yeux bleus d'un air résolu, peu importait ce que Fol Œil disait sur un soit-disant manque de preuves, elle réussirai à démontrer la culpabilité d'un de ces « Sang Pur ». Qui sait, c'était même peut-être une coalition entre toutes ces familles !

Christina mit le contact et démarra la voiture. Elle avait du pain sur la planche.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la claqua derrière lui violemment.. D'un pas rageur, il se dirigea vers son lit et s'y effondra. Il savait que c'était une réaction puérile d'aller bouder dans sa chambre mais il ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la rencontre au ministère de la magie qui avait fait s'écrouler son monde. Il avait été si choqué par la proposition de Fudge qu'après ça, tous ses souvenirs étaient flous et seulement quelques images décousues lui revenaient : Molly Weasley s'évanouissant, le poing de Sirius s'abattant sur le visage de Snape, son père hurlant quelque chose à Fudge, sa mère les prenant par le bras lui et son père pour les éloigner du Ministère, le visage rouge de fureur de Ron, celui inquiet et compatissant d'Hermione, la petite main pâle de Ginny serrant son bras à lui faire mal.

Se marier avec Malfoy…

Harry était passé par plusieurs stades une fois que l'hébétude s'était dissipée. Tout d'abord la colère, puis la peur et enfin, maintenant, une sorte de résignation rageuse. De toute façon, il n'avait même pas son mot à dire !

Plus que l'ultimatum de Fudge, plus que le mariage, ce qui le révoltait c'était que personne, oui personne, ne lui avait demandé ce qu'il désirait. Tout le monde s'en fichait et croyait savoir ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Son père, une fois à la maison, avait continué à hurler son indignation. Sirius s'était joint à lui peu après que la cuisinière lui ait donné un sac de glaçons pour sa mâchoire enflée par un coup de coude de Snape (Lily avait refusé de le lui soigner parce qu'elle estimait qu'il s'était conduit comme un enfant et méritait de guérir sans aide magique). Sa mère, elle, s'était mise à réfléchir, peser les arguments et les options qui leur étaient offertes. Lorsque Harry avait voulu se joindre à eux pour tenter de trouver une solution pour sortir de ce guêpier, il avait été gentiment mais fermement éconduit. On lui avait enjoint de laisser les adultes régler la question et d'aller s'amuser de son côté.

Putain, mais c'était quand même de sa vie à lui dont il s'agissait ! Ils ne pouvaient pas l'écarter comme quantité négligeable !C'était à lui de se marier et de passer le reste de sa vie avec ce snob de Malfoy si les plans de ce tordu de ministre aboutissaient.

Mais ça ne semblait pas compter pour eux. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas de son avis et se contentaient de l'envoyer dans sa chambre lors des nombreuses visites des alliés de la famille, venus les aider. En plus, personne ne lui disait rien, ils se contentaient de lui tapoter gentiment le crâne avec un sourire qu'on réserve aux petits enfants un peu limités intellectuellement et ils lui disaient d'aller jouer ailleurs.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la rébellion ouverte contre ses parents. Les visites de Ron et d'Hermione n'arrangeaient rien.

Ron ne s'était toujours pas remis de l'idée que quelqu'un ait osé ne serais-ce qu'envisager de lier par les liens sacrés du mariage son meilleur ami et son pire ennemi. D'ailleurs, toutes les personnes passant dans un périmètre de dix mètres de Ron pouvaient se rendre compte de son avis sur la question, qu'il exprimait vigoureusement à grands renforts de jurons et de mouvements de bras désordonnés. Harry ne reconnaissait plus son meilleur ami dans cet être au visage perpétuellement plus rouge que ses cheveux et aux lèvres écumantes.

Hermione n'était pas beaucoup mieux, elle se contentait de le regarder avec pitié en secouant la tête, en lui disant que les adultes régleraient tout et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète.

Bref, entre Ron qui écumait de rage et Hermione qui essayait de lui prodiguer des conseils de patience, en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre au dessus du boucan que faisait le rouquin, le jeune sorcier brun se sentait seul et incompris.

Harry se retourna sur le dos et fixa son plafond d'un œil vide, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez.

Il avait cru toute sa vie tracée devant lui et voilà qu'il se retrouvait devant un avenir incertain, obscur et dont il n'avait aucune maîtrise.

Comment choisir entre l'exil et épouser Malfoy ?

Une bouffée de colère lui vînt alors qu'il se souvenait qu'en fait son futur ne dépendait même pas d'un choix qu'il aurait fait lui-même mais de celui de ses parents !

Il passa sa main sur ses yeux, délogeant par la même occasion ses lunettes, et poussa un profond soupir.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Ginny, quelques mois plus tôt, il avait crû que son futur était tout tracé devant lui. Ginny était gentille, belle avec ses longs cheveux d'un roux presque rouge et ses yeux bruns couleur de chocolat. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de caramel et elle avait le plus joli sourire du monde quand elle riait. Elle était également la sœur de son meilleur ami et la fille des amis les plus fidèle de la famille Potter. De plus, leur couple rappelait étrangement celui de Lily et de James, ce qui laissait dire aux gens que leur amour était forgé par le destin.

Bien sûr, il y avait quelques bémols : Harry ne ressentait pas avec Ginny l'impression d'entrer en combustion dès qu'il lui adressait la parole qu'il avait ressenti avec Cho avant de sortir avec elle, et leurs baisers, s'ils étaient doux, ne semblaient pas très passionnés à Harry. Mais la passion dans un couple n'était pas ce qui le faisait durer et il aimait énormément Ginny.

Bien que personne ne le lui ait dis explicitement, il sentait bien que tout le monde s'attendait à le voir offrir une bague de fiançailles à la rouquine, que ce soit ses parents, Ron et même Sirius.

Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans le fait de savoir ce qui allait se passer dans le futur, c'était agréable.

Et maintenant, tout s'effondrait littéralement sous ses pieds à cause de cette stupide querelle familiale, de ce stupide Fudge, de ce stupide Malfoy !

Harry avait l'impression, qu'il savait lui même être injuste, que si Malfoy n'existait pas, rien ne se serait passé et qu'il vivrait toujours en paix.

C'était idiot, il le savait. Ce n'était pas la faute du blond et, à l'heure actuelle, la seule personne qui devait savoir comment il se sentait était Draco Malfoy, vu qu'il devait ressentir la même chose. Ron tomberait sans doute en syncope si il l'entendait dire ça.

Mais pour l'instant, Harry se foutait de l'avis de son meilleur ami, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui c'était que le lendemain, à la même heure, son destin serait fixé et qu'il ne pouvait rien contre cela. Demain, ils devaient tous se réunir dans le bureau de Fudge pour donner leur réponse et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Pansy prit une profonde inspiration, leva la main et toqua à la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami. Une voix à l'intérieur de la pièce lui dit d'entrer.

Ca faisait quatre jours que Pansy n'avait pas vu Draco et elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Ils étaient à la veille du jour où se déciderait l'avenir de son meilleur ami et elle se sentait un devoir de le soutenir.

Elle entra et découvrit Draco attablé devant son bureau, en train d'écrire sur un parchemin.

Elle l'examina pendant qu'il continuait son travail. Il ne semblait pas spécialement catastrophé ou révolté. En fait, il semblait même plutôt serein, ses traits étaient reposés, ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés et il était habillé avec goût, comme d'habitude. Cette image était loin de celle qu'elle s'était imaginée d'un Draco échevelé, bouillant de rage et épuisé de ne pas avoir dormi pendant trois nuits. En fait, d'eux deux, c'était plutôt elle qui ressemblait à cette dernière description. Elle avait hâtivement natté ses longs cheveux noirs, sa robe était celle qu'elle avait mise la veille et avait besoin d'un bon coup de fer à repasser, et ses yeux étaient cernés de trop de nuits blanches.

Elle avait quand même des excuses pour son apparence pitoyable, elle avait passé les derniers jours à tenter de calmer les crises hystériques de sa mère, qui avait du mal à voir partir à l'eau les projets matrimoniaux qu'elle avait eu pour l'héritier des Malfoy et sa fille. Ainsi, Pansy n'avait pas eu le temps de se pencher sur sa propre déception. L'idée d'épouser son meilleur ami avait un côté très pratique, et s'il y avait bien une chose que la jeune sorcière était c'était pragmatique. Ils s'aimaient, se connaissaient par cœur et avaient un vécu ensemble qui leur permettait de tout se pardonner. Le fait que Draco soit beau et riche n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau.

La cadette des Parkinson n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle commencerait. Elle n'était pas ici pour elle même mais pour Draco. Elle s'était beaucoup inquiété pour lui et aurait aimé le voir plus tôt.

Elle se gratta discrètement la gorge, il leva alors les yeux sur elle d'un air distrait et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. Il se leva d'un bond, se dirigea à grands pas vers elle et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Pansy se laissa faire, choquée par sa bonne humeur.

« Pansy ! s'exclama-t-il. Juste la personne que je voulais voir ! »

"Draco ! Fit-elle, interloquée. Je te trouve particulièrement….. de bonne humeur ! J'aurai pense que, vu l'occasion, tu serais plus….. fou de rage ?"

"Moi ! Rageur ! C'est bien mal me connaître," dit-il d'un air de dignité offensée.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard sceptique, un sourcil levé et il lui fit à nouveaux un sourire à 10000 Watts.

"Bon d'accord, ça n'aurait pas été très hors caractère de ma part, mais comme tu peux le constater, tout va pour le mieux !"

Elle le regarda, les yeux légèrement hallucinés.

"Bon, tant mieux, fit-elle d'une vois hésitante. Où sont tes parents ?"

"Oh, fit-il avec un geste négligeant de la main, sans doute toujours avec leurs avocats en train de manigancer un tour de passe-passe juridique pour nous sortir de l'embarras."

"Ah… Et toi tu…."

La jeune fille brune ne finit pas sa phrase, elle était complètement suffoquée par l'attitude désinvolte du blond. C'était tellement « pas Draco » que de laisser les choses se faire, sans réagir, qu'elle s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale.

"Et moi je fais ce pour quoi je suis le meilleur."

"Qui est…." Continua Pansy, espérant qu'il finisse sa phrase.

Il lui adressa alors un sourire qui était tout simplement diabolique.

"Je fais en sorte que les choses aillent dans mon sens, bien sûr : je planifie. J'ai d'ailleurs besoin de ton aide", rajouta-t-il en désignant le parchemin sur lequel il travaillait.

Brusquement, un grand poids se leva des épaules de Pansy. Tramer des complots était bien plus dans le style de Draco et ça la rassurait. Elle lui rendit son sourire machiavélique et se dirigea vers le bureau, sûre que ce qu'il lui demanderait était dans ses cordes.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

C'était le grand jour et ils étaient tous réunis dans le bureau d'un Fudge satisfait, dont l'air évoquait celui d'un chat ayant avalé un canari. Dans la pièce étaient présentes dix-sept personnes. Du côté des Potter, il y avait James, Lily, Harry, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, M et Mme Weasley, Ron, Ginny et Hermione. Du côté des Malfoy, Narcissa, Lucius, Draco étaient présents, avec Snape, Crabbe senior et Pansy Parkinson.

Harry, depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce avait les yeux scotchés au parchemin posé sur le bureau du ministre : le Contrat de Fiançailles.

Une boule de nervosité s'était formée dans son estomac et sa trachée semblait avoir tellement rétréci qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il avait l'horrible sensation d'être pris dans un piège, à la fois par Fudge qui avait concocté cette aberration, mais aussi par ses parents qui avaient refusé de l'écouter. Le bras de sa mère entourant ses épaules n'arrangeait pas cette impression et il se dégagea doucement, évitant son regard interrogateur et inquiet. Il examina du coin de l'œil Malfoy. Lui semblait totalement détendu. Ca étonna Harry. Les Malfoy avaient-t-ils trouvé une échappatoire ?

Ca ne semblait pas être le cas, ils étaient tous réunis ici depuis déjà une demi heure, ils ne faisaient que parlementer inutilement et Lucius Malfoy avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise que James.

Harry ne les écoutaient pas, ça ne menait à rien, le problème restait le même.

Le ton montait et Harry pouvait voir son père hésiter entre étrangler Fudge et assommer Lucius.

Le jeune homme n'était pas non plus surpris de voir son parrain et Snape face-à-face en train de se hurler des insultes au visage. Harry avait l'impression d'être retourné cinq jours en arrière et d'être à nouveau dans la salle du ministère tant les protagonistes de l'évènement agissaient de façon identiques.

Il détacha son regard du contrat et fixa ses pieds rageusement. Il imaginait déjà leurs vies d'exilés. Dans quel pays allaient-ils s'installer ? La compagnie Potter&Black avait des filiales dans toute l'Europe et les USA, aussi avaient-ils l'embarras du choix. Peut-être allaient-ils…

Le fil de ses pensées se rompit brutalement quand deux chaussures cirées entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Il remonta son regard le long de la robe formelle verte sombre jusqu'à un visage qu'il connaissait bien mais qu'il lui semblait redécouvrir aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait jamais vu une expression pareille, ou en tout cas, pas adressée à lui. Harry pouvait à présent comprendre pourquoi beaucoup de filles s'extasiaient sur la beauté de Draco Malfoy, maintenant qu'il avait vu son visage sans le masque de froideur et de mépris qu'il portait habituellement.

Il avait des traits fins, masculins malgré un menton un peu trop pointu, un nez droit, aristocratique. Ses yeux, il le voyait maintenant, n'étaient pas gris muraille, comme il l'avait cru jusqu'ici, mais d'un gris argenté.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, aussi près de lui ?

« Il faut qu'on parle Potter, dit le jeune homme blond d'une voix calme.

"Mais je… "hésita Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à ses parents.

"Allez, viens, fit Draco en lui prenant le bras. Ils ne remarqueront même pas notre absence."

Et en effet, personne ne réagit de voir les deux acteurs principaux de ce drame théâtral quitter la scène. Ils se dirigèrent vers une porte sur le côté de la salle et aboutirent dans un petit bureau inoccupé. Draco se retourna vers lui et l'examina d'un air sérieux. Le sorcier brun ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy lui voulait ?

« Je vais parler et je veux que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête avec hésitation.

Draco prit un air malicieux qui fit Harry se méfier. Le sorcier blond mit un genou en terre, leva les yeux vers lui, lui prit la main dans les siennes et dit :

« Harry Potter, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

Harry, les yeux écarquillés, regardait d'un air éberlué le jeune homme à ses pieds. Son cerveau était complètement court-circuité et il ne parvenait pas à bouger d'un muscle. Ses pensées s'étaient figées sur un énorme point d'interrogation.

Draco éclata d'un rire clair qui réveilla Harry de son état de stupeur.

« J'aurai dû prendre une photo ! Si tu avais vu ta tête ! s'esclaffait le blond en se relevant.

Le sorcier brun rougit de colère et s'apprêta à lui lancer une réplique cinglante quand Draco l'interrompit dans son élan en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres et en lui souriant gentiment.

« Ma question était sérieuse, même si je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire l'idiot. »

Harry ne savait plus que penser entre la demande en mariage, le sourire qui illuminait les yeux du blond et le fait qu'il admette de s'être comporté en idiot (miracle pour un Malfoy). Il se sentait totalement désorienté et hésitait entre éclater de rire et s'enfuir en courant.

« Je ne comprend pas… hésita Harry

"Bien sûr que tu comprends, affirma Draco, je suis sûr que chez toi ça se passe exactement comme chez moi. Les _adultes_ ont pris l'affaire en main et t'ont totalement mis à l'écart d'une décision qui te concernes principalement. Je suis sûr que tes parents ont fait ça, comme les miens, pour _ton bien_ et qu'ils t'ont dit à mots couverts que tu étais trop jeune et irresponsable pour savoir ce que tu veux faire de ta propre vie, fit-il avec amertume. Bien sûr, tu es assez âgé pour qu'on te proposes en mariage mais pas pour que tu puisses faire tes propres choix. »

Draco semblait s'adresser plus à lui même qu'à Harry, mais celui-ci ne s'en préoccupa pas. En effet, à ces mots, il ressentait la bouffée de révolte qui l'avait taraudée ces derniers jours. Il avait eu raison, Draco le comprenait totalement sur ce point et ressentait les choses comme lui.

« Mais que pouvons nous faire ? questionna Harry.

"On pourrait faire la chose à laquelle ils s'attendent le moins ! Prendre notre vie en main et décider de notre futur, même si ce n'est pas celui que nous avions imaginé."

"Non, je ne peux pas, se décida fermement le brun. Je ne peux pas me marier comme ça, pour défier mes parents."

"Mais quel autre choix avons-nous ? s'exclama le blond d'un air passionné. Nous exiler à l'étranger, la queue entre les jambes ? Je suis sûr que c'est ce que veut Fudge, et jamais je ne ferait plaisir volontairement à ce débile !"

"On se déteste ! On pourra jamais vivre ensemble…"

"Je te promet de te rendre heureux, dans la limite de mes moyens, jura solennellement Draco en le regardant dans les yeux d'un air sincère. Si un jour tu veux te remarier, je ne te ferai pas d'ennuis et te laisserait faire. Et vice versa, je suppose."

"Je…"

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était à la fois terrifié et attiré par la proposition du blond. Que devait-il faire ?

"Marions-nous, rajouta le blond d'un air persuasif en voyant que Harry commençait à céder, et laisse nous quatre mois pour voir si on peut au moins s'entendre tous les deux. Ensuite, si vraiment on peut toujours pas se supporter, je te laisserai tranquille et on fera notre vie chacun de notre côté. Réfléchi bien à ma proposition."

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, mit de côté ses hésitations et puisa dans toutes ses ressources de courage. Et il allait en avoir besoin ! Il se lançait totalement à l'aventure, vers un futur incertain qu'il était persuadé que ses parents n'approuveraient pas. Il leva les yeux et les plongea dans le regard argenté de Draco.

"J'accepte", fit-il d'un air décidé.

"Formidable ! s'exclama Draco, puis il s'interrompit et regarda Harry d'un air sérieux. Tu es sûr de ta décision ? Une fois qu'on signe le Contrat de Fiançailles on ne peut plus faire machine arrière et on sera mariés dans quelques semaines, que tu le veuilles ou non."

"Oui, j'ai pris ma décision et je ne changerai pas d'avis", dit Harry refusant d'examiner de façon plus profonde les conséquences de cet acte.

"Parfait, tu viens, on va le leur annoncer Harry. Je peux t'appeler Harry ? On va être fiancés dans moins de cinq minutes alors…"

"Oui… Bien sûr… Draco."

A ces mots hésitants, le sorcier blond lui dédia un sourire radieux, le pris par la main et l'entraîna vers la porte menant au bureau de Fudge. Tout à coup, Draco s'arrêta, si brusquement que Harry se heurta contre son dos.

« J'allais oublier quelque chose, dit Draco en se retournant vers lui. On ne peut pas aller à côté sans avoir réglé ça. »

Harry était intrigué, il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire. L'héritier des Malfoy était si proche de lui que Harry pouvait voir clairement les longs cils blonds ourlant les yeux argentés de Draco. Sa bouche s'étira dans un sourire et Harry se retrouva comme hypnotisé par elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Une crainte le prit à la gorge, est-ce que son futur fiancé allait lui flanquer un coup de poing en vengeance de leur querelles d'autrefois, ou alors toute cette histoire de mariage était-elle une blague pour l'humilier !

« Je ne veux pas que le premier ait lieu en public » dit calmement le blond.

Le visage de Draco se rapprocha du sien jusqu'à ce que Harry sente sur son visage le souffle de l'autre. Le blond lui sourit une dernière fois et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il avait semblé à Harry qu'il avait épuisé dans la dernière semaine sa capacité à être étonné par le comportement des autres. Et bien il se trompait. Il était complètement stupéfait et une étrange chaleur se concentrait dans son ventre. Les lèvres de Draco étaient très douces et effleuraient tendrement celles de Harry dans une caresse légère. En voyant que Harry ne le repoussait pas, Draco appuya un peu plus le baiser. Un gémissement jaillit involontairement de la gorge de Harry, qui avait l'impression qu'une colonie de papillons avaient trouvé résidence principale dans son ventre.

En l'entendant, Draco s'enhardit et caressa de sa langue les lèvres de Harry qui sentit son corps s'enflammer. Par pur réflexe, du moins c'était ce qu'il se disait, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour l'accueillir. Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les quelques baisers maladroits qu'il avait échangé avec Cho ou Ginny. C'était comme de comparer un léger coup de soleil avec une brûlure au troisième degrés. Le contact humide et chaud faisait ses jambes vaciller et une douce chaleur lui envahir les reins. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil et avait l'impression que c'était la première fois que ses sens fonctionnaient réellement. Sans s'en rendre compte, il répondit au baiser de Draco qui se prolongea pour un temps qui sembla bien trop court au brun.

Draco interrompit le baiser un moment plus tard et Harry rougit en se rendant compte qu'il était dans les bras de Draco, les siens entourant le cou du blond. Ce qui le rassura c'est de voir les yeux assombris de désir de Draco et de sentir les mains de celui-ci caresser doucement le bas de son dos. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché parce que Harry n'était pas sûr que ses jambes pouvaient le soutenir.

Lorsque le blond repris la parole sa voix était un peu rauque et tremblante :

« Bon, eh bien comme ça on sait que de ce point de vu là au moins on s'entendra dans notre mariage. »

Harry était si rouge qu'il avait l'impression qu'on aurait pu cuire un œuf sur ses joues. Draco lui sourit très tendrement et déposa un doux et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il se recula et lui pris la main, l'entraînant vers la sortie pour qu'ils aillent confronter leurs familles à leur décision.

Fin du chapitre 2 

_Bon, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas été déçu. J'aimerai beaucoup que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Il est particulièrement important pour moi parce qu'il est à la base de cette fic et que c'est cette scène (la réaction de la famille et le baiser) qui ont été l'inspiration pour le reste._

_En plus, j'aimerai que vous me donniez votre avis, c'est la première fois que j'écris une scène de baiser._

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à la prochaine_

_Bisou à tous !_

_Réponses Aux Review_

Lapieuvredudesert : Je n'aime pas particulièrement Fudge moi non plus mais il me fallait une figure d'autorité pour leur ordonner de se marier alors… . Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir que quelqu'un apprécie ma fic ! A+

Eni : Comme tu vois, Fudge a bien failli se faire électrocuté ! J'espère que la suite te déçois pas et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement ! Bisou !

vert emeraude : Et oui, les choses sérieuses commencent et comme tu as vu dans ce chapitre, ça va s'accélérer (enfin, j'espère). Merci pour la review !

Lovely A : Je suis heureuse que la chapitre t'ai plu. Et, en effet, on me dit souvent que je suis sadique, mais je le prend comme un compliment ! lol ! Bon, le chapitre 2 finit pas comme ça alors ça va, je me rattrape ! Bisou !

Ichy-chan :merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère que la réaction de nos deux chéris ne t'as pas déçue. Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de traiter leur mariage ! Je vais bien m'amuser !

Lunenoire : Et voilà le moment qu'on attendait tous : la réaction de nos deux héros. Je trouve moi aussi que personne ne fait vraiment attention à ce qu'ils veulent, et ils vont se venger ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

Lilyne-chan : Ca arrive à tout le monde de se tromper lol ! Merci enormement pour tes encouragements. J'ai voulu faire passer Fudge pour un fou dans cette fic. Qui d'autre voudrait s'opposer à des Malfoy et des Potter réunis ? Tu verra le lien plus tard, je me tais pour ça ! Bisou !

Zeynel : Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir !

vega264 : Je te remercie pour tes compliments, je suis très flattée ! D'autant plus que j'ai adoré ta fic La rançon du pouvoir : elle est excellente et j'ai hâte de lire la séquelle ! bisou !

dmoniac Cat's : Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir et ça m'encourage beaucoup. Bisou!


	4. Chapitre 3

**Un Battement d'Aile de Papillon**

Auteur : Mona May56

Genre: Univers Alternatif , romance et mystère

Couple : Harry/Draco et bien d'autres

Rating : Pour l'instant c'est PG13 (ou T)mais si j'en ai le courage ça montera jusqu'à R (ou M)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la divine J.K Rowling que nous vénérons tous.

Note : Je m'excuse à l'avance pour toutes les fautes que je pourrai faire mais je lis beaucoup de fics HP en anglais et j'ai oublié certaines traductions françaises des termes sorciers. Merci de votre indulgence !

Wouah !29 reviews pour un seul chapitre, je suis très flattée ! J'ai fait un gros effort pour vous remercier et voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. Je ne sais pas quand paraîtra le 4eme, mais avec un peu de chance (et de l'inspiration) il sera posté samedi prochain.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

Draco ouvrit la porte menant au bureau de Fudge. Il tenait la main de Harry dans la sienne et pressaient leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre.Celle du brunétait forte et légèrement calleuse, c'était très agréable.

Tout se déroulait selon le plan et cela remplissait le blond de satisfaction. Cela marchait même mieux que prévu, songea-t-il en effleurant de ses doigts ses lèvres rougies par le baiser échangé avec le brun et en affichant un sourire rêveur.

Le spectacle qu'il découvrit derrière la porte le fit s'arrêter brutalement et redescendre sur terre. Il s'était plus ou moins attendu à un remake d'il y a cinq jours mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela tournerait au pugilat. De nouvelles personnes s'étaient ajoutées à la fête depuis qu'ils s'étaient retirés du bureau et ellesavaient contribué à la pagaille ambiante. Crabbe junior était arrivé et roulait sur le sol avec Ron Weasley, se rouant mutuellement de coups et poussant des cris inarticulés. Sirius Black et Sev avaient fini d'échanger des insultes et étaient passés directement au duel. Et, d'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre, les sorts qu'ils utilisaient n'étaient pas des plus tendres. Pansy se crêpait le chignon avec Hermione Granger pendant que la petite Weasley essayait de les séparer. Crabbe senior tenait Arthur Weasley par le col et le secouait comme un prunier. Le père de Draco et celui de Harry se partageaient la tâche entre se hurler des insultes l'un l'autre et maudire Fudge. Il pouvait voir sa mère et Lily Potter tenter de les calmer, en vain.

Bref, tout allait selon le plan.

Le blond se retourna vers Harry, qui regardait la scène d'un air résigné, et lui adressa un sourire que le brun lui rendit avec hésitation. Il l'entraîna en contournant soigneusement les petits groupes, trop occupés par leurs chamailleries pour avoir remarqué qu'ils s'étaient absentés. Une fois arrivés devant le grand bureau en chêne de Fudge, Draco se sentit comme hypnotisé par le parchemin qui s'y trouvait.

Les Contrats de Fiançailles sorciers étaient de plus en plus rarement utilisés. Ils avaient été créés afin d'assurer que les alliances entre les familles sorcières se maintiennent jusqu'au bout, du temps où on arrangeait les mariages dès l'enfance. Ils étaient également fréquemment utilisés lorsque les fiancés voulaient s'assurer que leur familles n'allaient pas les marier de force avec un autre que celui qu'ils avaient choisi. Ce contrat magique était aussi efficace qu'un mariage car il liait les deux promis par un sort qui les forçaient, le jour mentionné dans la convention, à se réunir et se faire marier officiellement.

La date mentionnée dans leur contrat était située dans trois semaines et, en prenant la plume, Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver des sueurs froides. Apposer sa signature sur ce bout de papier signifiait lier sa vie avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine et qu'il avait été conditionné à détester. Pendant un court instant Draco pensa à lâcher la plume et à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Puis il leva les yeux sur Harry, qui fixait lui aussi le papier d'un air nerveux et se repris. Il repensa à son plan et à tout ce qu'il gagnerait s'il fonctionnait et sa main se raffermit. Il se pencha et inscrivit ses nom et prénoms au bas du contrat puis il se retourna et sourit en tendant la plume à Harry.

Pendant tout ce temps les hostilités n'avaient pas cessé, au contraire, elles semblaient avoir gagné en intensité et les protagonistes ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de ce que les deux jeunes hommes préparaient.

C'était parfait. Beaucoup plus facile comme ça.

Harry reposa la plume et s'écarta du contrat comme s'il allait lui exploser à la figure. Il s'attendait visiblement à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose de magique, mais il ignorait qu'il manquait un ingrédient pour ça.

Draco lui prit le visage dans ses mains et le brun leva des yeux surpris vers lui. Cachés derrière ces horribles binocles se cachaient les plus jolis yeux du monde, songea le sorcier blond. Il n'étaient pas de cette couleur entre le marron et le vert qui était si courante, mais plutôt comme une feuille de menthe fraîchement cueillie. Il était si proche du brun qu'il pouvait voir le contour sombre des iris qui faisait ressortir le vert vibrant de ses yeux. Le reste de Harry n'était d'ailleurs pas mal du tout, pensa-t-il en y jetant un coup d'œil. Il était légèrement plus petit que Draco mais son corps fin était plus compact et ses épaules un peu plus larges que celles du blond. Il avait des trait délicats et surtout des lèvres délicieusement ourlées qui donnaient envi à Draco de les mordiller amoureusement.

Le blond se pencha vers l'héritier des Potter dont les beaux yeux couleur menthe s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser très doux et chaste qui ébranla Draco. Il ne savait pas lui même qu'il pouvait être aussi tendre et patient avec quelqu'un. Il ressentit alors une onde de chaleur qui le parcourut de haut en bas et qui n'avait rien à voir avec le désir. Cette onde traversa toute la pièce et fit s'interrompre la bataille qui avait lieu entre les deux clans.

Le silence était tombé quand les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent. Un grésillement se fit entendre du côté du Contrat qui était comme illuminé. Une boule de lumière aveuglante se forma juste au dessus de lui et se dirigea rapidement vers les deux nouveaux fiancés. Elle se plaça au dessus de leurs mains enlacées, se divisa en deux et entoura le poignet gauche de chacun des deux sorcier en un anneau de lumière éclatant. Il y eut alors une sorte d'explosion silencieuse de clarté rivalisant avec celle du soleil qui fit fermer les yeux de tous par réflexe. Lorsque la lumière s'évanouit, Draco constata qu'autour de son poignet gauche et de celui de Harry se trouvaient des bracelets plats identiques gravés de runes mystérieuses fait d'une matière ressemblant à de l'argent.

Le silence était assourdissant dans la pièce et tous les regards étaient braqués sur les deux jeunes hommes, stupéfaits et consternés. Draco vit la mère de Harry porter sa main devant sa bouche d'un air horrifié, son père était totalement perdu et prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne, comme pour se réconforter. En fait, tout le monde arborait une expression choquée à l'exception de Pansy, qui lui adressa un sourire victorieux qu'il lui rendit. Elle avait suivi le plan à la lettre et avait mis la pagaille autant qu'elle le pouvait afin de détourner l'attention de l'assistance et sa mission était un succès. Bien sûr, ceux qu'il avait fallu distraire principalement n'avaient pas eu besoin de son aide pour le faire, mais sans elle il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu enlever Harry aussi facilement et aussi longtemps.

« Bon, fit-il d'une voix qui résonna dans le silence comme un clairon, maintenant que la question est réglée, on peut tous rentrer à la maison. Il me semble que nous avons un mariage à préparer dans trois semaines . »

Toute l'assistance semblait figée dans une sorte de catatonie collective, même Fudge les regardait comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil et qu'il ne parvenait pas à croire tout ce qui s'était passé. Le blond se demanda si un excès de surprises brutales comme ça pouvait endommager le cerveau humain. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne.

Il se tourna vers Harry et lui murmura :

« Profite du fait qu'ils sont encore sous le choc, rassemble-les et rentre chez toi. Prépare-toi, le calme ne va pas durer et tu vas sans doute devoir essuyer une tempête quand ils se réveilleront. »

Le jeune homme brun hocha la tête et alla vers les siens.

Alors que tous se dirigeaient vers la sortie dans un silence halluciné, un bruit mât les fit se retourner d'un bloc : Ron Weasley venait de s'écrouler, évanoui.

Décidément, songea Draco, c'est une épidémie !

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_- _COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE CA !

_- _Voyons, chéri, calme toi. Ce n'est pas la peine de cr… fit Lily d'une voix apaisante.

_- _J'ETAIS SUR LE POINT DE FAIRE RENDRE GORGE A CET ABRUTI DE FUDGE, ET TOI, TU…

_- _Il est totalement inutile de hurler comme ça, James tenta Lily d'une voix plus ferme.

_-_ …COMPLETEMENT IRRESPONSABLE ! MAIS A QUOI AS-TU DONC PENSE !

Ca durait comme ça depuis une bonne demi-heure. Draco avait eu raison, dès qu'il avait repris ses esprits son père s'était mis à hurler comme un dément et ça commençait à faire monter la moutarde au nez de Harry.

Merde alors, il avait pris SA décision et son père pourrait au moins faire semblant de la respecter !

Pendant qu'il pensait cela, James Potter beuglait toujours en faisant les cent pas dans le salon de Godric's Hollow, Lily Potter sur ses talons, essayant vainement de le calmer.

Le garçon brun se leva d'un bond du fauteuil qu'il occupait et se planta devant son père dans une attitude de défit.

« ARRETE ! » cria-t-il pour se faire entendre.

James s'immobilisa brusquement et le regarda d'un air stupéfait : Harry n'avait jamais haussé le ton pour lui parler.

« Tu ne comprends pas que c'est pour nous tous que j'ai fait ça ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Tu ne comprends pas que je refuse que nous partions d'Angleterre et que notre vie soit gâchée juste à cause d'une décision que je n'aurai pas eu le courage de prendre ! Bien sûr je me lance dans l'inconnu, et bien sûr que j'ai peur. Mais cette décision, il fallait que je la prenne MOI et moi seul. C'est moi qui passerait le reste de ma vie avec Draco Malfoy, pas toi ! Je sais que je suis jeune, et que tu penses que je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Mais je voudrais que tu me fasses confiance, que tu crois en moi et en mes choix. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se calma. Il releva à nouveau les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son père.

« Je sais ce que tu penses et dis-toi bien que je ressens la même chose. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie et que je ne vais pas la regretter. Je voudrais juste que tu me soutiennes et que tu ne m'enfonces pas parce que je me fais bien assez de soucis tous seul sans que tu rajoutes tes reproches. »

Harry ressentait le regard de ses parents sur son front comme une brûlure. Il avait déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et espérait que leur réaction serait positive. Il sentit alors des bras l'entourer et se rendit compte que se mère l'enlaçait avec tendresse. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Nous respectons ta décision et te soutenons, mon chéri. » Fit-elle d'un voix douce.

James le regardait d'un air sérieux puis, avec hésitation, hocha la tête. Il ne savait visiblement pas quoi faire. D'un côté il avait envie de hurler sa réprobation face à cette décision et de prendre son fils et lui flanquer une bonne fessée pour lui apprendre à désobéir à son père. Mais comment pourrait-il faire ça après ce plaidoyer ? Il commençait à voir les choses du point de vue de Harry et il pouvait comprendre son raisonnement. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il approuvait son choix et qu'il n'avait pas toujours envie de beugler ! Mais il se rendait compte à présent que Harry devenait un adulte, et donc qu'en tant que tel il prenait des décisions pour lui même et en assumait les conséquences. C'est dur pour un père de voir le petit garçon qu'il avait élevé faire des choix aussi graves à seulement 17 ans. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'air suppliant de Lily et pris sa décision : il n'accablerait pas son fils plus que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« C'est très courageux ce que tu fais là, pour le bien de ta famille. Je suis fier de toi et je veux que tu saches que si tu as le moindre problème, tu peux compter sur moi pour être là. »

_-_ Oui… pour le bien de la famille…. dit Harry d'un ton hésitant. Dans un éclair, la sensation des lèvres de Draco sur les siennes lui était revenue.

Harry sourit à son père, qui fit de même et les enlaça, lui et Lily, dans une étreinte solide.

_-_ Je suis désolé, dit James, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi. Mais j'étais si choqué !

_-_ Je sais papa, répondit Harry, je sais.

James se recula et le regarda avec un sourire à la fois tendre et triste :

_-_ Mon petit garçon est devenu un homme.

_-_ Oh, papa, je t'en prie ! dit Harry en roulant des yeux. Où est Sirius ? demanda-t-il, pour changer de sujet.

Harry vit sa mère pouffer de rire derrière sa main et son père sourit d'un air malicieux.

_-_ Il est complètement dans les vapes, ricana-t-il. Entre tes fiançailles et le duel avec Snape, le pauvre chéri nous a fait une crise. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Rémus s'occupe de lui rajouta James avec un clin d'œil.

Harry éclata de rire, son cœur semblant s'être libéré d'un poids immense.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Lucius arpentai de long en large le salon du manoir Malfoy dans une imitation, sans les hurlement, de ce qui se passait au moment même à Godric's Hollow. Draco était assis sur un divan et le regardait calmement s'agiter. Narcissa entra dans la pièce avec Dipsy, l'elfe de maison, qui faisait léviter le plateau transportant le thé. La sorcière s'installa sur le sofa, à coté de son fils, congédia l'elfe et servit une tasse à chacun.

L'entrée de Narcissa n'avait pas perturbés les va-et-vient de Lucius, qui lui fit un geste de dénégation lorsqu'elle lui proposa une tasse. Il s'arrêta au milieu du salon, fit face à son fils, ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler puis la referma et se remis à faire son tour du salon. Il recommença plusieurs fois son manège sans parvenir à débuter la discussion.

Draco remercia poliment sa mère et savoura le thé brûlant et à peine sucré qu'elle lui avait servi. Le seul son dans le petit salon était le bruit des pas de Lucius, étouffés par les tapis épais.

Draco ne redoutait pas réellement la réaction de ses parent. Il les connaissait et savait comment les manier pour qu'il y ait le minimum de dégâts possibles. Celui qui l'inquiétait, c'était Sévérus. Draco l'aimait beaucoup, il avait été durant toute sa vie une deuxième figure paternelle, son mentor et son allié pour inventer des méfaits à accomplir contre Weasley. De plus, depuis plus d'un an Draco était l'apprenti du maître de potion. Il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié et son respect. Il ressentait encore la nervosité qu'il avait éprouvé lors de la confrontation qui avait eu lieu entre eux juste auparavant. Sévérus avait eu l'air à la fois furieux, triste et résigné. Il pensait comprendre pourquoi son protégé avait fait ça et respectait une décision qu'il avait fait en son âme et conscience, même s'il était surpris du sens de sacrifice dont avait fait preuve le blond. Il s'était senti un peu hypocrite d'acquiescer alors qu'il savait que, finalement, épouser Harry ne serait pas une si lourde tâche (le baiser l'avait prouvé). Mais Draco craignait qu'après cette conversation leurs relations ne demeurent tendues.

Il poussa un soupir, de toute façon, il était inutile de ruminer de telles pensées.

Pendant ce temps de réflexion, Lucius avait continué son manège, ce qui avait l'air d'exaspérer profondément Narcissa. Celle-ci termina son thé, reposa sa tasse sur le plateau et se tourna vers Draco en l'examinant d'un regard perçant..

_-_ Je suppose que tu n'as pas fait ça au hasard et que tu sais où tu vas avec ce mariage ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Draco lui sourit malicieusement, prit la main de sa mère et en embrassa sa paume.

_-_ Tu me connais trop bien, maman confirma-t-il.

Lucius s'arrêta à ces mots de tourner en rond, les regarda pensivement, hocha la tête et s'assis en prenant une tasse de thé.

Je te fais confiance là dessus, tu es digne d'un Malfoy, fit-il d'un ton sérieux.

_-_ Bon, alors inutile d'épiloguer là dessus, énonça clairement la sorcière blonde.

Puis elle le transperça du regard et lui dit :

_-_ Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu manigances, tout ce que je veux c'est un seul renseignement.

_-_ Lequel maman ?

_-_ Pour ton mariage, tu préfères des petits fours ou du caviar ?

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Christina poussa un soupir devant la pile de dossiers qui s'étalait sur son bureau dans la petite pièce du QG des Aurors qui était réservée au groupe d'enquête de Maugrey Fol Œil. Les quatre enquêteurs étaient présents et tentaient ensemble de découvrir un lien entre les meurtres qui leur donnerait une piste pour découvrir le meurtrier, mais pour l'instant, ils faisaient chou blanc.

Kingley Shaklebolt entra dans la pièce en tenant un journal qu'il jeta sur le bureau d'un air joyeux.

« Enfin de bonnes nouvelles ! s'exclama-t-il. Cette histoire de mariage entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy a détourné l'attention de la gazette du sorcier de notre enquête. Nous allons enfin pouvoir avoir la paix ! »

Christina hocha la tête et sourit. Les média étaient une vrai plaie pour eux et malheureusement, ces meurtres attiraient énormément leur attention. Le monde sorcier redoutait un retour de ce fou homicide de Voldemort et les journaux s'étaient emparés de l'affaire, annonçant d'ores et déjà le retour de celui que tous craignaient.

Le problème était qu'ils n'étaient pas plus près de résoudre l'enquête aujourd'hui qu'ils ne l'étaient lors du premier meurtre. Ils n'écartaient aucune possibilité, ni celle d'un réel retour du Mage Noir, ni la piste d'un assassin plus… ordinaire.

« Notre problème, énonça une jeune Auror brune en revenant sur le sujet principal, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun lien visible entre les différents meurtres. »

Christy n'aimait pas beaucoup Althéa Zabini, la jeune sorcière brune qui venait de parler. Son appartenance à une famille de sorcier pratiquant la magie noire n'était que son moindre défaut. La jeune femme rousse détestait la manière désinvolte dont Althéa prenait la vie. Elle était désordonnée, brouillon et ne suivait jamais les règles. Même son apparence agaçait Christina. L'uniforme des Aurors n'était pas assez bien pour Althéa Zabini, bien sûr que non ! Il fallait qu'elle s'exhibe en pantalon de cuir noir et moulant, ses cheveux court en bataille et ses grands yeux noirs brillants rajoutant à son air rebelle.

Mais le fait que Christy n'aimait pas la brune n'empêchait pas celle-ci d'avoir raison. Ils n'avaient aucune piste et aucun liens entre les victimes.

La première s'appelait Christopher Vale, 22 ans vivant à Londres. Personne ne s'était vraiment préoccupé ou inquiété de sa mort : c'était un petit gangster minable impliqué principalement dans des affaires de vols, de recels et de trafic de drogues. La seule chose qui avait attiré un peu l'attention était le sigle de Voldemort apposé au mur de la ruelle où son cadavre avait été retrouvé.

C'étaient les deuxièmes et troisièmes meurtres qui avaient vraiment paniqué le monde sorcier et lancé la rumeur du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Jonathan et Emily Springfield avaient été retrouvés égorgés dans leur salon, celui-ci étant totalement en ordre et ne montrant aucune trace de lutte. Le couple était sans histoire, honnête et travailleur, ils étaient les parents de deux enfants. Jonathan était un sorcier né de Moldus, il appartenait à la société Hidenseek qui exploitait des hangars magiques servants d'entrepôts. La petite maison des Springfield se trouvait juste à côté de certains de ces hangars dont Jonathan était le gardien. Emily était une Moldue de 54 ans travaillant dans un restaurant sur le chemin de traverse qui servait des spécialités moldues.

Bref, aucun point commun avec le premier meurtre. Pas même le lieu du crime puisque celui-ci avait eu lieu à Liverpool. Les seuls rapports qui avaient pu être établis entre deux victimes était entre Emilio Visconti et Jessica Wells qui étaient fiancés. Mais là encore, aucun indice n'expliquait pourquoi le premier avait été tué. On pouvait conclure du meurtre de Jess qu'il avait été perpétré parce qu'elle avait découvert quelque chose, mais que dire de son fiancé ? Il ne connaissait aucunes des victimes précédentes et son métier n'avait aucun rapport avec leurs activités : il gérait la filiale italienne de la société d'import export Potter&Black. Les quatre Aurors avaient fouillé dans leurs affaires, leurs papiers pour découvrir une piste mais avaient échoué.

_-_ Est-il possible que les victimes soient choisies au hasard ? proposa Christina.

_- _Non, rien n'est jamais laissé au hasard dans ce genre d'affaires, affirma Fol Œil.

_-_ Vous devez bien admettre que, pour l'instant, on ne voit pas comment le meurtrier a choisi les victimes autrement que au hasard.

Fol Œil grogna son assentiment avec réluctance. Il ne s'admettrait jamais vaincu.

_-_ Peut-être que c'est vraiment Vous-Savez-Qui : toutes les victimes avaient plus ou moins des rapports avec les moldus dit Kingley.

_-_ Pas Christopher Vale. Ses deux parents étaient sorciers et je crois que seule sa grand-mère paternelle était sorcière née de moldus, rétorqua Althéa.

_-_ C'est un casse tête incompréhensible soupira Kingsley.

_-_ Eh bien, dit d'un air sombre Fol Œil, nous avons intérêt à le résoudre avant que la panique ne s'installe et qu'un autre meurtre ne se produise.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Le salon de thé sorcier « Chez Francine » était le plus chic et le plus huppé de tout Londres. C'était là que se rendaient la fine fleur du monde sorcier pour savourer les meilleurs breuvages, échanger les potins les plus croustillants ou régler des affaires le plus discrètement possible. En effet, le salon se composait de dizaines de petites alcôves assurant l'anonymat de ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, des sorts à la pointe de la technologies sorcière garantissaient que tous les propos échangés seraient à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes. Le décors rose et crème du salon augmentait son ambiance feutrée, propice aux confidences.

Mais faire des confidences était la chose la plus éloignée de l'esprit des deux femmes qui, assises face à face, s'examinaient en silence, laissant refroidir leurs breuvages sans s'en préoccuper.

Les deux femmes formaient un contraste saisissant. L'une avec ses cheveux blonds dorés coiffés en chignon élaboré, ses yeux d'un bleu glacé et sa peau pâle comme un rayon de lune faisaient d'elle une sorte de reine des glaces intouchable. L'autre, avec ses boucles folles d'un roux sombre, profond, ses grands yeux verts et son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur la rendaient comparable à une fée des bois venue ensorceler les simples mortels.

Lily Potter et Narcissa Malfoy ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Elles n'évoluaient pas dans les mêmes cercles, n'avaient pas les mêmes amis et leurs maris se détestaient, aussi avaient-elles toujours eu des préjugés l'une contre l'autre.

Mais aujourd'hui, elles devaient mettre de côté leurs différents par amour pour leurs enfants. Car ce n'était pas en tant que Mme Malfoy et Mme Potter qu'elles se rencontraient, mais en tant que deux mères aimantes qui ne voulaient que le bonheur de leurs fils. Mais malgré ces bonnes intentions, la rencontre était tendue et les deux femmes n'arrivaient pas à se mettre à l'aise. Le silence qui régnait entre elles se commençait à se faire pesant lorsque Lily prit la parole :

_- _Je souhaiterai que le mariage ait lieu à Godric's Hollow, si ça ne vous dérange pas, dit-elle d'une voix posée.

_-_ Je suis d'accord, fit vivement Narcissa, mais à condition que le banquet et la nuit de noce se passent au Manoir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et un sourire hésitant apparu sur leurs lèvres.

_-_ Avez-vous déjà pensé avec quelles couleurs décorer la salle pour la cérémonie et le banquet ? demanda Lily en se penchant vers la blonde d'un air intéressé, désireuse de continuer une conversation qui semblait les agréer à toutes les deux.

_-_ J'avais pensé à un mélange de nos quatre couleurs, par exemple le rouge et l'argent ou l'or et le vert… répondit Narcissa en se rapprochant aussi de la rousse et en guettant sa réaction à sa proposition.

_-_ Quelle bonne idée, s'enthousiasma Lily.

Puis elle prit un air pensif.

_-_ Il faudrait peut-être d'abord choisir la couleur des robes de cérémonies de nos fils avant de choisir le thème général, qu'en pensez-vous ? rajouta-t-elle.

_-_ Vous avez tout à fait raison, fit la blonde d'un air sérieux, il ne faudrait pas que les couleurs jurent entre elles !

Puis elle repris d'un air hésitant :

_-_ Harry ne voudra-t-il pas avoir son mot à dire sur le choix de son habit ?

Lily roula des yeux et fit un sourire ironique :

_-_ Si je laisse Harry choisir, il viendra en jogging et en basket. Ce petit n'a aucun sens de la mode !

Les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux puis éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson. Elles étaient toutes deux heureuses et soulagées d'avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente et de s'être prouvées qu'elles pouvaient avoir une conversation civile (et même amicale !) sans ce sauter à la gorge. Elles entrevoyaient même la possibilité d'une entente cordiale, si ce n'était entre les chefs des familles Malfoy et Potter, du moins entre les deux futures belles mères (Il ne fallait pas non plus demander l'impossible !). Au moins en ce qui concernait les préparatifs du mariage, la blonde et la rousse pensaient pouvoir signer une trève. Pour le reste, il faudrait patienter et voir ce que l'avenir leur réservait.Narcissa prit sa tasse, la leva au niveau de son visage et porta un toast :

_-_ A une nouvelle association fructueuse !

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_-_ Est-ce que c'est vrai ? fit une voix glaciale qui résonna dans la pièce comme un coup de fouet.

_-_ Quoi donc ? demanda Draco d'un ton calme en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

_-_ Ca ! s'exclama-t-elle en jetant sur le bureau où travaillait le blond un journal.

Le jeune homme prit le quotidien, le déplia, examina les gros titres et l'un d'eux le fit sourire. La première page de Sorcière Hebdo arborait en gras le titre tapageur **LES NOCES ENNEMIES : l'incroyable nouvelle des Fiançailles de Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy **et présentait deux photos : une de Harry dans son uniforme de quidditch prise il y avait quelques mois et une autre de Draco prise alors qu'il avait quatorze ans et venait de gagner un concours de potion.

_-_ Ma photo n'est pas très flatteuse, fit-il avec regret, je suis beaucoup mieux maintenant !

_-_ Arrête de faire l'innocent Draco, cria la jeune fille, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Est-ce que tu vas te marier avec Potter !

Le blond examina la jeune femme d'un air critique. Elle était essoufflée et ses joues étaient rouges, comme si elle avait couru jusqu'ici pour avoir sa réponse. Sa robe rose vif était légèrement froissée et la coiffure compliquée de ses cheveux était légèrement de guingois en raison de sa course.

_-_ C'est vrai, avoua-t-il d'une voix froide.

_-_ NON ! hurla-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça à MOI !

Draco fronça les sourcils, contrarié, et la regarda sévèrement.

_-_ Dis-toi bien que je fais ce qu'il me plait et que je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre Susan, dit-il durement.

En voyant son air désespéré, il s'adoucit légèrement et repris la parole.

_-_ Tu savais depuis le début que ça se passerait comme ça. J'ai d'autres engagements et notre route doit se séparer ici.

_-_ Comment peux-tu dire ça après tout ce que nous avons vécu ! cria Susan avec indignation.

_-_ Enfin de quoi parles-tu ? Nous étions d'accord tous les deux pour passer du bon temps ensemble mais il n'était pas question que ça soit définitif. Et ne dis pas que tu m'aimais, je sais que tu vois en même temps que moi ce Creevey et Finch Fletchley alors ne joue pas les saintes bafouées !

_-_ Oh, je…. Oh ! fit-elle, étouffée de rage.

Elle eut une grimace de fureur qui déforma son joli visage en un masque de haine hideux et tourna les talons pour sortir. Une fois dehors et hors de portée des oreilles de Draco elle s'appuya contre le mur et un sourire mauvais ourla ses lèvres.

_-_ Tu regretteras ce que tu m'as fait subir, siffla-t-elle. Toi et Potter, vous le regretterez amèrement.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry se trouvait sur son lit, un livre de quidditch sur les genoux et il essayait vainement de se concentrer sur lui. Il ne pensait absolument pas à Draco Malfoy et surtout pas aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, à la passion qu'il avait senti bouillonner en lui, à la douceur de ses lèvres, à…

Oh et puis merde ! Il jeta son livre loin de lui et s'allongea brusquement sur son matelas, ses mains couvrant ses yeux. Bien sûr qu'il y pensait. Il n'avait fait que ça depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui après ses « fiançailles ». Il y pensait si fort qu'il avait peur que sur son front se soient imprimés en lettres fluos les mots « J'ai été embrassé par Draco Malfoy et j'ai adoré ça ! »

Il poussa un gémissement désespéré. Il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face, embrasser Draco avait été la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée en 17 ans de vie et il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à recommencer si l'occasion se présentait.

Il sentit alors son lit se creuser légèrement à côté de lui, comme si quelqu'un s'y était assis. Il entrouvrit un œil pour voir qui c'était et se releva brutalement, stupéfait.. Comme si ses pensées l'avaient invoqué Draco se trouvait en face de lui, souriant malicieusement devant sa surprise.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là mais le blond l'interrompit avant qu'il puisse dire un mot en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Chut, fit-il doucement. Tes parents m'ont laissé entrer, bien que ton père me regardait comme si j'étais venu te planter un poignard dans le dos. J'ai bien le droit de venir voir mon fiancé librement, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d'un air mutin.

_-_ Je… tenta de dire Harry.

Mais Draco l'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

_-_ Ne parles pas, dit-il avec un sourire diabolique qui fit frissonner Harry. Je connais des choses bien plus intéressantes qu'on peut faire avec ta bouche.

A ces mots, une foule d'images plus érotiques les unes que les autres se bousculèrent dans la tête de Harry. Mais il cessa bientôt de penser quand des lèvres douces se pressèrent aux siennes. Rapidement, il laissa entrer la langue de Draco dans sa bouche et ils furent pris dans le tourbillon d'un baiser passionné.

Harry sentait son sang bouillonner dans ses veines alors que le blond s'amusait à mordiller et à sucer doucement ses lèvres. Une chaleur intense fusa dans son ventre puis se concentra dans ses reins alors qu'il se retrouvait, il ne savait pas vraiment comment, allongé sur son lit avec Draco assis à califourchon sur lui.

Le blond passa de ses lèvres à son cou, suçotant et mordillant un point sensible qui faisait gémir Harry de plaisir. Harry avait l'impression qu'il était entré au paradis et que le sorcier au dessus de lui était un ange. D'un mouvement brusque, Draco lui enleva son T-shirt et se mit à lui embrasser le torse, découvrant à nouveau des endroits qui faisaient pousser au brun de petits cris aigus particulièrement embarrassants.Une chaleur intense se concentrait dans son bas ventre alors qu'il sentait son jean devenir de plus en plus étroitet le bruit des battements de son cœur était si fort qu'il était persuadé qu'on pouvait l'entendre jusque dans le couloir. Le blond léchait et suçait tour à tour les tétons dressés de Harry, forçant celui-ci à plonger ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde douce comme de la soie pour en redemander. Le bruit humide des baisers de Draco était la musique la plus douce et la plus sensuelle que l'héritier des Potter ait entendu de toute sa vie. D'ailleurs, il en était à croc et ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait un jour s'en passer.

Il sentit les doigts de Draco défaire son pantalon fébrilement et sa bouche descendre sur son nombril puis plus bas…. Plus bas…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur et très très serré dans son pantalon. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vis que la scène familière de sa chambre. Pas l'ombre d'un Draco Malfoy. Il s'était endormi et avait rêvé tout ça.

Putain, si il devait faire des rêves érotiques sur Draco, qu'au moins ils aillent jusqu'au bout ! pensa-t-il complètement frustré.

Immédiatement après que cette pensée lui soit venue, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et de culpabilité.

« Merde, dit-il d'une voix essoufflée, je fais des rêves érotiques sur Draco Malfoy ! »

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

L'Ombre plissa ses yeux d'un air pensif.

Le mariage entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy était un développement à la foisimprévu et malvenu. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Fudge aurait le courage de rester sur ses positions jusqu'au bout et d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait de ces deux têtes de mules : James Potter et Lucius Malfoy.

Il faudrait qu'Elle surveille de près le nouveau couple et s'ils se mettaient en travers de son chemin, l'Ombre savait comment régler le problème. Définitivement.

Fin du chapitre 3 

_Et voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu de la réaction des parents ! Je ne considère pas que la scène du rêve mérite la mention R aussi j'ai laissé la fic sous PG13 (maintenant, ils ont changé les rating et c'est T ou M). Dites- moi ce que vous en pensez et si je dois changer de rating !_

_Le prochain chapitre contiendra probablement une petite visite du côté d'Hermione et de Ron mais surtout une scène à laquelle je tiens particulièrement : la Discussion entre Harry et son père. (oui, vous savez, celle où on parle des petites abeilles et des fleurs… Pour ceux qui ont pas compris, c'est du sexe que je parle lol !). _

**BONNES VACANCES A TOUS ! Et pour ceux qui les ont plus tard : courage, c'est bientôt !**

_Réponse Aux Reviews :_

vert emeraude : merci pour tes encouragements et en effet, le fait que Harry et Draco s'entendent bien sur le point … physique va beaucoup leur faciliter les choses. Moi qui me trouvait gentille d'avoir coupé là ! Et d'abord chuis pas sadique ! Juste un peu cruelle nieheheheh !

Eni : Je suis très contente que tu aimes. Il m'avait semblé que c'était la réaction logique qu'ils aient à cette situation. Surtout Harry, notamment d'après ce qu'on voit dans le 5eme bouquin. J'espère que le chapitre t'as plu. Pour Draco, je te dirai seulement qu'il a **toujours **des arrières pensées serpentardes (surtout envers Harry !)

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plait.

vega264 : J'adore Sirius et Severus (même si pour l'instant je les fait un peu souffrir) et j'ai hâte les faire plus paraître dans la fic. Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue par la réaction des parents. Bisou !

Tobby : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Pour moi, Draco ne devait pas se laisser abattre et je pense sincèrement qu'il aurait réfléchi à un plan pour s'en sortir à bon compte (même si ça aurait pu être de s'enfuir avec un cirque, mais là y aurait pas eu de fic lol !). Bisou

gaelle griffondor : Merci pour ton petit mot, ça fait plaisir

Ichy-chan : ça me rassure que tu ais aimé la scène du baiser, j'étais pas très sûre de moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde prête de mauvaises intentions à mon Draco chéri lol !

New-sha : Voilà la suite, plus vite que prévu, merci pour tes encouragements !

morrighan(anciennement Lilith : Merci pour tes compliments, ça me donne du courage pour la suite. Si j'ai pas de blocage, la fic devait être complète et normalement je poste toutes les semaines, toutes les deux semaines si j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps (sauf en période de partiels, là, faudra être plus patient !) Bisou !

ladysone : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu trouves ce scénar une bonne idée. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plait

Lovely A : Je te remercie de me rassurer sur le baiser, ça m'encourage pour ce qui reste à venir. Bon, tu vois j'ai pas mis plus de deux semaines !(un miracle parce qu'avec le boulot que j'ai à la fac…)Mais qu'est-ce que tu as inventé là ! Draco ! un plan monstrueux ! Nooooon, paaaas du toouut ! lol !

ange de un cisme : Bien sûr qu'il va y avoir une nuit de noce ! J'ai tellement hâte d'y être ! Le rapport entre le mariage et les meurtres ne sera révélé que petit à petit, je suis bouche cousue à ce sujet. Bisou !

mini pouce : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que la fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçu. Par contre, je vais peut-être te décevoir mais Harry ne sera pas « dominé » par Draco. Ils auront, sur tous les plans (si tu vois ce que je veux dire lol !) une relation égalitaire, c'est juste que pour le moment Harry n'est pas très à l'aise avec les sensations qu'il éprouve et que Draco est plus expérimenté. Ce n'est pas que je désapprouve ce que tu dis, c'est juste que j'avais prévu dans cette fic leur relation comme ça. Bisou !

Linalyna aka Lady Snake: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as donné lui aussi un sourire niais lol !

Lunenoire : Merci, il me semblait que ces réactions étaient celles que pouvaient avoir les perso. Notamment Harry, d'après ce que j'avais vu dans le 5eme bouquin. Bisou !

Lilyne-chan : Il fallait qu'ils soient volontaires selon moi, parce que sinon ils auraient pu trouver une autre solution pour échapper au mariage. Je trouve la réaction des parents normale : ils aiment leurs enfants et pour eux ce sont toujours des bébés qu'il faut protéger. Sans ça, les parents , même s'ils nous saoulent de temps en temps, ne seraient pas de vrai parents ! Bisou !

Maï : Merci de me rassurer pour le baiser et j'espère que la réaction des familles t'as pas déçue. Bisou !

Ready : Merci de tes encouragements, ça fait très plaisir et ça fait avancer la fic plus vite si j'ai confiance en moi. Bisou !

Aerials : Je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que la suite te plais !

Selann Yui : Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle ne te décoive pas !

Minimay : merci beaucoup ! Pas de crise cardiaque, désolée, je voulais pas qu'ils meurent avant la nuit de noce ! lol !

dmoniac Cat's : Merci de me rassurer pour le baiser ! J'ai l'intention de les faire s'embrasser le plus souvent possible (non je ne suis pas perverse lol !)

wilam : Voilà la suite et voilà le POV de Draco ! J'espère qu'ils t'ont plu !

sarina : Non ! Continue les compliments j'adore ça ! désolée, mon côté mégalo qui ressort lol ! Et non, je vous laisserai pas tomber. Bisou !

Lapieuvredudesert : Merci beaucoup, puisque tout le monde a aimé le baiser je vais récidiver tout le long de la fic lol ! Bisou !

Slythsilver : Bon, si une experte me donne son approbation, je ne peux que me sentir rassurée lol ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! bisou !

Zaika : Merci ! J'adore faire perdre leur latin aux gens ! Bisou !

La Nouille : Je te pardonnes de ne pas avoir laissé de review pour le 1er chapitre _in nomine patris et fili…_ lol! Tu croyais qu'ils allaient pas se marier ? Voyons, quand je fais des promesses, je les tiens ! Et oui, ils se sont embrassés et ils vont d'ailleurs continuer à la faire pendant longtemps si j'ai mon mot à dire ! Si j'ai lu la Belgariade ! C'est ma série de livres fantastiques préférée ! j'ai lu la Belgariade au moins 4 fois et la Mallorée 2 fois ! Je vénère David Eddings, d'ailleurs dans ma chambre il y a un autel rien que pour lui, avec des bougies et tout lol ! Sincèrement, j'adore ces bouquins. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? il ne me semblait pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de similitudes entre ma fic et ces livres (a part le mariage arrangé, mais bon… les circonstances étaient pas les mêmes. Mon inspiration pour la fic vient d'ailleurs) A la prochaine bisou !

Ouf ! J'espère que j'ai oublié personne, et si oui, je m'excuse ! A la prochaine !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Un Battement d'Aile de Papillon**

Auteur : Mona May56

Genre: Univers Alternatif , romance et mystère

Couple : Harry/Draco, SB/RL et HG/RW (mais celui là va probablement changer)

Rating : Et oui, maintenant c'est **M** (anciennement R) !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la divine J.K Rowling que nous vénérons tous.

Note : Je m'excuse à l'avance pour toutes les fautes que je pourrai faire mais je lis beaucoup de fics HP en anglais et j'ai oublié certaines traductions françaises des termes sorciers. Merci de votre indulgence !

Je tiens à dire qu'à l'origine, Harry et Draco ne devaient s'embrasser qu'une seule fois avant leur mariage mais ils m'ont harcelé jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de déroger au scénario d'origine, j'espère que ça ne gêne personne !

**Cette fic est du slash, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles entre hommes, et ce chapitre contient une scène classée dans le rating M ce qui veut dire que ceux que ça gêne ou qui n'ont pas 16 ans ne doivent pas lire la dernière scène !**

Je vous rassure (ou vous déçoit, ça dépend lol !), j'ai mit M par sûreté. La scène est très soft, je ne veux pas attaquer les choses sérieuses avant la nuit de noce.

**Chapitre 4**

Hermione s'examina d'un œil critique dans le miroir et passa sa brosse dans ses cheveux une dernière fois avant de la ranger dans un tiroir de la salle de bain. Il était inutile qu'elle s'acharne, de toute façon ses cheveux ne seraient jamais disciplinés et ne perdraient jamais le volume qui en faisaient une sorte de broussaille brune autour de son visage. Elle aurait rêvé avoir les cheveux lisses et souples de sa mère, au lieu de quoi elle avait hérité de la tignasse indomptable de sa grand-mère paternelle. C'était désespérant.

D'un geste vengeur, elle tressa ses cheveux en une natte unique dont elle attacha le bout avec un chouchou vert clair. Elle était habillée d'un jean usé et d'un t-shirt jaune citron qu'elle avait pris au hasard dans son armoire. Ces jours-ci elle avait d'autres choses à penser que sa façon de s'habiller (même si en fait elle ne s'en préoccupait jamais vraiment). Sa mère avait vainement essayé de l'intéresser à ce qu'elle portait en bourrant sa penderie de vêtements moldus et sorciers à la mode mais Hermione était beaucoup plus intéressée par ce qu'elle pouvait apprendre sur le rationnement des haricots servis au soldats durant la guerre de 1254 entre les gnomes et les trolls et son effet sur l'économies que par ce qu'elle se mettait sur le dos. Et le fait qu'elle sorte avec Ron depuis presque un an n'avait rien changé à la situation : si elle pouvait supporter ses crises de colère, il pouvait bien lui pardonner de ne pas ressembler à une gravure de mode !

Le rouquin devait d'ailleurs venir la chercher pour qu'ils aillent faire des courses sur le chemin de traverse et elle redoutait un peu ce rendez-vous. Depuis toute cette histoire avec Harry il était insupportable. Il n'arrêtait pas de râler, de vociférer et de tempêter en ne parlant que de ça.

La jeune fille elle même était choquée par tous ces évènements et surtout par l'acceptation de Harry, mais elle n'en rendait pas pour autant la vie des autres un enfer ! Non pas qu'elle ne comprenne pas la décision du brun, mais il fallait un moment à toute personne saine d'esprit pour se remettre de l'annonce que son meilleur ami allait se marier (**Marier ! A seulement 17 ans !**) avec son pire ennemis (**Malfoy ! Oh mon Dieu, Draco Malfoy !**). Elle pensa avec ironie qu'il fallait d'ailleurs plus de temps à certains pour s'habituer à cette idée qu'à d'autres.

Mais ce qui blessait vraiment Hermione c'était que cela faisait une semaine que Harry refusait de la voir et de lui parler. Elle devait admettre que sa réaction à froid aux fiançailles n'avait pas été d'un grand soutien (_« Tu es devenu fou Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! Il faut à tout pris que je vérifie si tu n'as pas été ensorcelé ! Sûrement le Contrat de Fiançailles ne sera pas valable si tu l'étais ! »_) et aujourd'hui elle en avait honte. Mais il pouvait bien réaliser qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas sainement à ce moment là ! Il pourrait au moins la laisser présenter ses excuses ! La brune était littéralement terrifiée qu'il ne les accepte pas. Malgré ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison d'éviter Ron jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit calmé, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la refoulait elle aussi. Il devait bien savoir qu'elle était assez mature pour réfléchir et comprendre la situation, et surtout qu'elle ne lui casserait pas les oreilles avec le mariage !

Elle n'ignorait pas qu'à présent il était trop tard pour reculer et que Harry aurait besion de tout leur soutien et de toute leur amitié.

Jusqu'ici elle avait supporté en silence les crises et les lamentations de Ron mais maintenant elle en avait assez !

La jeune sorcière brune sortait avec le roux depuis un peu moins d'un an maintenant et elle n'avait jamais hésité à lui exprimer ses opinions que ce soit avant que leur relation prenne un tournant romantique ou après. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer !

Son visage prit une expression résolue et buttée qui, si Harry l'avait vu, l'aurait fait marcher sur des œuf : Hermione était sur le mode guerrière.

Le bruit de la sonnette fit tressaillir la jeune fille. Elle sût immédiatement que c'était Ron : il n'avait toujours pas compris comment elle fonctionnait et à chaque fois qu'il venait chez la brune il appuyait à fond sur le bouton jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui ouvre et l'en arrache.

Malgré tout le temps que le roux avait passé auprès d'Hermione et de ses parents il ne s'habituait toujours pas à la technologie moldue, pas même les objets les plus communs. Il y a quelque temps encore, elle l'avait surpris à s'amuser pendant un bon quart d'heure avec l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet, à l'allumer et l'éteindre sans s'arrêter.

Sa naïveté sur ce point amusait et attendrissait la jeune fille et, à ces moments là, elle avait l'impression d'être sûre de l'aimer vraiment. Et puis il y avait des moments où elle avait envi de lui coller la tête dans le four, quand il se montrait obstiné et vindicatif.

Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte et se trouva nez à nez (ou plutôt nez à épaule) avec lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire un commentaire quelconque, vit l'expression d'Hermione, la referma et lui fit un sourire hésitant, espérant visiblement échapper au sermon qu'il sentait venir. Evidemment, ça ne fonctionna pas et Hermione l'agrippa par le bras et le traîna dans la maison jusqu'à la cheminée. La maison de la jeune sorcière était reliée au réseau de cheminette depuis plusieurs années déjà, c'était beaucoup plus pratique pour rejoindre le monde sorcier de leur petite ville de Kennilworth. Elle prit une poignée de poudre, colla la petite jarre qui la contenait dans les mains de Ron et plongea dans la cheminée vers le Chaudron Baveur. Elle attendait le sorcier roux de pied ferme quand il sortit de l'âtre du pub sorcier, lui pris le bras vivement, sans le laisser s'enlever la suie qui le maculait et se dirigea vers la sortie en lui disant :

« Il faut qu'on parle »

Le rouquin se raidit légèrement sous sa poigne à ces mots. Il sentait très mal venir cette dispute.

Une fois que le jeune couple déboucha sur le chemin de traverse, ils furent engloutis par la foule qui semblait perpétuellement parcourir cette rue et les isola aussi bien que si ils avaient été dans une pièce fermée. Rien n'est aussi discret qu'une conversation au beau milieu d'une foule.

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration et sans le regarder se lança :

« Il faut régler cette histoire avec Harry. »

"Mais…" tenta Ron, ses joues prenant déjà une couleur rouge colérique.

Il se préparait à commencer sa diatribe préférée (_« Comment peut-il se marier avec ce serpent visqueux ? Comment a-t-il pu accepter ! Ce n'est plus mon ami… Bla bla bla… »_)

"Chut ! le coupa-t-elle brutalement, Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, tu vas m'écouter jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini !"

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis vit le regard glacial de la jeune fille qui aurai congelé un esquimau et changea d'avis.

"Est-ce que tu te souviens au moins que Harry est ton meilleur ami ?"

"Bien sur que ou…" commença-t-il.

"Et bien, on dirait pas ! siffla-t-elle, Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'à la première épreuve qu'on rencontre, tu le laisses tomber !"

"T'exagères ! protesta Ron, C'est pas la première épreuve qu'on traverse ! C'est juste que maintenant…"

"Maintenant il a choisi une voie qui ne te conviens pas et tu le rejettes !"

"Je le rejettes pas !" s'exclama le rouquin, hypocritement.

Elle ne rajouta rien mais le regarda d'un air ironique qui le déstabilisa.

"Non… hésita-t-il, je le rejettes pas… J'exprime mon opinion de façon un peu… euh… forte," finit-il lamentablement.

"C'est ça oui, dit-elle ironiquement, et tu l'as si bien donnée, ton opinion, que Harry refuse de nous voir depuis une semaine !"

"Il fait juste sa mauvaise tête ! fit-il, il va bouder un peu et ça ira !"

"Non mais est-ce que tu t'entends parler ! s'exaspéra Hermione, C'est toi qui l'a éloigné avec tes hurlements et tes récriminations alors qu'il avait le plus besoin de nous et de notre soutien !"

"Mais il a accepté ! De son propre gré ! Et il l'a embrassé ! dit-il avec dégoût, il s'est fiancé avec ce rat puant !"

"Tu sais très bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix ! Fudge allait les expulser ! Ce qu'il a fait c'était pour toute sa famille, parce qu'il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir s'en sortir autrement !"

"Je sais, soupira le rouquin, mais j'ai passé ma vie à la haïr et j'ai du mal à accepter que Harry, mon meilleur pote Harry, va devoir l'épouser…"

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant la vitrine de Florish and Botts et Ron s'appuya sur le mur à côté de la devanture, la tête baissée et les mains triturant nerveusement la manche de son blouson. Dans les yeux qu'il leva vers elle, Hermione pu lire la peine, mais aussi la rancune qu'il ressentait.

"Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec Harry, dit-il d'une voix basse, mais je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que…"

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase et détourna brusquement le tête, ses lèvres serrées retenant les mots qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à prononcer.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement, tendit sa main et lui toucha l'épaule à la fois pour attirer son attention et pour lui montrer son soutien.

"Mais tu te trompes, fit-elle doucement, parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de Draco Malfoy ici, mais de Harry Potter et de ta décision de gâcher ou non une amitié qui dure depuis sept ans. Réfléchi bien à ce que tu vas faire parce que ça risque d'être irréparable."

Ron ne la regardait toujours pas mais elle pouvait voir sur son visage la lutte intérieure à laquelle il se livrait. Sa fierté et sa haine des Malfoy contre sa loyauté et son amitié pour Harry. Hermione espérait que ces dernières finiraient par prendre le dessus, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle connaissait bien le caractère têtu de son petit ami et ne disait-on pas dans le monde sorcier « têtu comme un Weasley » !

Ils restèrent un long moment en silence devant le magasin, indifférents au flot continu de gens qui parcouraient l'avenue la plus célèbre du monde sorcier anglais et les regards curieux des passants qu'ils attiraient. Finalement, le rouquin poussa un profond soupir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants. Puis il leva son regard vers Hermione et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux noisettes de la jeune fille.

"Et si on allait rendre visite à Harry ? Fit-il avec un sourire, Faudrait pas que cette tête de pioche oublie ses meilleurs amis !"

La brune éclata de rire et sautilla sur place de soulagement et d'excitation. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir régler ce problème et mettre tout ça derrière eux. Enfin, autant qu'ils le pouvaient.Elle se jeta au coup de Ron et l'embrassa passionnément. Lorsqu'elle se recula, il avait un air à la fois abasourdit et heureux qui la fit une nouvelle fois rire. Il lui sourit avec malice en la prenant par la taille pour retourner au Chaudron Baveur.

"Si j'avais su que tu réagirais comme ça, dit-il en riant, j'aurai changer d'avis beaucoup plus vite !"

Il reçu pour sa peine un coup de coude qui le fit redoubler de rire. Puis il s'arrêta au beau milieu de la rue et tourna vers sa compagne un visage sérieux, ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche serrée.

"Mais tu ne me demandes pas d'être aimable avec ce serpent sournois. Ca jamais !"

Hermione lui sourit et secoua la tête d'un air résigné.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Une fois arrivés à Goddric's Hollow devant la porte de la chambre de Harry, Hermione crût que Ron allait faire volte face et s'enfuir en courant. Elle comprenait sa réaction, elle aussi était nerveuse face à un possible rejet de leurs excuses. Ils n'avaient vu ni Lily ni James lorsque la gouvernante leur avait ouvert et ils se demandaient quelle avait été** leur** réaction. Ils le sauraient certainement s'ils osaient frapper à la porte du brun.

Au moment où Hermione prenait son courage à deux mains et levait le bras pour le faire, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'héritier des Potter qui sursauta en voyant ces hôtes inattendus.

La jeune fille l'examina scrupuleusement et n'était pas très contente du résultat. Son teint normalement hâlé par les heures qu'il passait en entraînement de Quidditch était pâle et des cernes profondes apparaissaient au dessous de ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et ses vêtements étaient froissés, comme s'il avait dormi dedans. Il les regardait l'un l'autre avec hésitation, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils se mettent à le frapper et à lui crier dessus.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione quand elle vit son ami dans cet état et elle se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre son cœur.

"Je suis désolée Harry ! sanglota-t-elle, Pardonne-moi ma réaction !"

Elle sentit la main du brun lui tapoter le dos maladroitement et elle se recula pour lui adresser un sourire repentant et voir sa réaction. Il le lui rendit avec franchise et elle fut soulagée. La jeune sorcière se retourna alors vers Ron pour voir ce qu'il allait faire et le vit regarder fixement, comme pétrifié, le bracelet attaché au poignet gauche de Harry signifiant ses fiançailles. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte aussi et s'empressa de le cacher sous sa manche. Ce geste fit sortir Ron de sa transe. Il leva les yeux vers Harry et lui fit un sourire hésitant. Il s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

"Tu as vu le dernier match des Canons contre les Howling Dogs ? Ils ont été minables, je savais bien qu'ils auraient jamais du changer leur attrapeur. Williams était le meilleur."

Le brun lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, comprenant que par là, le rouquin lui faisait lui aussi des excuses et il lui rétorqua :

"Moi je pense surtout que Grey a eu un coup de chance en attrapant le vif d'or."

"Tu rigoles, s'exclama le roux, Jamais Williams ne l'aurait laissé filer comme ça !"

Hermione les regarda débattre de Quidditch avec un sourire résigné et un peu exaspéré. Ne pouvaient-ils pas tout simplement se dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur pour se réconcilier ? Non ! Il fallait qu'ils parlent de leur sport de décérébrés suicidaires comme si de rien n'était !

Les garçons ! pensa-t-elle en roulant des yeux désabusés.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

James avait eu une très longue journée et était épuisé. Entre une grève des transports sorciers et les journaux qui le harcelaient sur le mariage, il avait eu un avant goût de ce que pouvait être l'enfer. Il avait hâte de se faufiler entre ses couvertures et se blottir contre la chaleur apaisante du corps de sa femme, aussi se dépêcha-t-il de se déshabiller aussitôt arrivé dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il s'était allongé et allait prendre Lily dans ses bras, elle se retourna et planta son regard dans le sien. Il tressaillit légèrement, il avait cru qu'elle était endormie.

Mais finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal, pensa-t-il, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres. Il l'embrassa tendrement mais avec une passion qui ne s'était pas affaiblie après dix-huit ans de mariage. Alors qu'il lui mordillait le cou et la sentait se détendre elle prit la parole :

"Demain Narcissa et Draco vont venir prendre le thé."

L'annonce lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il savait bien que Lily et la femme de Malfoy se rencontraient pour préparer le mariage, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il devrait les recevoir, elle et son engeance diabolique, sous son toit !

"Qu… Quoi ! "hoqueta-t-il.

"Et bien, oui ! fit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence, il faut bien que nous les recevions pour pouvoir tout préparer. Nous n'avons vraiment pas de temps devant nous et on ne peut pas se permettre de lambiner."

"Mais… Est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment obligés de venir **ici** !" gémit James.

"Oh, ne fait pas ton bébé James ! Bien sûr qu'ils doivent venir ici et nous allons, tous les deux, les accueillir comme il se doit ! Draco et Harry doivent choisir les robes qu'ils porteront. Bien que je ne fasse pas du tout confiance au goût de ton fils en la matière, Narcissa m'a assuré que Draco n'avait aucun problème de ce côté là. Et il faut bien admettre que je ne l'ai jamais vu mal habillé ou…"

Les chef de la famille Potter l'interrompit brutalement. En temps normal, il ne l'aurait jamais fait parce qu'il savait que c'était une très mauvaise manière de se prendre avec la rouquine. Mais il faut pardonner la faiblesse momentanée de l'esprit de ce pauvre James, il était vraiment très choqué par les évènements. Ce fut sa première erreur.

"Tu les appelles Narcissa et Draco maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il en se reculant, Depuis quand tu es tellement amie avec eux que tu t'adresses à eux par leurs prénoms ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de vêtements ! Je ne veux pas que mon fils ait à supporter la vue de ce serpent visqueux plus qu'il n'en sera obligé par ce foutu mariage !"

Les yeux de Lily se plissèrent de mécontentement et sa bouche se pinça, ce qui aurait dû être un avertissement suffisant pour le brun, bien accoutumé du tempérament explosif de son épouse, mais qu'il manqua aujourd'hui totalement.

"Je prépare le mariage de mon fils adoré dit-elle d'une voix faussement calme, et je veux que cela soit parfait alors je fais ce qu'il faut pour ça. Je m'entends plutôt bien avec Narcissa parce que nous avons un but commun et que nous sommes assez mûres et adultes pour mettre de côté nos différents pour le bien de nos fils !"

"Je n'accepterai jamais d'avoir à supporter cette diablesse et son cancrelat de fils sous MON toit !" cria-t-il

A ce moment là, il fit deux erreurs monumentales : tout d'abord de crier et ensuite d'insulter les Malfoy. Sans savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se retrouva projeté violemment dans les air et atterrit durement sur ses fesses. Lily se redressa sur le lit et remis sa baguette sur sa table de chevet.

"Puisque tu réagis comme ça, siffla-t-elle, je ne t'accepterai pas dans MON lit tant que tu ne te seras pas comporté correctement avec mes invités !"

L'homme resta sur le sol, abasourdi, regardant se femme comme si elle était possédée. Et il était vrai que son apparence pouvait le laisser penser : ses cheveux roux encadraient son visage de leurs boucles indomptables et ses yeux verts brûlaient d'une lueur malveillante.

"Mais Lily…" gémit James.

"Il n'y a pas de « mais Lily » qui tienne ! Tu dormiras dans la chambre d'amis tant que tu n'auras pas réappris le savoir vivre !"

Le sorcier brun prit un air renfrogné et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Il était hors de question qu'il cède ! Pensa-t-il avec hargne.

Il s'installa le plus confortablement possible dans le lit froid et dur de la chambre d'ami, sa colère bouillonnant en lui étant la seule source de chaleur disponible. C'est alors qu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Lily.

Ah ! Elle était venus s'excuser et lui dire de revenir parce qu'il lui manquait, pensa-t-il avec une satisfaction qu'il s'efforça de ne pas laisser paraître sur son visage.

"Au fait, dit-t-elle calmement, demain il faudrait que tu parles à Harry de sa nuit de noces. Il ne faudrait pas que mon bébé s'engage là dedans sans savoir ce qui l'attend ! Bonne nuit !"

Puis elle referma la porte, ignorant l'air stupéfait et terrifié de son époux.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Lorsque Harry descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans la salle à manger le fit s'arrêter sur le seuil de la porte. Rémus et Sirius étaient venu le partager avec eux, comme souvent, mais même leur présence ne dissipait pas le malaise. La brun comprit immédiatement le problème quand il vit le visage de ses parents : sa mère avait cet air pincé qu'elle arborait toujours quand elle s'était disputée avec son père et celui-ci gardait sur son visage une expression renfrognée. Rémus et Sirius parurent soulagés de le voir apparaître et l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Harry s'assit, rendu légèrement nerveux par l'électricité qu'il sentait craquer dans l'air et se servit généreusement. Ce n'était pas une dispute entre ses parents qui allait tempérer son appétit vorace d'adolescent en pleine croissance.

Ce matin là il se sentait léger comme l'air et avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait altérer sa bonne humeur. Il avait presque l'impression que tout était redevenu comme avant la lubie de Fudge et il se sentait bien. Même le fait que ses parents se boudent ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Ce n'était pas si inhabituel que ça dans leur couple et ils s'étaient toujours rapidement réconciliés.

Tout se passait merveilleusement bien pour Harry (enfin, aussi bien que les circonstances le permettaient, il allait tout de même se marier dans deux semaines avec son ex-pire ennemis, devenu maintenant sujet de ses fantasmes). Il s'était réconcilié avec Ron et Hermione et s'était bon pour le moral ! Il avait été blessé par leur réprobation, bien qu'il l'ait prévu dès qu'il avait envisagé d'accepter la proposition de Draco, et c'était dans ces moments là qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il tenait à leur amitié. Maintenant qu'ils avaient accepté sa décision, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux deux pour le soutenir mais surtout pour l'aider à surmonter les épreuves qu'il allait devoir affronter.

Un deuxième point positif qui le rendait de si bonne humeur était le comportement de Sirius envers lui. Il s'était beaucoup inquiété de sa réaction, mais finalement ça c'était bien passé et, malgré quelques silences gênés, ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'avant. Bien sûr, le jeune homme n'ignorait pas qu'il devait ça au fait que Rémus avait du sermonner Sirius pendant des heures et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu supporter un Sirius Black enragé.

Le jeune sorcier brun s'enferma dans un silence méditatif, la conversation entre Sirius et Rémus qui meublait le silence de la pièce faisant un agréable bruit de fond familier. Il y avait une seule ombre au tableau. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il réfléchissait aux conséquences de ses fiançailles et au plus il y pensait, au plus il se sentait glacé de terreur. Il avait engagé toute sa vie sur un coup de dé et il espérait que ça ne lui exploserait pas au visage.

Il allait non seulement devoir vivre avec Draco Malfoy et être… intime avec lui. A cette pensée il sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Mais en prime, il devrait supporter toute sa famille ! Il ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter avec Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, ses futurs beaux-parents. Non pas qu'il les ait vu depuis les fiançailles, mais il supposait qu'il devrait les fréquenter un jour, étant donné qu'il doutait que Draco allait accepter de ne plus les revoir juste parce que son époux ( !) était mal à l'aise avec eux.

Il pouvait déjà imaginer le regard méprisant de Narcissa Malfoy l'examinant de haut en bas et pensant si fort que Harry pouvait l'entendre : Mon fils mérite mieux que **ça** !

Il se demandait également si toutes les rumeurs sur Lucius Malfoy étaient exactes, s'il était vraiment un mangemort et s'il était mêlé à ces histoires récentes de meurtres. Il s'imaginait déjà aller le voir et lui dire : _Très jolis clubs de golf, beau papa ! Pourriez-vous me montrer vos avant-bras que je vérifie si vous n'étiez pas un mangemort ? Et au fait, êtes vous vraiment le meurtrier sanguinaire qui s'amuse à égorger des gens en ce moment ? Oh ! Quel bon swing !_

Peut être qu'il cachait vraiment des poisons et tout un attirail de bouquins et d'objets de magie noire !

Il déglutit péniblement son jus de citrouille à l'idée que son futur beau père allait peut être l'empoisonner. Genre, pour débarrasser son fils d'un époux embarrassant !

Il chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Il était déjà bien assez sur les nerfs sans rajouter des inquiétudes sur un meurtre éventuel sur sa personne ! Il préférait encore réfléchir sur le bouleversement que deux baisers avait apporté à sa sexualité.

Quoi que ce n'était pas non plus le sujet idéal dans lequel il pouvait se plonger à table.

Il avait toujours cru qu'il était hétérosexuel, il ne s'était même jamais posé la question. Il n'avait rien contre les couples homosexuels, son propre parrain vivait une relation pas très platonique avec un certain loup-garou depuis aussi loin que Harry pouvait s'en souvenir. Et le monde sorcier trouvait naturels ce genre de couples. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était ce qui avait causé tous ces problèmes au jeune homme : si le monde sorcier avait été aussi intolérant que le monde moldu, il n'aurait jamais été dans ce pétrin !

Il se souvenait qu'il avait été attiré par Cho pendant deux ans avant de sortir avec elle et être avec Ginny avait été très agréable. Mais maintenant qu'il s'y penchait plus attentivement, il devait bien admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez un garçon de 17 ans, bourré d'hormones, de passer le plus clair de son temps, quand il était avec sa petite amie, à seulement lui tenir la main et échanger quelques baisers chastes. Le contact le plus intime qu'il avait eu avec elle était lorsqu'il avait accidentellement effleuré sa poitrine alors qu'il s'embrassaient et ça ne l'avait pas plus excité que ça.

Bon, il était clair qu'il n'était pas très attiré par les femmes. Le hic c'était qu'il ne se sentait pas très attiré par les autres hommes non plus. Il savait reconnaître un bel homme quand il en voyait un et pouvait apprécier son aspect esthétique mais sans plus. Depuis les Baisers (oui, avec un b majuscule, c'était un bouleversement fondamental pour Harry !) il avait essayé de faire plus attention à ce qu'il ressentait par rapport aux hommes qu'il estimait beaux, mais il n'avait pas plus réagi que lorsqu'il l'avait fait en pensant à des femmes. En fait, s'il n'y avait pas eu Draco, il aurait pensé qu'il était asexuel. Parce que les rêves sur le blond avaient continué et s'étaient même aggravés au point qu'il y pensait de jour comme de nuit.

Il en était donc venu à la conclusion logique qu'il devait être dracosexuel (1).

Ce qui augurait plutôt bien pour leurs relations futures. Non mais sans blague, Harry devait être la seule personne au monde à avoir la chance de n'être attiré que par son pire ennemi et d'être obligé de se marier avec lui ! Il avait parfois l'impression que le Destin se moquait de lui.

Il se levait de table lorsqu'il vit sa mère lancer un regard appuyé à son père, qui prit un air encore plus renfrogné si possible. Celui-ci se tourna vers son fils et lui dit :

« Est-ce que tu peux venir me voir dans mon bureau après le déjeuner ? »

"Oui, bien sûr" fit Harry à la fois intrigué et inquiet.

Qu'est-ce que son père pouvait bien avoir à lui dire qui ne pouvait pas être entendu devant tout le monde ?

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Lorsque Harry entra dans le bureau, il vit que son père n'était pas seul : Sirius était là lui aussi. Sa nervosité monta encore d'un cran, il n'avait encore jamais été convoqué comme ça et il avait l'impression de passer devant un tribunal de l'Inquisition pour un crime qu'il ignorait avoir commis.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, un geste nerveux qu'il avait hérité de son père. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui d'un air solennel que le jeune homme ne lui avait vu arborer qu'un fois auparavant, lorsqu'il avait du lui annoncer la mort de son hamster, Hamtaro, étouffé par un grain de maïs. Expérience traumatisante pour un garçon du 12 ans.

"Il faut que nous parlions Harry, fit-il d'une voix grave, de toi et du jeune Malfoy. Des relations que vous avez."

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Non. Non ! Non ! NON !

Il Sait ! Mais comment peut-il savoir ! Comment savait-il qu'il avait embrassé Draco !

L'esprit du jeune homme se vida totalement de toute réflexion logique pour faire place à une panique totale. Il leva la main sur son front pour vérifier si ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas inscrit sur son front en lettres de feu, il ne pouvait penser qu'à ça qui l'aurait dénoncer auprès de son père. En quelques dixièmes de secondes il était devenu pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine, puis rouge comme un coquelicot.

Il ne s'était pas senti très honnête le reste de la semaine en sachant que son père considérait qu'il se « sacrifiait » pour la famille alors que lui-même ne cessait de penser à la douceur des lèvres de son fiancé/ex-némésis. Mais il ne s'en voulait pas au point d'avouer à son père que le mariage ne lui serait pas si désagréable que ça et qu'il était en train de sérieusement se questionner sur sa sexualité.

Il déglutit de façon presque audible et essaya de prendre la parole. Après un faux départ qui lui fit pousser un son bien plus aigu que sa voix normale, il parvint à lâcher :

"D… de quoi… tu veux parler ?"

James se racla la gorge et frotta sa nuque d'un air gêné, sans oser regarder son fils dans les yeux.

"Et bien… comme ta mère me l'a aimablement fait remarquer hier… tu comprends… Pour que votre mariage soit valide il faut… hum… que vous fassiez… enfin… heu… que vous le consommiez."

A la fin de cette phrase père et fils avaient le visage littéralement enflammé. Il était difficile de déterminer qui des deux était le plus gêné.

"Je suppose que… hum… tu connais les bases… avec une fille ?"

Le père du jeune homme avait posé cette question d'un ton à la fois hésitant et plein d'espoir.

Les sorcier étaient assez traditionalistes sur la question. Ce qui était un étrange contraste avec l'acceptation qu'ils avaient des relations homosexuelles. Cela avait stupéfait Hermione, et avant elle Lily, de voir qu'ils trouvaient un mariage entre sorciers et sorcières du même sexe naturel, et en contradiction à quel point ils étaient gênés de toute conversation ayant pour sujet les rapport sexuels en tout genre. Les parents et leurs enfants ne discutaient pas de **ça** entre eux et les jeunes apprenaient, si ils avaient de la chance, par un frère ou une sœur aînés ou des amis, ou sinon ils devaient se contenter d'apprendre sur le tas, avec plus ou moins de bonheur.

La contradiction du monde sorcier stupéfiait la plupart des moldus qui y entraient : comment pouvaient ils être à la fois assez évolués pour accepter l'homosexualité mais assez archaïque pour envoyer leur enfants dans le monde sans avertissements préalable. Un sorcier aurait pu leur répondre que les mariages entre personnes de même sexe étaient monnaie courante depuis des millénaires chez les sorcier et que c'était tellement entré dans les mœurs qu'ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi ils choqueraient plus que des mariages hétérosexuels (il paraîtrait même que Goddric Griffondor et Salazar Serpentard étaient marié secrètement !). Mais que ce n'était pas une raison pour parler de **ça **à tout bout de champs et que c'était vraiment trop gênant.

James n'était pas une exception et malgré la complicité qu'il avait avec son fils, ils n'avaient jamais eu de discutions à ce sujet. Et visiblement, il n'avait cette conversation avec lui que contraint et forcé par son dragon de femme.

Heureusement pour lui (ou malheureusement, selon le point de vue) Harry avait déjà passé l'heure la plus embarrassante de sa vie à parler de sexe avec sa mère, qui, elle, était née de parents moldus et donc était moins scrupuleuse que son époux, lorsqu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Ginny. Si le brun avait été mortifié de parler de ça avec sa mère que ça ne gênait aucunement, il n'osait penser à une telle discussion avec son père, qui serait peut être encore plus embarrassé que Harry. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il vivait son pire cauchemar : il n'avait vraiment pas envi que son père et son parrain, les deux hommes qu'il admirait le plus au monde, sachent qu'il était inexpérimenté dans ce domaine. Avec sa mère c'était déjà la honte mais il pensait jamais ne pouvoir s'en relever si eux deux l'apprenaient.

Aussi il prit l'air le plus confiant qu'il pouvait, et ce n'était pas grand chose étant donné ses joues écarlates, et il lui répondit :

"Bien sûr"

James parût profondément soulagé.

"Bien, fit-il, alors avec un autre homme, et bien…. C'est le même principe et … hum…"

Puis il se tourna vers Sirius qui paraissait se délecter de l'embarras de son ami et de son filleul.

"Tu pourrais m'aider au moins !"

"Eh ! Moi je ne suis là que pour t'apporter un soutien moral ! protesta-t-il, levant les mains devant lui comme pour se défendre de ce que lui disait son ami."

"Ouais, mais c'est toi celui qui a le plus d'expérience dans ce domaine là !"

"Ah ! Tu l'admet enfin !" fit Sirius de façon moqueuse, haussant un sourcil ironique.

"Tu sais bien de quoi je parle ! Toi et Rémus vous êtes ensemble depuis des années, tu es le plus qualifié pour parler de ça à Harry !"

"Eh là ! Tu vas pas te défiler de tes responsabilités sur moi aussi facilement !"

"Comment ça, MES responsabilités ! C'est toi son parrain. Ca devrait être Ton rôle de lui parler de sexe ! Tu devrai le prendre par le bras et l'emmener dans un bar boire des Whiskey Pur Feu en lui donnant des conseils !"

"Dis donc, c'est Toi son père ! Et puis d'abord il est hors de question que je lui parle de relations sexuelles si c'est avec cette petite fouine de Malfoy qu'il va les avoir ! Tout ça parce que tu ne sais pas dire non à Lily quand elle te fait la tête !"

"Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui a à faire à elle, sinon t'en parlerai pas comme ça ! Tu pourrais au moins…"

Harry les regardait débattre du problème comme on regarde un match de tennis : ses yeux se portaient de l'un à l'autre alors qu'ils se renvoyaient la balle… euh la responsabilité à la figure.

Son visage avait peu à peu repris sa couleur naturelle au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte que les deux hommes en face de lui n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait lui dire et qu'ils voulaient se décharger de ce fardeau sur l'autre le plus rapidement possible.

Après cette constatation, une vague d'indignation monta en lui. Non mais, s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir cette conversation avec lui pourquoi l'avaient-ils appelé comme on convoque un écolier dans le bureau du directeur ? Il se serait bien passé lui aussi de cette situation humiliante ! Et puis, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait plus sérieusement, il était plutôt curieux de ce qui allait se passer durant sa nuit de noce. Bien sûr il y avait pensé, mais seulement de façon vague, avec une idée un peu brumeuse de ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire. Parce que s'il connaissait plus ou moins la mécanique des relations sexuelles avec une fille, il ignorait tout de celle entre deux hommes. Et ce n'étaient pas ses rêves, de plus en plus fréquents, qui allaient l'aider. Bien qu'ils soient souvent précis, ils étaient fiévreux et désordonnés et ne lui laissaient au réveil qu'une sensation de chaleur intense et des draps humides. Celui qui avait dit que les garçon avait une sorte d'instinct concernant le sexe était un imbécile !

Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas ici qu'il trouverait de l'aide, pensa-t-il en regardant d'un œil mauvais son père et son parrain qui continuaient de se disputer. Ils utilisaient à présent plus leurs voix et leurs larges mouvements de bras que des arguments valables.

Alors qu'il les contemplais, l'humour de la situation lui sauta aux yeux. C'était presque une situation de pièce de théâtre ! Il fut pris d'un fou rire qu'il tenta d'étouffer puis de masquer sous le couvert d'une toux bruyante. Il sentait des spasmes de rire contracter son ventre et son visage avait retrouvé la couleur pourpre qui l'avait quitté auparavant. Ses yeux commençaient à briller de larmes et sa bouche se tordait douloureusement pour ne pas laisser échapper les éclats de rire qui secouaient tout son corps.

Quand il estima qu'il n'en pouvait plus, il se leva précipitamment interrompant les deux _adultes_ dans leur dispute et marmonna une excuse en s'échappant vivement de la pièce.

Juste après que la porte du bureau claque derrière Harry, James et Sirius entendirent le jeune homme s'esclaffer bruyamment du couloir. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre d'un air intrigué.

Puis James prit la parole :

"Eh bien, ça ne c'est pas si mal passé."

Et aucun des trois hommes n'évoqua plus jamais cette demi-heure qui leur avait paru à tous la plus longue de leur vie.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco reposa sa tasse vide sur la petite table et parcouru du regard le petit groupe rassemblé autour de celle-ci. Ils étaient déjà là depuis deux longues heures et les blond commençait à s'ennuyer. Après avoir choisi les tenues qu'ils allaient porter et les textes de la cérémonie, Lily et sa mère s'étaient attaquées aux menus servis au banquet et il avait l'impression que ça n'en finirait jamais.

Il en avait assez d'entendre parler de carpes et de chapons. Ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était avoir cinq minutes seul avec son fiancé. Mais les deux femmes ne devaient sans doute avoir aucun don télépathique ou bien elles ignoraient volontairement les signaux de détresse mentaux qu'il envoyait et continuaient à discuter avec animation.

La seule animation de l'après-midi avait été l'apparition en coup de vent de James Potter qui les avaient brièvement salués avant de repartir Merlin sait où, faire ce que faisaient les Potter dans leur temps libre. Sans doute sauver une damoiselle en détresse quelconque.

Le sorcier blond avait Harry juste en face de lui, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir ni desserrer les lèvres ni lever les yeux vers lui. Il avait à peine ouvert la bouche quand on lui avait donné son avis sur les costumes de cérémonie. Draco trouvait ça très impoli et se demanda avec amusement combien de temps ça lui prendrait pour faire réagir le brun rien qu'en le fixant des yeux.

Aussi, il se mit à le regarder fixement, clignant à peine des yeux, un léger sourire ourlant ses lèvres. Harry tint environ cinq minutes avant de se trémousser sur son siège et de lever furtivement ses yeux verts. Le sourire de Draco se prononça et il lui fit un clin d'œil appuyé auquel Harry répondit en baissant précipitamment ses yeux et en rosissant de façon charmante.

Draco le trouvait adorable.

Il portait un simple t-shirt bleu clair avec l'emblème d'une équipe de sport moldu (celui où une douzaine de types courent comme des idiots sur du gazon, un ballon à leur pied. Les moldus avaient vraiment des jeux barbares !) et un jean. Mais même ces frusques n'arrivaient pas à gâcher le spectacle pour le blond. Harry Potter était à croquer et il avait bien l'intention de le faire avant que l'après-midi ne soit terminé !

L'héritier des Malfoy avait bien réfléchi pendant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler et il estimait mieux à présent ce qu'il avait gagné maintenant qu'ils allaient se marier. Finalement, il n'était pas tombé si mal : son futur époux était un sorcier puissant, venu d'une famille riche et respectée. Il était en ce moment en formation pour devenir Auror, ce qui laissait sous entendre de son intelligence. Et puis il y avait le fait qu'il était beau à tomber par terre et sexy en diable.

Draco s'était découvert, au fil de la dernière semaine, une curieuse obsession avec le brun. C'était la première fois de sa vie que quelques baisers le marquaient à un tel point et il ne nierait pas le fait qu'il avait très envie de recommencer et même de faire beaucoup plus. Il s'était surpris plus d'une fois pendant la semaine à rêver tout éveillé de la peau douce du brun, de ses lèvres chaudes et de ses mains forte et caleuses dans ses cheveux.

Draco se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Lily et de Narcissa, puis il demanda à leur hôtesse si Harry pouvait bien lui faire visiter Goddric's Hollow. Celui-ci leva les yeux surpris et affolés d'une biche aux abois quand sa mère accepta gracieusement et l'encouragea à montrer les lieux à leur invité.

Le blond eut un sourire carnassier à l'adresse du brun quand il se leva de sa chaise avant de se tourner vers les deux femmes et de les saluer avant de se retirer.

Une fois hors du salon, il se tourna vers son fiancé qui prit les devants et les dirigea vers l'étage. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir vide menant à sa chambre, Draco prit le brun par les épaules et le fit pivoter vers lui.

"Je crois que nous avons bien mieux à faire que des visites tous les deux," fit-il avec un sourire diabolique.

Harry eut alors une réaction surprenante : il le regarda dans les yeux puis se pinça le bras, comme pour vérifier si il ne rêvait pas. Mais le blond n'y fit pas attention et colla ses lèvres sur celles du brun dans un baiser passionné. Il sentit Harry hésiter un instant puis répondre avec enthousiasme à son baiser.

Draco était agréablement surpris par cette réaction et par le fait que ce fut son fiancé qui approfondit le baiser de lui même. Qui aurait crû que derrière cette façade timide se cachait une telle flamme ? Mais ce n'était pas Draco qui allait s'en plaindre. Surtout pas quand le petit brun le colla contre le mur d'en face et entreprit de littéralement le dévorer.

Le sorcier blond glissa doucement ses mains dans les cheveux ébouriffés du brun et les trouva beaucoup plus doux qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il laissa ensuite une de ses main lui caresser la nuque tendrement et il sentit le brun le plaquer un peu plus contre le mur et appuyer ses hanches contre les siennes dans un mouvement rythmique un peu désordonné.

Draco repoussa Harry par les épaules et il faillit gémir lorsqu'il vit son visage. Les lèvres du brun étaient rouges et gonflées par les baisers et ses yeux couleur menthe était brillants. Il ne résista pas à la tentation de passer un petit coup de langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

"Et si on allait dans ta chambre continuer tout ça…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que déjà le brun le traînait par le bras vers une porte à deux pas d'eux.

A peine étaient ils entrés qu'ils reprenaient leurs activités. Draco n'eut le temps que de jeter un bref coup d'œil à la chambre et localiser le large lit dans un coin avant qu'un Harry décidément déchaîné ne lui entoure le cou de ses bras et ne pénètre sa bouche d'une langue curieuse, presque agressive. Le blond se laissa faire tout en les dirigeant discrètement vers le lit. Lorsqu'il le sentit lui heurter les genoux, il s'y laissa tomber, surprenant assez Harry pour qu'il puisse passer au dessus et s'installer confortablement sur son corps.

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de protester avant que le blond ne prenne le contrôle du baiser et n'appuie ses reins en feu contre les siens, lui coupant littéralement le souffle.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute notion du temps et de tout ce qui n'était pas le corps au dessus du sien. Il ne se souvenait même plus comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette position, mais il était certain qu'il ne voulait la quitter pour rien au monde.

C'était cent fois, mille fois mieux que dans tous les rêves qu'il ait pu avoir un jour. Draco s'était attaqué à son cou et avait trouvé un point à la jonction de celui-ci et de son épaule qui, quand il le mordillait ou le suçait, lui lançait des flèches de feu jusque dans les reins. Il passait fiévreusement ses mains le long du dos du blond, lui massant avec urgence les épaules et la colonne vertébrale. Il poussa un miaulement quand il sentit la main chaude de son fiancé se glisser sous son t-shirt et lui caresser le ventre.

Il sentait l'odeur chaude et masculine de Draco et il avait l'impression de se noyer dans un océan de plaisir, son sang battant dans ses tempes comme un tambour. Son corps tout entier était en combustion et son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines comme un torrent furieux. La main du blond voyageait toujours et se posa sur un téton du brun qu'elle caressa puis pinça doucement, provoquant un gémissement déchirant du brun. Le bas ventre en feu et les sens affolés, il écarta les jambes permettant à Draco de s'installer entre elles confortablement et de faire se rencontrer leurs sexes gonflés de désir à travers leurs pantalons. La respiration de Harry se coupa pendant un temps indéterminé et sa vision devint un instant totalement blanche. Cette fois-ci le gémissement sortit de leurs deux gorges à l'unisson, mêlant leurs complaintes fiévreuses en une musique sensuelle délicieuse.

Harry crut exploser de plaisir quand Draco se mit à faire de petits mouvements de hanches qui frottaient l'un contre l'autre leur désirs ardents. Chaque pression contre la bosse qui déformait son pantalon le rendait totalement incapable d'une pensée cohérente et il avait l'impression qu'il allait d'un moment à l'autre fondre tant la chaleur qui le parcourait était délicieusement insoutenable. D'un mouvement incontrôlé, il glissa sa main sous le pantalon du blond et serra convulsivement les fesses rondes et nues qu'il y trouva, gagnant ainsi un léger cris de surprise et de plaisir de Draco et un coup de rein involontaire, plus puissant que les autres. Il n'avait plus aucune capacité à réfléchir quand leurs bouches se joignirent à nouveaux et qu'il sentit la langue chaude et humide de son fiancé caresser la sienne et explorer sa bouche, effleurant doucement son palais.

Une main du blond se dirigeait lentement vers le centre de son plaisir quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte, les interrompant brutalement.

Si Harry avait eu sous la main à ce moment là l'importun qui gâchait leurs étreintes, il lui aurait lancé un bon avada kedavra sans hésitation. Il n'était habituellement pas quelqu'un de violent, mais la frustration fait ça à un garçon de 17 ans rempli d'hormones. Il ne comprenait pas lui même pourquoi il avait sauté au cou de Draco comme ça, aussi vite. Mais il était loin d'être reconnaissant de l'interruption.

Draco se redressa avec souplesse et arrangea ses vêtements comme si de rien n'était alors que Harry n'arrivait même pas à se relever. Le brun s'inquiéta de cette apparente indifférence du blond face à ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Ne ressentait-il pas comme Harry la puissance de l'attraction qui les jetait dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter un époux qui lui inspirait une telle passion mais qui en retour ne ressentait pas la même chose.

Il fut rassuré lorsque le blond se retourna pour l'aider et qu'il vit ses pupilles dilatées de désir et sa respiration saccadée. Son fiancé lui sourit doucement et après lui avoir arrangé son t-shirt, et surtout caché l'énorme suçon qui commençait à apparaître à son cou, il l'embrassa doucement, coupant le peu de souffle que Harry avait réussi à récupérer.

La voix de sa mère étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte les empêcha de trop se perdre dans leur passion pas tout à fait éteinte :

"Harry, Draco ? Vous êtes là ?"

"Entre maman !" dit Harry d'une voix forte et qui ne tremblait presque pas.

"Narcissa est prête à partir, fit-elle en entrant dans la pièce, elle a un rendez-vous à dix-neuf heure qu'elle de doit pas manquer. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ?"

Harry devint rouge comme une tomate et commençait à bafouiller une réponse quand Draco l'interrompit :

"On jouais aux cartes. On s'amusait tellement qu'on n'a vraiment pas vu le temps passer, pas vrai Harry ?"

Celui-ci rougit encore un peu plus et ne pu que hocher la tête d'un air peu convainquant qui fit se diriger vers lui le regard perçant et soupçonneux de sa mère.

Draco se dirigea vers la porte puis, arrivé sur le seuil, il se retourna vers le brun et lui dit avec un clin d'œil :

"Il faudra qu'on remette ça à une prochaine fois. Mais je te promet que tu ne regretteras pas l'attente."

Fin du chapitre 4 

_Je vous supplie de me donner votre avis sur la dernière scène, en ce moment je suis sans doute de la même couleur que Harry et j'aimerai savoir si je ne me suis pas trop plantée dans son écriture. J'aimerai que vous me disiez si vous avez trouvé des problème et lesquels comme ça j'éviterai de les renouveler pour le reste de la fic (mais surtout pour la nuit de noce !)_

_Je suis pas super satisfaite du reste du chapitre mais j'ai mis toute la semaine pour l'écrire et c'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire (moi qui voulait prendre de l'avance pour le prochain chapitre pendant les vacances, ben c'est raté lol !)._

_J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu !_

_Le prochain chapitre sera le mariage et je pense que la nuit de noce viendra seulement au chapitre 6._

(1) : Dracosexuel ne vient malheureusement pas de moi, mais je l'ai vu dans plusieurs fic en anglais et le terme m'a beaucoup plu alors je l'utilise ici. Je trouve qu'il convient parfaitement à la situation ; p

Réponses Aux Reviews : 

vega264 : Merci pour tes compliments ! J'adore Lily et Narcissa et je pense que si elles n'étaient pas placée dans des situations antagonistes parce que leurs familles se détestent elles seraient de grandes amies ! J'aime bien écrire leur complicité. J'espère que le chapitre ne te déçoit pas. Bisou !

onarluca : Je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu et merci de ta confiance, ça m'aide quand j'ai des bloc et que je sais plus quoi écrire. Je suis un peu stressée pour ce chapitre et j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue. Bisou !

Lovely A : Draco a plus d'un tour dans son sac et ce serait mal de ma part de tout dévoiler lol ! Comme tu vois, j'ai suivi tes conseils même si je pense qu'y a pas vraiment besoin d'un rating M dans ce chapitre, mais bon ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, gros bisou !

gaelle griffondor : Bon courage pour ta reprise de cours, je sais que c'est vraiment pas marrant ! Merci d'avoir laisser un mot bisou !

La nouille : Alors c'est le salsifis qui m'a trahis ! lol ! J'adore quand Pol menace de transformer les gens en salsifis, ça me donne envie de pouvoir faire pareil parfois lol ! De david Eddings j'ai lu aussi la trilogie des joyaux mais c'est sans conteste la Belgariade le meilleur. J'adore Ce'Nedra et Garion, et surtout leur relation ! Tu trouve pas qu'en fait Ce'Nedra ressemble un peu à un Draco au féminin et Garion à Harry (faut pas trop faire attention à moi quand je déraille comme ça, c'est juste que j'ai une très légère obsession lol). Bon alors je suis toute rouge après ton compliment ! Je suis si heureuse que ça te plaises autant mais en même temps ça me stresse un peu, j'ai peur de te décevoir. Mais faut pas s'inquiéter, je suis une stressée de la vie lol ! Je me suis un poil inspiré de ce que tu m'as dit dans ton commentaire pour ce chapitre mais je ne veux pas que les parents se rendent bien compte de ce qui se trame entre eux avant au moins la nuit de noce, j'aime choquer mes personnages et je veux les garder encore dans leurs petites illusions pour l'instant (sadique, oui je sais on me le dit souvent !). Merci enormement pour tes encouragements, Bisou !

Dopamine : J'adore moi aussi quand les profs sont pas là et que je peux aller lire des fics lol ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça m'encourage pour écrire le reste. Je suis fière que la scène du baiser t'ai rendue toute chose, j'avais un peu peur que justement j'arrive pas à vehiculer cette impression au lecteur. Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaît ! Bisou !

Zaika : Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que ton latin est revenu mais j'espère que tu t'es pas fait trop mal en tombant de ta chaise lol ! Promis, pas de fin à la Roméo et Juliette ! Je supporte pas les fins tristes moi même, alors ça va certainement pas être le cas dans ma fic. Bisou !

Lunenoire : En effet, tu m'as démasquée ! J'avais espérée être subtile avec ce couple lol ! En fait, je savais pas trop comment l'introduire alors j'ai juste laissé un indice pour voir si quelqu'un voyait les possibilités.

G'sDark : Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te déçois pas ! Bisou !

ange de un cisme : En fait, Draco est lui aussi obsédé par Harry, c'est juste que j'avais pas eu l'occasion de le montrer jusqu'ici. Pour les rêves ben :J'aime torturer Harry et il fallait bien qu'il se rende compte qu'il était pas totalement hétéro ! Je dis et je répète que je suis bouche cousue sur l'Ombre. Je veux pas vous gâcher la surprise lol ! Merci pour tes encouragements, gros bisou !

maria : Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! L'Ombre va malheureusement devoir rester jusqu'à la fin, je le crains lol ! Sinon y aurai plus que du sexe entre Draco et Harry et je suis sûre que tous le monde serait déçu (comment ça vous préféreriez ça ! Eh ! C'est ma fic c'est moi qui décide na !) Bisou !

Alfa : Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite t'as plu ! Bisou !

dmoniac Cat's : Merci pour tes compliments (ouh la ! Ca se voit que je suis fatiguée j'arrive pas à être originel lol ! Désolée) Je suis très contente que ça te plaises. L'identité du tueur ne sera révélée qu'à la fin, mais tu peux toujours essayer de deviner lol ! Bisou !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Un Battement d'Aile de Papillon**

Auteur : Mona May56

Genre: Univers Alternatif , romance et mystère

Couple : Harry/Draco, SB/RL et HG/RW (mais celui là va probablement changer)

Rating : Et oui, maintenant c'est **M** (anciennement R) !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la divine J.K Rowling que nous vénérons tous.

Note : Je m'excuse à l'avance pour toutes les fautes que je pourrai faire mais je lis beaucoup de fics HP en anglais et j'ai oublié certaines traductions françaises des termes sorciers. Merci de votre indulgence !

**Cette fic est du slash, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles entre hommes, et elle contient des scènes classées dans le rating M ce qui veut dire que ceux que ça gêne ou qui n'ont pas 16 ans ne doivent pas la lire !**

Pas de scène vraiment hard ici, donc pas d'avertissement spécial.

Je tiens tout spécialement à remercier Claddaugh qui m'as beaucoup aidée pour ce chapitre et sans qui ça serait beaucoup moins facile pour moi d'écrire !

**Chapitre 5**

La chambre de Ginny était petite, à peine plus grande qu'un placard, avec juste la place pour son petit lit et une armoire, mais c'était SA chambre à elle seule, ce qui était un privilège pour les habitants du Terrier. L'un des avantages d'être la petite dernière et l'unique fille d'un famille de sept enfants, ça et le fait que presque tous ses vêtement étaient neufs, contrairement à ceux de Ron. Ses frères avaient, en effet, toujours été plus ou moins parqués les uns avec les autres.

Elle n'avait pas pu faire de miracle mais avec les moyens du bord elle avait réussi à rendre la petite pièce accueillante et chaleureuse. Les murs étaient peints d'un jaune très pâle qui capturait la lumière de l'unique fenêtre et rendait la pièce lumineuse. Les rares meubles qu'elle possédait avaient été colorés en bleu turquoise, assorti aux rideaux qui ornaient sa fenêtre. Elle avait accroché sur ses murs toutes les images, les posters sur lesquels elle avait pu mettre la main dans les mêmes tons. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais elle se sentait confortable et c'était son coin à elle dans une maison qui avait le plus souvent des allures de moulins à vent.

Mais à l'instant elle ne se sentait pas du tout détendue, même dans ce lieu familier. Une boule de la taille d'un souaffle lui obstruait la gorge et elle sentait le picotement de larmes retenues derrière ses paupières. Elle inspira et expira profondément, espérant calmer les sanglots qu'elle sentait monter en elle. Elle serra et desserra les poings d'un mouvement convulsif qui témoignait de sa douleur et de sa colère.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, le jour du mariage de Harry et elle avait vraiment, sincèrement pensé qu'elle y était préparée, qu'elle ne craquerait pas. Mais visiblement, elle s'était trompée.

Avant, quand elle avait visionné le mariage du brun, elle s'était imaginée elle même dans une robe blanche, des fleurs d'oranger dans les cheveux et un sourire de félicité sur son visage. Elle s'était vu annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle à sa famille et à ses amis. Elle n'avait certainement pas imaginé que la mariée serait en fait Draco Malfoy et qu'elle même serait reléguée au rôle de figurante, l'ex-petite amie bafouée, pleurant dans son coin.. Elle n'avait pas imaginé les larmes, les nuits d'insomnie, l'humiliation et le cœur brisé que lui apporterait l'événement.

Tout s'était passé si vite qu'au début elle n'avait pas bien compris qu'il était possible que Fudge puisse obliger Harry à se marier, elle avait cru jusqu'au bout que son père ou James Potter allaient trouver une solution qui les sortirait de ce pétrin. Dans plusieurs années ils auraient ri de la stupidité du ministre de croire qu'il pouvait forcer Harry, la coqueluche du monde sorcier, à se marier avec Malfoy, son pire ennemi. Mais tout s'était enchaîné à toute vitesse jusqu'aux fiançailles, le jour où Ginny Weasley pouvait affirmer avoir vu tout son monde s'écrouer sous ses pieds. Il n'y avait pas eu de solution miracle à la dernière minute, pas de réveil en sursaut pour se rendre compte qu'en fait ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, pas de happy end comme dans les films moldus américain que Harry l'emmenait voir de temps en temps.

Elle avait passé toute une semaine à pleurer et à attendre des nouvelles de Harry. La lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyé lui avait été retournée sans être décachetée, mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas, sa mère lui avait dit qu'il ne répondait à aucune lettre ni ne voyait personne sauf ses parents. Pas même Ron et Hermione. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait qu'il lui dise mais elle aurait aimé qu'il la contacte. Peut être pour la rassurer, lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais qu'il n'était pas possible qu'ils continuent de se voir et que ça lui brisait le cœur à lui aussi. Ou bien qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, que les fiançailles étaient une grossière erreur. Elle rêvait parfois qu'il venait l'enlever du Terrier et qu'ils partaient tous les deux pour une destination exotique où on ne les retrouverai jamais.

Elle savait bien que ce n'étaient que des fables, que jamais ça ne se passerait comme ça, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Tout cela s'était effondré une semaine auparavant, quand ils avaient reçu le faire-part de mariage.

Elle avait un souvenir étonnement précis de ce jour. Ils étaient dans la cuisine en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. La mère de Ginny houspillait son père pour une histoire de grille-pain sauteur. Fred et George ricanaient dans leur coin parce qu'ils avaient changé la couleur des cheveux de Ron en vert fluo et que ce dernier n'avait rien remarqué et enfournait joyeusement son petit déjeuner, comme si de rien n'était. Percy était venu très tôt leur dire bonjour avant d'aller à son travail comme il le faisait chaque semaine (Molly avait vu deux de ses fils partir au loin dans des pays étrangers, alors elle tenait à voir régulièrement son petit qui, même s'il était parti du nid, n'en était pas trop éloigné) et il avait été convaincu par leur mère de rester manger.

Le hibou était noir comme du charbon et était resté chez eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui aient donné leur réponse à l'invitation.

Le faire-part était une carte qui, lorsqu'on l'ouvrait, lisait elle même le message qu'elle transportait. Ginny pouvait encore aujourd'hui entendre la voix joyeuse et féminine s'exclamant :

Oyé! Oyé!

Gentes dames et preux seigneurs!  
Qu'il soit proclamé que samedi,

Vingt-huitième jour du mois de Mai  
de notre an de grâce mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-sept

Sieur Harry Potter, fils et héritier  
de Messire James et de Dame Lily

et Sieur Draco Malfoy fils et héritier  
de Messire Lucius et de Dame Narcissa  
convoleront en juste noce

en l'humble demeure de Godric's Hollow.

La cérémonie débutera  
à la seizième heure  
de l'après midi.Tous leurs nobles convives  
sont invités à festoyer avec eux  
afin de célébrer ce doulz événement.

Une fois le message se replié sur lui même, Ginny avait senti le poids du regard du toutes les personnes présentes sur elle. Des regards apitoyés qui la faisaient se sentir encore plus mal.

Le soir même, elle recevait un hibou de Harry contenant ces seuls mots _: Je suis désolé_.

Ginny s'était cloîtrée dans sa chambre pendant tout le reste de la semaine. Les deux premiers jours elle n'avait cessé de pleurer et de se lamenter sur son sort. Puis elle avait réfléchi aux conséquences de ce mariage pour elle et sa réputation et s'était enfoncée un peu plus dans la dépression. Elle se rendait compte maintenant qu'en plus d'avoir le cœur brisé, elle était à présent la risée d'une bonne partie du monde sorcier et, pire encore, l'objet de la pitié du reste de ces gens.

Au cour de son isolement, sa famille avait essayé de la consoler, surtout sa mère qui avait tenté plusieurs fois de lui parler. Mais la rouquine avait refusé de les voir et d'avoir à supporter les faux air encourageants et leurs regards apitoyés.

Elle avait eu toute la semaine pour reprendre courage et se draper dans sa dignité en loque pour assister au mariage avec un autre de celui qui avait été juste un mois auparavant son petit ami. Le fait que ce soit un mariage arrangé n'adoucissait que très peu la morsure de l'humiliation qu'elle avait subi.

Aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait devant son armoire ouverte, ses mains tremblantes se tendant vers le cintre qui portait la robe qu'elle allait mettre pour la cérémonie. C'était la seule robe élégante, faite sur mesure, qu'elle possédait. Elle l'avait achetée l'hivers précédant en vue du bal de l'été qui aurait lieu cette année à Pré Au Lard. Elle effleura doucement du bout des doigts la soie lisse et froide pour laquelle elle avait passé de nombreux week end à travailler au magasin de ses frères.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envi de la mettre pour ce mariage, mais les autres robes qu'elle possédait étaient beaucoup moins bien. Si elle allait là bas, ce serait fièrement, la tête haute et vêtus correctement. Il était hors de question qu'elle se présente honteuse, la mine déterrée, les yeux rougis et habillée comme une pauvresse. Cela ne ferait qu'alimenter les rumeurs qui devaient déjà courir sur elle.

Elle décrocha la robe d'un mouvement vif et la déposa sur son lit presque avec révérence. En dessous de celle-ci, elle portait un corset blanc tout simple dont elle avait fermement resserré les attaches. Hermione avait essayé de la convertir aux sous vêtements moldus, et la rouquine devait admettre qu'ils étaient très pratiques dans certaines circonstances, mais pas à l'heure actuelle. Elle enfila ensuite les jupons blanc qui devaient donner un volume gracieux à la robe, puis elle passa enfin cette merveille concoctée par les doigts de fée de la meilleure couturière sorcière de toute l'Angleterre, frissonnant sous la caresse froide et sensuelle de la soie.

Ginny était tombée littéralement amoureuse d'elle le jour où elle l'avait vu dans la vitrine de Mme Guipure. Elle était d'un bleu pervenche qui contrastait agréablement avec la couleur presque rouge des cheveux de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait ni volants, ni nœuds, ni excès de dentelle qui aurait fait ressembler celle qui la portait à un œuf de Pâques. Elle était au contraire élégante dans sa simplicité, un drapé ingénieux de la soie conférant à celle qui la portait une fraîcheur et une grâce de bon aloi pour une jeune fille de seize ans.

Sur la poitrine un long ruban bleu pâle s'entrecroisait, resserrant les deux pans du haut de la robe et dévoilant subrepticement la chemise en fine mousseline blanche que Ginny portait au dessous. Les manches longues de la robe étaient serrées tout le long de son bras et s'évasaient au niveau de ses poignets pour recouvrir ses mains jusqu'à ses phalanges.

La jeune fille ne se reconnaissait pas dans la femme mince et élégante au regard sérieux et un peu triste qu'elle voyait dans son miroir. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux et les avait fixé sur sa tête en un chignon élaboré qui couronnait son visage d'une auréole flamboyante.

Quelques coups légers frappés à sa porte la firent tressaillir. Elle l'ouvrit d'une main ferme et sourit faiblement quand elle vit que c'était Percy qui était de l'autre côté.

Ils avaient toujours été très proches tous les deux, depuis leur enfance. Il était son baby-sitter attitré quand elle était petite, son preux chevalier qui la défendait des taquineries des jumeaux et de Ron, l'épaule sur laquelle elle avait pleuré ses chagrins d'enfant, et l'oreille discrète qui l'écoutait attentivement durant toute son enfance et son adolescence. Il était le seul à qui elle avait accepté de parler depuis l'annonce du mariage et le seul de qui elle avait admis des consolations. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne la jugeait pas et qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire. Elle avait confiance en lui et, s'il lui parlait toujours franchement et n'adoucissait jamais les choses par un mensonge, elle savait qu'il serait toujours là pour elle et qu'il n'aurait jamais pitié d'elle.

Il l'avait encouragé et lui avait remonté le moral et pour cela elle lui serait à jamais reconnaissante. C'était beaucoup grâce à lui qu'elle osait aller au mariage de Harry.

Il lui fit un sourire affectueux et la regarda de haut en bas d'un air appréciateur.

"Ma petit sœur s'est transformée en une éblouissante jeune femme !"

Les yeux bruns de la jeune fille perdirent un peu de leur tristesse et son sourire se raffermit.

"Tu n'es pas mal toi non plus !"

Elle vit avec amusement ses joues s'empourprer de gêne.

"Nous allons bientôt partir. Tu descends ?"

Elle lui prit le bras en lui répondant qu'elle l'accompagnait.

Maintenant qu'elle pouvait bien l'étudier, elle pouvait admettre que sa remarque précédente était vrai. Elle profita de ce sujet de réflexion pour se concentrer sur autre chose que ses problèmes personnels.

Il avait changé, physiquement et mentalement.

Il était devenu… bizarre ces derniers temps. Il avait démissionné assez brutalement de son poste au ministère de la magie pour prendre une place dans une association quelconque dont le but n'avait été que vaguement exposé par le rouquin. A chaque fois que le sujet revenait sur le tapis, il détournait l'attention de son interlocuteur en l'assommant de détails ennuyeux. Ginny n'avait pas été dupe mais elle aimait trop son frère pour s'immiscer dans sa vie privée.

D'ailleurs sa vie sentimentale était elle aussi mystérieuse. Il parlait sans arrêt de sa petite amie Pénélope Deauclaire, mais personne dans la famille Weasley ne l'avait plus jamais revu accompagné d'elle, et il avait semblé à Ginny qu'elle avait vu la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés sortir d'un restaurant au bras d'un autre. Mais cette même jeune fille était la cavalière de Percy pour le mariage. Elle se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas rompus et que le rouquin en avait honte ou si c'était un secret plus obscur.

Même l'apparence physique de Percy avait changée : il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser un peu et ils formaient maintenant un halo roux légèrement bouclé autour de son visage. Il s'habillait avec plus d'attention et avait changé ses lunettes qui était maintenant rectangulaires avec une fine monture en acier. Et si elle ne connaissait pas mieux son frère, elle aurait parié qu'il s'était mis au sport. Alors qu'avant il était simplement grand et maigre, il semblait aujourd'hui se tenir plus droit, être plus en forme et ses muscles semblaient s'être développés.

En bref, son frère était passé petit à petit du look de Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout maigre et binoclard à celui d'un jeune homme décontracté mais visiblement porté sur les choses de l'esprit. Ginny était curieuse de savoir ce qui avait provoqué ces changements.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

"Comme si j'allais à ma propre exécution," rétorqua-t-elle avec ironie.

"Tout va bien se passer, je suis avec toi."

"Je sais, et ça me soulage beaucoup. Mais j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai plus jamais me sentir bien."

Il lui fit un sourire tendre et, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la cuisine, il lui désigna du menton une silhouette de dos qui discutait avec Ron.

"Tout n'est pas perdu. Il y aura des jours meilleurs pour toi si tu ne te laisses pas abattre. Il y a d'autres hommes que Harry sur cette terre et il y en a qui t'apprécient peut être mieux que lui ne l'a jamais fait."

La personne désignée par Percy se retourna vers eux et la rouquine ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant son air ébahi et admiratif lorsqu'il la vit. Neville rougit et lui sourit timidement en retour.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Narcissa Malfoy était rayonnante.

Le mariage se déroulait exactement selon les plans qu'elle avait soigneusement élaborés avec Lily et cela suffisait à son bonheur à l'instant présent. Les invités avaient tous été installés dans le grand hall de Godric's Hollow, qui avait été magiquement agrandit pour l'occasion, sur deux longues rangées de bancs séparées en leur milieu pour laisser une allée jusqu'à l'autel. La rangée de gauche était réservée aux invités de Draco et celle de droite à ceux de Harry. De luxueuses tentures rouges et vertes avaient été accrochées aux mur et des guirlandes de lierre et de chèvrefeuille ornaient la pièce et la parfumaient d'une fragrance délicate du meilleur goût.

Les invités étaient calmes, peut être un peu sombres, mais au moins il n'y avait pas de bagarres ni de friction. Pour l'instant. Elle avait passé deux heures la veille à sermonner calmement Sévérus (elle l'avait menacé de castration sans anesthésie) et elle avait réussi à le raisonner (il avait acquiescé à tout ce qu'elle disait d'un air apeuré). Elle avait l'esprit tranquille : il n'y aurait, pour une fois, pas d'accrochage entre lui et Sirius Black.

Elle examinait la foule d'un œil d'aigle, s'assurant que tous les invités étaient présents, désarmés et à leur place, que personne n'était là qui ne devrait pas l'être (maudits journalistes !) et qu'aucun petit malin ne se mettait dans sa petite cervelle de piaf de gâcher SON mariage. Enfin, celui de Draco, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Gare à celui qui encourait ses foudres parce qu'elle serait sans pitié et aucun châtiment ne serait trop cruel pour celui qui essayait de nuire au jour le plus important de la vie de son fils chéri !

De l'autre côté de l'allée elle croisa le regard de Lily et hocha la tête vers elle d'un air satisfait. Celle-ci s'était avérée un allier précieux lors de l'élaboration du plan de bataille… euh des préparatifs de la cérémonie. Et la blonde était maintenant persuadée qu'une merveilleuse amitié avait commencé.

Tout était en ordre et la cérémonie pouvait bientôt commencer. Il ne manquait plus que les mariés et leurs pères qui ne devaient arriver qu'au dernier moment. Elle était particulièrement satisfaite des demoiselles d'honneur. Il n'avait pas été facile de s'accorder avec les deux jeunes filles pour trouver une tenue qui leur irait à toute les deux et qui leur plaisaient. La jeune Granger n'avait pas vraiment posé de problème étant donné qu'elle avait le nez plongé dans un bouquin sur les mariages sorciers tout le long des essayages et qu'elle avait donné carte blanche à Narcissa et Lily pour le choix de sa robe. C'était Pansy qui leur avait mis des bâtons dans les roues en faisant exprès de choisir des couleurs et des coupes qui affadissaient le charme sa compagne.

Après une sérieuse discussion entre Lily et elle dont la jeune fille était sortie tremblante et adoucie, elles avaient pu choisir des robes ravissantes dont la coupe et les couleurs, crème et bronze, mettaient en valeur la beauté brune de Pansy et le charme naturel, plus discret mais néanmoins bien présent, d'Hermione. Narcissa était d'ailleurs particulièrement satisfaite de cette dernière, surtout depuis qu'elle avait accepté que la blonde se charge de sa coiffure. La jeune sorcière brune en était sortie transformée, ce que le garçon d'honneur de Harry, le plus jeune des garçons Weasley, avait remarqué et apprécié si on pouvait faire confiance à ses yeux écarquillés et au sourire idiot qu'il affichait.

A ce moment, la salle se fit silencieuse et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers les deux portes de part et d'autre de l'autel où venaient d'apparaître Harry et Draco accompagnés de leurs pères. Aux regards stupéfaits de l'assemblée, la blonde pu voir que les costumes de cérémonie qu'ils avaient choisis faisaient leur petit effet. Celui de Harry était d'un beau vert profond rebrodé de dragons verts amande sur les manches et sur le bas de la robe. Celui de Draco était identique dans la coupe mais d'un rouge très sombre avec des phœnix rouge clair brodés à la place de dragons.

Narcissa vint se placer à côté de Lucius, juste derrière son fils qui, lui, était devant l'autel, face à face avec le jeune Potter. Dumbledore leur sourit d'un air malicieux de son poste derrière l'autel et ouvrit le Livre des Mariages où chaque mariages sorciers étaient enregistrés dès leur validation. Il avait accepté avec joie d'être celui qui allait unir les deux jeunes gens et la blonde espérait qu'il n'allait pas faire une de ces facéties dont il avait le secret. Le petit pétillement au fond de ses prunelles lui faisait craindre le pire.

Le vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche posa ses mains de part et d'autre du livre et commença à parler :

« Nous sommes venu aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy. Il y a beaucoup de choses à dire à propos du mariage. Une grande sagesse concernant l'union de deux âmes ensemble nous est venu par l'entremise de différentes croyance et différentes cultures. A chaque mariage, plus de savoir est gagné et plus de sagesse rassemblée. Bien que nous ne soyons pas capables de donner tout ce savoir à ces deux personnes qui se tiennent devant nous, nous pouvons espérer les laisser avec la connaissance de l'amour, de sa force et de l'anticipation de la sagesse qui vient avec le temps. L'amour de tous les êtres est la loi de la vie. Sans amour, la vie n'est rien, sans amour, la mort n'a pas de rédemption. L'amour est antérieur à la vie et postérieure à la mort. Si nous devons apprendre quelque chose de la vie, que ce soit cela. »

Narcissa sentait qu'elle allait littéralement exploser de rage.

Ce vieux blaireau mal embouché, cette vermine puante et ricanante, ce cadavre ambulant avait osé changé le texte que Lily et elle avaient soigneusement choisi !

Elle avaient mis des jours pour trouver un texte qui convenait au genre de mariage qu'était celui de leurs enfants. C'était un mariage arrangé, elles avaient donc soigneusement évité toute mention aux notions d'amour, de félicité conjugale et autres balivernes romantiques qui ne cadraient vraiment pas avec ce que leurs enfants vivaient. En fait, elles avaient eu aussi un peu peur de leur porter malchance si la cérémonie était célébrée au nom de l'amour étant donné qu'il serait surprenant si les jeunes mariés venaient à éprouver un sentiment qui y ressemble l'un pour l'autre !

Mais, bien qu'elle en meure d'envie, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas se jeter sur Albus Dumbledore et le bâillonner devant tout le monde. Non, sa vengeance devrait attendre.

Elle n'aurait jamais du écouter Lily quand celle ci l'avait supplié d'accepter ce vieux sénile pour célébrer le mariage de son petit garçon adoré ! Elle s'était laissé séduire par des « _C'est un des sorcier les plus puissant du monde Narcissa !_ »et des « _Cela ferait tellement plaisir à Harry de se faire marier par un vieil ami de la famille !_ ». Plus jamais elle ne se ferait avoir !

Dumbledore continuait son discours, apparemment inconscient des deux mères écumantes de rage qui lui faisaient face.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

« …. amour est antérieur à la vie et postérieure à la mort. Si nous devons apprendre quelque chose de la vie, que ce soit cela. »

Harry était complètement affolé. Il y avait eu une répétition de la cérémonie et ça ne s'était pas du tout passé comme ça !

Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore serait allé changer le texte de la cérémonie au dernier moment ? Est-ce qu'il cherchait à l'humilier totalement devant les deux Clans et tous les monde sorcier ?

Apparemment, ce changement n'était pas prévu parce que Draco avait l'air tout aussi surpris que lui. Oh Merlin tout puissant, qu'allait-il pouvoir dire quand ça sera son tour de parler !

Au milieu de ses réflexions affolées, il sentit Draco lui tirer discrètement sur la manche. Il se tourna vers lui, espérant qu'il aurait une solution miracle à ce désastre imminent, comme par exemple s'enfuir en courant ou mieux encore, transplaner pour un lieu inconnu !

Le blond pencha légèrement sa tête vers lui et lui murmura en bougeant à peine les lèvres :

"C'est une vieille et puissante cérémonie de mariage. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as seulement à suivre ce que te dis ce vieux fou. Tu réponds aux questions qu'il te pose comme pendant la répétition et tout ira bien."

A la suite de quoi il lui fit un sourire et un clin d'œil.

Harry eut l'impression qu'il pouvait à nouveau respirer. Du moment qu'il n'avait rien à faire de spécial, tout irait bien. Enfin, il espérait.

Il se demandait si Draco était au courant de ce changement de dernière minute. C'était peut être lui qui l'avait organisé ? Non, sinon il ne l'aurait pas aidé et l'aurait laissé se dépêtrer tout seul.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore continuait de parler de sa voix douce et étrangement rassurante (bien qu'à ce moment là Harry avait bien envi de l'étrangler avec sa barbe !) :

« Le Mariage est un lien dans lequel il ne faut entrer qu'après mûre réflexion. Comme tous les aspects de la vie, il a des cycles, des hauts et des bas, des épreuves et des triomphes. Avec une parfaite compréhension de cela, Harry et Draco sont venus ici pour être unis comme un seul être dans le mariage. D'autres demanderaient quelles sont les personnes donnant ces deux jeunes gens en mariage, mais comme un homme n'est pas une propriété qui peut être vendue ou achetée, donnée ou prise, je vais simplement leur demander s'ils sont venu ici de leur propre accord et s'ils ont la bénédiction de leur famille. »

"Harry, est-il vrai que tu viens de ton plein gré ?" demanda-t-il doucement au brun

"Oui, c'est vrai" répondit-il avec soulagement, heureux de savoir quoi dire.

"Avec qui viens-tu et de quelle bénédiction est-tu accompagné ?"

Lily et James s'avancèrent d'un pas et dirent :

"Il vient avec nous et est accompagné de la bénédiction de toute sa famille."

Dumbledore se tourna ensuite vers Draco, réitéra les mêmes demandes et reçu les mêmes réponses.

Il fit face alors aux deux fiancés et leurs dit :

"S'il vous plaît, joignez les mains à celles de votre fiancé et écoutez ce que je vais vous dire."

Harry prit les mains de Draco et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du blond. Les mains de son fiancé étaient grandes avec de longs doits fins, des mains d'artiste très différentes des siennes qui étaient plus larges et caleuses. Mais il pouvait voir ça et là quelques coupures et abrasions qui marquaient la perfection de sa peau blanche. Il sentit comme un léger courant qui le parcouru tout entier quand il les toucha, et au frisson qu'il vit Draco avoir, il soupçonna que le blond avait ressenti la même chose. Celui ci pressa doucement ses doigts et Harry leva les yeux vers ceux de son fiancé. Il eut l'impression de se noyer dans les profondeurs argentés qui accaparaient la majorité de sa vision. La voix du vieux sorcier le fit descendre de son petit nuage.

«Au dessus de vous sont les étoiles, au dessous de vous sont les pierres et alors que le temps passe, souvenez vous…

Que votre amour soit solide comme la pierre, et qu'il soit aussi constant qu'une étoile. Puisse le pouvoir de l'esprit et de l'intellect vous guider dans votre mariage, puisse la force de votre volonté vous unir ensemble, puisse le pouvoir de l'amour et du désir vous rendre heureux, et la force de votre dédication vous rendre inséparables. Soyez proches mais pas trop. Possédez vous l'un l'autre mais soyez compréhensifs. Ayez de la patience l'un avec l'autre car des orages vont venir mais ils passeront rapidement.

Soyez libres de donner de l'affection et de la chaleur. N'ayez pas peur et ne laissez pas les manières des ignorants vous mettre mal à l'aise, parce que la Magie est avec vous toujours. »

Puis il se tourna vers Draco et dit :

"Draco, je n'ai pas le droit de t'unir à Harry, toi seul a ce pouvoir. Si cela est ton désir, dis le à l'instant et place ton alliance dans sa main."

"Je le veux," répondit Draco en glissant dans la main de Harry la bague toute simple qui allait leur servir d'alliance.

Dumbledore s'adressa alors vers Harry et lui dit :

"Harry, si cela est ta volonté que Draco te soit uni, place l'alliance à son doigt."

Le brun mit l'alliance à l'annulaire de la main gauche de Draco d'une main qui tremblait un peu.

"Harry, il n'est pas en mon pouvoir de t'unir à Draco, toi seul le possède. Si cela est ta volonté, dis-le à l'instant et place ton alliance dans sa main."

Le brun suivit les instruction d'une main plus ferme que tout à l'heure et posa l'alliance dans le creux de la main de Draco.

"Je le veux," dit Harry d'une voix faible mais ne vacillant pas.

"Draco, si cela est ta volonté que Harry te soit uni, place l'alliance à son doigt."

Le blond plaça la bague au doigt du brun et lui effleura la main un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire pour la cérémonie. Harry se sentit légèrement rougir.

"Répète après moi :"

A ce moment là, Harry n'entendit plus la voix de Dumbledore avant celle de Draco, il n'entendait que celle du blond qui disait les mots qui allaient les lier ensemble pour le reste de leur vie, les yeux plongés dans l'océan d'argent en fusion qu'était le regard de son fiancé.

« Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, au nom de l'esprit de la Magie qui réside en nous tous, par la vie qui cours dans mon sang et l'amour qui réside dans mon cœur, je te prend toi, Harry James Potter, à ma main, mon cœur et mon esprit, pour être mon Elu. Pour te désirer et être désiré par toi, pour te posséder et être possédé par toi, sans pécher ni honte, car aucun pécher ni aucune honte ne peut exister dans la pureté de mon amour pour toi. Je promet de t'aimer entièrement et complètement sans retenue, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, pour la vie et au delà, où nous nous rencontrerons, nous souviendrons et nous aimerons à nouveau. Je ne chercherai à te changer en aucune façon. Je te respecterai toi, tes croyances, ceux que tu aimes et tes choix comme je me respecte moi même. »

Harry ne se souviendra jamais d'avoir prononcé les mêmes paroles en retour. Pour ce qu'il était concentré sur son discours, il aurait pu tout aussi bien être en train de réciter les scores des matchs de la dernière saison de Quidditch. Il pouvait seulement sentir la magie qui les entouraient lui et Draco et les accueillaient en son sein, leur donnant une force et une joie de vivre à nulle autre pareil. Il pouvait seulement voir le visage de celui qui devenait son époux et entendre sa respiration qui devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Brusquement, il ressentit comme une brûlure aux tréfonds de lui même, une douleur sourde mais présente qui le poussait à se blottir aux creux des bras de celui qui était à présent lié à lui. Un tressaillement sur le visage du blond lui fit réaliser qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir cela et il ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire éblouissant, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été qu'il existe entre eux une sorte de connexion étrange, qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Ron lui raconterait plus tard qu'ils avait chacun bu dans un calice que leur avait donné Dumbledore pendant que l'autre le leur tenait. Il ne pouvait se souvenir d'autre chose que de cette étrange exaltation qui le possédait à ce moment là. Il entendit à peine le vieux sorcier leur dire :

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par la Magie et le ministère, je vous proclame maintenant mari et époux. Que la lumière de votre amour soit un phare éclairant votre chemin. Messieurs Potter-Malfoy, vous pouvez vous embrasser ! »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il céda à son impulsion, prit le visage de Draco dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre et passionné. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie explosa alors littéralement en un sentiment de joie et d'exultation qui lui parcouru tout le corps, laissant à sa traîne la flamme du désir, plus brûlante que jamais entre les deux hommes. Leurs deux corps se plaquèrent brutalement l'un contre l'autre, cherchant le plus de contact possible l'un avec l'autre pour apaiser cet incendie intérieur qui les consumait littéralement.

Leur baiser avait pu durer une seconde comme un an quand un toussotement à leur droite brisa l'espèce de sortilège dont ils étaient tous deux prisonniers et les fit revenir à la réalité. Tous les invités, parents et amis, les regardaient bouche bée d'étonnement et, pour une grande partie, d'envie.

Harry se remit à rougir mais il s'amusa de voir que les joue de Draco, Monsieur l'Imperturbable, était elles aussi légèrement rosies par l'examen dont ils étaient les victimes.

"Bien ! Maintenant il est temps de célébrer !" fit joyeusement Dumbledore.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco était complètement lessivé.

Il avait passé l'après midi à recevoir des félicitations plus ou moins hypocrites, à saluer des gens qu'il ne voulait pas voir, à faire des risettes aux photographes, à aller d'un bord de l'autre du Manoir Malfoy pour vérifier si tous le monde allait bien, s'ils étaient confortables, et si il n'y avait pas de bagarres prévues. Bref, il était épuisé, affamé et de mauvaise humeur.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se reposer cinq minutes ou de croquer dans un des délicieux petits fours que les elfes de maison avaient eu tant de mal à faire et que tout le monde semblait beaucoup apprécier. Il détestait les mariages et le sien n'était visiblement pas une exception.

Bien sûr, la cérémonie lui avait bien plu, surtout le moment où il s'était retrouvé avec les bras plein d'un petit brun aux lèvres chaudes et au sourire malicieux. Oui, ça il avait beaucoup apprécié, même si il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé à ce moment là. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment. Et il voulait à nouveau l'éprouver. Tout de suite si possible.

Malheureusement, ça faisait plusieurs heures déjà qu'il avait perdu la trace de son cher époux, depuis qu'une horde sauvage de barbares aux cheveux roux le lui avait enlevé, en fait. Maudits Weasley !

Il poussa un profond soupir et, alors qu'il passait devant la porte d'une pièce qu'il savait déserte, il sentit une main l'attraper par son col et le tirer dans le petit salon avant de refermer la porte. Avant qu'il ait pu émettre une vague protestation, il fut poussé violemment contre le mur et une bouche se plaqua durement contre la sienne. Il reconnu immédiatement l'odeur de son agresseur et la saveur de ses lèvres. Il écarta bien vite les siennes pour laisser entrer une langue possessive et curieuse qui envahi sa bouche de sa douceur humide et chaude. Il fit un léger bruit de gorge qui l'encouragea à se presser un peu plus fort contre le corps du blond et à glisser ses mains contre ses hanches et son flanc.

Draco plongea une de ses mains dans les courtes mèches brunes du jeune homme qui l'embrassait si passionnément pour les ébouriffer et défaire la coiffure un tant soit peu ordonnée qu'avait réussi à lui faire sa mère. Son autre main se glissa le long de son dos et se posa sur le fessier rebondit du brun, l'encourageant à plaquer ses hanches contre les siennes.

Le blond avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir désirer une personne aussi fort de toute sa vie. Et les étreintes passionnées qu'il avait partagé avec d'autres lui semblaient bien tièdes comparé à la passion qu'il ressentait au plus petit baiser de Harry Potter.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la cérémonie, mais il était certain d'une chose : la joie qu'il avait ressentie n'était pas la sienne, mais plutôt celle d'une entité plus puissante et plus large que ce qu'il pourrait imaginer. Peut être étais-ce la Magie elle même, ou bien le Destin ? Mais en tout cas, il savait que, peut importe la raison pour laquelle cette entité était si exaltée par leur union, ce désir, cette soif inaltérable qu'il ressentait pour le brun venait du plus profond de lui même et il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de plus sain, de plus naturel et de meilleur de toute sa vie.

La bouche de Harry avait quitté la sienne et se promenait sur son cou, laissant une traînée de feu sur son sillage. Il pu l'entendre marmonner tout bas :

"Où était-tu ? Ca fait au moins une heure que je te cherche !"

"Je te cherchais moi aussi," fit le blond en mordillant délicatement le lobe de l'oreille du brun et en réprimant un frisson lorsque celui ci se mit à sucer doucement la peau juste au dessus de sa clavicule.

Leur deux corps se mouvaient ensemble sensuellement, leurs bouches se rejoignirent et se lancèrent dans un balais dont ils étaient à la fois les chorégraphes et les seuls interprètes. Des bruits de pas à l'extérieurs se firent alors entendre mais les deux jeunes gens n'y prêtèrent pas attention et continuèrent leurs baisers.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entendirent deux voies s'interpeller dans le couloir et les portes voisines de celle de la pièce où ils étaient s'ouvrir, comme si ces personnes cherchaient quelque chose qu'ils réagirent. Draco interrompit leur baiser et écouta avec attention les bruits en posant son front contre celui de Harry. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration saccadé sur ses joues et les battements frénétiques de son cœur contre sa poitrine.

Ils se séparèrent brutalement, Draco perdit presque l'équilibre, quand la porte du petit salon s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la tête de Lily, qui sourit en les voyant.

"Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Nous vous cherchions partout. Le dîner va bientôt commencer."

Puis elle fronça les sourcils en voyant leur air légèrement dépenaillés.

"Vous n'étiez pas en train de vous battre j'espère, dit-elle d'un ton sévère, parce que ce serait vraiment mal commencer votre vie de couple."

Draco éclata de rire, ce qui parut soulager Lily.

"Non, on ne se battait pas. On était là simplement pour se … reposer."

En disant ce dernier mot, il regardait d'un air malicieux le brun et il s'amusa de le voir rougir comme une collégienne. Il était surprenant de voir à quel point Harry pouvait être audacieux dans certaines circonstances, et dans d'autres à quel point il était timide.

"Bien, fit-elle avec doute, alors il faudrait que vous veniez maintenant."

C'est ainsi que Draco se retrouva au centre de l'immense table dans la salle à manger, à déguster un excellent fois gras en regardant d'un air un peu blasé les convives tout autour de lui. Jusqu'ici, il n'y avait pas eu d'incident majeur. Bon, les jumeaux Weasley avaient réussi à transformer temporairement sept personnes en canaris et à transfigurer plusieurs meubles en diverses animaux mais l'ambiance avait été de façon surprenante assez détendue. Même si, évidemment, les membres des deux Clans ne se mêlaient qu'avec parcimonie et qu'ils s'examinaient les uns les autres avec méfiance.

Le blond ne se faisait aucune illusion. Ce calme n'était ni du à un éventuel respect que les invités auraient eu pour eux ou pour l'institution sacrée du mariage, ni même à une illumination divine qui les auraient frappés brusquement et collectivement sur le fait que, _oui c'est très mal de se battre_ et que_ Peace and Love seraient leur nouveau motto_.

Non, en fait ils étaient tous purement et simplement terrifiés par Lily Potter et Narcissa Malfoy.

Ils avaient tous été prévenus avant la cérémonie qu'il n'y aurait aucune bagarre, querelle, dispute, discussion vive ou commentaires acerbes, même sur la nourriture, qui seraient tolérés. De même pour le lancement de sorts, de coups en tous genres, de gifles et de tapes, mêmes amicales. Les blagues elle mêmes seraient contrôlées : il était interdit de faire des plaisanteries se rapportant au mariage, au sexe, à la nuit de noce, au voyage de noce, à la tranquillité domestique, et à la famille en général. Tout manquement, même minime à ces règles, serait puni d'une agonie lente et douloureuse dont le choix était réservé à l'une des maîtresses de maison (chacune son tour, il ne fallait pas laisser tout l'amusement à une seule, ce ne serait pas juste !).

Bien sûr ça limitait de beaucoup les interactions entre les invités mais ça prouvait être une source illimitée d'amusement pour Draco de les voir lutter pour se contenir et suivre les règles établies.

Le blond n'avait été au courant de ces règlements qu'après la cérémonie parce que Grégory Goyle les lui avaient rapportées en râlant comme quoi sa mère n'était vraiment pas drôle et comment est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser, Vincent et lui ?

Il avait attendu presque toute la soirée qu'il y ait une dispute entre Sirius Black et Sévérus (oui, il s'ennuyait vraiment beaucoup), mais il n'y avait rien eu ! Pas même un mot de travers. Il avait donc trouvé cela particulièrement suspicieux et l'avait fait remarquer à Harry en lui demandant si son parrain n'était pas malade. Celui-ci lui avait sourit malicieusement (s'ils n'avaient pas été en public, Harry Potter serait passé à la casserole pour ce sourire là, foi de Draco Malfoy !) et lui avait révélé que Rémus, le compagnon de Sirius, lui avait fait prendre avant de partir « _les gouttes bleues qui font voir la vie en rose_ » ce qui le rendait légèrement euphorique et d'une bonne humeur imperturbable. En tout cas, quoi que soient ces gouttes, elles étaient diablement efficaces. Draco se demandait s'il n'allait pas demander à Lupin leur nom, il pourrait peut être ne avoir besoin un jour !

Alors qu'il était en train de boire un excellent vin de Bordeaux, il faillit s'étouffer avec son verre quand il sentit une main baladeuse se glisser sur sa cuisse. Il tourna immédiatement la tête vers le coupable qui discutait innocemment avec Granger tandis que sa main se faufilait sous la robe de cérémonie de Draco et remontait vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Le blond eut un sourire à la fois satisfait et un peu fiévreux alors qu'il se détendait sous l'intrusion et écartait les jambes pour laisser plus de territoire à explorer pour son époux. La main caressait doucement sa jambe à travers son pantalon et il pouvait sentir les arabesques que formaient les doigts faussement distraits du brun.

Draco étouffa un gémissement dans un morceau de pain quand il sentir la main de Harry atteindre le renflement proéminent entre ses jambes. Il eut envi de mordre les lèvres du brun alors que celui-ce souriait doucement face à sa découverte. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid ! Mais son jeune époux continuait toujours ses caresses et appuyait doucement mais avec une pression de plus en plus forte avec sa paume, contre la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du blond.

"Tu vas bien Draco ? Tu as l'air un peu fiévreux," fit d'une voix moqueuse Pansy.

Elle le regardait avec curiosité et malice de ses grands yeux noirs brillant, sa bouche s'étirant en un sourire qu'elle n'essayait pas de cacher. Elle le connaissait depuis toujours et il n'était pas à exclure qu'elle soit au courant de ce qui se passait là dessous. Il réprima un grognement à l'idée de tenir une conversation cohérente avec sa meilleure amie pendant que son époux le rendait fou avec des caresses sous la table. Il n'aurait jamais deviné que sous cette façade d'ange qu'affichait Harryse cachait une créature diabolique, tentatrice et cruelle !

Mais s'il y avait quelque chose que Draco Potter-Malfoy aimait, c'était les défis. Et il était bien décidé à remporter celui là.

"Alors, comment as-tu trouvé la cérémonie Pansy ?"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry était en train de danser avec sa mère et il ne savait pas vraiment où il en était.

Il faut dire que la journée avait été épuisante, riche en émotions et en rebondissement. Et pas seulement de bonnes émotions. Il avait été obligé de revoir Ginny après la cérémonie et ça n'avait pas été facile. Il n'avait rien trouvé à lui dire à part bonjour aussi s'était-il esquivé le plus rapidement possible après ça.

Elle était ravissante aujourd'hui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle, mais ça n'avait fait que le conforter dans le fait qu'elle ne l'attirait vraiment pas comme Draco et qu'il ne ressentait pour elle que l'affection que l'on voue à une petite sœur préférée. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu lui dire ? Bonjour Ginny, moi je vais parfaitement bien. Je viens de découvrir que je serai peut être homosexuel et je suis dingue de désir pour mon mari. Et toi, ça va ?

Heureusement, il y avait beaucoup d'invités et il avait pu facilement se perdre dans la foule et ne plus la croiser.

Il avait dansé la première danse du bal avec Draco et ça avait été horriblement gênant. Il n'aimait pas du tout être exposé comme ça au regard des autres et danser avec un autre homme, seuls, au beau milieu d'une salle de bal de la taille d'un aéroport, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Le blond avait, lui, paru tout à fait à l'aise face à toute l'attention concentrée sur eux. Les regards et les murmures des deux Clans ne semblaient pas l'atteindre. Mais Harry était moins stoïque et s'était rapidement retrouvé avec le teint d'une tomate écrasée. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si un abus de rougissement n'était pas mauvais pour le cerveaux à long terme. Ce serait ennuyeux qu'il se retrouve complètement débile à vingt ans parce qu'il avait eu un trop plein d'afflux sanguin au visage !

Alors que la danse se terminait, Lily lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille :

"Il est l'heure, mon chéri."

Harry déglutit péniblement et hocha la tête. Ils sortirent discrètement de la pièce en faisant un signe de tête à son père, qui était en train de discuter avec M Weasley.

Harry suivait calmement sa mère dans les couloirs obscurs du Manoir, elle était la seule à savoir où se situait la chambre réservée aux jeunes mariés. Ils avaient décidés par avance de ne pas attendre que les invités soient partis pour que les deux garçons aillent se _coucher_ (apparemment c'était un coutume sorcière). Le brun n'aurait pas refusé de patienter, mais ce n'était pas possible, vous comprenez, la Tradition… Malgré toutes les caresses, les baisers et autres (hum !) qu'ils avaient échanger, il était très nerveux en se dirigeant vers leur chambre. Que dirait Draco quand il saurait qu'il était inexpérimenté ? Se moquerait-il ? Et s'il ratait sa nuit de noce ? S'il faisait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas… ?

Il mourrait d'envie de s'enfuir du Manoir et de ne revenir que dans quelques jours, quand toute la pression serait retombée. Mais on n'accuserait jamais un Potter (ou dans le cas présent un Potter-Malfoy) d'être un lâche !

Quand il arriva devant la porte, il prit une profonde inspiration et alors qu'il avait posé sa main sur la poignée, son père arriva en courant, essoufflé et haletant. Le jeune sorcier brun fronça les sourcils mais continua d'ouvrir la porte sans l'attendre. Alors qu'il allait entrer, son père posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :

"Je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner : il ne faut pas qu'il soit au dessus pendant que vous… hum!"

Harry haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

_Fin du Chapitre 5_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, laissez moi un commentaire pour connaître vos avis pour des améliorations. _

_J'ai traduit de l'anglais le texte de la cérémonie du mariage, alors si y a des fois où c'est pas bien français, ben c'est de ma faute ! Je le trouvait très beau (c'est un texte païen pour le mariage)._

_Le prochain chapitre est bien entendu la nuit de noce ! Et pas d'interruption cette fois ! Ca ne sera probablement qu'une succession de lemons (si j'y arrive !) alors, âmes sensibles s'abstenir !_

_Réponses Aux Reviews :_

_**vega264** :_ Merci de m'avoir rassurée pour le chapitre précédent ! Je suis pas très sûre de moi même comme tu peux le constater. La nuit de noce est pour le prochain chapitre, je suis nerveuse à l'avance ! Merci pour tes encouragements bisou !

**_Lovely A_ **: Et oui, la frustration, ça les connaît ici lol ! Mais dans cette fic ce sera pas de sexe avant le mariage ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Bisou !

**_La nouille_** : J'aime James et Lily, je trouve qu'ils forment un beau couple (même si on n'en entend pas beaucoup parler dans les bouquins) et je pense qu'ils auraient ce genre de relation, à la fois conflictuelle et tendre. Je vois James comme quelqu'un d'un peu arrogant et Lily comme une fille à tempérament : un mélange explosif ! L'histoire du hamster n'était pas prévue, à l'origine je voulais écrire que Harry avait appris la mort de son grand père, puis j'ai trouvé que c'était trop dramatique alors c'est Hamtaro qui est mort (le pauvre !) et puis je te ferai dire que c'est très traumatisant pour un enfant de perdre un animal de compagnie ! lol ! La nuit de noce sera pour le prochain chapitre et tu n'es pas du tout obsédée, tu es juste une slasheuse digne de ce nom ! Bon, alors j'avoue que le maillot de Harry était, dans ma tête, celui de l'OM (mon frère m'aurait étranglé si il avait su que j'écrivait quelque chose avec un perso portant l'emblème d'une certaine autre équipe au maillot bleu que je ne mentionnerai pas!) mais bon, je l'ai pas précisé parce que d'abord Draco connaît pas le foot et encore moins les équipes, et ensuite parce que je doute qu'un anglais mette un t-shirt d'une équipe française lol ! J'espère que le mariage t'as plu, gros bisou !

**_Lunamoon_** : Merci pour tes compliments ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'as plu !

**_Hannange _**: Je te remercie pour tes encouragements, bisou

**_vert emeraude _**: Merci pour tes compliments, ça m'encourage beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu ai compris les sentiments que j'ai voulu faire passer, ça me rassure beaucoup ! Non, ils ne s'aiment pas encore, mais ça viendra faut pas s'inquiéter. Je voulais pas qu'ils se rendent compte du jour au lendemain qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, ça aurait pas été très réaliste. Le désir par contre….. James est un peu trop arrogant des fois, il faut bien que Lily mette les points sur les i de temps en temps, j'avoue qu'ici elle a un peu été brutale ! J'avais hâte de faire parler Harry et son père de sexe entre homme, j'avais prévu de le faire depuis que j'avais commencé la fic (sadique, moi ? Peut être un tout petit peu lol !) Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Bisou !

**_anhelo_** : Chuis toute rouge après tes compliments, merci ! Il est probable que je fasse un flash back pour Sirius et Sévérus ou alors que j'explique ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je sais pas trop quand. J'aime l'amitié qui s'instaure entre Lily et Narcissa, je pense qu'elles se ressemblent plus qu'elle ne le pensaient c'est pour ça qu'elles ont autant d'affinités. Tu avais dons un hamster acteur ! Ce pauvre Harry, lui, n'a pas eu cette chance lol ! Merci de me rassurer pour la dernière scène du chap 4, le prochain chapitre c'est le premier lemon que j'écrirai, j'espère pas trop me planter ! bisou !

**_gaelle griffondor_** : DEUX BEBES ! Ouah ! Tu as bien du courage ! Je t'admire énormément, j'arrive à peine à me gérer moi même alors avec deux bébés en plus OO. Malheureusement, j'ai beaucoup de travail et je peux pas me concentrer autant que je le voudrai sur les fics, alors je vais essayer de rester sur mon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine et de pas trop dépasser ce délai. Bisou !

**_dmoniac Cat's_** : Merci de tes encouragements, j'espère que le mariage t'as plu ! Bisou !

**_zaika_** : Je pense que tu vas pas être déçue de sa réaction sur la nouvelle de la virginité de Harry ! Pour les enfants, je sais pas. Faut que je réfléchisse déjà s'ils vont en avoir et si oui, ce sera peut être pas une mpreg. Bisou !

**_onarluca_** : Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te déçois pas !

**_Lou_** : Merci de tes compliments, je savais pas trop si j'avais réussi à rendre drôle ce que je voyais dans ma tête. Tu n'est pas du tout sadique, j'adore quand ils sont interrompu et qu'ils sont tout frustrés ! En fait, c'est peut être moi la sadique lol ! J'espère que le mariage te déçoit pas. Pour les enfants, il est possible qu'ils en aient, j'ai pas encore décidé. Bisou !

**_History_** : J'aime bien les fic où on voit à quoi auraient ressemblé James et Lily alors j'ai tenté le coup ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Bisou !

**_Loryah_** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments (j'en rougi de confusion !), j'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir. Bisou !

**_Maggie_** : merci pour ton commentaire bisou à toi aussi

**_Alfa_** : Merci de me rassurer. J'admet que j'ai toujours pensé que je ne serai jamais capable d'écrire moi même des lemons, j'admirai le courage des auteurs qui en écrivait lol ! Finalement, faut juste se lancer petit à petit et ça vient, avec quelques efforts mais ça vient. Je suis contente que tu me dises que tu as souffert de la même gêne que moi, ça prouve que je suis pas totalement à la masse ! lol ! Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite t'as plu. Bisou !

**_Hermionnepotter_** : Voilà la suite ! Euh… m'étripe pas s'te plaît ? lol ! Bisou !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Un Battement d'Aile de Papillon**

Auteur : Mona May56

Genre: Univers Alternatif , romance et mystère

Couple : Harry/Draco, SB/RL et HG/RW (mais celui là va probablement changer)

Rating : Et oui, maintenant c'est **M** (anciennement R) !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la divine J.K Rowling que nous vénérons tous.

Note : Je m'excuse à l'avance pour toutes les fautes que je pourrai faire mais je lis beaucoup de fics HP en anglais et j'ai oublié certaines traductions françaises des termes sorciers. Merci de votre indulgence !

**Cette fic est du slash, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles entre hommes, et elle contient des scènes classées dans le rating M ce qui veut dire que ceux que ça gêne ou qui n'ont pas 16 ans ne doivent pas la lire !**

**Ce chapitre contient plusieurs LEMONS, aussi pour ceux qui ne veulent pas (ou ne devraient pas) les lire j'ai placé ce symbole:(HDHDHD) au début et à la fin de chacune de ces scènes pour que vous puissiez les sauter. Ces scènes n'ont pas d'importance capitale pour l'intrigue aussi n'hésitez pas à ne pas les lire si cela vous met mal à l'aise!**

Je m'excuse pour le retard dans la mise à jour, je n'ai eu accès à mon ordinateur que cet après midi et j'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu!

Bonne lecture! (surtout aux perverses qui attendaient impatiemment le lemon depuis le prologue! lol!)

**Chapitre 6**

Hermione s'extirpa de l'étreinte enthousiaste et maladroite de son cavalier, essoufflée et riant à perdre haleine. Ron tangua légèrement, ses yeux brillants et ses joues rouges témoignant de l'amour qu'il s'était découvert ce soir pour le champagne. La jeune fille brune, elle même, se sentait gaie et légère, les trois flûtes qu'elle avait bu lui ayant allégé l'esprit. Elle avait l'impression de flotter au dessus du sol comme les ravissantes bulles du breuvage mordoré. Ron se dirigeait déjà vers sa sœur pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse quand Hermione traversa la salle de bal dans l'espoir de trouver des toilettes où elle pourrait se rafraîchir.

Elle mourrait de chaud et essayait vainement de s'éventer avec son mouchoir dans l'espoir de rafraîchir ses joues brûlantes.

La fête était très réussie. Malgré un début un peu oppressant entre les deux clans, quelques verres avaient relativement détendu l'atmosphère et les groupes commençaient à se mêler les uns aux autres dans un joyeux désordre.

Elle pouvait voir Pansy Parkinson danser avec Arthur Weasley, qui faisait preuve d'un sens du rythme surprenant étant donné qu'il était le père de Ron. Pénélope Deauclaire avait pour cavalier Goyle senior, qui semblait vaguement mal à l'aise face à la conversation brillante de la jeune femme. Lucius Malfoy, Sévérus Snape, Rémus Lupin et Oliver Wood discutaient avec animation d'une recrudescence dans le monde sorcier de la vente de drogues illicites.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bal et se dirigeait avec hésitation dans un couloir vers ce qu'elle espérait être son but, elle vit une porte ouverte et des voix féminines s'en échappaient. Elle y glissa un œil, curieuse de ce qui pouvait s'y passer et s'étouffa presque de rire quand elle vit Dumbledore coincé par Lily et Narcissa qui, chacune leur tour, lui expliquaient de façon… euh vive et sans équivoque leur opinion sur ses démonstrations d'originalité et d'improvisation aux moments les plus inopportuns. Genre, la cérémonie de mariage de leurs bébés adoré. Le vieux sorcier les regardait d'un air mi amusé, mi craintif, reculant de plus en plus comme devant des bêtes sauvages affamées. Hermione se retira discrètement, ne voulant surtout pas se mettre au milieu de cet affrontement sanglant.

Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on la disait la jeune sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération !

Après plus d'un quart d'heure à tourner en rond et à passer dans plus de couloirs et de corridors qu'un labyrinthe, elle parvint enfin à son but.

Après s'être lavé les mains, elle les mit en coupe pour retenir de l'eau et s'aspergea le visage, ne se préoccupant pas des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur son corsage. Elle se sentit tout de suite mieux, la chaleur qui l'avait submergée depuis un moment reculant un petit peu.

Alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré les heures de torture qu'elle avait vécu sous la houle de Narcissa, elle devait bien admettre que ça avait valu la peine. Elle se trouvait elle même plutôt jolie (ce qui était un fait assez rare pour être noté : Hermione était toujours très sévère dans l'appréciation de sa propre beauté, qu'elle pensait inexistante.) et avait reçu de nombreux compliments tout au long de la soirée.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui était un jour essentiel, limite dramatique, pour Harry. Mais étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher et qu'il lui avait dit de profiter de la soirée, elle ne s'était pas appesantit sur la question. Mais maintenant qu'elle était plus calme et éloignée de la musique et de la compagnie enivrante de la salle de bal, elle se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas fait plus attention à lui et à ses sentiments. Elle avait l'impression qu'il aurait été plus loyal envers lui d'être restée dans son coin à se lamenter sur son sort misérable avec lui et Ron.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se décida à retrouver Harry dans la salle de bal et à rester avec lui le reste de la soirée. Après tout, il aurait besoin de tout le soutien et de toute l'amitié qu'il pouvait pour supporter ce qui se passerait plus tard dans la nuit.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Hermione sortit d'un pas vif dans le couloir et pris au hasard le couloir de droite étant donné qu'elle n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation et qu'elle avait oublié le chemin par lequel elle était venue.

Cette fois ci elle n'eut à marcher que dix minutes avant d'entendre des voix venant d'une pièce dont la porte était entrouverte.

Soulagée, la jeune fille ouvrit plus grand la porte, espérant trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à retourner à son point de départ.

Ce qu'elle y découvrit, par contre, la laissa sans voix.

Percy Weasley se tenait proche d'un autre homme, leurs têtes penchées l'une vers l'autres comme s'ils échangeaient des confidences, et il discutait avec lui de façon animée. Mais ce qui était stupéfiant, c'était la personne avec laquelle il parlait. Hermione ne la connaissait pas bien elle même, mais elle l'avait vu quelques fois et ne pouvait confondre avec personne d'autre la haute stature, le visage découpé à la serpe et les cheveux couleur de corbeau : Marcus Flint.

Qu'est-ce que Percy faisait là à discuter avec Marcus Flint, comme s'il était un vieil ami ?

A la connaissance d'Hermione, ils ne s'étaient jamais même adressé la parole à part pour des insultes, Marcus venant d'une famille qui avait soutenu depuis des générations les Malfoy.

Et la fin de la conversation qu'elle surprit piqua encore plus sa curiosité :

"…. peux pas me faire ça, Marcus !" s'exclamait Percy d'un air agité. "Tu sais très bien qu'il m'est impossible de…"

"Tu es plongé dans cette affaire jusqu'au cou, Weasley," l'interrompit brutalement Flint d'un air sombre, ses épais sourcils froncés renforçant l'impression sinistre et menaçante qui se dégageait de lui.

"Rappelles toi que c'est toi qui as eu cette idée au départ," poursuivi-t-il en serrant son énorme poing d'un mouvement convulsif qui fit craindre à Hermione qu'il ne l'abatte sur le visage du rouquin. "Tu ne peux plus faire demi tour maintenant."

"Je sais," fit le rouquin d'un air sérieux et avec une force de conviction que la jeune femme lui avait rarement vu. "Et je ne compte pas…"

Le bruit de la porte heurtant le mur leur fit brutalement prendre conscience qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls et ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Hermione. Celle-ci vit Percy reculer précipitamment de sa position si proche du grand brun, et son visage prit une expression si coupable que la brune ne pu s'empêcher de se poser encore plus de questions sur cette conversation mystérieuse.

"Hermione…" commença le rouquin avec hésitation.

Flint resta totalement de marbre mais un éclair de colère passa rapidement dans son regard quand celui ci revint sur Percy. Ce fut une expression si furtive que Hermione pensa l'avoir imaginée.

"Je cherche la salle de bal," le coupa-t-elle, presque aussi mal à l'aise que lui. "Je me suis perdue."

Percy se dirigea précipitamment vers elle en lui disant qu'il allait la reconduire, comme s'il voulait l'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de Flint.

Mais alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte, elle le vit échanger un regard intense qu'elle ne put déchiffrer avec le grand brun.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHD

**(HDHDHD)**

La porte se referma avec un bruit sec derrière Harry, coupant court à ses réflexions troublées sur ce que son père venait de lui dire. Quoiqu'il ait voulu dire, de toute façon le brun n'avait plus le temps de le comprendre. Il venait d'entrer dans la chambre où il allait perdre sa virginité et il avait d'autre choses à faire que de réfléchir aux divagations de son père. Il sentait sa nervosité augmenter, ses mains tremblaient et il sentait une sueur froide, désagréable, couler le long de son dos. Il ne se détendit que légèrement quand il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans la chambre.

Celle-ci était très belle. Spacieuse, elle n'était éclairée que par le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Elle était décorée d'immenses tentures bleu clairs et de tableaux représentant des scènes champêtres dont les coloris s'harmonisaient avec le reste. Pour se décontracter il en fit le tour et l'examina minutieusement, ignorant délibérément l'immense lit à baldaquin qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

Alors qu'il se retournait après avoir contemplé pendant quelques minutes un tableau totalement inintéressant représentant une scène dechasse quelconque, il vit Draco qui le regardait d'un air amusé depuis le seuilde la porte. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat presque surnaturel qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un tigre ayant repéré son petit déjeuner. Harry rougit, embarrassé de l'examen dant il était la cible et se mit à tripoter nerveusement sa manche. Il sursauta quand il sentit la main de Draco lui toucher le visage pour le lui relever. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

Lorsque les lèvres du blond se posèrent sur les siennes, il sentit une bonne part de son anxiété fondre grâce à la chaleur que le baiserprovoquait dans tous son corps. Leur baiser se faisait plus passionné quand Harry s'écarta légèrement de Draco.

"Il faut que je te parles de quelque chose."

"Mmmh… de quoi ?" fit le blond en déposant de petits baisers le long de la mâchoire de son époux, le distrayant totalement du sujet.

Harry repoussa à nouveaux son époux en appuyant légèrement sur ses épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il se sentait une obligation de prévenir Draco avant qu'ils n'entament les choses sérieuses.

"Je… je n'ai jamais fait… ça auparavant"

Le blond lui fit un chaud sourire, ses yeux argenté pétillant de malice.

"Ca n'a pas d'importance", fit-il, "je me doutais que tu n'avais jamais eu de rapports avec un garçon avant aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'est pas bien différent de ce que tu as pu faire avec une fille…"

"Hum…" hésita Harry en rougissant de plus belle, "Le truc c'est que j'ai jamais rien fait avec une fille non plus…"

Les yeux de Draco s'arrondirent de surprise puis se plissèrent d'un air prédateur.

"Vraiment… "dit-il d'un air pensif, puis un sourire carnassier illumina son visage. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me ferai un plaisir de t'apprendre tout ce que je sais."

Harry s'empourpra un peu plus mais son sourire s'élargit.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?" fit-il en levant les sourcils d'un air séducteur.

Draco éclata d'un rire amusé et étonné et prit le brun dans ses bras. Celui-ci sentit une brusque bouffée de désir monter en lui alors qu'ils s'embrassaient et que leurs langues se mêlaient en un duel passionné, les deux jeunes hommes tentant de faire accepter à l'autre leur domination.

Leurs deux corps se plaquaient l'un contre l'autre et Harry sentait le feu maintenant presque familier du désir qui parcourait ses veines et enflammait ses reins. Il ne sentit pas les doigts du blond s'agiter dans son dos et ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il manigançait que lorsqu'il s'écarta de lui avec un sourire et que la robe de Harry tomba à terre. Il s'empressa alors de débarrasser le blond de sa robe rouge et sourit en voyant la chemise en soie pourpre et le pantalon noir qu'il portait ne dessous.

Draco le prit par le main et le dirigea vers le lit. Il s'y assirent tous les deux, le blond se pencha vers lui et prit délicatement la lèvre inférieure du brun entre les siennes et la suça doucement puis la relâcha. Il pénétra ensuite sa bouche d'une langue curieuse et exploratrice qui fit éclater un feu d'artifice dans la tête de Harry. Celui-ci glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds soyeux de son époux et les agrippa un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu quand il sentit les mains de Draco descendre le long de son dos et se poser doucement sur ses fesses qu'il caressa tendrement.

Harry dégagea la chemise du blond de son pantalon d'une main pour pouvoir la glisser dessous et effleurer la peau chaude et douce qui s'y cachait. Ils rompirent leur baiser et Draco s'attaqua à son cou, le mordillant et le suçant tendrement, ravivant la marque qu'il avait faite une semaine auparavant et qui avait commencé à s'effacer. Harry poussa un petit gémissement alors qu'il sentait comme une flèche de feu traverser tout son corps pour venir se figer sur son aine. Il avait l'impression que la parcelle de peau que Draco dévorait était directement liée à son sexe qu'il sentit se durcir en un éclair. Il s'écarta du blond et tira violemment sur sa chemise, faisant sauter la moitié des boutons et il s'attaqua au torse qu'il découvrait, l'embrassant avec passion.

Draco eut un rire rauque et sensuel devant l'impatience de son mari en le faisant basculer sur le lit.

Cette fois ci, Harry ne se laissa pas faire et passa au dessus du blond. Il s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches de Draco et se mit à embrasser doucement sa mâchoire, en partant du menton pour aller vers son oreille droite dont il mordilla le lobe. Un gémissement de l'héritier des Malfoy fut le seul signal dont Harry eut besoin pour se rendre compte qu'il venait de trouver un point très sensible et il l'exploita sans pitié, suçant, embrassant, mordillant et léchant son oreille et le pourtour, arrachant de petits cris de plaisir au blond. Son corps s'arqua de désir quand Harry posa ses lèvres sur l'espace juste derrière son oreille, à la limite des cheveux. Le brun était stupéfait de constater à quel point Draco réagissait à la moindre de ses caresses dans cette région du corps qu'il avait toujours trouvée insignifiante. Tout à sa joie d'avoir découvert un tel point faible à son époux, il ne sentit pas les muscles du blond se bander jusqu'au moment où il se retrouva sur le dos, Draco installé confortablement entre ses cuisses. Il poussa un long gémissement quand son érection rencontra celle du blond et que celui ci fit un mouvement de va-et-vient, frottant sensuellement leur deux membres gonflés de désir l'un contre l'autre.

"On fait moins le malin maintenant, hein ?" fit malicieusement le blond avant de lui ôter d'un geste sa chemise et de se pencher pour mordiller sa clavicule.

Le corps de Harry était en combustion et il eut l'impression de sentir son sang entrer en ébullition lorsque les lèvres de son époux touchèrent son téton. Celui ci se durcit immédiatement, envoyant des frissons tout le long de son corps. Le blond suçait et mordillait doucement le téton tout en caressant et pinçant l'autre de sa main libre. Harry poussa un miaulement de plaisir, agrippa d'une main la tête de son mari pour l'obliger à continuer et cambra son corps pour mieux sentir le poids de celui du blond.

Draco lâcha le téton après une dernière caresse de la langue et descendit le long du torse et du ventre du brun, déposant une traînée de baiser qui laissaient sur leur sillage sa peau enflammée de désir. Il s'arrêta un long moment sur son nombril, mimant l'acte d'amour en faisant pénétrer de façon rythmée sa langue dans le petit orifice.

Harry sentit son époux défaire sa ceinture et les boutons de son pantalon d'une main experte, mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ça tant le fait même de respirer prenait toute la capacité mentale dont il était capable à ce moment là. Il avait l'impression que tous ses sens étaient assaillis en même temps de la plus agréable des façons et il était sûr qu'il allait bientôt exploser.

Un cris étranglé jailli de sa gorge quand Draco lui retira le pantalon et le boxer qui retenaient son érection prisonnière. Le blond souffla doucement sur le gland pourpre obtenant un long râle du brun. Puis il caressa lentement son sexe de haut en bas avec sa main, et Harry comprenait enfin pourquoi c'était tellement mieux quand c'était une autre personne qui vous le faisait.

Puis brusquement, Draco n'était plus là.

Harry mit quelques seconde dans l'état où il était à se rendre compte qu'il ne faisait plus l'objet de caresses et que le poids du blond sur son corps avait disparu. Il se redressa alors sur ses coudes, cherchant du regard avec frénésie son époux.

Il ne s'était, en fait, pas beaucoup éloigné. Il fouillait dans le tiroir de la table de nuit tout en retirant le reste de ses vêtements. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau que Draco Malfoy entièrement nu. Sa peau lumineuse et pâle paraissait aussi douce que de la soie. Son corps long et fin était délicatement musclé et se mouvait avec la grâce d'un félin.

Harry passa distraitement sa main sur sa bouche pour vérifier s'il ne bavait pas tout en continuant à le dévorer du regard. Alors que Draco se relevait, le brun regardait, hypnotisé, les fesses musclées et il rougit quand le blond se retourna et qu'il lui sourit. Il tenait une petite fiole bleue dans sa main qu'il déboucha et porta à son nez pour la sentir, tout en revenant vers le lit.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda le brun distraitement.

"C'est du lubrifiant," répondit Draco en se recouchant à côté de lui. "Ca rendra la suite plus facile."

Harry aurait bien aimé lui demander ce qu'il avait entendu dire par « la suite » mais à ce moment là le blond l'embrassa. Il oublia tout ce qu'il voulait demander quand sa langue chaude s'empara de sa bouche.

Draco s'agenouilla sur le lit et sema une pluie de baisers sur son torse et son ventre jusqu'à son sexe. Le cerveau de Harry court-circuita quand il sentit la langue du blond se poser sur son membre tendu de désir et le parcourir sur toute sa longueur.

Ses lèvres se resserrèrent sur son gland qu'il suça tout doucement. Harry n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel de toute sa vie et il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'envoler. Sa tête se vida de toute pensée et sa vision devint un grand vide d'un blanc lumineux. Il sentit les mains de Draco se poser sur ses fesses et les écarter doucement, mais il n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un doigt humide toucher avec précaution son anus. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en inquiéter grâce à l'overdose de sensations que lui procuraient les mouvements de la langue du blond sur son pénis.

Il tressaillit légèrement quand il sentit le doigt glisser entièrement dans son orifice, mais à ce moment là, Draco opéra une forte succion sur son membre qui faillit le faire exploser de plaisir. Il n'avait même pas envie de savoir ce que son mari lui faisait tant qu'il continuait de lui procurer une telle extase. Harry pouvait entendre des gémissements et des cris qui comblaient le silence de leur chambre d'une musique sensuelle. Il ne se rendit compte que c'était lui qui les poussait que lorsque sa gorge commença à lui faire mal.

Un deuxième doigt s'ajouta au premier et cette fois ci, cela lui fit vraiment mal. Pas beaucoup, mais ça le tiraillait fortement et il tendit les bras pour repousser la douloureuse intrusion. Au moment où il touchait les épaules de Draco, les doigts de celui-ci bougèrent d'avant en arrière et trouvèrent un point au centre de son être qui le fit hurler de plaisir, son corps cambré violemment vers le ciel, ses yeux aveugles fixés sur le ciel de lit.

"Encore ! Encore !" Gémit-il d'une voix rauque qu'il reconnaissait à peine.

Draco bougea à nouveau ses doigts, faisant bien attention à heurter chaque fois ce point magique qui faisait voir des étoiles au brun.

Lorsque le troisième doigt se rajouta aux autres, la douleur fut plus violente. Mais il l'oublia rapidement parce qu'au même instant Draco engloutissait totalement son sexe et que ses doigts touchaient à nouveau sa prostate.

Puis il n'y eut plus rien. Ni doigts, ni bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le corps du blond s'installer sur le sien, entre ses cuisses, et la bouche du blond s'emparer de la sienne. Le sexe de Harry était prisonnier de leurs deux corps, et il sentait celui de Draco se frotter lentement contre ses fesses.

Les mains du blond se posèrent sur ses hanches et les soulevèrent. Il plaça un coussin en dessous afin de les surélever.

Draco le pénétra lentement, mais malgré toutes les précautions qu'il prit, la douleur brûla les reins de Harry. Il poussa un cri et resserra convulsivement ses jambes autour de la taille du blond. Draco resta immobile un moment, puis se mit à bouger tout doucement d'avant en arrière, changeant d'angle afin de trouver la prostate du brun. Peu à peu, la douleur reflua et se mêla de plaisir.

C'était une sensation bizarre que de sentir Draco à l'intérieur de lui. Pas désagréable mais… étrange. Comme s'il se rendait compte que toute sa vie il avait été incomplet et qu'il venait de retrouver sa partie manquante. Comme si, en entrant en lui, Draco remplissait en même temps un vide qui avait été béant jusqu'ici.

Enfin, Draco trouva le centre du plaisir de Harry et s'appliqua à le heurter à chaque coups de reins qu'il lui donnait. Harry enroula ses bras autour du cou blond, planta ses pieds fermement dans le matelas et accompagna ses mouvements dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Leurs deux corps se mouvaient en parfaite harmonie en une danse de désir et de plaisir aussi vieille que le monde.

Harry voulait que Draco ailles plus vite et plus profond, à chaque coup de reins il levait ses hanches violemment pour qu'il entre plus profondément et il criait de jouissance . Il agrippa le postérieur musclé de son époux pour le pousser à accélérer encore la cadence et à entrer encore plus. Il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé d'aussi intense et il avait peur que son cœur ne lâche. La douleur s'était effacée pour faire place à un plaisir foudroyant, presque insupportable. Il avait envie que ça s'arrête, tant il n'était pas sûr que quand l'acte atteindrait son paroxysme il n'allait pas exploser en un million de particules. Mais en même temps, il avait envi de rester comme ça pour toujours.

Il sentait son désir atteindre un niveau intolérable dont il connaissait l'issue. Lorsqu'il sentit la vague de sa jouissance le frapper, il mordit violemment l'épaule de son époux, étouffant son cris de plaisir alors que tout son corps vibrait d'une violente secousse. Tout devint noir pour lui.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience du lieu où il était, il vit Draco, le visage déformé par la jouissance, donner un dernier coup de rein et crier de plaisir quand il atteignit l'orgasme.

Le corps du blond s'effondra sur le sien, comme privé de toute énergie, et Harry resserra ses bras autour de lui, savourant son poids rassurant sur lui. Harry pouvait sentir son corps tout entier vibrer de désir satisfait, apaisé après le déferlement de passion.

Il venait de vivre le moment le plus bouleversant de toute sa vie et il se sentait vide et étrangement vulnérable. Il ferma les yeux et écouta leurs respirations rapides et bruyantes et les battements effrénés de leurs deux cœurs.

Après quelques minutes, Draco se retira de Harry et bascula sur le côté. Celui-ci regretta immédiatement la chaleur du corps du blond et se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui même. Mais bientôt il sentit le main de son époux le chercher, l'attraper et l'attirer tout contre lui. Draco lui posa la tête sur son torse et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Le brun eut un sourire content et se blottit tendrement contre lui. Il rouvrit les yeux après un moment de silence et tomba nez à nez avec la morsure qu'il lui avait faite sur l'épaule. Il la toucha avec douceur puis l'embrassa.

"Je suis désolé," fit-il avec culpabilité.

"Pourquoi !" rit Draco en l'embrassant sur le front. "Pour m'avoir offert la meilleure expérience sexuelle de toute ma vie !"

Harry n'avait même plus la force de rougir mais il embrassa le menton de Draco, puis sema des petits baisers jusqu'à sa bouche. Il explora alors tendrement les lèvres du blond, puis vint effleurer sa langue avec la sienne dans un balais de satisfaction sensuelle. Entre deux baisers voluptueux, Draco reprit la parole :

"Mais si tu tiens vraiment à te faire pardonner, "dit-il d'une voix sensuelle," tu peux toujours me prouver à quel point tu es désolé et… mettre en pratique les leçons que je viens de te donner."

Il lui tendit la fiole de lubrifiant avec un sourire innocent. Harry écarquilla les yeux puis sourit d'un air de défit avant de se jeter sur son époux pour le dévorer.

**(HDHDHD)**

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHD

Pansy s'ennuyait.

Depuis que Draco était parti, elle ne s'amusait plus beaucoup. Elle avait dansé et bu tout son saoul, mais elle avait tendance à avoir l'alcool pensif et, maintenant qu'elle ne faisait que contempler les couples se déchaînant sur la piste de danse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de plonger dans des réflexions moroses.

Même Blaise l'avait abandonné. Il avait repéré au milieu de la soirée Géraldine Malfoy, l'assistante de Lucius et une lointaine cousine du côté français, et il lui avait couru après toute la soirée. Il était fou d'elle depuis des années et la poursuivait de ses assiduités dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il n'avait bien sûr aucune chance. Géraldine était une femme de deux ans leur aînée, grande, belle et intelligente. Un femme à poigne qui menait avec Lucius la Malfoy Corporation d'une main de fer. Elle traitait Blaise comme un petit frère blagueur et amusant, mais sans plus. Elle ne le prenait pas du tout au sérieux. Pansy avait bien essayé de le lui dire, mais il persistait dans son obsession.

Elle poussa un soupir et dirigea son regard vers ses voisins. Sévérus Snape et Lucius Malfoy discutaient d'une nouvelle formule qui permettrait de faire une nouvelle recette améliorée du Polynectar qui pourrait durer trois heures au lieu d'une. Bref, une conversation on ne peut plus barbante.

Elle tourna son attention un peu plus loin vers Arthur Weasley qui examinait avec enthousiasme un livre moldu très épais que les parents de Granger lui avaient apporté et qui permettait de se servir d'un … phélitone ? Télétonne ? Enfin, une invention moldue quelconque sans intérêt.

Alors qu'elle parcourait du regard la foule, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le comportement curieux de la demoiselle d'honneur de Potter. Elle avait remarqué depuis quelques temps le comportement étrange de Granger mais l'avait attribué à une de ses nombreuses lubies. Mais là, c'était vraiment suspect.

Elle se trouvait près du bol de punch et faisait semblant de l'examiner tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œils sur le côté. Elle semblait être en train d'espionner, mais avec très peu de discrétion, un de ces rouquins de Weasley. Patrick ? Perry ? Elle ne se souvenait plus. Celui ci discutait avec animation avec Oliver Wood.

Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir à se raconter qui intéresse Melle Hermione Je-Suis-Un-Géni Granger. Oliver était un excellent joueur de Quidditch mais il n'était pas connu pour la profondeur de ses conversations alors…

Pansy se leva et, d'un pas un peu chancelant, se dirigea vers la sorcière brune. Une fois à côté d'elle, elle la fixa d'un regard intense qu'Hermione, si concentrée dans sa tâche d'espionnage, ne sentit pas. Ce ne fut que lorsque Pansy se pencha tout près de son oreille et lui parla d'une voix calme qu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence.

"Tu es aussi discrète qu'un hippogriffe dans une boutique de porcelaine."

Hermione sursauta si violemment qu'elle renversa le verre de punch qu'elle venait de prendre et trempa la nappe de la table des rafraîchissements. Pansy sortit sa baguette et lança un sort d'un geste vif qui nettoya les dégâts en lui disant :

"Quelle maladresse Mademoiselle Granger ! Et tu es une bien piètre espionne. Tout le monde peut comprendre ton petit manège."

Hermione la regarda d'un air affolé puis jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche comme pour vérifier les dires de la fille aux cheveux noirs.

"Chut !" siffla-t-elle précipitamment." Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !"

"Moi, ce que j'aimerai savoir," fit Pansy d'une voix normale, "c'est ce qu'ils peuvent se raconter de si passionnant."

Constatant que la meilleure amie de Draco n'allait pas se taire ni être discrète sur ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, Hermione décida qu'une retraite stratégique serait le choix le plus judicieux. Elle partit donc précipitamment en agrippent le bras de Pansy et en la traînant vers un coin de la pièce plus discret.

"Alors ?" fit Pansy en croisant les bras devant elle.

"Alors rien. Je suis juste un peu curieuse."

"Curieuse à quel propos ? Oliver ne sait parler que de Quidditch et ce Weasley est encore moins mystérieux qu'un veracrasse. S'il y a un Weasley qu'il serait valable d'espionner ce serait plutôt celui là," fit-elle en désignant Bill qui dansait avec Fleur. "Il est tellement sexy ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'il vienne d'une telle famille !"

Hermione se renfrogna et fusilla du regard Pansy, qui n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupée qu'elle était à baver sur l'aîné de la famille Weasley.

"Ca ne te regarde pas !"

"Oh, j'ai bien vu que tu suivais le rouquin depuis tout à l'heure ! Je suis venue faire cesser cette pitoyable tentative d'imitation de James Bond et te faire bénéficier de ma science infinie en ce qui concerne l'art de l'obtention discrète d'informations."

Hermione la regarda d'un air surpris et sceptique, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment que je veuille t'aider, Merlin m'en préserve !" rajouta Pansy d'un air hautain. "C'est juste que je m'ennuyait à mourir et que dans un élan de bonté qui ne se répètera sans doute jamais, j'ai voulu te faire bénéficier de mes lumières."

"Je n'ai pas besoin…"

"Mais d'abord dis moi ce qui peut bien t'intéresser dans leur discussion. Ce Weasley est ton petit ami et tu l'espionnes ?"

"Bien sûr que non !" fit Hermione pourpre de rage. "Je sort avec Ron !"

"Qui ça ? Enfin, peu importe. Si ce n'est pas Weasley qui t'intéresse alors c'est Oliver ! Que raconte –t-il de si passionnant ? Oh ! Est ce qu'il donne des détails croustillants sur sa liaison torride avec Marcus Flint ! Si c'est ça, il faut que je l'entende. Ils sont si sexy ensemble !"

"Mais bien sûr que non !" s'écria la brune agacée, puis elle s'interrompit, repassa dans sa tête ce que venait de lui dire l'autre jeune fille et écarquilla les yeux d'un air stupéfait. "Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood sont amants !"

"Bien sûr que oui !" fit la meilleure amie de Draco d'un air dédaigneux. "Tu n'es pas au courant ? Bien sûr, ils ne le crient pas sur les toits mais ça à fait scandale chez les familles Sang Pur. Un Flint et un Wood ! Mais moi je trouve ça incroyablement excitant !"

Hermione avait pris un air pensif pendant tout ce discours jusqu'à la dernière phrase de Pansy.

"Excitant ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'excitant dans un couple homosexuel !"

Pansy la regarda comme si elle était un bout de chocogrenouille collé à la semelle de sa chaussure, puis elle pris un air malicieux et lui dit :

"Ne me dit pas que ça ne te fait rien d'imaginer Draco et Potter pendant leur nuit de noce ? La beauté blonde glaciale de l'un et le charme brun torride de l'autre ?"

Pansy leva les sourcils et fit un sourire un peu moqueur alors qu'une foule d'images invoquées par les paroles de la jeune fille venait à l'esprit de Hermione. Il est vrai qu'ils formaient un très beau couple et…

Hermione secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Harry était son meilleur ami et elle se sentait coupable de penser à ça.

"J'ai changé d'avis, je vais tout te raconter." Dit elle à Pansy.

Alors qu'elle lui racontait l'étrange rencontre qu'elle avait faite plus tôt dans la soirée, Pansy perdit peu à peu son air indifférent qui faisait place à une expression intriguée. Finalement, après quelques minutes de réflexion elle dit à Hermione :

"Weasley et Marcus… Il est vrai que cette conversation est intrigante. Et vaguement inquiétante ce qui ne fait que rajouter du sel ! Je n'aurai jamais cru que ce Weasley serait du genre à fréquenter Flint pour ce genre de conversation. J'ai vu la manière dont tu te prenait et tu ne découvriras rien comme ça, surtout sur Marcus. Il risquerait de te briser en deux pour t'être occupée de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Je vais t'aider et nous allons résoudre ce mystère."

Et pour la première fois de toute leur vie les deux jeunes filles étaient d'accord sur quelque chose et allaient s'associer ensemble.

Elle se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur accord.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHD

**(HDHDHD)**

Harry avait l'impression d'être entré au Paradis. C'est d'ailleurs tout juste s'il ne voyait pas les anges passer devant ses yeux.

Il haletait violemment, son corps en sueur était parcouru de longs frissons d'extase et un long gémissement animal s'échappait de sa gorge sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Une seule pensée tournoyait dans sa tête comme une comptine obsédante :_ Je suis à l'intérieur de Draco ! Je fais l'amour à Draco et c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée !_

Il appuya son front contre l'épaule du blond et resta comme ça, sans bouger pendant quelques minutes. Son sexe était emprisonné dans la chaleur torride de Draco et celui ci était tellement étroit que Harry avait peur d'exploser s'il respirait trop fort. Il pouvait sentir la respiration lourde du blond contre son visage, les battement frénétiques de son cœur contre sa poitrine et son érection qui pulsait de désir, prisonnière entre leurs ventres.

Draco poussa ses hanches vers le haut et la sensation du mouvement était presque trop pour Harry. Mais une fois commencé, il ne savais plus comment s'arrêter. Ses reins avaient entamé d'eux même un mouvement d'avant en arrière qui le propulsait rapidement au septième ciel. Il se souvint du point dans son corps qui lui avait apporté une telle jouissance et il tenta de le trouver chez Draco, changeant la trajectoire de ses coups de boutoirs jusqu'à ce que le blond pousse un miaulement de plaisir qui se transforma en rugissement alors qu'il heurtait le même endroit plusieurs fois de suite.

Il sentit les jambes de son époux lui entourer la taille et ses hanches se soulever, permettant à Harry de le pénétrer plus profondément encore et de se perdre dans la volupté du corps de son amant.

Le rythme des va-et-vient du brun s'accéléra sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher et bientôt il se retrouva en train de marteler le blonds de coups de reins puissants qui le faisaient hurler de plaisir.

Malheureusement, Harry sentit venir la fin bien trop rapidement. C'était sa première fois et il n'avait pas, pour l'instant, autant d'endurance que son mari. Mais il refusait de jouir le premier aussi se saisit-il du membre tendu de désir du blond et il lui appliqua quelques caresses tendres et rapides jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se tendre sous lui. Lorsqu' enfin Draco explosa, son passage se resserra étroitement autour de Harry qui ne pu tenir plus longtemps et atteint sa jouissance dans les profondeurs du corps de son époux.

Maintenant il était sûr et certain qu'il était homosexuel. Il ne pouvait imaginer de plaisir plus intense que de posséder le corps de Draco et d'être possédé par lui. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment les garçons hétéro faisaient pour supporter de ne jamais connaître l'extase d'être pris par un autre homme. Sans doute que s'ils essayaient, il n'y aurait plus un seul homme hétérosexuel sur cette planète. Ce serait vraiment dommage pour le reste de la population féminine ! Finalement, c'était peut être mieux comme ça.

De toute façon, il avait mieux à faire que de délirer sur la sexualité des autres.

Comme par exemple se blottir contre le torse de Draco et se repaître de la chaleur de son corps.

Ou répondre aux baisers paresseux et repus qu'il lui donnait.

Alors que Harry s'endormait, épuisé par toutes ces activités, il décida que oui, il était bien au Paradis.

**(HDHDHD)**

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHD

Lily n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit, elle était folle d'inquiétude. Il était midi maintenant et ils n'étaient toujours pas sortis de leur chambre.

Elle savait bien ce qui allait se passer quand elle avait conduit Harry dans sa chambre pour sa nuit de noce. Mais la réalité ne l'avait vraiment frappée qu'au moment où elle avait vu James s'effondrer ivre mort aux côtés d'un Sirius complètement shooté par les gouttes que lui avait donné Rémus. Il délirait sur le fait que son petit garçon était en ce moment même avec ce monstre obsédé sexuel de Malfoy qui allait lui faire les pires perversions.

Bien sûr, Lily avait réagi avec sa vivacité coutumière et lui avait rapidement lancé un sort de silence afin qu'il ne perturbe pas les invités. Et elle avait continué à ignorer les regards meurtriers qu'il lui adressait pendant tout les reste de la soirée. Il s'en remettrait.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était arrivée à oublier ses paroles pour autant. Elle avait passé le reste de la nuit à se faire un sang d'encre pour son petit. Elle savait qu'il était inexpérimenté, avec les femmes et les hommes, et elle ne pouvait que s'imaginer l'état d'angoisse et de peur dans lequel il devait avoir été avant de rentrer dans cette chambre. Surtout après avoir entendu les conseils idiots de James.

Elle savait à quel point il était important que sa première fois se passe bien, que ce soit pour un garçon ou pour une fille, et elle avait peur que cela ne se soit mal passé pour Harry. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait même pas choisi lui même avec qui il franchirait cette étape importante ! C'était cette ordure de Fudge qui avait fait ce choix pour lui !

Harry et Draco n'avait pas d'affection l'un pour l'autre, comment son fils réagirait-il à la perte de sa virginité avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas et qui n'éprouvait pour lui, au mieux, que de l'indifférence. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir préparé elle même à ce jour et d'en avoir chargé James. Elle avait cru que son fils se sentirait plus à l'aise pour parler de ça avec un autre homme, mais vu le conseil de dernière minute de James, le conversation ne s'était visiblement pas déroulée comme elle l'avait espéré.

Elle n'ignorait pas que Draco avait de l'expérience en matière sexuelle, aussi bien avec des femmes que des hommes, et cela aurait du la rassurer de savoir qu'au moins l'un d'eux savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais au contraire, cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son inquiétude.

Et si Draco avait été cruel avec Harry ? S'il l'avait blessé ?

Elle n'en saurait jamais rien étant donné qu'après le déjeuner ils devaient partir pour leur voyage de noce, une croisière sur le Nil. Elle ne reverrait pas Harry avant deux longues semaines !

Elle pouvait le voir devant ses yeux, étendu sur le lit comme une marionnette à laquelle on aurait coupé ses fils, son corps brisé par l'insensibilité de son mari et ses grands yeux verts la regardant avec reproche. _Pourquoi m'as tu abandonné ?_ lui disaient ses yeux. _Pourquoi me laisses tu souffrir ?_

Lily s'interrompit au milieu d'un de ses aller et retour. Son visage pris une expression déterminée et elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'escalier géant qui menait à l'étage. Elle ne supportait plus d'imaginer des scénario de plus en plus horribles. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie de ses yeux qu'ils étaient faux.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de leur chambre, prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

La chambre était totalement silencieuse et bien rangée, comme elle l'avait été quand Narcissa et elle l'avaient aménagée. Le feu s'était éteint dans l'âtre mais c'était une douce journée de printemps aussi l'air n'était il pas froid dans la pièce. Les rideaux étaient entrouverts et laissaient entrer le soleil lui donnant un aspect chaleureux.

Par contre, les rideaux du lit étaient complètement fermés et elle ne pouvait pas voir les occupants. Elle remarqua déposés sur le sol en tas les robes de cérémonie et elle cru même entrapercevoir un pantalon, mais elle préféra ne pas mieux examiner. Elle était venu jeter un rapide coup d'œil pour voir si son fils allait bien, c'est tout.

Elle s'approche du lit et tira lentement un des rideau qui l'entourait. La lumière de la pièce éclaira faiblement l'intérieur du lit mais assez pour que Lily puisse voir le jeune Draco profondément endormi. Il dormait sur le côté, un de ses bras lui servant de coussin et l'autre recroquevillé contre son torse nu. C'est là qu'elle remarqua le bras de son fils, sa peau dorée contrastant vivement avec celle, pâle, du blond. Il entourait la taille de ce dernier et sa main touchait inconsciemment celle de Draco. Elle suivit du regard le bras pour constater que son fils était blotti tendrement contre le dos de son mari, son visage endormi enfoui dans les cheveux blonds.

Elle sourit doucement puis referma le rideau, et sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Elle n'aurait pas espéré une meilleure preuve pour être rassurée que la vue de ces deux là blottis l'un contre l'autre. Finalement, Fudge n'avait peut être pas eu un si mauvaise idée.

Quand ils descendirent pour le déjeuner, elle ne fit aucune remarque sur leurs airs radieux et épanouis, pas plus que lorsque Harry l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir quand il partit pour son voyage de noce. Mais elle eut un sourire secret lorsqu'elle vit l'empressement qu'ils avaient de se retrouver seuls.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHD

Harry et Draco revinrent de leur voyage souriant et bronzés. Alors que le blond partait s'occuper de leurs bagages, Harry s'assit sur un des sièges de la salle spécialement réservé pour l'arrivée des voyageurs prenant des portoloins longue distance (une sorte d'aéroport sorcier, mais ça il ne fallait pas le dire à Draco sinon il allait faire une crise).Personne ne les attendaient étant donné qu'ils avaient prolongé leurs « vacance » d'une semaine au dernier moment.

Il prit un journal qui traînait sur une des tables et l'ouvrit, apprenant comme ça la terrible nouvelle qui paniquait le monde sorcier.

Un nouveau meurtre avait été commis par celui que l'on surnommait Voldemort et la victime était un Auror.

Lowell Harding, la personne qui se chargeait de la formation d'Auror de Harry.

_Fin du Chapitre 6_

_Voilà mes premiers lemons, je suis toute émue! J'espère qu'ils vous auront plu!_

_Exceptionnellement je ne répondrai qu'aux personnes qui m'ont posé des questions, je m'excuse mais je suis très fatiguée et je veux poster le plus rapidement possible._

_**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé pour le chapitre précédant et pour celui là, votre aide m'a été très précieuse et j'espère que votre attente n'as pas été déçue! Enorme bisou à tous!**_

**La nouille** : oui, c'est normal que Draco ait des phoenix et Harry des Dragons, je voulais créer un contraste et évoquer l'unité entre les deux maisons (PS:J'ai emprunté un nouveau livre de David Eddings à la bibli: le réveil des anciens dieux, tu l'as lu?). **Lou :** Il est très probable qu'ils aient au moins un enfant, reste à savoir comment! **crazysnape: **la cérémonie restera un secret pour quelques temps encore, faudra avoir de la patience! **celine.sLineC-Line**: Draco a un esprit très tortueux, faudra voir ça plus tard! Je suis désolée de te l'annoncer mais il n'y a aucune cure à la fanfictionmanie, quand on est atteinte, c'est pour la vie! lol! **Quiproquo**: Je suis désolée mais en effet, je suis sadique et j'adore faire souffrir mes lecteurs hinhinhin! Sérieusement, généralement je met environ une semaine à faire des mises à jour mais pendant le mois de mai elles risquenet d'être très rares parce que j'ai mes partiels. Mais dès juin je me remettrai à mon rythme! Je connais les fic d'Artoung mais j'avoue que je ne me souvenais pas d'y avoir vu ce terme. Faudra que je relise. Je ne me souviens plus la 1ere fic anglaise où je l'ai vue mais je sais qu'elle y est dans plusieurs.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Un Battement d'Aile de Papillon**

Auteur : Mona May56

Genre: Univers Alternatif , romance et mystère

Couple : Harry/Draco, SB/RL et HG/RW (mais celui là va probablement changer)

Rating : Et oui, maintenant c'est **M** (anciennement R) !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la divine J.K Rowling que nous vénérons tous.

Note : Je m'excuse à l'avance pour toutes les fautes que je pourrai faire mais je lis beaucoup de fics HP en anglais et j'ai oublié certaines traductions françaises des termes sorciers. Merci de votre indulgence !

**Cette fic est du slash, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles entre hommes, et elle contient des scènes classées dans le rating M ce qui veut dire que ceux que ça gêne ou qui n'ont pas 16 ans ne doivent pas la lire !**

**Ce chapitre contient plusieurs LEMONS, aussi pour ceux qui ne veulent pas (ou ne devraient pas) les lire j'ai placé ce symbole:(HDHDHD) au début et à la fin de chacune de ces scènes pour que vous puissiez les sauter. Ces scènes n'ont pas d'importance capitale pour l'intrigue aussi n'hésitez pas à ne pas les lire si cela vous met mal à l'aise!**

**Note Importante:** Bon, je suis désolée de vous annoncer que je ne pourrai pas faire de mise à jour avant le début du mois de juin parce que je serai en partiels tout le reste du mois de mai. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reprendrai la fic et je la terminerai dès que j'en aurai la possibilité!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 7**

Après avoir confier leurs bagages à un elfe de maison qui les avait transportés au Manoir Malfoy, Draco se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Harry. Il avançait d'un pas rapide, pressé de rejoindre son époux, et ne regardait que distraitement autour de lui les autres voyageurs qui s'agitaient d'un bout à l'autre du grand hall dans un désordre faramineux.

Il avait lui même une impression assez mitigée sur leur retour. Il était heureux de retourner en Angleterre et de revoir ses parents et amis mais en même temps, ces trois dernières semaines en Egypte seul avec Harry avaient été merveilleuses. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse se passer aussi bien entre eux. Il suffisait à Draco de fermer les yeux pour sentir le goût des lèvres de Harry alors qu'ils s'embrassaient devant un magnifique coucher de soleil sur la pyramide de Gizeh, ou la douceur de sa peau alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour au rythme lent du tangage de leur dahabieh (1)sur le Nil.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il se souvenait de l'émerveillement de Harry devant la magie ancienne du peuple des pharaons et son audace alors qu'il entraînait le blond dans les recoins sombres d'un musée du Caire pour quelques baisers volés.

Il avait bien conscience que leur intimité ne cesserait pas avec leur arrivée en Angleterre (Il espérait bien que non !), mais il devait admettre qu'il regretterai leur solitude. Il espérait que leur complicité continuerait dans la vie quotidienne et surtout quand ils seraient entourés de leurs proches. Il redoutait un peu cette loi qui semblait universelle selon laquelle les parents et amis savaient tout mieux que la principale personne concernée et donc se sentaient un devoir sacré de se mêler de ce qui ne les regardaient pas, notamment, en l'occurrence, de leur vie de couple.

Enfin, ce ne serait qu'un défit de plus à relever que de déjouer les pièges que le train train quotidien ne manquerait pas de leur tendre. De plus il avait la vague, mais persistante, impression qu'il ne s'ennuierait jamais avec Harry à ses côtés.

Draco arriva à ce moment là de ses réflexions devant les bancs de la salle d'attente et il chercha du regard son époux parmis les personnes assises. Il eut un peu de difficultés à le retrouver car son visage était caché derrière un journal. Il s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :

"Nos bagages sont déjà au Manoir. Il est temps d'aller à la salle de transplanage. Il faudra envoyer un hibou à tes parents pour les prévenir de notre arrivée sinon ils vont me…"

Le blond interrompit sa phrase quand il remarqua que son mari ne l'écoutait pas mais regardait d'un œil fixe le journal qu'il tenait dans ses mains. C'était une édition de la veille de la Gazette du Sorcier.

"Que se passe-t-il Harry" fit-il avec inquiétude en se penchant vers lui.

Le brun ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui tendre le journal, levant vers lui un regard complètement perdu. Draco fronça les sourcils et prit le quotidien. A la une s'affichait le titre :

**UNE NOUVELLE VICTIME DE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI **

**Le tueur se moquerait-il de nos forces de l'ordre ?**

_Ce tueur sanguinaire qui sévit à nouveaux parmi nous a fait une nouvelle victime : Lowell Harding, 56 ans, était un Auror expérimenté et respecté, quoique assez controversé en raison de ses méthodes peu conventionnelles d'investigation. Il a été célèbre notamment pour son arrestation du gang des voleurs sorcier Winston et Glick et pour son implication dans la résistance contre Vous-Savez-Qui lors de son règne de terreur il y a plus d'une quinzaine d'années._

_Mais il semble maintenant que ce même meurtrier ait réussi à éliminer son ennemi, avec du retard, certes, mais néanmoins très efficacement. Son corps aurait été découvert par son épouse, Mme Elma Harding, qui revenait d'un voyage en Allemagne. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas réussi à recueillir son témoignage mais d'après certaines sources, préférant rester anonymes, il aurait été retrouvé dans son salon, horriblement mutilé, son sang couvrant les murs mais ne pouvant cacher la marque de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom._

_Mais la question qui brûle les lèvres du monde sorcier est: pourquoi Harding ?_

_Est-ce parce qu'il a été par le passé un de ses ennemi ? Mais dans ce cas, il y en avait d'autres et des bien plus important que cet homme ! Vous-Savez-Qui se serait-il lancé dans une chasse macabre aux Aurors ?_

_En effet, la précédente victime de ce tueur sans merci était, nous le rappelons, Jessica Wells, elle même une jeune Auror de 26 ans. Il semblerait qu'après s'en être pris à des civils, ce monstre s'attaque à nos forces de l'ordre qui se retrouvent impuissantes à l'en empêcher. Lowell Harding est tout de même la sixième victime !_

_Maugrey Fol Œil, un des plus célèbre agent de notre temps et le chef de l'équipe s'occupant de cette enquête, a refusé de faire de commentaires à nos reporters et même menacé de les blesser s'ils ne le « laissaient pas en paix, bon sang ! ». Mais visiblement l'intégralité des Aurors est sur le pied de guerre afin d'appréhender celui qui sème la terreur sur le monde sorcier, bien que cela ne donne aucun résultat effectif pour l'instant._

_Mais en attendant, qui sera la prochaine victime ?_

_Rita Skeeter_

Draco reposa le journal sur la petite table, dégoûté par l'article racoleur, s'agenouilla devant Harry et lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

"Tu le connaissais" ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Harry hocha la tête sans prononcer un mot. Ses yeux était élargis par le choc de la nouvelle et le blond pouvait sentir ses doigts trembler légèrement.

"Je le connais depuis toujours" dit-il d'une voix hachée. "C'était un ami de mon père. Et il était aussi un de mes professeurs à l'Ecole des Aurors."

"Je suis désolé Harry" souffla le blond en le prenant dans ses bras, indifférent aux regards curieux qu'ils attiraient.

Tout ce à quoi Draco pouvait penser, c'était de le consoler. Il se moquait de ce que les autres pouvaient penser alors qu'il serrait son époux fort contre lui et qu'il lui embrassait le front tendrement.

"Rentrons à la maison " fit le brun d'une voix tremblante.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione attacha son badge d'apprenti à sa poitrine et entra dans le Quartier Général des Aurors. Elle fut tout de suite submergée par l'atmosphère d'Apocalypse qui y régnait. La salle principale, où se trouvaient la plupart des bureaux, ressemblait à un poulailler dans lequel un renard serait entré. Certains tournaient en rond, affolés, sans savoir quoi faire ni vers qui se tourner. D'autres s'afféraient, ou du moins faisaient semblant, l'air pressé et important sur le visage de celui à qui on a confié une mission soit disant capitale.

Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et contempla d'un œil ahuri cette pagaille monstre.

Pour sa carrière, Hermione avait eu une gamme de choix très large. Un peu trop peut être. Elle aimait les livres et étudier, elle était persuadée qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté elle aurait réussi dans n'importe quelle branche d'étude dans laquelle elle se serait lancée. Mais ces vastes possibilités étaient aussi un peu ce qui lui avait compliqué la tâche. Elle était intéressée par tant de choses qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire un choix quel qu'il soit. Elle avait donc longuement réfléchi afin de découvrir un métier qui lui convenait.

Harry et Ron avaient, semble-t-il, toujours su ce qu'ils voulaient faire de leurs vies. Et d'ailleurs leurs futures carrières correspondaient bien à leurs caractères : dès la fin de leurs études secondaires Harry s'était inscrit à l'Ecole des Aurors et Ron à celle de journalisme. Il voulait devenir journaliste sportif et écrire des articles dans les journaux sur sa Grande Passion le Quidditch. Son rêve absolu serait de faire les commentaires lors de matchs, mais pour ça, il faudrait vaincre sa timidité qui l'empêchait de prononcer deux phrases correcte dans un discours public.

La jeune femme brune avait envié cette confiance qu'ils avaient en ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment devenir alors qu'elle même était tiraillée par l'indécision.

Et puis elle avait eu une illumination.

En fait, c'était plutôt une révélation qui s'était faite à elle assez brusquement. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie attirée par le métier d'Auror. Ce qu'elle aimait, elle, c'était les recherches, qu'elles soient faite dans de vieux bouquins poussiéreux ou grâce à la toute dernière technologie moldu. Mais aussi résoudre des enquêtes, fouiner, découvrir des choses. Mais les enquêtes sur le terrain, les courses poursuites, le danger, ce n'était vraiment pas pour elle. Elle se voyait plus en tant qu'Hercule Poirot, travaillant avec ses petites cellules grises, qu'en tant que Starsky et Hutch , le revolver à la main. C'était bon pour les têtes brûlées comme Harry mais pas pour elle.

Sa révélation ne s'était pas faite sous la forme d'un éclair lumineux ou de vision fulgurante, mais de façon beaucoup plus simple, en regardant la télé avec ses parents. Elle avait alors découvert LA série télévisée américaine la plus brillante qu'elle ait jamais vu (en fait, ce n'était pas dire grand chose étant donné qu'elle ne regardait pas très souvent la télé). Cela s'appelait Les Experts ou CSI en anglais.

L'histoire de ces médecins légistes et de leurs enquêtes l'avait passionné et elle avait su alors ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle s'était donc renseignée pour savoir si le monde sorcier était doté d'un tel service et avait découvert qu'il existait effectivement. Il était rattaché à l'unité des Aurors et portait le nom de Médicomagie légale. Bon, d'accord, il n'était composé que d'une seule personne, Aloysius Bingley, un vieil excentrique qui avait au moins 100 ans, mais il était un véritable géni dans son domaine. Quand il n'oubliait pas où se trouvait son bureau bien entendu. Il n'avait jamais eu d'apprentis aussi avait-il accueilli Hermione à bras ouverts. Elle avait appris énormément de lui et même si certaines fois ses méthodes étaient démodées, il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir des éclairs de brillance qui en faisait sans doute le meilleur professeur que la jeune fille aurait pu souhaiter.

Récemment, il avait été affecté en priorité aux affaires de meurtres qui défrayaient la chronique du monde sorcier, aussi il avait confié à Hermione les autres affaires moins importantes et moins urgentes qui l'occupait. Elle avait été extrêmement flattée et honorée de la confiance qu'il lui témoignait par ce geste. Bon, il fallait admettre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix étant donné qu'elle était la seule autre membre ayant un tant soit peu de connaissance en médicomagie légale. Mais elle n'allait pas pour autant se démoraliser avec de telles pensées, elle profitait seulement de sa toute nouvelle indépendance.

Elle avançait d'un pas prudent dans la grande salle, essayant le plus possible de ne pas se faire heurter par un des enquêteurs distraits lorsqu'elle vit Arthur Weasley qui se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la sortie (et donc vers elle).

"Bonjour monsieur !" lui dit-elle en souriant.

Arthur tressaillit, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était là, et serra un peu plus fort la poignée de la mallette en cuir brun qu'il tenait dans sa main. Si fort que ses doigts devinrent blanc un instant, avant de se détendre quand il la reconnu. Il lui adressa un sourire nerveux qui cadrait mal avec son habituelle apparence débonnaire.

"Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ?"

"Très bien, M Weasley. Mais que faites vous là ?"

Il prit alors un air contrit et peiné, ses sourcils se fronçant et il passa sa main dans ses (rares) cheveux roux d'un geste gêné.

"Je suis venu présenter mes condoléances pour Lowell, Maugrey le connaissait bien. C'est vraiment terrible ce qui lui est arrivé."

"C'est vrai " fit Hermione tristement. "Je ne le connaissait pas bien mais je sais que c'était un très bon Auror."

"Oui. Je suis venu voir si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour aider dans l'enquête. Mais j'ai bien vu qu'ils sont bien assez chargés comme ça avec leurs propres effectifs sans s'encombrer en plus avec moi !"

"Je suis sûre que toute l'aide que vous pourriez apporter à l'enquête sera très appréciée" fit la jeune fille charitablement.

"Bon, il faut que je retourne à mon service. Au revoir !"

"Au revoir M Weasley."

Le pauvre Arthur semblait si peiné de la mort de Harding ! Peut être qu'il le connaissait ? C'était très possible étant donné que James Potter avait été l'ami du défunt pendant de nombreuses années.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau auquel on l'avait assignée, une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. Hermione se retourna pour voir le visage souriant de Nymphadora Tonks et surtout ses cheveux qui étaient aujourd'hui d'un bleu électrique qui lui convenait parfaitement au teint.

"Tu es attendue ailleurs Hermione. C'est le bordel ici depuis le meurtre de Harding," fit-elle en tournant son regard vers la foule désorganisée," Et les articles de cette petite punaise de journaliste n'arrangent rien. Tout le monde a pour consigne de se concentrer sur cette affaire. Toi aussi d'ailleurs."

"Ah bon ?" fit Hermione, étonnée.

Elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'une bleue comme elle aurait pu être mêlée à une affaire aussi importante. Même si maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle en était ravie, cela promettait d'être passionnant !

"Ne soit pas si étonnée, ton bon travail a été remarqué."

La brune rougit d'un air gêné du compliment mais sourit d'un air content.

"Je dois rejoindre le professeur Bingley alors ?"

"Hum.." hésita l'autre femme "En fait non. Bingley a eu un malheureux accident de tapis volant et il sera indisponible pendant quelques mois. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas," rajouta-t-elle très vite," à Sainte Mangouste ils on réussi à refaire pousser presque la moitié de ses os, et ses oreilles ont arrêté de fumer depuis quelques heures !"

"Mais," répondit Hermione stupéfaite, "comment un accident de tapis volant a pu engendrer de telles conséquences !"

"Ben…" fit Tonks gênée. "Tu sais que ces tapis sont illégaux. Un de nos collègue a fait un peu trop de zèle en voulant l'arrêter et voilà le résultat !"

"Oh le pauvre !" s'exclama la brune, inquiète.

Elle s'était beaucoup attachée à son mentor pendant ces derniers mois.

"Enfin bref," continua la fille aux cheveux bleu, "tu ne pourras donc pas travailler avec lui. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas" rajouta-t-elle avec malice, "nous avons eu la chance qu'un des meilleurs maîtres de potion de tout le monde sorcier accepte de quitter son travail habituel pour nous aider dans l'enquête. Tu auras l'honneur et le privilège de te trouver sous ses ordres."

Sur ces mots, elles étaient arrivées devant le bureau de Bingley et elle se quittèrent, non sans que Tonks lui adresse un clin d'œil. Hermione se demandait avec un brin de nervosité qui était cette personne qui allait remplacer le vieux sorcier. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier du ton avec lequel Tonks lui avait annoncé le changement. Un grand maître de potion…

Oh. Non.

Ca ne pouvait pas être LUI ! Le sort ne serait pas assez cruel avec elle pour…

Elle déglutit difficilement quand elle tourna la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Le joyeux désordre qui régnait du temps de Bingley n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Toute la pièce était propre et bien rangée, et cet ordre ambiant semblait l'œuvre d'un maniaque. Bien qu'elle se soit toujours plainte de l'organisation très « spéciale » de son mentor, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir cet excès de propreté comme un mauvais signe. Elle fut accueillie par une voix glaciale lui disant :

"Vous êtes en retard Miss Granger."

Elle se paralysa en entendant ce timbre de voix qu'elle connaissait bien et tourna difficilement la tête vers son propriétaire. Les yeux noirs flamboyants qui la fusillaient du regard ne firent que confirmer sa crainte.

Sévérus Snape était son nouveau supérieur.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

« … et alors il m'a dit : Ne restez pas plantée là comme un piquet Miss Granger et venez m'aider ! de sa voix horrible et froide comme un iceberg ! » raconta Hermione d'une voix animée à ses deux amis. Alors que trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette rencontre fatale, elle en frissonnait encore.

Ils se trouvaient tous au Terrier qui était étrangement vide, à part eux. Arthur se trouvait dans le garage à trafiquer ses objets moldus en profitant de l'absence de Molly, partie faire des courses avec Ginny.

Ron se moqua de sa petite amie et de sa mésaventure. Il pouvait voir d'ici la tête d'Hermione quand elle avait découvert qu'elle passerait les prochains mois à travailler en tête à tête avec Snape (le rouquin ne pouvait pas imaginer de pire torture que celle ci) et il imaginait parfaitement cette espèce de chauve souris mal lunée tourner autour d'elle comme un vautour guettant sa proie en attendant qu'elle commette la moindre erreur.

"Ne ris pas Ron," le gronda-t-elle, son expression sévère mais un sourire au fond des yeux. "C'était vraiment traumatisant !"

"J'imagine !" s'exclama Harry joyeusement," Et dire que c'est le parrain de Draco !"

"Son parrain !" s'étonnèrent à l'unisson Ron et Hermione.

"Oui," fit le brun en hochant la tête d'un air résigné. "J'ai cru qu'il allait me sauter à la gorge pour m'étrangler quand il est venu me présenter ses vœux de bonheur après le mariage !"

"Blague à part," reprit Hermione," c'est un maître de potion brillant et nous avons eu de la chance qu'il accepte de nous aider pour l'enquête, surtout depuis l'accident de Bingley."

"Au fait," fit Harry d'un ton intéressé, "ça avance ?"

"Oui et non," répondit la jeune fille d'un ton sérieux.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil tout autour de la pièce, comme pour vérifier qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînait dans les parages, puis se pencha vers eux d'un air de conspiration et leur chuchota :

"Je ne devrai pas vous raconter tout ça, mais je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous et que vous ne raconterez rien à personne !"

Les deux jeunes hommes promirent de se taire et se penchèrent en avant eux aussi pour mieux entendre.

"Le dernier cadavre, celui de Lowell Harding, a bien été retrouvé chez lui comme l'ont dit les journaux. Mais il n'a pas été tué avec un couteau comme les autres victimes. Il est mort à la suite d'un Avada Kedavra."

"QUOI !" s'écria Harry d'une voix forte, puis il baissa le ton lorsqu'il vit le regard de reproche de la jeune fille. "Quoi ! "chuchota-t-il. "Vous êtes sûr que c'est le même meurtrier ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas du tout le même mode opératoire !"

"Je sais," reprit la brune, "mais nous sommes sûr que c'est le même. Tout d'abord parce qu'il y avait la marque de Voldemort sur les lieux du crime et ensuite parce que… la baguette utilisée pour jeter le sort était celle de Jessica Wells."

La stupéfaction se lu sur les visages des deux garçons.

"Cette baguette avait disparue et nous ignorions où elle était passée. Maintenant, on le sait. Le tueur s'en est servi pour abattre Harding qui était probablement trop expérimenté pour qu'on puisse le tuer au corps à corps. Mais il a fait une grosse erreur cette fois ci. Il a laissé la baguette près du corps, pensant sans doute qu'elle lui serait inutile à l'avenir et qu'il risquait de se faire arrêter s'il la gardait sur lui maintenant que nous savions que c'était lui qui l'avait. Et maintenant nous avons une piste et nous pouvons faire toute une batterie de test sur elle pour tenter de le retrouver."

"Vous avez trouvé des empreintes ?" demanda Harry, un peu perdu.

"Non, mais les analyses que nous avons faites prouvent que c'est bien cette baguette qui a jeté le sort qui a tué Harding. Malheureusement, à l'heure actuelle, nous ne sommes capables d'analyser que les empreintes magiques laissées par les baguettes. Nous sommes encore incapable de différencier les une des autres les signatures magiques laissées par les sorciers eux même"

"Je comprend absolument pas ce que tu veux dire," fit Ron, "Est-ce que c'est pas la même chose ?"

"Non, la signature magique laissée par une baguette lors du lancement d'un sort est plus facilement déterminable parce qu'elle laisse une trace durable selon la puissance du sort lancé. Il est facile alors de remonter à la baguette puis au sorcier à qui elle appartient. Par contre, l'empreinte magique inhérente au sorcier est beaucoup plus dure à trouver, d'abord parce qu'elle se mêle souvent avec celle de la baguette et ensuite parce qu'elle laisse une trace beaucoup moins persistante. Nous avons la capacité de repérer où on fait de la magie, mais pas qui. C'est pour ça qu'il est quasiment impossible de déterminer qui à jeté un sort quand celui ci a été lancé sans baguette."

"Mais alors en quoi ça vous avance ?" demanda Harry

"Ca prendra du temps," s'enthousiasma Hermione, "mais Snape et moi avons décidé, enfin c'est plutôt lui qui l'a décidé tout seul, de créer une potion qui détectera et cataloguera les signatures magiques des sorciers ! Ainsi, nous pourrons déterminer qui est le tueur !"

"Mais est-ce que vous allez réussir?" fit Harry avec inquiétude.

"Bien sûr que oui," s'exclama Ron, "Hermione est un géni ne l'oublies pas !"

La brune et le rouquin échangèrent un sourire complice qui fit Harry se sentir un peu à l'écart. Mais il ne ressentait plus vraiment d'amertume face à ça. Maintenant il avait Draco, et même si tous les deux n'avaient pas encore atteint ce niveau d'intimité et de familiarité, Il espérait bien qu'ils y arriveraient un jour.

"Au fait, je change de sujet totalement" dit le rouquin en se tournant vers le brun d'un air navré. "Comment s'est passé ton voyage de noce avec ce cauchemar de Malfoy ? J'espère qu'il ne t'as pas rendu la vie trop dure ?"

Au grand étonnement de Ron, celui ci vit le visage de Harry se colorer de rouge et ses yeux se baisser d'un air presque coupable vers le sol. Même s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, Harry n'avait jamais été du genre à beaucoup se confier. Il gardait généralement tout pour lui et ne parlait de lui même que s'il y était vraiment forcé.

"Hum…" fit le brun en rougissant. "Non… Ca… c'est bien passé…"

"Vraiment" fit Ron d'un ton incrédule. "Vous ne vous êtes pas sautés dessus ?"

Maintenant ce n'étaient plus seulement les joues de Harry qui étaient rouges mais tout son visage, ses oreilles et son cou qui avaient pris une ravissante couleur pourpre. Il semblait s'avachir de plus en plus sur sa chaise, il prit un verre d'eau et en bu une grande gorgée. Le rouquin était très intrigué par ce comportement et adressa un regard interrogateur à hermione. Celle-ci regarda le brun d'un air suspicieux puis elle écarquilla les yeux comme si elle réalisait quelque chose, et avant que Ron ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit elle prit la parole :

"Au fait, Ron, tu ne devais pas faire un stage auprès du _Chicaneur_ pendant l'été ? Tu en as discuté avec Luna ?"

"Quoi ?… Euh… oui. Elle doit demander à son père pour moi. Mais Harry, tu…"

"Il faut que tu prennes ça plus au sérieux Ronald Weasley. Tu dois à tout prix avoir le plus d'expérience journalistique possible avant d'entrer dans la vie active ! C'est très important pour ton avenir !"

Comme il le faisait souvent quand elle se mettait dans ces états là, il ignora complètement ce qu'elle lui disait, sa voix se fondant dans un bourdonnement assez désagréable mais supportable. Il était complètement dérouté par l'attitude de Harry et de Hermione. Il voulait juste laisser l'occasion à Harry de se plaindre tout son saoul de ce crétin de Malfoy.

Il sentait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco comprenait parfaitement que Harry veuille voir ses parents. C'était un besoin naturel et il n'avait absolument pas envi de l'en empêcher. Après tout, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un appartement, ils vivaient au Manoir Malfoy (ce qui arrangeait beaucoup Draco étant donné que le Manoir était assez grand pour qu'ils puissent passer toute une semaine entière sans croiser ses parents) donc il était compréhensible que les parents du brun lui manquent de temps en temps.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était ce qu'il faisait là, lui, à boire du thé dans leur salon familial tout en endurant les regards meurtriers de James Potter et de Sirius Black et les sourires curieux de Rémus Lupin. Il ne savait pas comment Harry avait réussi à le convaincre de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ou plutôt, il le savait parfaitement et n'en revenait toujours pas.

La veille, Harry avait honteusement profité du fait qu'il était au bord de la jouissance alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour et que le brun allait et venait en lui pour lui soutirer la promesse de l'accompagner. Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, il avait réalisé la portée de ce qu'il venait de dire et en avait fait le reproche à son époux le traitant de sournois et de profiteur. Harry s'était contenté de rire puis de l'embrasser avant qu'ils ne reprennent des caresses de plus en plus ardentes. Draco s'était alors rendu compte qu'il avait créé un monstre.

Il était diablement fier de Harry.

Mais bon, se sentiment d'auto satisfaction n'avait duré que jusqu'au moment où il s'était retrouvé en face de ces deux bêtes féroces enragées que Harry appelait son père et son parrain. Heureusement que sa mère avait décidé elle aussi de venir pour voir Lily, sinon l'ambiance aurait été plus que pesante. Bien sûr, il faudra que Draco se venge. Peut être en laissant Harry seul avec sa mère pendant qu'ils iront refaire sa garde robe. C'était un peu cruel mais il trouvait que le tour que lui avait joué le brun valait bien cette revanche.

Alors qu'il écoutait distraitement Harry parler avec ses parents de leurs recherche pour un appartement, il sentit la main de Harry se poser sur sa cuisse. _Ah non ! Pas cette fois encore ! Pendant le repas du mariage, déjà c'était limite mais là !_ Il posa sa main sur celle de son époux et la repoussa doucement mais fermement. _Non mais ! Pour qui se prenait ce petit… _Il faillit renverser sa tasse quand il sentit une caresse plus prononcée se faire à un endroit plus intime. Bordel, mais c'est qu'il voulait la guerre.

Draco essayait vainement de se concentrer pour ne pas réagir tout en repoussant les avances du brun et en continuant à boire son thé. Il trouvait qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal jusqu'au moment où Rémus Lupin s'adressa à lui :

"Vous vous sentez bien Draco ?"

Le blond leva des yeux affolés vers lui, touten bataillant avec Harry et il pouvait voir sur les lèvres de celui ci s'ourler un sourire malicieux. Le petit démon !

"Oui, tout va très bien. J'ai seulement un peu… euh chaud."

"C'est vrai que le temps s'est beaucoup réchauffée" fit sagement le loup garou, puis changeant de sujet:. "J'avoue que j'ignore ce que vous faites dans la vie."

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration, évidemment il fallait que Lupin commence une conversation avec lui juste au moment où il faisait un bras de fer avec Harry sous la table pour l'empêcher de le mettre dans l'embarras. C'était bien sa veine. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans une vie passée pour mériter ça. Quoi que peut être que ce qu'il avait fait dans cette vie présente avait été suffisant ?

"Oui, c'est ça," l'interrompit Black avec un sourire mauvais en baissant la voix pour que seul Draco l'entende, "dites nous ce que vous faites de vos journées. Des parties de golf sorcier ou torturer de pauvres petits moldus innocents ?"

Malheureusement pour Sirius, et heureusement pour Draco, il avait sous estimé les capacités d'auditions améliorées du loup garou qui lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans la cheville.

"A vrai dire, non," fit Draco très calmement et très froidement, "je suis l'apprenti de Sévérus et nous créons des potions pour l'entreprise pharmaceutique de mon père."

"Et j'ai entendu dire que tu étais très doué dans ce domaine" intervint Lily.

"Je me débrouille. Avec un professeur aussi talentueux que Sévérus, ce n'est pas très difficile."

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à Black pendant qu'il disait ça, se demandant si le loup garou pourrait le retenir de se jeter sur lui après cette apologie de son ennemis juré. Il pu entendre Sirius littéralement grogner et ses yeux luire d'une lueur quasi surnaturelle. Rien n'était plus divertissant qu'une bonne dose de haine dans une conversation qui promettait de devenir ennuyeuse. L'animagus grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à _ils se valent bien tous les deux_ mais à ce moment là Lupin lui enfourna un biscuit dans la bouche pour le faire taire.

Draco tourna la tête vers Harry d'un air satisfait d'avoir réussi à semer la zizanie et croisa le regard de reproche de son époux. Il lui fit son sourire le plus innocent et lui pinça les fesses, le faisant sursauter violemment.

Finalement, il aimait bien les réunions de famille.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_L'entretien de l'avocat avec son client doit rendre l'exercice des droits de la défense possible. L'Auror doit indiquer à l'avocat avant l'entretien la nature et la date présumée de l'infraction sur laquelle porte l'enquête. On constatera que ce texte ne vise pas la qualification de l'infraction. L'objectif poursuivi par le législateur est plus d'informer l'avocat des faits proprement dits que de la qualification juridique de…_

La lecture de Harry fut brusquement interrompue par des lèvres qui se posaient doucement sur son cou et déposaient une myriade de petits baisers qui provoquaient des frissons incontrôlables dans tout son corps. Il ferma les yeux un instant et se laissa submerger par les images que lui invoquaient ces attouchements.

"Pas maintenant Draco" gémit-il sans conviction, "J'ai bientôt une interro et il faut que j'apprenne…"

Draco ignora totalement cette protestation et assaillit la bouche du brun de sa langue avide. Harry ne lui opposa aucune résistance et pencha sa tête en arrière pour que le blond puisse mieux l'explorer. Il se trouvait lui même pitoyable, mais il n'arrivait jamais à lui résister.

"Je m'en fiche" dit Draco entre deux baisers passionnés "J'ai bien le droit de me venger pour le coup que tu m'as fait chez tes parents."

Tout en continuant à lui rendre son baiser, le brun ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir. Il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation à ce moment là, et en plus il avait trouvé ça plutôt drôle sur le moment. Il laissa son mari le relever de sa chaise de bureau et l'entraîner vers le lit tout en le déshabillant. Il état persuadé de ne jamais pouvoir se passer des caresses de Draco.

**(HDHDHD)**

Le blond l'étendit à moitié nu sur le lit et s'attaqua directement à ses tétons qu'il suça et mordilla avec violence. Harry poussait déjà des gémissements de plaisir et bénissait du fond du cœur le sort de silence qu'ils avaient installé dans leur chambre, sinon il était sûr qu'ils ameuteraient tout le Manoir. Il sentait son sexe se gonfler de désir et se presser douloureusement contre son boxer, le seul vêtement qu'il lui restait. Il cambra son corps vers le haut pour mieux sentir Draco. Une fois que celui ci l'ait débarrassé du dernier rempart entre leurs deux corps nus, il écarta les jambes pour que Draco s'y installe.

Mais ce n'était pas dans les plans du blond qui se recula, provoquant un gémissement de protestation du brun, et le retourna sur le ventre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils prenaient cette position mais à chaque fois Harry était un peu nerveux parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son partenaire. Il sentit alors Draco lui lécher tout doucement la pliure du genoux, le faisant hurler de plaisir et se convulser sur le lit. Ils avaient découvert ce point très sensible chez le brun peu de temps après qu'ils aient commencé leur voyage de noce et Draco l'avait depuis exploité sans pitié, s'amusant une fois à le faire jouir uniquement en lui mordillant et en soufflant doucement sur cette partie du corps de Harry qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

Mais ce n'était pas son intention aujourd'hui puisqu'il abandonna rapidement ce point après avoir fait poussé au brun de petits bruits aigus totalement mortifiants. Il prépara rapidement son époux puis le pénétra d'un coup de rein puissant qui fit augmenter la température du corps du brun d'au moins dix degrés. Draco s'immobilisa un petit moment pour laisser le temps à Harry de s'adapter puis se retira presque jusqu'au bout pour revenir d'un mouvement puissant. Le brun gémit de plaisir en sentant le membre de son époux heurter le point sensible à l'intérieur de son corps. Le blond allait et venait de plus en plus rapidement, imposant un rythme plus violent qu'ils n'en avaient jamais eu en faisant l'amour.

Une partie, minuscule, de Harry était inquiète de cette violence apparente. Mais tout le reste de son être était trop occupé à apprécier cet assaut pour faire attention à ça. Draco se retira à ce moment là totalement du brun, qui miaula de déception, bougeant ses hanches en arrière pour l'obliger revenir. Le blond eut un rire rauque devant ces tentatives, mais avant que son époux puisse émettre de protestation plus articulée, il le redressa à quatre pattes et le pénétra à nouveau, plus profondément encore qu'auparavant. Harry hurla littéralement de plaisir et à chaque coup de rein de son époux, il le rejoignait par un mouvement violent de hanches vers l'arrière pour que la verge de son mari s'enfonce plus loin et plus vite en lui. Le plaisir du brun était si intense qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir d'un instant à l'autre.

Lorsque la main de Draco se posa sur son sexe, il ne lui suffit que d'une ou deux caresses pour qu'il explose violemment, son corps se convulsant, et sa gorge le brûlait alors qu'il criait sa jouissance. Draco ne mit que quelque centièmes de secondes à le rejoindre, son cris se joignant à celui de son époux.

**(HDHDHD)**

Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur le lit, leurs souffles saccadés et leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson dans une course effrénée. Après quelques instants, Draco se retira du corps de son époux, rabattit le drap sur eux et se coucha à côté de lui le prenant dans ses bras, le dos du brun contre sa poitrine. Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque et le serra dans ses bras en lui caressant tout doucement l'estomac.

A part faire l'amour, il n'y avait rien de meilleur que le câlin qui suivait l'orgasme décida Harry, son esprit un peu embrumé par le plaisir qu'il venait de recevoir. Il n'y avait plus l'urgence du désir, ni la fièvre de leurs étreintes mais seulement la profonde satisfaction d'un corps repu et l'épuisement aussi bien physique que mental qui le plongeait dans une somnolence délicieuse.

Bien sûr, la chaleur du corps de Draco contre son dos n'était pas pour rien dans cette impression générale de bien être. Il avait découvert très vite avec étonnement et satisfaction que le blond était du genre câlin après l'amour. Harry avait un peu redouté le moment où ils devraient s'endormir et les difficiles questions de : _de quel côté tu dors_ et _ne t'approche pas trop près / ne t'éloigne pas trop, c'est désagréable_. Finalement, ils s'étaient très vite accordé, comme s'ils avaient toujours dormi ensemble. Harry prenait la droite du lit et Draco la gauche et ,comme aucun des deux ne bougeait vraiment la nuit, ils se retrouvaient la plupart du temps le matin dans la position dans laquelle ils s'étaient endormis la veille. Etdans la majorité des cas, ils dormaient comme ça, en cuillère, le torse de l'un plaqué contre le dos de l'autre.

Harry avait trouvé tout d'abord bizarre de se réveiller tous les matins avec quelqu'un dans son lit avec lui, mais il s'y était habitué très rapidement et voulait ne jamais avoir à dormir à nouveau seul.

Une fois que l'agréable torpeur se fut dissipée, le brun ne voulu pas s'endormir comme il le faisait généralement après leur activités horizontales. Il se retourna donc dans les bras de Draco et examina soigneusement son visage. Il avait les paupières entrouvertes qui laisaient filtrer son regard argenté satisfait et il souriait légèrement de contentement. Ses cheveux étaient délicieusement ébouriffés et des mèches d'un blond si clair qu'il en était presque blanc lui tombaient en désordre sur le front. Son sourire s'affirma un peu plus quand il vit l'examen dont il était l'objet, il leva la tête vers Harry et il l'embrassa langoureusement.

Après quelques minutes d'un baiser sensuel, le brun s'écarta et lui dit :

"Tu sais ce que je voudrai un jour ?"

"Non, dis-moi" ronronna Draco

Harry se pencha à l'oreille du blond et la mordilla, provoquant des frissons irrépressibles chez lui, et lui chuchota :

"J'aimerai qu'on fasse l'amour dans le bureau de ton père."

Draco s'écarta brusquement de lui pour le regarder, ses yeux étaient élargis d'étonnement et d'excitation. Puis il éclata de rire.

"Petit pervers ! Je n'aurai jamais imaginé ça venant de toi ! Tu m'étonneras toujours." Puis redevenant plus sérieux, "Mais je te réitère mon avertissement, ne vas pas dans le bureau de mon père. Il serait vraiment furieux si tu le faisais et tu n'as vraiment pas envi de voir Lucius Malfoy furieux."

"D'accord," bouda Harry," Mais on pourrait le faire quand même ! Je ne serais pas seul à ce moment là puisque tu serais avec moi !"

Draco rit doucement en l'embrassant et lui dit :

"On verra, si tu es bien sage."

Une lueur diabolique éclaira à cet instant les prunelles vertes de Harry qui lui répondit

"Tu vas voir si je vais être sage !"

Il se jeta alors sur le corps allongé de son époux et dévora ses lèvres, se mettant à califourchon sur son ventre. Il pouvait sentir sous son corps les vibration du rire du blond qu'il étouffait avec sa bouche.

A cet instant précis, ils entendirent la porte craquer doucement alors qu'elle s'ouvrait et Harry se rendit compte qu'ils avaient oublié de s'enfermer à clef. Alors qu'ils tournaient tous les deux la tête vers la personne qui venait d'envahir leur intimité, Harry eut l'impression qu'il vivait son pire cauchemar. Il était totalement nu, positionné au dessus du corps de Draco Malfoy, tout aussi ne que lui, avec seulement un drap très fin qui préservait avec peine leur modestie alors que Hermione Granger les regardait d'un air horrifié du pas de la porte.

Il ne lui ferait jamais avaler le mensonge qu'ils étaient en train de se battre, pas vrai ?

_Fin du chapitre 7 _

_Voilà, ce chapitre sera probablement le dernier que je posterai jusqu'au mois de juin. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu._

_**Si vous avez aimé ou détesté, laissez moi un commentaire! **_

_**Bisou à tous et à dans un mois!**_

(1): Une dahabieh, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu _un crocodile sur un banc de sable_ d'Elisabeth Peters (que je recommande chalereusement) est un bâteau luxueux, une espèce de péniche qui se louait au siècle dernier pour voguer sur le Nil.

_**Réponses Aux Reviews**_

_**vert emeraude**_ : Merci énormément pour tes encouragements, je suis euphorique que mes lemons t'aient plu. J'admet que j'étais très stressée face à la réaction des lecteurs, et ça m'a beaucoup soulagée de voir la tienne. Bon, je vais quand même pas gâcher la surprise pour Percy et Flint, je dirai seulement que c'est très important pour la suite de l'histoire. Merci pour tes encouragements pour mes partiels, j'en aurait bien besoin ! Et surtout, bonne chance pour ton bac ! Tu dois être en terminales S si tu passes l'histoire et le français non ? (sinon, faut m'excuser, je suis plus très au courant pour ces choses là) Moi, j'ai passé un bac ES et je me souviens que le bac de français m'avait super stressée, mais faut pas trop s'inquiéter, je suis sûre que ça se passera bien. En tout cas je croise les doigts pour toi et comme on dit chez moi : Merde pour ton bac ! Bisou !

_**La nouille**_ : Bon ben JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! en retard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais lol ! Alors, ça te fais combien ? Pour le bouquin, il a aucun rapport avec la Belgariade, c'est une autre décalogie mais ça commence plutôt bien, l'histoire à l'air sympa. Pour ma réflexion sur les perverses, ben je pensais à toi mais aussi aux autres qui me disaient tout le temps « j'ai hâte d'être à la nuit de noce ! » lol mais j'admet que moi aussi, quand je lis une fic j'ai hâte qu'ils s'y mettent, alors bon… Merci énormément pour tes encouragements, je te fais un gros bisou et encore une fois je suis contente d'avoir pu poster pour ton anniversaire (même si c'était pas vraiment fait exprès, ce doit être le Destin lol !)

_**demoniac Cat's**_ : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le lemon et le reste. J'espère que la suite te déçois pas. Bisou !

_**Ichy-chan**_ : Bon, j'admet que je suis très très très méchante de pas écrire le voyage de noce. Mais bon, faut admettre que ce serait que des lemons tout au long du chapitre et que ça commencerait à lasser non ? Je ferai peut être, si tu insistes, des flash back sur le voyage. Je suis très contente (et rassurée) que les lemons t'aient plu. Gro bisou !

_**Hannange**_ : Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plais. Pour le mpreg, je sais pas vraiment. Peut être. Bisou !

_**Onarluca**_ : Merci pour ton petit mot ! J'espère que la suite te plais. Bisou !

_**Loryah**_ : Une nouvelle fan de la Belgariade ! J'adore cette décalogie, je la trouve géniale, un des meilleurs livres de fantasy que j'ai jamais lu. Tu trouves pas Garion trop naïvement adorable ? Et Ce'Nedra est ma petite peste préférée ! Je suis amoureuse aussi de l'histoire entre Hettar et Adara, soupir,. Bon, faut pas que je me lance sinon, j'en ai pour toute la journée lol ! J'ai lu les préquelles et elles sont super aussi (même si j'avoue avoir une nette préférence pour la Belgariade par rapport aux suites) Je suis heureuse que les lemon t'aient plu et j'espère que je continu à t'interresser avec les meurtres (je sais, ça avance lentement mais il faut que j'installe tout pour le dénouement et j'avoue que c'est un peu la galère !) Gros bisou !

_**mini pouce**_ : Merci de me rassurer pour les lemon, ça me fait très plaisir ! Je suis désolée pour le voyage de noce, mais il apporatit pas grand chose à l'intrigue aussi je l'ai zappé. Je ferai peut être des flash back y faisant référence si vous y tenez. Je ne me suis toujours pas décidée pour le mpreg, je sais pas si y en aura ou non, j'hésite beaucoup. Ce sera la surprise ! Je suis contente que tu aimes bien Draco. Bisou !

_**zaika**_ : Et voilà, j'ai atteint mon but ultime dans la vie : j'ai rendu zaika bouche bée. Je suis très fière de moi même tu peux pas savoir lol ! J'espère que la suite te plais, bisou !

_**hanna**_ : Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait du bien quand je suis un peu démoralisée avec cette fic, j'espère que le reste te plait aussi. Bisou !

_**loyal man**_ : Merci pour tes compliments. Je suis désolée si j'ai mal décrit la scène, mais Draco prend Harry par devant, il me semblait que c'était clair mais faudra peut être que je modifie le chap si on le comprend pas. Bisou !

_**gaelle griffondor**_ : Merci pour ton petit mot. Alors comme ça tu as des jumeaux ! Félicitations ! Ils s'appellent comment, ils ont quel âge ? (Ne réponds pas si tu me trouves trop curieuse !) En tout cas, ça a du être un sacré choc quand tu as appris qu'ils étaient deux ! Je te souhaite bon courage avec eux, je sais que les bébés, c'est beaucoup de boulot !(je suis la marraine d'un petit diable de 5 ans). Gros bisou !

_**Lunenoire**_ : Bon, ben, je rougis de tous tes gentils compliments ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Si on n'a pas compris depuis le temps que j'adore Lily lol ! Bisou

_**Lou**_ : Je suis contente que tu trouve que la nuit de noce valait bien les nombreuses interruptions lol ! Je suis partisane de l'adage : plus on attend, mieux c'est (mais pas trop quand même, faut pas exagérer !) Pour le rôle des mères, t'inquiètes pas, pour la haine entre les familles… Y aura du boulot ! Je tiens en compte vos demandes pour la mpreg avec Harry en tant que « mère » mais je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision. Bisou !


	9. Chapitre 8

**Un Battement d'Aile de Papillon**

Auteur : Mona May56

Genre: Univers Alternatif , romance et mystère

Couple : Harry/Draco, SB/RL et HG/RW (mais celui là va probablement changer)

Rating : Et oui, maintenant c'est **M** (anciennement R) !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la divine J.K Rowling que nous vénérons tous.

Note : Je m'excuse à l'avance pour toutes les fautes que je pourrai faire mais je lis beaucoup de fics HP en anglais et j'ai oublié certaines traductions françaises des termes sorciers. Merci de votre indulgence !

**Cette fic est du slash, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles entre hommes, et elle contient des scènes classées dans le rating M ce qui veut dire que ceux que ça gêne ou qui n'ont pas 16 ans ne doivent pas la lire !**

Enfin me revoilà ! Les partiels sont enfin finis (ouf !) et pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit. Comme promis, la suite début juin, pile deux jours avant mon anniversaire ! Elle est pas belle la vie ?

Pas d'avertissements spéciaux pour ce chapitre, il n'y a pas de lemon.

**Pour ceux qui se posent la question : Draco et Harry auront au moins un enfant mais la grossesse ne sera pas décrite.**

Merci énormément à Claddagh pour m'avoir supporté et écouté patiemment mes élucubrations pendant trois semaine où j'ai fait que râler parce que je pouvais pas écrire. Gros bisou!

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8**

Hermione fixait, hébétée, la porte fermée de la chambre de Harry. Elle était faite d'un très beau bois de peuplier, sans doute très ancien et avait une jolie poignée en cuivre brillant. Sa couleur était un beau brun sombre, sans doute avait-elle été teinté et cirée encore récemment. Décidément, les elfes de maison des Malfoy entretenaient bien le Manoir. Il faudrait qu'elle leur en fasse le compliment. Elle était sûre que ça leur ferait plaisir.

Le cerveau tournant à vide, la jeune femme faisait un bilan de la journée qui venait de s'écouler et un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit pour la qualifier : bizarre.

Pourtant, la matinée s'était déroulée plutôt normalement : elle était arrivée au quartier général cinq minutes en avance, comme d'habitude, mais bien entendu après Snape. Il l'avait toisé du regard froid qui lui était coutumier et l'avait assigné immédiatement à la tâche ingrate de peler des limaces du Pérou et de les découper en fines lamelles. Ce faisant, il avait pimenté son labeur de remarques aussi acides que désobligeantes autant sur sa façon de tenir un couteau que sur l'épaisseur de ses tranches. Rien d'inhabituel.

A la fin de sa première semaine d'affectation avec Snape, c'est-à-dire trois semaines auparavant,elle avait les larmes aux yeux, les mains tremblantes et avait décidé de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans le laboratoire après une énième remarque sardonique de leur croque-mort préféré. Mais après une nuit presque blanche à ressasser son envie irrésistible d'abandonner la médicomagie légale et de devenir gardienne de moutons dans les Highlands, elle s'était rendue compte de la lâcheté qu'impliquait cette décision (ça et le fait qu'elle soit allergique à la laine). Après l'abattement qui l'avait saisie pendant toute la semaine, une saine colère l'envahit. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il, cet espèce de vampire décati, pour la traiter d'une telle manière ! Elle était une élève avide d'apprendre et dévouée à son travail et qui, en prime, n'était pas incompétente ! Et s'il croyait qu'il allait la faire partir avec ses remarques mesquines, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Elle ne cèderait pas et gagnerait cette bataille contre le maître de potion.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue le lundi matin, les yeux cernés mais la tête haute, s'il avait été surpris de la revoir, il ne l'avait pas montré. Mais elle avait cru entrapercevoir un sourire satisfait sur son visage quand elle avait répondu du tac au tac à une de ces remarques amères dont il était le spécialiste.

Depuis ils étaient arrivés à une sorte d'entente tacite qui les faisaient travailler en paix ensemble, n'échangeant que de rares paroles, qui étaient soit des ordres de la part de Snape, soit pour s'engager dans des joutes verbales que ce dernier gagnait le plus souvent. Hermione se sentait étrangement à l'aise dans cette atmosphère de fumée nauséabondes et de remarques cinglantes. Comme si elle était dans son élément ici. Ce qui était étrange quand on connaissait la nature quasi toxique du caractère de Snape.

Mais au bout de trois semaines de ce régime, elle s'était habituée et éprouvait même un certain plaisir à lui donner la réplique. Et puis il y avait le fait qu'elle aimait discuter avec quelqu'un d'une telle intelligence et qui était aussi doué dans son domaine. Elle apprenait énormément à son contact étant donné que Bingley avait tendance à négliger les méthodes d'investigation utilisant les potions.

Pour en revenir à sa situation actuelle, la journée avait commencé à tourner en eau de boudin en fin d'après midi. Ils avaient eu un débat animé à propos des vertus respectives de la poudre de corne de zébu et de la bave de colombe grise dans une potion de révélation. Dans la chaleur de l'argumentation, elle s'était retrouvée littéralement nez à nez avec le maître de potion et s'était brutalement rendue compte qu'il avait les plus beau yeux noirs qu'elle ait jamais vu. Cette pensée incongrue la fit s'interrompre au beau milieu d'une phrase et fixer Snape de l'air choqué d'une personne piétinée par une horde de caribous sauvages en plein sahara. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'elle pouvait voir l'ombre d'une barbe naissante sur ses joues et la lueur de satisfaction qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Hermione recula précipitamment, les joues en feu, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné et renversa dans sa précipitation une éprouvette vide qui roula sur la table et se brisa sur le sol. L'expression de Snape s'assombrit et il la regarda avec une légère trace d'inquiétude alors qu'elle bafouillait des excuses incompréhensibles et lançait un sort pour réparer l'éprouvette. Après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard intrigué, il se détourna et se remit à piler des feuilles de laurier rose pour en extraire le jus.

La jeune femme resta un court instant accroupie sur le sol, tenant dans sa main l'éprouvette réparée. Elle se sentait ridicule et gênée au delà de tous les mots. Non seulement par la petite scène dont Snape avait été le témoin, mais encore plus par la pensée si absurde qui avait traversé son esprit et provoqué ce désastre. Même en se relevant elle garda le visage tourné vers le sol, cachant derrière ses cheveux défaits la rougeur de ses joues. Au milieu de tout l'embarras qu'elle éprouvait, un sentiment plus sombre et plus entêtant se frayait un chemin dans sa conscience : la culpabilité. Elle avait presque l'impression d'avoir trompé Ron rien que par l'instant fugace où elle avait regardé le maître de potion comme autre chose que son tortionnaire et un professeur honni. Ce qui était totalement ridicule. Elle était un être humain et si elle avait des yeux, c'était pour voir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle regardait un autre homme qu'elle trouvait attirant sans pour autant éprouver ce sentiment (d'ailleurs elle ne trouvait PAS Snape attirant. Il avait juste de très jolis yeux.). Mais une petite voix dans un recoin de son esprit qu'elle s'empressa d'étouffer lui souffla doucement que ce n'était pas la même chose.

Le reste de l'après midi se déroula dans une sorte de brouillard pour Hermione qui, après coup, ne se rappela pas de ce qu'elle fit. Et à en juger par le regard désapprobateur que Snape lui adressa lorsqu'elle rassembla ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle, elle ne devait pas avoir fait grand chose de constructif. Mais bizarrement il ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante et se contenta de la regarder partir les sourcils froncés.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie du QG, une jeune secrétaire lui tendit deux messages qui lui étaient adressés. Hermione la remercia et ouvrit les parchemins. L'un était de Harry, qui lui annonçait que Draco et lui avaient enfin trouvé un appartement qui leur convenait à tous les deux (ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire) et que dès qu'ils seraient installés, Ron et elle seraient le bienvenu pour pendre la crémaillère.

Le second message était beaucoup plus bref et sec. Il provenait de Pansy qui lui ordonnait littéralement de la rejoindre au salon de thé « Chez Francine » dès qu'elle quitterait son travail.

Si d'un côté Hermione voulait se révolter contre une injonction d'une telle impolitesse, elle était tout de même curieuse de savoir ce que la brune avait appris et avait hâte de lui annoncer le résultat de ses propres recherches sur l'invraisemblable association qui existait entre Percy Weasley et Marcus Flint.

Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant dans le célèbre salon de thé où se retrouvait tout le gratin du monde sorcier. Elle s'assit à la table que lui indiqua une hôtesse toute de rose vêtue et lissa nerveusement ses cheveux, espérant vainement leur donner une apparence moins broussailleuse. Hermione eut le temps de boire le thé hors de prix qu'elle avait commandé et de manger la moitié des petites pâtisseries pas plus grandes que des pièces de monnaie qui l'accompagnait quand Pansy arriva, habillée comme une gravure de mode dans une robes sorcière d'un magnifique vert amande. La jeune sorcière s'assit à la table sans même jeter un coup d'œil à son occupante et commanda un thé glacé tout en vérifiant que ses cheveux artistiquement coiffés n'étaient pas sortis du filet rebrodé de perles qui les retenaient. Hermione se sentait totalement moche et insignifiante à côté d'elle, le tailleur gris qu'elle portait à son travail lui donnait l'impression d'être un moineau à côté d'un oiseau de paradis.

Cette impression s'aggrava lorsque la jeune femme en face d'elle leva les yeux vers elle et l'examina de haut en bas puis s'exclama :

"Par la grande Morgane et toutes les fées d'Avalon ! Il faudra que nous refaisions ta garde robe, Granger ! Et regardez moi ce nid de pie que tu appelles tes cheveux ! Il est hors de question que l'on me voit m'associer avec un tel épouvantail ! A l'avenir, tu devras faire plus attention quand nous devront nous rencontrer."

Un mois auparavant, si Pansy lui avait sorti un truc du même genre, Hermione aurait été clouée de rage, n'aurait pas su quoi dire et se serait enfuie du salon de thé en claquant la porte, des larmes de colère au coin des yeux. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'elle ne passe quatre longues semaines presque tous les jours en tête à tête avec Sévérus Je-suis-le-roi-de-la-remarque-assassine Snape. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de lui lancer un regard ironique en lui disant

"Si cela gêne sa majesté d'être vue en ma présence telle que je suis, je peux toujours repartir chez moi et ne plus l'importuner. Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait ressembler à un paon endimanché pour pouvoir être accepté en ta présence Pansy" fit-elle avec un coup d'œil appuyé pour l'élégante robe de la brune.

Pansy la regarda un instant d'un air stupéfait, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une telle répartie. Puis elle plissa ses yeux noirs d'un air scrutateur en examinant le visage moqueur de Hermione pour enfin lui adresser un sourire satisfait, comme si elle venait de réussir haut la main un test que la jeune aristocrate lui avait préparé.

"Enfin bref," fit Pansy d'une voix presque joyeuse," je ne suis pas venue discuter de ça, mais plutôt pour que nous puissions réunir les informations que nous avons recueilli sur notre mystérieux duo. Mais ne crois surtout pas" rajouta-t-elle vivement, "que j'ai laissé tomber mon idée de te relooker, tu en as bien besoin !"

"Je n'aurai jamais oser l'espérer", marmonna Hermione assez fort pour que son interlocutrice l'entende

Pansy ignora royalement cette remarque et prit une délicate gorgée de thé puis se tamponna doucement les lèvres avec une serviette, réussissant le miracle de rester élégante et distinguée, sans pour autant effacer le moins du monde son rouge à lèvre. Hermione était complètement dégoûtée. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il existait toujours **la** fille toujours élégante et sûre d'elle même, qui accomplissait avec grâce les tâches les plus triviales de la vie alors que nous autres, pauvres mortelles, avions l'air de godiches mal dégrossies en comparaison, se demanda intérieurement Hermione. La vie était vraiment trop injuste !

"J'ai posé des questions à Ginny, la sœur de Percy, pour avoir quelques renseignements sur lui" commença Hermione en traçant du bout du doigt le motif brodé sur la nappe de leur table. "Elle n'a pas pu m'apprendre grand chose. Apparemment, il est devenu très secret ces derniers temps et sa famille n'est pas parvenue à lui arracher deux mots sur sa vie privée. Je sais qu'il a démissionné de son boulot au ministère pour une raison inconnue et pour un travail tout aussi mystérieux. Il ne semble pas avoir de problèmes financiers étant donné qu'il a réussi à offrir à sa famille des places pour le match de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il a également déménagé de son appartement mais Ginny ne connaissait pas sa nouvelle adresse. Avec les hiboux, elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin et elle a supposé qu'il ne les avait jamais invité chez lui parce qu'il avait honte de la modestie de son logement. J'ai réussi à lui arracher qu'il sortait toujours avec Pénélope Deauclaire mais qu'elle soupçonnait que leur couple battait de l'aile. Je n'ai pas pu lui poser d'autres question parce qu'elle devenait curieuse du pourquoi de cette interrogation."

Après ce long discours, Hermione releva les yeux vers Pansy et la vit froncer les sourcils d'un air pensif tout en effleurant du bout du doigt le rebord de son verre. Lorsqu'elle croisa enfin le regard de la brune, son expression était légèrement tendue et ses lèvres pincées.

"Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas eu plus de succès que toi pour trouver des renseignements sur Marcus. Ce type à toujours été une tombe sur sa vie privée, mais en ce moment il est devenu un cimetière à lui tout seul et je ne sais pas si c'est en raison de sa liaison avec un célèbre joueur de Quidditch ou si c'est parce qu'il traîne dans des affaires plus… louches" fit Pansy en se penchant vers le brune et en baissant la voix de telle façon que cette dernière du se pencher elle aussi pour pouvoir l'entendre. "Je sais qu'il travaille avec son père dans l'entreprise familiale. Ce sont des fournisseurs d'ingrédients pour potion de père en fils depuis des générations. Leur magasin se situe dans l'allée des Embrumes, c'est pour ça que tu ne le connais sans doute pas" rajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant son interlocutrice ouvrir la bouche pour faire un commentaire "Et oui, je te confirme qu'ils vendent des ingrédient plus ou moins légaux, mais toujours d'une qualité excellente, et ils arrivent toujours à s'en procurer de très rares. Ils ont une très bonne réputation pour la qualité de leurs services, d'ailleurs ils font partie des fournisseurs de la Malfoy Corporation. Je suis en train de chercher l'adresse de son domicile, mais malheureusement, étant donné qu'il vit avec une célébrité, elle ne sera pas facile du tout à obtenir. Mais j'ai découvert un détail intéressant en tortu… en interrogeant un elfe de maison du magasin du père de Marcus. Il y a quelques temps, il est allé au laboratoire situé derrière le magasin, et qui est strictement interdit aux clients, avec un jeune sorcier. Ils y sont restés enfermés pendant un bon moment et lorsqu'ils en sont ressortis, la pièce avait encore des relents de fumée, comme s'ils avaient mené des expériences."

"En quoi cela peut il nous intéresser ?" demanda Hermione

"Le sorcier qui l'accompagnait était grand, maigre et avait des cheveux roux" dit Pansy d'un air victorieux.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise et son esprit se remplit de milles hypothèses toutes les plus abracadabrantes les une que les autres pour expliquer la présence du rouquin chez un vendeur d'ingrédients de potion peu scrupuleux, à faire des expériences. Dans quoi s'était il donc fourré ? S'était-il impliqué dans le commerce illégal d'ingrédients rares ? Ou alors était-il mêlé à une affaire beaucoup plus grave encore ?

"Je ne sais pas dans quoi trempe le frère de ton petit ami" dit Pansy comme si elle lisait dans les pensées de la brune, "mais en tout cas nous pouvons être sûre que c'est quelque chose de très sérieux si Marcus Flint y est mêlé et s'il a ressenti le besoin de lui faire des menaces à peine voilées le soir du mariage."

Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir la contredire, mais elle ne se trouvait pas la force de lui mentir alors qu'elle même voyait ses pires craintes se profiler devant elle.

Elles restèrent encore une heure dans le salon de thé à discuter « stratégie » et à échanger leurs hypothèses et leurs soupçons sur le pourquoi d'une telle association entre les deux jeunes hommes. Et les conclusions qu'elles en avaient tirées n'étaient guère rassurantes.

Elles s'étaient quittées sur une promesse de rester en contact en cas de nouvelles découvertes et, Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas, Pansy avait réussi au milieu de tout ça à lui extorquer une promesse de rendez-vous pour du shopping. La brune ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé, mais elle avait bel et bien l'impression de s'être retrouvée avec une nouvelle amie à la fin de cette journée éprouvante.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de rentrer chez elle en utilisant la poudre de cheminette dans le Chaudron Baveur, elle changea d'avis tout à coup et décida qu'elle devait à tout prix faire part de ses soupçons à Harry. Il aurait un regard neuf sur la question et saurait lui dire si elles se faisaient des films ou si les éléments qu'elles avaient réussi à réunir étaient sérieux. Elle prononça donc le nom du Manoir et se retrouva dans la ravissante pièce réservée aux voyages en cheminette et au transplanage, accueillie par un elfe de maison nommée Nonny. Cette dernière lui confirma que Maître Harry était bien au Manoir et qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans sa suite.

Hermione se laissa guider par la petite créature le long des couloirs jusqu'à une grande porte devant laquelle elle la laissa pour retourner à ses occupations. La jeune sorcière réfléchit qu'il faudrait qu'elle ait une discussion sérieuse avec Draco sur la propension de sa famille à l'esclavagisme elfique.

Elle toqua légèrement à la porte et attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Elle frappa une deuxième fois, en insistant un peu plus, mais n'eut pas plus de résultats. Elle se demanda si Nonny ne s'était pas trompée et si Harry était bien dans la suite réservée au jeune couple, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envi de se perdre une nouvelle fois dans le labyrinthe des couloirs du Manoir pour se faire entendre dire au final qu'il était bien dans sa chambre mais qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Aussi insista-t-elle une dernière fois et lorsqu'il n'y eut toujours aucune réponse, elle ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée.

Alors qu'elle faisait un pas dans la pièce, elle eut une étrange sensation, comme celle de plonger la tête sous l'eau pour ré émerger de suite après. Elle connaissait bien cette sensation. C'était celle que l'on ressentait quand on traversait un sort de silence. Pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu frapper. Mais pourquoi Harry aurait-il installé un sort de silence dans sa cham…….

….bre.

Hermione porta la main à sa bouche, à la fois pour étouffer le cris de surprise qui voulait s'en échapper et pour empêcher sa mâchoire de s'écraser sur le sol.

Et c'était comme ça qu'elle s'était retrouvée devant cette porte close, à essayer de faire intégrer à son cerveau fatigué par une journée éprouvante ce que ses yeux venaient de voir. Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qui s'était passé après qu'elle **les** ait vu. Ce devait être elle qui avait refermé la porte sinon il aurait fallut qu'un d'eux se lève et… Non, c'était sans doute elle même qui avait refermé la porte. Voilà comment elle se retrouvait seule, plantée devant une porte fermée comme une idiote, à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de complimenter les elfes de maison sur leur excellent entretien de la-dite porte.

Et maintenant elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Comment devait on réagir quand on surprenait son meilleur ami totalement nu et dans une position assez gênante, mais visiblement très agréable si elle pouvait en juger par les preuves physiques qu'elle avait eu. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour détourner son esprit des pensées qui tentaient de s'y introduire.

Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher, lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, de revoir la scène dont elle avait été le témoin, gravée derrière ses paupières. Le corps nu de Harry chevauchant celui de Draco, sa peau hâlée formant un contraste artistique avec celle si pâle du blond, leurs lèvres gonflées par des baisers qu'elle imaginait passionnés, leurs yeux voilés de désir qui s'étaient arrondis de surprise quand ils s'étaient aperçus de sa présence. Elle pouvait maintenant constater dans toute son ampleur les bienfaits que le Quidditch pouvait procurer à un corps masculin. En tout cas, ceux de Harry et de Draco en avaient bien profités et leurs formes souples et déliées, délicatement musclées étaient un vrai plaisir pour les yeux. Elle ne dirait plus jamais de mal du Quidditch. Non, plus jamais.

Ce qu'elle venait d'entrapercevoir était sans doute l'image la plus érotiques qu'elle ait jamais eu la chance de voir. Et elle pouvait sentir une chaleur suspecte lui envahir le ventre alors qu'elle rejouait en détail le tableau qu'elle n'avait pu admirer que quelques précieuses secondes. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir honteuse ou pas d'éprouver de telles sensations alors que Harry, son meilleur ami, était mêlé intimement au souvenir (c'était le cas de le dire !).

Elle poussa un gloussement incontrôlable quand elle se souvint des paroles que Pansy avait prononcé pendant le mariage _: "Ne me dit pas que ça ne te fait rien d'imaginer Draco et Potter pendant leur nuit de noce ? La beauté blonde glaciale de l'un et le charme brun torride de l'autre ?"_

Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit ça, Hermione aurait pu (presque) honnêtement affirmerqu'elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Mais maintenant, elle devait bien admettre que la fille aux cheveux noirs avait bel et bien raison. Quand Hermione lui raconterait ce qu'elle avait vu, elle serait verte de jalousie ! Pendant environ un dixième de seconde, elle se demanda si ce ne serait pas en quelque sorte une trahison que de raconter ça à Pansy. Puis elle se débarrassa de ses scrupules en se disant que si ils ne voulaient pas que les nouveaux développements de leur relation de couple soient découverts, ils auraient du verrouiller la porte ! Elle poussa un deuxième gloussement, elle avait l'impression d'être saoule.

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'elle rêvassait devant la porte close quand celle-ci s'entrouvrit sur un Draco Malfoy portant pour unique vêtement un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux en bataille retombaient devant ses yeux d'une façon incroyablement sexy et Hermione n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du torse pâle et musclé et des épaules larges qui lui faisaient face. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge avec insistance et la jeune fille se rendit brusquement compte qu'elle était en train de le reluquer et leva les yeux vers son visage en rougissant. Il lui adressa un sourire mi charmeur mi moqueur et elle s'empourpra de plus belle.

"Harry n'est pas en état de te parler pour le moment" dit il d'une voix totalement sereine, comme si elle ne venait pas de les surprendre lui et Harry dans une situation compromettante.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre vers quelque chose que la brune ne pouvait pas voir, mais qu'elle soupçonnait être son époux, et lorsque son regard revint vers elle, il y avait une lueur de pure malice au fond de ses prunelles.

"A l'heure actuelle il est entrain d'essayer de creuser un trou au milieu du matelas pour se cacher. Il te contactera quand ses joues auront repris leur couleur normale et qu'il pourra te parler sans mourir de honte."

Hermione ne pu retenir le sourire qui apparu sur son visage quand elle vit un coussin qui avait volé au travers de la pièce s'écraser sur le dos de la tête du blond, qui se contenta d'agrandir le sourire qu'il affichait déjà.

"Bien sûr" fit-elle d'une voix tremblante de rire. "Tu lui diras que j'attends de ses nouvelles avec impatience."

Le blond hocha la tête, lui dit au revoir et referma la porte de la chambre. Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire que Harry ait pu lui cacher la nature exacte de ses relations avec son mari. Et elle qui avait cru qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter ! Un sourire mauvais ourla les lèvres de la brune. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre, elle lui arracherait uns à uns les détails les plus croustillants.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry errait comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs du Manoir Malfoy, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré.

Trois jours s'étaient déroulés depuis que Hermione les avaient surpris tous les deux et il ne s'était toujours pas expliqué auprès d'elle. D'abord parce qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait à expliquer. La scène dont sa meilleure amie avait été témoin était assez explicite pour qu'il n'y ait pas besoin de grands discours métaphysiques. De plus, il redoutait la confrontation avec elle. Pas qu'il pense qu'elle désapprouve de sa relation avec Draco. Hermione était une jeune femme tolérante et compréhensive et il était sûr qu'elle serait heureuse de son bonheur en ménage.

Non, ce qu'il redoutait c'était l'interrogatoire dont il était sûr qu'il aurait droit étant donné qu'il lui avait caché si longtemps son intimité avec Draco. Il connaissait la brune comme s'il l'avait faite et il était persuadé qu'il n'allait pas apprécier certaines questions qui allaient lui être posées. Il n'était pas évident qu'elle ne lui demande pas des détails aussi intimes que gênants sur ses rapports avec le blond. Et bien sûr, elle prétendrait que ce n'était absolument pas pour se venger du trop long silence que Harry avait gardé, mais seulement pour sa culture personnelle. Il pouvait déjà voir dans son esprit la lueur vengeresse qui illuminerait ses yeux bruns.

Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à l'esquiver pendant les dix prochaines années en prenant soin de ne jamais rester seule avec elle ( il était presque sûr qu'elle n'oserait pas aborder le sujet si Ron était dans les parages. Presque.) et peut être qu'elle oublierait. C'était un plan minable, il en avait conscience. Mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire d'autre.

Heureusement, ces derniers jours Draco et lui avaient été trop occupés à emménager dans leur appartement pour que le blond ne le harcèle trop pour qu'il aille s'expliquer avec la brune.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Si en plus d'Hermione Draco se retournait contre lui, il ne savait vraiment plus comment s'en sortir.

Alors qu'il poussait un second soupir son regard se posa sur une porte familière dans le couloir sombre menant à un autre couloir qui lui même menait à sa chambre ( Harry était très fier des progrès qu'il avait fait pour se diriger dans le Manoir. Il arrivait presque à situer un dixième des pièces qui y existaient).

Cette porte était le symbole de la tentation. Dès qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur voyage de noce et qu'il avait été décidé qu'ils habiteraient le Manoir en attendant de trouver un endroit bien à eux, Draco avait expliqué à Harry l'unique règle qu'il devrait à tout prix respecter : ne pas entrer dans le bureau de Lucius.

Les raisons que le blond avaient données pour expliquer cette interdiction avaient été vagues et n'avaient pas satisfait la curiosité de Harry. Aussi, à chaque fois qu'il passait devant cette porte n'avait-il qu'une seule envie, celle de l'ouvrir et de découvrir ce que pouvait bien cacher le chef du Clan Malfoy. Il hésita un instant, regarda des deux côtés du couloir si quelqu'un arrivait et ouvrit la porte d'un simple alohomora.

Il entra dans une vaste pièce lumineuse, à la tapisserie vert pâle assortie aux rideaux qui encadraient la porte fenêtre donnant sur un balcon. Un grand bureau en chêne trônait au milieu de la pièce en face de l'immense foyer de la cheminée, qui aurait pu contenir au moins quatre adultes. Tout le pan du mur le plus long de la pièce était couvert de livres, les trois autres murs étant couverts de plusieurs tableau champêtres et d'armes aussi diverses que variées comme une épée antique et un fleuret.

Harry s'avança vers le bureau doucement, comme s'il avait peur de déclencher un piège sur son passage. Il y vit deux photos posées dessus dans de lourds cadres en argent. L'une d'elle devait représenter le mariage de Lucius et Narcissa. Ils avaient l'air de n'avoir pas plus d'une vingtaine d'année et tandis que la jeune femme arborait un sourire radieux, le sorcier blond regardait sa jeune épousée d'un air intense tout en jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œils meurtriers au photographe. La seconde photo représentait un Draco qui n'avait pas plus de deux ans, son petit visage aux joues rondes et aux grands yeux gris argentés fixaient d'un air concentré un hochet en argent qu'il agitait dans ses petites mains potelées. Il lâcha tout à coup le jouet et arracha le petit bonnet vert posé sur sa tête, ébouriffant par la même occasion ses cheveux blonds presque blanc, et fit un sourire adorable à une personne se trouvant hors du cadre de la photo avant de lui tendre les bras pour qu'elle le porte.

Harry sourit avec tendresse à l'image du bébé qui deviendrait plus tard son époux. Il le trouvait adorable et avait hâte de trouver d'autres photos sur lui. Mais ça ne le faisait pas oublier pourquoi il s'était rendu dans le bureau de Lucius pour autant.

Alors qu'il tendait la main pour ouvrir un des tiroirs il entendit du bruit venant du couloir. Il se figea et chercha dans la pièce un endroit où se cacher. Complètement paniqué, Harry se précipita vers les lourds rideaux en velours vert sombre et se planqua derrière, prenant garde que les lourds plis du tissus cachent la forme de son corps.

C'était seulement au moment où il entendit des pas se diriger vers le bureau après que la porte se soit ouverte qu'il se traita d'idiot. Il aurait mieux fait de rester à découvert et de mentir à son beau père si celui-ci le questionnait sur sa présence. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer, il était bel et bien pris au piège. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas sortir de derrière les rideaux comme une fleur en disant qu'il s'était perdu et y cherchait une issue.

Il écarta tout doucement un bout du rideau pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce, il était inquiet parce qu'il n'entendait plus un bruit. Lucius était assis sur sa chaise devant le bureau et feuilletait un livre ancien à la reliure de cuir noire usée. Le brun rabattit précipitamment le rideau quand il entendit un bruit sourd puis un autre de chute annonçant l'arrivée de quelqu'un par la cheminée. Le brun ne savait pas que la cheminée du bureau du maître de maison était reliée au réseau de cheminette. Ca devait être pratique pour faire entrer discrètement des visiteurs, pensa-t-il, soupçonneux.

"Bonjour M. Flint" fit la voix de Lucius pour accueillir son visiteur.

"Bonjour M. Malfoy" répondit une voix rauque que Harry ne connaissait pas.

Il écarta à nouveau le rideau et vit le père de Draco serrer la main d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à l'embonpoint prononcé et aux cheveux noirs grisonnants.

"Vous avez la potion ?" fit Lucius d'une voix sèche.

"Bien sûr M. Malfoy, je l'ai préparée moi même pour être sûr qu'elle soit efficace" dit l'homme en tendant une fiole au blond.

Lucius s'approcha de la porte fenêtre et donc dangereusement proche de Harry, qui ne parvenait pas à le lâcher des yeux et qui n'eut pas le réflexe de rabattre le rideau. Mais le blond ne se rendit compte de rien, trop occupé à contempler le récipient transparent dans lequel brillait une potion d'un bleu intense aux étranges reflets rouges. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage et il retourna à son bureau, ouvrit un des tiroirs et en retira une bourse en cuir pleine qu'il tendit à l'autre homme. Ce dernier avait à peine touché le petit paquet que le chef du Clan Malfoy le lui retira en lui disant :

"Et n'oubliez surtout pas, Gaspard Flint, que s'il parvient aux oreilles des Potter que vous m'avez vendu cette potion, la moindre des conséquences sera le retrait de ma compagnie de votre clientèle" ajouta-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

"Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour être discret. Je comprends votre inquiétude et je vous assure qu'il n'y a aucun risque pour qu'ils apprennent que je vous ait vendu…"

"Au revoir M. Flint" le coupa brutalement le blond en lui tendant la bourse et en le raccompagnant vers la cheminée.

Harry vit l'homme partir et pensa uniquement à ce moment là à se dissimuler derrière le rideau. Il pouvait toujours entendre les allées et venues du père de Draco dans la pièce. Il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, il y eut encore des bruits, comme si l'on ouvrait puis refermait un placard et enfin les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit et se referma avec un léger son étouffé.

Harry ne ressortit de sa cachette que quelques minutes après que les bruits de pas dans le couloir se soient évanouis. Il était complètement dérouté par la conversation dont il avait été le témoin. Qui était ce Flint ? Il connaissait de vue Marcus Flint, qui sortait avec Oliver depuis plusieurs mois. Etaient-ils parents ? Et qu'est ce que c'était que cette potion que la famille Potter devait ignorer être en la possession de Lucius ?

Il revint à Harry le souvenir de ses propres doutes sur l'honnêteté de Lucius Malfoy et surtout la peur qu'il avait eu avant le mariage de se faire empoisonner par lui. Il avait pensé que ses soupçons étaient ridicules à l'époque, mais après avoir entendu cette conversation, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Pourquoi Lucius voudrait-il cacher à la famille Potter qu'il a acheté une potion si celle ci n'était pas destinée à faire du mal à un de ses membres. Lucius Malfoy, son propre beau père voudrait-il se débarrasser de lui ?

Un frisson glacial parcourut le corps tout entier de Harry et il n'avait rien à voir avec la température ambiante. Il sentait un étrange pressentiment l'envahir. Celui que la conversation qu'il venait de surprendre jouait un rôle essentiel dans son avenir. Et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer beaucoup la direction vers laquelle cela l'emmenait.

Il fallait qu'il parle de ses inquiétudes à quelqu'un. Certainement pas Draco. Il avait confiance en son époux et était sûr que quel que soit le plan machiavélique qui avait germé dans l'esprit de son père, le blond n'y était pas mêlé. Mais le brun avait appris à connaître son époux et il n'ignorait pas l'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour son père. Il ne prendrait jamais au sérieux les doutes de Harry. Ou pire, ils se disputeraient à cause de ça. Et ça, le brun ne le voulait pas pour tout l'or du monde.

Il devrait donc parler à une personne de confiance. Une personne qui avait la tête sur les épaules et qui saurait analyser calmement la situation, sans s'emballer et sans préjugés.

Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à Hermione. Oui, Hermione était la personne idéale.

Hermione.

Et merde !

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry poussa la porte d'entrée du pied et tenta de la maintenir ouverte ainsi tout en portant dans ses bras le carton qui pesait environ une tonne, contenant les cours et les bouquins qui lui étaient nécessaires pour sa formation. Il appuya son dos contre le chambranle de la porte, son pied droit tendu face à lui pour maintenir la porte ouverte et son autre pied faisant un pas vers l'intérieur pour qu'il puisse entrer dans la pièce dans une sorte de démarche ressemblant vaguement à celle d'un crabe complètement saoul.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ? » demanda une voix moqueuse juste derrière lui.

Harry tourna brutalement la tête vers celle ci et faillit perdre l'équilibre (et en même temps se casser un os ou deux) si une paire de bras bienvenus n'avait pas soulevé en même temps que lui le carton. Il se retrouva alors face à face avec le visage intrigué de son époux qui, un sourcil levé, le regardait avec un demi sourire.

"Ben.. Je transporte mes affaires dans mon nouveau bureau, ça ne se voit pas ?" dit il en faisant un mouvement de tête vers l'intérieur de l'appartement.

"Ca je le vois bien, mon cœur" fit le blond avec patience, "mais est ce que tu ne crois pas que ce serait plus simple si tu avais, je ne sais pas moi, par exemple réduit le volume de ton carton ou encore lancé un sort pour le rendre plus léger ?" Il eut un sourire malicieux et rajouta, "Il faut que je t'annonce une grande nouvelle, Harry. Tu es un sorcier et tu es capable de faire ces choses là !"

Harry se contenta de lui tirer la langue, ses joues rougies en raison de l'utilisation par le blond du surnom affectueux. Il n'avait vraiment pas pensé à utiliser de sort sur ce carton. Ces derniers temps il était très distrait et il avait l'impression de tout faire à l'envers. Il était toujours perturbé avec cette histoire de potion et, en plus, il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à contacter Hermione et ça faisait bientôt deux semaines depuis le malheureux… incident. Mais il avait une bonne excuse : il avait été très occupé pendant ce temps étant donné que Draco et lui avaient déménagé dans leur nouvel appartement.

Ils posèrent le carton sur le sol et Harry en profita pour voler un baiser au blond qui lui sourit et se dirigea d'un pas non chaland vers le salon.

Le brun réduisit la taille de son paquet à celle d'une balle de golf, le prit dans sa main et se dirigea à la suite de son époux. Il entra dans le salon et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit Draco assis sur leur immense canapé en cuir vert sombre les yeux rivés, comme hypnotisés, sur la télévision écran géant en face de lui.

Avant qu'ils emménagent ensemble, le blond n'avait jamais vu une télévision et encore moins regardé les programmes qu'elle diffusait. Il avait été élevé dans une famille de Sangs Purs qui considéraient tout ce qui touchait aux moldu comme étant des inventions diaboliques crées uniquement dans le but de pervertir l'esprit droit et immaculé des sorcier. Aussi, il n'était pas étonnant qu'une mini polémique ait émergé quand, lors de l'aménagement de l'appartement, Harry avait insisté pour acheter une télé. Après maintes cajoleries et promesses de rétributions sexuelles diverse (Draco avait négocié âprement au sujet de ces dernières, et puis après tout, ça ne gênait pas trop le brun de devenir son esclave sexuel pendant deux semaines), il l'avait accepté avec répugnance.

Mais maintenant il craignait d'avoir fait une erreur fatale.

Ca avait d'abord été comique de voir Draco détourner les yeux de la télé comme si c'était un objet répugnant et essayer de cacher sa curiosité quand Harry l'avait allumé pour la première fois. Le brun l'avait même surpris une fois à tourner autour comme une poule ayant trouvé un couteau, toucher avec hésitation le bouton power et faire un bond en arrière d'au moins un mètre quand elle s'était mise en marche. Harry gloussait secrètement de voir à quelle manœuvres se prêtait son mari pour pouvoir regarder la télé sans admettre qu'il avait eu tort, faisant semblant de lire un journal ou un de ses nombreux livres de potion mais ses yeux ne pouvaient se décoller de l'écran.

Quatre jours après que leur nouvelle acquisition ait trouvé sa place dans leur foyer, Draco ne prétendait même plus ne pas la regarder et assistait, fasciné, pendant des heures à diverses émissions qu'il prenait un plaisir intense à critiquer, jetant de temps en temps des regards meurtriers à Harry au cas où celui ci s'aviserait de se moquer de lui. Ce dont il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas privé au début. Il trouvait adorable l'admiration presque enfantine qui brillait dans les yeux du blond alors qu'il regardait une émission culinaire le midi ou un soap en début d'après midi.

Mais au bout d'une semaine où il restait presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre scotché devant le poste, le brun trouvait ça plus agaçant qu'adorable. Il avait hâte que le blond s'en lasse et se désespérait de savoir quand ce jour bénit arriverait.

Il traversa le salon et entra dans la pièce destinée à être leur bureau à tous les deux. Il se dirigea vers son secrétaire et commença à ranger ses affaires.

Quand il retourna au salon, Draco ne regardait plus les programmes qui passaient à la télé mais s'était mis un DVD. Et à en juger par la musique mélodramatique celtique, il avait mis Titanic. Harry étouffa un soupir. Hermione lui avait offert ce DVD comme une blague pour son anniversaire en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de développer sa sensibilité. Etant donné que Draco faisait le tour de tous les films en sa possession avec l'avidité d'un toxicomane en manque, il aurait du se douter qu'il tomberait un jour sur la superproduction et voudrait la regarder.

Le brun prit sa dernière édition de « Quidditch à travers les Ages » et s'affala sur le sofa à côté de son époux. Il le regarda du coin de l'œil et lui dit :

"Alors, ça te plait Dray?"

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Je déteste les surnoms" fit-il en lui jetant un regard de reproche et comme il voyait Harry lui adresser un sourire innocent, il lâcha un soupir dégoûté et reporta son attention vers le film."Ca va," dit-il sans détacher son regard de l'écran où on pouvait voir l'héroïne se balader sur le pont du bateau avec le héros, "j'attend avec impatience que ça devienne intéressant. Le bateau va couler, il paraît. Franchement, les moldus ont des idées bizarre : traverser un océan sur une espèce de baignoire géante, très bien équipée certes, mais en métal ! Et après ils s'étonnent qu'elle coule !"

Harry eut un sourire devant le raisonnement pragmatique de son époux et se replongea dans son livre.

Environ un heure plus tard, alors qu'il était au milieu d'un passage passionnant, il sentit un poids se poser sur son épaule. Draco y avait posé sa tête et entourait sa taille de ses bras. Le brun examina le visage de son époux et vit l'étrange brillance de ses yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran. Le film en était au moment où les musiciens jouaient « Plus près de Toi mon Dieu » sur le pont et on pouvait voir un vieux couple se serrer l'un contre l'autre sur un lit alors que l'eau montait et une mère qui bordait ses enfants dans une couchette en leur racontant une histoire alors qu'elle savait qu'ils allaient mourir.

Harry examina à nouveau le visage du blond dont les yeux humides clignaient rapidement. Le brun se détendit et renversa sa tête en arrière, regardant le plafond blanc, un sourire tendre illuminant ses traits. Le poids de la tête de Draco sur son torse était étrangement rassurant et il entoura ses épaules de son bras pour le réconforter. Il était vraiment adorable.

Il pouvait sentir à l'intérieur de sa poitrine son cœur se gonfler d'un sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier mais qui lui donnait envie de hurler sa joie à la face du monde ou tout simplement d'enfouir son visage dans les cheveux blonds de son mari pour sentir son odeur. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il avait cette impression mais jamais elle ne s'était faite aussi insistante qu'à ce moment là.

Tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, il réalisa ce que ce sentiment voulait dire et il embrassa tendrement le front du blond. Alors qu'il s'avouait à lui même cela, il sentit comme un poids libérer sa conscience et il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cet instant de réalisation. Il chérirait le reste de sa vie cette petite seconde où tout s'était éclairé et où il avait enfin compris.

Harry était amoureux de Draco.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

En cette glorieuse journée du 23 juillet de l'an 1997, le soleil brillait dans un ciel d'un bleu limpide, les rares oiseau présents au cœur de la ville de Londres gazouillaient joyeusement en essayant de ne pas se faire étouffer par la pollution ambiante, les voitures circulaient difficilement dans les rues encombrées et Harry Potter était acculé dans la cuisine de son propre appartement par Hermione Granger, sa future ex-meilleure amie si il continuait à vouloir l'éviter comme ça.

Etant donné que plus de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle les avaient surpris au lit, Hermione avait légitimement décidé que si Harry ne venait pas à elle, elle le prendrait d'assaut et gare à lui s'il se mettait en tête de s'esquiver encore une fois. Elle avait eu de la chance. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à la porte de l'appartement, Draco en ressortait pour partir à son travail. Il lui avait sourit diaboliquement et lui avait ouvert toute grande la porte pour la laisser entrer.

Harry se trouvait donc dans une position délicate, coincé contre le lavabo, ses grands yeux verts brillants de la lueur affolées d'un biche prise au piège, devant une Hermione qui lui souriait avec une expression trop polie pour être honnête. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour commencer sa tirade quand Harry lui coupa le sifflet en disant avec précipitation :

"Je crois que j'aime Draco."

Le visage de la brune prit une expression bizarre, comme si elle était en train de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Elle toussa et le brun s'approcha d'elle avec prudence et lui tapota le dos. Lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux bruns écarquillés de surprise, sa diatribe totalement oubliée, Il su que son plan de diversion avait parfaitement fonctionné.

"Quoi ?" dit-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque.

"Je crois, non, je suis sûr que je suis amoureux de lui."

La jeune fille resta un moment silencieuse, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Harry. Puis elle se détourna et commença à préparer du thé.

Après qu'elle l'eut servit dans le salon et qu'elle eut pris une gorgée de thé, elle reposa sa tasse sur la petite table en face d'elle et se tourna vers lui une expression concentrée sur le visage.

"Raconte moi tout" dit-elle d'une vois ferme.

"Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y a à raconter" hésita-t-il en touillant avec sa cuillère son thé brûlant. "On aime bien être ensemble tous les deux et… hum… enfin, on s'entend bien aussi pour… enfin tu sais…"

"Le sexe" fit la brune d'un air pragmatique.

"Hermione !" s'exclama-t-il, les joues brûlantes.

Elle haussa un sourcil ironique qui voulait dire : dis moi le contraire, que je rigole un peu.

"Enfin… Oui, c'est vrai" il ajouta avec précipitation, "Je pensais que c'était juste du désir, tu sais, une simple attirance entre nous…"

"Oh, Harry !" fit-elle dans un soupir, "Tu sais très bien que rien n'est jamais simple avec toi !"

"Je sais" répondit-il, "mais je pensais qu'en l'occurrence…"

"Visiblement tu avais tort. Es-tu sûr que tu l'aimes ?"

Il prit un air concentré, réfléchissant sérieusement à la question qui lui était posée.

"Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, alors je ne peux pas te dire si c'est vraiment ça. Mais j'ai cette impression tout au fond de moi qui me dit que même si je ne veux pas m'avouer ce que je ressens vraiment, le sentiment restera. Toi, tu es amoureuse, non ? Tu pourrais me dire si c'est ce que je ressent ?"

"Ca ne marche pas comme ça, Harry ! Chacun ressent ces choses là différemment et il n'y a pas d'explication standard. Peut être que tu te précipites un peut trop pour qualifier tes sentiments. Attends un peu de voir s'ils persistent."

"Tu as peut être raison" dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, "mais ce que je ressent pour lui est si fort ! Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel !"

"Peut être que tu avais raison. C'est peut être tout simplement du désir pour lui. Il est fréquent de confondre les deux, mais le désir et l'amour sont quand même différents."

Harry secoua la tête négativement, ses yeux s'étaient assombris par la réflexion et ils regardaient un point invisible au dessus de l'épaule droit de Hermione.

"A chaque fois qu'il est près de moi, j'ai l'impression que je peux tout faire, que rien n'est impossible. Bien sûr que je le désire, mais ce n'est pas seulement ça. J'aime tout chez lui" dit-il en souriant d'un air tendre et heureux qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu "J'adore qu'il passe sa main dans mes cheveux pour les remettre en ordre et sa façon de mordre sa lèvre inférieure quand il se concentre. Il m'appelle mon cœur alors qu'il déteste tous les surnoms, et il me laisse l'appeler Dray sans trop râler."

Son sourire se fit amusé mais son regard restait perdu dans le vague, plongé dans des souvenirs que lui seul pouvait voir. Puis il secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

"J'aime même ses défauts ! Il ne range jamais ses affaires et attends que la vaisselle se fasse toute seule. On se dispute tout le temps pour des choses idiotes, il ne veut jamais admettre qu'il a tort et demander pardon. Mais il sait me montrer qu'il est désolé par d'autres gestes. Parfois, il m'amène le petit déjeuner au lit avec une rose dans un petit vase" dit-il en souriant à nouveaux de ce mystérieux petit sourire puis il leva les yeux vers les siens et ajouta "Il cuisine très bien, tu savais ? Ca doit être tout ce temps passé à faire des potions. C'est lui qui cuisine pour nous depuis qu'on habite ici, il dit que ça le détend. J'adore le regarder faire."

Hermione resta silencieuse, encore complètement surprise par cette confession du brun. C'était Harry qui venait de se confier totalement à elle, de se mettre à nu émotionnellement devant elle et cela la stupéfiait totalement. Il était d'habitude si silencieux sur ses sentiments, il se confiait encore moins que Ron sur ce point de vue, et c'était dire si il ne se confiait jamais. Il fallait toujours lui arracher la moindre confidence. Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en eux, mais tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait naturellement. Elle le vit alors afficher un sourire moqueur :

"J'en viens à devenir jaloux de tout ce qui peut retenir son attention loin de moi. Je me trouve ridicule."

"Tu n'es pas ridicule" dit Hermione doucement, "tu es juste apparemment … très amoureux."

Harry lui sourit, lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

Hermione était … troublée. La description de sentiments qu'avait faite Harry l'avait convaincue qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de Draco. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui la dérangeait. Ce qui la gênait c'était ses propres sentiments face à cette confidence. Elle était jalouse. Non pas parce qu'elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour Harry, mais parce qu'elle doutait avoir jamais ressenti pour Ron ce que lui décrivait le brun. Et ça lui faisait peur.

Elle refusa de s'appesantir sur la question, du moins pour le moment. Elle attendrait d'être seule pour mieux analyser et comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle revint au sujet de préoccupation de Harry et lui demanda :

"Et tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais ?"

Il la regarda d'un air incrédule, comme si elle lui avait suggéré de porter un soutien gorge en guise de chapeau.

"Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Jamais je le lui dirait ! Il se moquerait de moi et je ne le supporterait pas."

"Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Peut être qu'il ressent la même chose mais qu'il n'ose pas te le dire ?"

"C'est ça oui !" fit-il ironiquement "Et demain il va s'inscrire à la S.A.L.E !"

"Tu es trop pessimiste."

"Je préfère juste ne pas me faire de faux espoirs" dit il avec résignation.

Hermione allait essayer de le convaincre lorsqu'elle fit un mouvement un peu trop large avec son bras et renversa sur la table son thé qui s'écoula un peu sur le pantalon en lin qu'elle portait. Harry s'empressa de lancer un sort pour faire disparaître le liquide renversé et Hermione sortit du salon pour aller à la salle de bain et nettoyer la tâche qui s'était formée. Les sorts de nettoyage étaient bien beaux mais ils avaient tendance à abîmer les tissus délicats. Parfois il fallait se résoudre à oublier qu'on était un sorcier et faire le travail à la façon moldue.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Pendant que Hermione s'occupait dans la salle de bain, Harry se dirigea dans la cuisine pour préparer à nouveau du thé. Il se sentait soulagé d'avoir pu se confier à quelqu'un même s'il était persuadé que malgré tout ce que pourrait lui raconter la brune, jamais il n'admettrait rien à Draco.

Il lui restait encore à parler à la jeune sorcière de l'étrange conversation qu'il avait surprise dans le bureau de Lucius. Elle saurait peut être de quoi il était question s'il arrivait à lui décrire la potion.

A ce moment, quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée. Harry se dirigea calmement vers elle et après l'avoir ouvert, il se retrouva face à face avec une ravissante jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds dorés qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle était vêtue d'une petite robe moldue d'été rose et de tongs de la même couleur, ses grands yeux bleus le fixaient d'un air intense, presque inquisiteur.

"Bonjour" lui dit Harry avec hésitation, pensant qu'elle s'était trompée d'adresse.

"Bonjour" répondit elle d'une voix mélodieuse, "Vous êtes Harry Potter n'est ce pas ?" Après qu'il eut hoché la tête elle continua, "Je m'appelle Susan Bones et il fallait à tout prix que je vous parle. C'est à propos de Draco."

Un mauvais pressentiment envahit Harry. Il avait l'envie irrésistible de fermer la porte au nez de la visiteuse en lui disant qu'il ne voulait rien savoir. Mais il avait été trop bien élevé par Lily pour faire une chose pareille. Par contre, il s'accorda la dispense de ne pas la laisser entrer.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit elle se lança :

"Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment être ici et si ce que je fais est bien, mais ma conscience l'exige de moi même. Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. Votre mari… Draco et moi étions ensemble juste avant que Fudge ne vous oblige à vous marier."

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer à ces mots. Il savait que Draco avait été avec d'autres personnes avant lui, mais il ne voulait pas avoir plus de détails. Et surtout pas se retrouver nez à nez avec l'une de ses anciennes conquêtes.

"Je sais que Draco n'aimerait pas que je vous dises ça. Mais même si votre mariage n'est que de convenance, je refuse d'être hypocrite avec vous… Et je refuse de continuer à jouer le jeu de Draco."

Alors qu'elle disait ces paroles, les yeux bleus de la jeune fille se mirent à briller et ses lèvres à trembler. Elle baissa ses paupières et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

"Je me fiche des conséquences et de ce que Draco dira ou fera" ajouta-t-elle d'une voix vacillante puis elle releva ses yeux vers lui et lui dit, "Notre liaison ne s'est pas arrêtée avec votre mariage. Nous continuons à nous voir fréquemment. Mais je vous en prie, ne lui dites pas que c'est moi qui vous l'ai dit ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me ferait !"

Elle s'effondra alors dans les bras de Harry en sanglotant. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, comme pour la réconforter. Mais en son fort intérieur, il avait envie de la frapper, de la piétiner, celle qui venait d'anéantir tous ses rêves et ses espoirs. Celle qui venait de réduire ces deux derniers mois de bonheur en une parodie ridicule dont il était le dindon de la farce, lui laissant uniquement un goût de cendre dans la bouche.

Et le dernier son qu'il pu entendre ce fut celui de son cœur qui se brisait en milles morceaux.

Fin du Chapitre 8 

_Alors je tiens à préciser qu'on ne tue pas l'auteur !_

_Je sais que cette fin est sadique, mais vous aurez la suite(normalement) la semaine prochaine. Et je tiens à préciser également que je suis horriblement fleur bleue, donc il y aura un happy end (pour la plupart des perso)._

_J'espère que je suis pardonnée pour cette fin désagréable._

_Titanic n'est pas mon film préféré, mais il cadrait bien avec ce que je voulais faire. Et je ne sais pas vous, mais la scène ou Jack meurt ne m'a jamais tirée la moindre larme. Par contre celle où la mère borde ses enfants me fait sangloter à chaque fois !_

_J'ai été surprise par les réactions que j'ai eu pour le dernier lemon, vous le trouvez tous si hard que ça ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir lu bien pire dans d'autres fic !_

_**Si vous avez aimé ou détesté, laissez moi un commentaire! **_

_**Bisou à tous et à la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Réponses Aux Reviews**_

**_Tobby :_** Je te remercie une nouvelle fois pour ta gentille review. Ca m'a fait plaisir de t'avoir parlé sur MSN.

**_vert emeraude_** : Mon côté voyeur ressort un peu trop dans cette fic je trouve ! Entre Harry qui fait des bêtises sous la table en pleine réunion de famille et Hermione qui les surprend, je sais pas si j'en fait pas un peu trop lol ! Tant mieux si tu stresses pas pour le bac, mais je te dis quand même merde pour tes examens ! Je suis contente que le lemon t'ai plu, tu trouves que Harry a un coté SM ? Je l'avais pas vu comme ça, mais peut être que ce sont ses fantasmes inavouables ! Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour le lemon dans le bureau de Lucius, mais je te garanti rien. Gros bisous !

**_hanna_** : Je suis contente que tu trouves ça mignon. J'espère que ce chapitre te plait aussi ! Bisou !

**_Lunenoire_** : J'espère que ce chapitre répond à tes questions. Pour ce qui est de Harry, je trouve que trop souvent on a tendance à le traiter comme un ange alors que c'est une être humain comme tout le monde. C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que Draco ne soit pas le seul à avoir une libido ! Bisou !

**_Onarluca_** : Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu. Merci de tes encouragements ! bisou !

**_Shali Maxwell_** : Merci énormément pour tes compliments ! La suite ne sera pas longue à venir. Bisou !

**_Ingrid_** : je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu, mais si tu as trouvé la fin sadique cette fois là, tu dois me détester maintenant lol ! Désolée d'avoir du vous faire attendre jusque là mais j'ai été vraiment très prise par les révisions et les partiels. Pour le mpreg : ils auront sans doute des enfants mais je ne décrirait pas la grossesse. Ils ne seront sans doute mentionné que dans l'épilogue. Bisou !

**_ange de un cisme_** : Je suis une fan inconditionnelle d'Hercule Poirot, il fallait que je le mentionne quelque part dans la fic lol ! J'espère que ta question sur le refus de Harry de parler de sa relation avec Draco à Hermione a été répondue dans ce chapitre. Hum… Pour l'histoire d'être séquestrée dans ta cave (qui n'existe pas), je dois admettre que j'hésite, les endroits sombres et humides n'ont jamais été super pour mon inspiration. Mais c'était bien tenté lol ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils me font très plaisir et j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue par ce chapitre. Gros bisous !

**_zaika_** : Hermione est plus solide que tu ne le crois. Elle aurait plutôt envi de prendre des photos que de s'évanouir lol ! Bisou !

**_Belagrion de Riva_** : Voilà la suite !

**_Loryah_** : Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. J'admet que Polgara a une attitude assez dictatoriale dans la Belgariade (je déteste la scène sur le bateau où Garion et elle se disputent et que tout retombe sur sa tête à lui. Personne lui dit jamais rien et on s'attend à ce qu'il prenne tout avec le sourire !) , mais j'adore la relation naissante entre Garion et Ce'Nedra et je trouve que la Mallorée ressemble un peu trop à la Belgariade. Bon, je critique, mais en fait ce sont mes livres de fantasy préférés. Tu as pensé quoi de la trilogie des joyaux ? Je l'ai lu y a quelques années et j'avais bien aimé mais la fin m'avait laissée mal à l'aise (j'ai jamais pu me résoudre à lire la suite) et j'ai détesté le comportement macho de Tulath (c'est bien comme ça qu'il s'appelle le grand blond ?), mon côté féministe se hérissait à chaque fois ! Il y a quelques semaines j'ai lu le premier livre d'une nouvelle décalogie de eddings : le réveil des anciens dieux. Ca commençait plutôt bien. Alors comme ça tu trouvais la fin de la dernière fois sadique ? Et bien tu peux constater avec ce chapitre que ça aurait pu être pire lol ! Gros bisous !

**_Lily.B_** : J'ai laissé des indices pour que vous puissiez trouver le meurtrier, c'est tout ce que je dirai. Je te remercie pour tes compliments. Moi aussi j'adore l'Egypte et j'ai pensé que ce serait un cadre de rêve pour un voyage de noce.

**_loyal man_** : J'espère que l'attente à pas été trop longue, j'ai fait la mise à jour aussi vite que j'ai pu mais les partiels m'ont mené la vie dure. J'espère que la suite te déçoit pas. Bisou !

**_Sélène_** : J'ai fini le bouquin dont je t'avais parlé et il était bien. J'ai hâte de pouvoir lire la suite. C'est vrai que j'aurai bien aimé être à la place de Hermione quand elle les a surpris ! Il devaient former un joli tableau ! Et moi aussi j'adore leur façon de se battre, d'ailleurs je vais les faire « lutter » l'un contre l'autre aussi souvent que possible lol ! Je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que celui ci te déçoit pas. Et merci pour tes encouragements pour mes partiels ! Enorme bisou !

PS : dis donc, t'as 15 ans, mais tu serais pas un peu jeune pour lire ça ! (Regarde qui donne des leçons: la perverse qui écrit les lemon lol !). En parlant d'âge, dans deux jours c'est mon anniversaire, 21 ans, Veux pas devenir une grande, snif !

**_Lovely A_** : Plus les lemons sont nombreux, meilleure est la vie, c'est ce que je dis toujours lol ! Désolé, dans ce chapitre y en avait pas, mais je me rattraperait au prochain ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu et que l'attente à pas été trop longue ! Bisou !

**_demoniac Cat's_** : Je m'excuse de t'avoir rendu triste lol ! Faudra que tu te plaigne à mes méchants profs qui m'ont torturés pendant une bonne semaine ! J'espère que ce chapitre vaut le coup de l'attente. Merci pour tes compliments. Bisou !

**_Quiproquo_** : Tes compliments m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, ça m'a encouragé à écrire plus vite ! J'espère que tes exam à toi se passeront bien, et oui, il faudrait vraiment réviser lol ! Je trouve que l'utilisation du regard du Chat Potté devrait être illégale ! C'est une arme de destruction massive à laquelle rien ne peut résister lol ! Bisou !

**_Ichy-chan_** : Les pauvres, je les ai bien assez frustrés comme ça au début de la fic pour faire arriver Hermione à un trop mauvais moment lol ! Pas de flash back du voyage de noce dans ce chapitre, mais promis juré, y en aura un dans le prochain. Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. L'intrigue avance bien mais on ne connaîtra l'identité du meurtrier qu'à la fin et tu as bien raison de te faire du soucis pour Hermione, c'est vrai qu'elle est très impliquée dans l'affaire. Bisou !

**_gaelle griffondor_** : Merci pour tes compliments ! Alors tes filles sont toutes jeunes ! Tu dois te régaler. J'adore leurs prénoms ! Gros bisous à toi et à elles !


	10. Chapitre 9

**Un Battement d'Aile de Papillon**

Auteur : Mona May56

Genre: Univers Alternatif , romance et mystère

Couple : Harry/Draco, SB/RL et HG/RW (mais celui là va probablement changer)

Rating : Et oui, maintenant c'est **M** (anciennement R) !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la divine J.K Rowling que nous vénérons tous.

Note : Je m'excuse à l'avance pour toutes les fautes que je pourrai faire mais je lis beaucoup de fics HP en anglais et j'ai oublié certaines traductions françaises des termes sorciers. Merci de votre indulgence !

**Cette fic est du slash, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles entre hommes, et elle contient des scènes classées dans le rating M ce qui veut dire que ceux que ça gêne ou qui n'ont pas 16 ans ne doivent pas la lire !**

**Ce chapitre contient un LEMON, aussi pour ceux qui ne veulent pas (ou ne devraient pas) les lire j'ai placé ce symbole:(HDHDHD) au début et à la fin de chacune de ces scènes pour que vous puissiez les sauter. Ces scènes n'ont pas d'importance capitale pour l'intrigue aussi n'hésitez pas à ne pas les lire si cela vous met mal à l'aise!**

Je suis désolée du léger retard, mais j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés avec ce chapitre et j'ai tout fait pour parvenir à le poster dans les temps.

**ANNONCE SUPER IMPORTANTE :** JK Rowling a (enfin !) donné **une date d'anniversaire à notre Draco chéri** : le **5 juin** ! Alors : joyeux anniversaire Draco (un peu en retard)! (je tiens à préciser que c'est aussi ma date d'anniversaire ! Je suis sûre que c'est le Destin lol !)

**Chapitre 9**

Harry avait été étonné de constater à quel point la magie avait été intégrée à la société moldue au temps des pharaons. A cette époque, les sorciers étaient extrêmement respectés par les moldus et cela se ressentait toujours dans la société égyptienne moderne, quand on voyait les diverses croyances populaires et les légendes qui couraient à la fois sur les pyramides et sur les anciens égyptiens. Cette incorporation de la magie dans le monde moldu avait consisté, notamment, dans le fait pour les sorciers d'Egypte antique à mettre des malédictions sur les tombeaux pour que personne ne puisse les violer.

Le brun leva son visage vers le ciel enfermant les yeux, offrant ses joues à la caresse chaleureuse du soleil. Un sourire heureux illuminait son visage alors qu'il pouvait sentir autour de sa taille le bras de son mari l'étreignant tendrement alors qu'ils parcouraient le pittoresque dédale des bazars du Caire. Ils étaient passés en début de matinée dans les rues marchandes moldues et étaient enfin arrivés dans celles sorcières après s'être perdus au moins quatre fois dans le labyrinthe qu'elle formaient dans toute la ville.

Le brun avait été heureux de jouer les touristes avec Draco, fouinant un peu partout pour trouver des trésors éventuels, visitant avec joie les éventaires bigarrés des commerçants. Il avait été fasciné de découvrir que chaque corporation avait sa rue ou son emplacement et qu'il n'existait pas de vraies boutiques, seulement de minuscules réduits, ouverts par devant, au milieu duquel l'artisan ou le commerçant attendait le potentiel client, assis en tailleur sur une sorte de plate forme en pierre.

Draco avait fait semblant de rechigner à lui acheter quelques babioles, dissimulant mal un sourire malicieux. Et malgré les moqueries dont il était l'objet, Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à considérer ce jour comme moins que parfait.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant une ruelle sombre, il y poussa le blond, se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il pouvait sentir le sourire de son époux sous ses lèvres, mais rapidement celui ci s'effaça alors qu'il plongeait ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds pour approfondir le contact. Draco poussa un petit gémissement alors qu'il ouvrait doucement la bouche pour accueillir la langue caressante du brun. Harry commençait à sentir un colonie de papillon voleter gaiement dans son ventre quand ils se séparèrent et se sourirent affectueusement.

Voilà maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient mariés et le brun avait l'impression d'avoir été transporté dans un tourbillon effréné de rires complices, de baiser passionnés et de la chaleur sèche et envoûtante qui ne pouvait être trouvée que dans un désert.

Il avait plus appris sur Draco et sur lui même qu'il n'avait jamais cru être possible d'apprendre. Il savait à présent que le moindre attouchement sur la parcelle de peau juste derrière ses genoux lui faisait pousser de longs cris rauques mais qu'il était très chatouilleux sur les flancs et ne supportait pas d'être touché à cet endroit sans avertissement préalable. Il avait également appris que Draco n'aimait pas vraiment qu'il touche à ses tétons, il supportait les caresses et les baisers mais détestait que Harry les suce ou les mordille. Par contre, si le brun déposait de petits baisers le long de son cou et de ses oreilles, il s'enflammait immédiatement et généralement ils se retrouvaient dans un lit dans un temps record.

Connaître tous ces détails si intimes était totalement nouveau pour le brun et le comblait. Il avait d'ailleurs fait bon usage de tout ce qu'il avait appris, en élève studieux et désireux d'apprendre.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux argentés de son mari et ne pu s'empêcher de reprendre ses lèvres dans les siennes. Il explora de sa langue curieuse la bouche chaude et humide de Draco, caressant doucement le palais puis entremêlant sa langue avec celle du blond. Leur baiser passa de la tendresse à la passion en quelques instants, Harry plongea une de ses main dans les cheveux soyeux de son époux, l'autre se posant de façon possessive sur sa taille pour le rapprocher le plus possible de lui. Draco posa ses deux mains sur les fesses du brun, le plaquant contre lui dans un mouvement brusque.

Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur familière qui s'accumulait dans son bas ventre et les petits sons qui s'échappaient de leurs gorges ne faisaient rien pour arranger ça. Un long frisson parcouru son dos alors qu'il pouvait sentir au travers de leurs pantalons leurs deux sexes gonflés de désir se frotter langoureusement l'un contre l'autre. Il détacha sa bouche du blond, lui arrachant un soupir de protestation qui se transforma rapidement gémissement de plaisir quand il l'attacha à son cou et qu'il se mit à sucer la peau douce de sa clavicule avant de remonter doucement vers sa mâchoire. Draco fit basculer sa tête en arrière afin de donner au brun plus de place à parcourir et celui-ci sourit malicieusement devant son impatience.

Harry pouvaient entendre les bruits du bazar juste à côté d'eux et la crainte d'être découverts par quelqu'un ne faisait qu'augmenter le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il y avait aussi, bien entendu, le fait qu'il tenait dans ses bras l'homme le plus sexy de toute l'Angleterre et qu'il était sûr qu' à ce moment précis ce dernier ferait tout ce qu'il lui dirait. Il sentit le frisson qui parcouru tout entier le corps du blond et le gémissement étranglé qui jaillit de sa gorge le fit sourire contre sa peau.

Draco se sépara brutalement de Harry, reculant d'un pas, puis repris ses lèvres sauvagement, envahissant sa bouche d'une langue possessive. Puis tout contre sa bouche, il lui dit d'une voix rauque :

"Rentrons à l'hôtel."

Le brun prit à peine le temps d'acquiescer avant qu'ils réussissent, par miracle, à transplaner ensemble sans avoir d'accident et à se retrouver dans la salle de transplanage de leur hôtel, échangeant toujours un baiser brûlant. Ils entendirent un hoquet de surprise à coté d'eux et Harry arriva à se détacher de leur étreinte suffisamment de temps pour voir le visage suffoqué d'une vieille dame élégante qui bafouillait de confusion et d'indignation. Draco s'excusa avec dignité puis traîna par le bras Harry dans le couloir puis dans leur chambre presque en courant.

Il y arrivèrent complètement essoufflés et un fou rire s'était emparé du brun, qui ne parvint à se maîtriser que lorsque son compagnon se remit à l'embrasser tout en lui ôtant sa chemise d'un mouvement brusque. Draco le plaqua contre la porte et Harry entoura de ses jambes ses hanches, faisant se presser l'un contre l'autre leurs désirs brûlants et exigeants.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, ses yeux se fixant sur le ciel de lit au dessus de sa tête, le corps encore brûlant du rêve, non, du souvenir qu'il venait d'avoir. Sa respiration précipitée résonnait dans la chambre et il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations, espérant ainsi se calmer. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté et son cœur se serra quand il vit le visage endormit posé sur le coussin, tout proche de lui.

Draco avait l'air si innocent dans son sommeil, ses cheveux tombaient sur son front comme un rideau d'or blanc, voletant légèrement au rythme de son souffle paisible. Sa bouche sensuelle était doucement entrouverte et les traits de son visage étaient totalement détendus, son corps apaisé dans le sommeil s'abandonnant totalement.

Harry tendit sa mais et effleura amoureusement une mèche blonde, prenant bien garde de ne pas le réveiller. Il ferma les yeux très fort, jusqu'à voir apparaître les formes blanches derrière ses paupières. Chaque matin depuis trois jours, il se réveillait avec ce même malaise, cette impression qu'un poids énorme pesait sur son cœur qui le rendait nauséeux. C'était loin de l'impression de cassure qu'il avait éprouvé quand Susan Bones l'avait quitté en sanglotant, mais c'était tout de même très désagréable.

Quand elle était partie, il était resté sur le pas de sa porte toujours ouverte, à regarder dans le vide d'un air hébété. C'était comme ça que Hermione l'avait retrouvé en ressortant de la salle de bain. Il avait totalement oublié sa présence et son apparition lui fit comprendre que la discussion avec la blonde n'avait duré que quelques minutes au lieu de l'éternité qu'il avait imaginé.

La brune avait accouru vers lui d'un air affolé, se demandant ce qui avait pu lui arriver de si terrible pendant les quelques instants où elle s'était absentée. Elle avait refermé la porte puis l'avait véhiculé presque de force vers le canapé où il s'était effondré comme un pantin auquel on aurait coupé ses fils. Elle lui avait alors arraché mot à mot ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alors qu'il lui révélait tout, il avait senti ses joues devenir humides, mais ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait porté sa main à son visage qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était en train de pleurer.

Hermione l'avait pris tendrement dans ses bras, tentant de le réconforter mais restant silencieuse. Et il ne voulait pas pleurer devant elle. Il ne voulait montrer à personne sa faiblesse, le fait qu'il se sentait le cœur brisé et complètement humilié. Il se sentait totalement stupide d'avoir avoué à la jeune femme ses sentiments les plus profonds juste avant de les voir être ridiculisés d'une telle manière. Si il ne lui avait rien dit, il aurait pu prétendre que ce qui venait de lui être révélé ne le touchait pas et il aurait pu hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, en train de sangloter sur ce qui aurait pu être et qui ne serait jamais.

Alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux et respirait le parfum fruité de la brune, il pouvait voir derrière ses paupières clauses Draco embrassant passionnément Susan, lui adresser ce sourire tendre que Harry avait cru lui être personnellement réservé et se moquer de son idiot de mari, qui croyait encore aux contes de fées.

Hermione lui avait caressé lentement les cheveux, lui parlant doucement au creux de l'oreille, disant des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens mais qui étaient néanmoins apaisants. Une fois qu'il fut un peu calmé, après un long moment à vider son trop plein d'émotions, Elle prit son menton dans sa main et dressa son visage vers le sien pour qu'il la regarde dans le yeux. Il était persuadé qu'elle allait lui sortir des phrases réconfortantes, comme quoi Draco n'en valait pas la peine, que c'était peut être mieux comme ça et qu'il valait mieux qu'il l'apprenne comme ça que beaucoup plus tard. Mais il ne voulait pas entendre ces platitudes, parce qu'il aurait préféré vivre dans le mensonge, tout ignorer de cette histoire, et vivre heureux encore quelques temps avec celui qu'il aimait. Peut être aurait-il même pu s'imaginer que Draco lui retournait ses sentiments. Mais avant qu'il puisse lui dire de se taire, elle énonça d'une voix claire et affirmative :

"Cette fille ment."

Il connaissait Hermione depuis de nombreuses années et se flattait de la connaître presque aussi bien que Ron ne la connaissait. Elle n'était pas du genre à mentir pour faire plaisir ou à enjoliver la réalité. Elle était franche jusqu'à la brutalité et ne mâchait jamais ses mots, même pour protéger un ami. C'est pour cela qu'il se sentit aussi furieux quand il l'entendit mentir comme ça. Il se sentait doublement trahis, non seulement par Draco, mais maintenant Hermione s'y mettait aussi. La douleur qu'il avait ressenti jusque là se mua en fureur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" dit-il avec colère. "Tu ne peux pas me dire…"

"Je t'en prie" l'interrompit-elle rapidement, posant une main apaisante sur son avant-bras, "Ecoute moi avant de t'énerver."

La colère qui courait dans ses veines comme un poison lui donnait envie de l'envoyer paître et de dégager violemment son bras de son étreinte. Mais il écouta la faible voix de la raison qui lui chuchotait que la brune ne lui aurait pas dit ça sans qu'il y ait une raison. Il haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et la fixa d'un regard assombri par la fureur et le doute.

"Tu ne connais peut être pas Susan Bones, mais moi je la connais," fit-elle d'un voix pressante avec dans ses yeux une expression intense, avide de le faire croire ce qu'elle disait. "Au tout début de notre relation à Ron et à moi, elle s'était mis en tête de sortir avec lui. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je veux dire, il lui avait déjà demandé auparavant si elle était intéressée par lui et elle lui avait ri au nez. Toujours est-il qu'elle a…., surtout, tu ne diras rien à Ron, promis ?" fit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux "Elle a fait courir des rumeurs sur moi. De sales rumeurs."

La colère du brun s'effaça tout à coup face à la tristesse que ce souvenir provoquait et qui se reflétait sur le visage de la jeune fille.

"Pourquoi tu ne nous en a jamais parlé ?" questionna le jeune homme en se penchant vers elle d'un air intense.

"Parce que je devais régler cette histoire toute seule" dit-elle d'un ton dur, ses yeux bruns assombris par le souvenir.

"De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cette histoire a à voir avec sa liaison avec Draco ?"

La douleur qu'il ressentait à cette idée paraissait, il le savait, dans le ton qu'il avait employé. Hermione le regarda avec un petit sourire suffisant et claqua plusieurs fois de suite sa langue contre son palais d'un air désapprobateur.

"Tu es bien trop naïf, Harry. Il est évident qu'elle a menti pour semer la zizanie dans ton couple. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche à accomplir, si c'est pour récupérer Draco ou si c'est tout simplement une vengeance, mais je suis persuadé que ce n'était pas la vérité."

"Mais…" hésita Harry "elle a pleuré, tu sais…. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air de quelqu'un qui cherche une revanche ou quoi que ce soit… Elle a dit qu'elle voulait être honnête avec moi, que sa conscience l'obligeait à se…"

"Ah !" s'exclama avec ironie la jeune fille. "Alors là, tu peux être sûr qu'elle t'a mené en bateau. Cette fille n'a pas de conscience."

"Mais, Hermione", fit doucement le brun "elle a pleuré…"

"Mon pauvre Harry "dit-elle avec une petite moue légèrement condescendante "Les filles ne sont pas comme les garçons. Elles n'ont pas honte d'utiliser les larmes pour obtenir ce qu'elles veulent."

Harry ne voulait pas espérer pour plus tard voir ses illusions brisées par la réalité. Malheureusement pour lui, l'espoir est comme un virus insidieux qui se glisse dans le cœur des hommes par le moindre interstice et s'y installe pour proliférer. Et c'était ce qu'il s'était passé à ce moment là pour Harry. L'espoir avait repris sa place en lui et il n'arrivait plus à le déloger.

Ils avaient discuté encore une grande heure, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ait réussi à le convaincre de sa théorie. Hermione était restée jusqu'à ce que Draco arrive. Elle lui avait conseillé d'en parler avec lui mais avec peu d'espoir qu'il ne le fasse vraiment. Elle avait eu raison. Il avait fait de son mieux pour que le blond ne se doute de rien et ne se rende pas copte que quelque chose d'anormal s'était passé. Ils avaient passé une soirée ordinaire, devant la télé à regarder une émission débile tout en partageant quelques baisers et caresses.

Mais la graine du doute avait été semée, et Harry ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. A chaque fois qu'il regardait le visage de son époux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le blond avait été avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant la journée et que les heures supplémentaires qu'il effectuait étaient dues à autre chose qu'à l'absence de Snape.

Et ce matin ne différait pas du reste du temps.

Il poussa un léger soupir et se redressa sur son lit, regardant sans le voir le portrait fait pendant leur mariage qu'ils avaient encadré et suspendu dans leur chambre. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, entourant ses jambes repliées de ses bras et posant son menton sur ses genoux. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était dans cette position quand il sentit Draco se redresser lui aussi. Il y eut un instant de silence expectatif qui fut brisé lorsque le blond toucha doucement l'épaule de Harry puis quand il entoura complètement ses épaules de ses bras, embrassant doucement le lobe de son oreille.

"Dis moi ce qui ne va pas" chuchota Draco d'une voix rauque de sommeil.

Harry ne répondit pas mais se retourna dans les bras du blond et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à lui parler. Pas encore.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione referma la porte de chez elle, se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un grand verre d'eau qu'elle engloutit en quelques gorgées. Elle s'effondra alors sur la chaise la plus proche d'elle, son corps épuisé par une intense journée de shopping avec Pansy. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que passer son temps à acheter des vêtements pouvait être aussi fatigant. Mais elle ne pouvait nier la lassitude de ses membres et le début de mal de tête qui avait commencé à poindre.

Elle se demandait comment Pansy pouvait faire ça aussi souvent. Enfin, maintenant elle se retrouvait enfin chez elle avec une demi tonne de vêtements neufs, chaussures et divers accessoires que la sorcière aux cheveux noirs avait estimé indispensables pour la vie quotidienne d'un femme moderne. Sans compter une nouvelle coiffure et une séance chez une esthéticienne. La journée avait été très très longue.

Mais elle devait admettre qu'elle s'était bien amusée. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amies fille. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient des garçons (dont l'un était son petit ami) et généralement les autres filles s'ennuyaient avec elle et n'avaient pas la patience de la faire s'intéresser à ce qu'elles aimaient. Pansy avait été différente. Hermione avait beaucoup apprécié sa compagnie, elle était une jeune femme intelligente qui s'intéressait à de nombreux sujets autres que la mode et les garçons (ce qui était un agréable changement par rapport à Lavande et Parvati, ses anciennes camarades de classe). Elle avait un sens de l'humour décapant qui se manifestait dans les situations les plus bizarres et auquel la brune avait réussi à répondre, une fois qu'elle s'y était un peu habitué.

Elle poussa un petit soupir fatigué mais satisfait et toucha doucement ses cheveux. Jusqu'ici, elle les avait laissé pousser jusqu'au milieux du dos enune masse broussailleuse indomptable. Maintenant, ils étaient un peu plus courts, un peu au dessous de ses épaules et ils avaient été coupés en dégradé à partir de son menton. La coiffeuse avait mis sur ses cheveux un produit blanc crémeux qui les avaient alourdis et rendus infiniment plus doux. L'excès de volume dont elle avait longtemps souffert avait disparu et ses cheveux bouclaient doucement autour de son visage, leur couleur plus seulement le brun terne dont elle avait l'habitude, mais un brun chaud et intense qui lui donnait envie de passer sa journée à se regarder dans un miroir pour apprécier pleinement ce miracle capillaire.

Elles se redressa, s'étira longuement comme un chat et monta dans sa chambre ses affaires pour les ranger. Alors qu'elle déposait ses paquets sur le sol, son regard se posa sur une des photo sur sa table de nuit et elle la prit, regardant avec nostalgie les visages heureux sur le papier glacé. C'était une photographie moldue prise plusieurs années auparavant avec l'appareil que M. Weasley venait de récupérer où Harry, Ron et elle posaient devant le Terrier pendant les vacances d'été. Ils souriaient tous les trois avec la bonne humeur de trois adolescents de seize ans en vacance. Hermione se trouvait au milieu des deux garçons et penchait la tête légèrement vers Ron.

Elle se souvenait de cette été là. Elle se rappelait les soirées qu'ils avaient passés à s'amuser, rire et profiter en cachette du whiskey Pur Feu que les jumeaux avaient réussi à introduire à l'insu de Mme Weasley. Mais le souvenir qui l'avait le plus marqué, c'était bien entendu le premier baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Ron. Une caresse qu'elle se rappelait avec tendresse comme très douce et surtout très maladroite. Le contact chaud des lèvres du rouquin avait été si impatiemment attendu par elle qu'elle n'avait pas patienté jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide ( ce qui aurait sans doute pris une petite éternité) et avait pris les devants en lui faisant boire un peu plus que son du d'alcool et en l'embrassant ensuite.

Elle avait été si sûre, à cet instant, d'être amoureuse de lui ! Et maintenant elle se retrouvait comme une idiote, à se demander si elle éprouvait toujours les mêmes sentiments pour lui. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Mais après avoir écouté Harry confesser les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Draco, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir jalouse. A la fois de la passion qu'il éprouvait pour son mari et qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti à un tel degré pour le rouquin, mais aussi pour la profondeur des sentiments qu'il avait avoué.

Elle se demandait à présent si elle ne restait pas avec Ron seulement par habitude, parce qu'elle ne connaissait rien d'autre et qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'elle avait déjà plutôt que parce qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui. Ca aurait été beaucoup plus simple si elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne ressentait absolument plus rien pour lui, ou alors si elle était tombée amoureuse d'un autre homme. Ca aurait été plus net et plus clair, à la fois pour elle même et pour Ron. Mais évidemment, ce n'était jamais aussi simple dans la vie que dans les romans. Elle aurait pu très bien continuer sa relation avec le rouquin sans problème, se marier avec lui et avoir des enfants. Elle aurait sans doute été satisfaite de son sort et aurait tout fait pour rendre heureux son compagnon. Mais aurait-elle été heureuse en sachant ce qu'elle avait manqué ? Ne finirait-elle pas amère et aigrie par ce vide qu'elle n'aurait peut être jamais su combler ?

Même si elle aimait Ron, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort que ce qu'apparemment éprouvait Harry. Et elle voulait éprouver ce genre de sentiments. Elle voulait tomber folle amoureuse de quelqu'un, prendre le risque de se livrer toute entière, corps et âmes, à cette personne. Elle ne voulait pas finir par regretter le reste de sa vie de ne pas avoir choisi de prendre un risque, pour son propre bonheur mais également parce qu'elle éprouvait tout de même quelque chose pour Ron et qu'elle ne voulait pas le rendre malheureux. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas être malhonnête avec lui et vivre sur un mensonge, même par omission, le reste de sa vie.

Elle s'effondra sur son lit, la photo serrée contre son cœur. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire mais maintenant qu'elle en était venu à cette conclusion, elle hésitait. Ne valait-il mieux pas se contenter d'un amour qu'elle savait être solide et durable avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours et qui lui rendait son affection, que de se lancer dans l'aventure sans parachute, sans savoir si elle n'allait pas se faire blesser et finir avec un cœur brisé ?

Elle connaissait très bien la réponse. Si on pouvait donner deux qualités qui définissaient fondamentalement la personnalité de Hermione Granger, c'était l'intelligence et le courage.

Elle se demanda si il serait possible qu'ils redeviennent amis. Elle espérait que oui parce qu'elle savait qu'après cela elle ne pourrait probablement jamais revenir en arrière.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Pansy regarda de haut en bas le garçon qui lui ouvrit la porte et fronça son petit nez délicat de désapprobation. Harry Potter-Malfoy était vraiment un cas désespéré en matière d'habillement. Non mais sincèrement, où avait-il appris à mettre un jean noir et un t-shirt bleu marine ? C'était vraiment le summum du mauvais goût vestimentaire, à la limite de la lèse majesté. A quoi pensait donc Draco de laisser son époux habillé comme ça ?

Enfin, heureusement Hermione l'avait laissé s'occuper du renouvellement de sa garde robe. Il ne manquait plus qu'à apprendre à monsieur je m'habille comme si j'étais un daltonien et elle pourrait estimer avoir accompli son but final dans la vie.

Elle haussa un sourcil impérieux alors que le brun la regardait d'un air pétrifié du seuil de la porte de son appartement. Et en plus il n'avait aucune manières !

"Et bien ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser entrer ?" demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

Sa réflexion le fit sursauter puis rougir alors qu'il se poussa sur le côté pour la laisser passer.

"B.. bien sûr" bredouilla-t-il "Bonjour Pansy".

"Bonjour Harry" dit-elle tout en examinant la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Elle ne trouvait rien à redire, ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné que ce devait être Draco qui avait fait la décoration. A part évidemment l'étrange boite noire qui trônait au milieu du salon et qui devait être une invention moldue quelconque. Elle fit le tour du salon, inspectant chaque recoins comme si elle était là pour acheter l'appartement. Elle pouvait voir du coin de l'œil le jeune homme brun qui gigotait, visiblement mal à l'aise devant son regard scrutateur. Cela l'amusait grandement.

"Draco n'est pas là" dit-il enfin d'un voix hésitante. "Il est encore au laboratoire, il est très occupé depuis que Snape s'est absenté."

"Humph" fit la jeune femme d'un ton dédaigneux, exprès pour voir le brun déstabilisé.

Elle pouvait comprendre que Draco soit attiré par lui. Qui ne le serait pas ? Bien qu'il ne soit pas très grand, il avait un corps fin et souple qui promettait d'être encore plus esthétique une fois déshabillé. Ses cheveux en bataille, bien qu'il auraient besoin d'un sérieux coup de peigne, lui donnaient l'air de sortir tout droit du lit après s'être livré à des activités pas très catholiques. Et derrière ces horribles lunettes, elle pouvait entrapercevoir les yeux les plus verts qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Oui, le mari du blond n'était certainement pas dépourvu d'atouts.

Mais il devait vraiment avoir de sacrés talents cachés pour donner à Draco cette espèce de sourire idiot qu'il semblait porter perpétuellement ces temps ci. Dernièrement, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient il n'était question que du brun : Harry a dit ci et Harry a fait ça, Harry n'aime pas ça etc. jusqu'à rendre sa meilleure amie au bord de la nausée.

Elle eut un frisson rien qu'à penser aux regards qu'il lançait à la photographie du brun qu'il avait exposé en évidence sur son bureau dans l'entreprise de son père. Il ne lui avait rien dit, bien sûr, mais un affreux soupçon avait pointé son nez dans son esprit et elle s'était demandé si il ne ressentait pas pour le brun un peu plus que du simple désir.Elle imaginait déjà d'ici les soirées qu'elle allait passer avec le couple, qui se regarderait avec des yeux de merlans frits et en se comportant comme un couple d'amoureux transis.

Alors qu'elle passait distraitement devant une porte ouverte menant à deux bureaux. Elle reconnu celui, familier, qui appartenait à Draco et un souvenir remonta à la surface. Un souvenir qui fit ses lèvres se tendre en un sourire démoniaque et ses yeux pétiller de malice.

Elle hésita un instant, juste quelques secondes avant de se décider. Après tout elle ne ferait que rajouter un peu de sel dans leur relation, et Draco l'avait vraiment agacé avec ses expressions de crapaud mort d'amour.

Elle entra dans la pièce qui leur servait de bureau et vit Harry se précipiter après elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait : qu'elle allait fouiller dans leurs papiers ? Remarque, là, il n'avait pas vraiment tort.

"Au fait, je dois récupérer un papier que Draco devait me donner" fit-elle d'une voix innocente. "Ca ne te dérange pas si je regarde ?"

Et sans attendre qu'il réponde, elle ouvrit un des tiroirs. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour trouver ce qu'elle recherchait, veillant tout en faisant cela à laisser tout en désordre. Ce n'était pas le genre de Draco de conserver des documents aussi compromettants sur lui même, il devait vraiment avoir la tête ailleurs en ce moment. Elle prit le parchemin, eut un sourire qui, si Draco l'avait vu, l'aurait fait frissonner, et le posa en évidence sur le bureau, certaine que le brun l'avait vu.

Elle se retourna vers lui et dit d'un air déçu :

"Je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais. J'attendrai de le demander à Draco alors…"

Elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas majestueux et s'assit sur une des chaises, attendant impatiemment la réaction de Harry quand il verrait ce qu'elle lui avait laissé sous le nez.

Elle commença à s'inquiéter quand au bout de cinq minutes il n'était toujours pas ressorti. Etait-il possible qu'il n'ait pas vu les parchemins ? Elle les avait pourtant laissés en évidence…

Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Arrivée sur le seuil, elle se figea et écarquilla les yeux devant la scène qui se présentait devant elle. Bon, au moins une chose était claire : il avait trouvé ce qu'elle voulait qu'il voit. C'était sa réaction qui stupéfiait et inquiétait Pansy. Un frisson d'effroi parcouru son corps tout entier et elle recula prudemment en direction de la sortie.

Oups ! Elle avait peut être fait une bêtise là. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à courir prévenir Draco de la situation et prier pour qu'elle ne soit pas étripée. Que ce soit pas Harry ou par le blond n'avait pas d'importance à ce moment là.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco se dépêcha de se débarrasser de son tablier tâché, de revêtir sa robe sorcière bleu sombre et de se recoiffer rapidement devant un miroir. Demain c'était l'anniversaire de Harry et il avait hâte de lui offrir le cadeau qu'il avait préparé depuis un bon mois. En fait, il avait tout simplement hâte de retrouver son époux. La journée avait été harassante, passée à courir d'un bord de l'autre pour réussir à trouver un ingrédient rare, nécessaire à la potion qu'il préparait, et qui avait apparemment disparu du marché.

Il se sentait épuisé et avait vraiment besoin de se reposer, de préférence dans les bras d'un certain petit brun au sourire tendre. Aussi, lorsque sa secrétaire lui tendit un message venant de Pansy, il n'y fit pas vraiment attention et le glissa dans sa poche sans le lire. Il transplana jusqu'à la salle prévue à cet effet dans leur immeuble et se dirigea en sifflotant vers leur appartement.

Il nota quelque chose de bizarre quand, arrivé à l'intérieur il vit à quel point il faisait sombre. Harry n'était pas rentré ?

Une fraîcheur étrange pour la saison régnait dans le salon. Il vit un mouvement dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la télévision et quand il alluma les lumières, il y vit Harry, la tête penchée sur ce qui paraissait être des feuilles de papier.

"Harry ? Mon cœur, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir ?" demanda-t-il.

Le brun leva lentement son visage vers lui, ses yeux verts brillaient d'une fureur difficilement contenue. Draco se figea au milieu de la pièce et sentit autour de lui une sorte de vibration étrange. Il regarda autour de lui et pu voir les menus objets qu'ils avaient déposés sur les meubles comme décoration se mettre à vibrer comme lors d'un tremblement de terre. Il pouvait sentir la magie qui jaillisait de Harry par vagues puissantes et' visiblement, il était trop en colère pour pouvoir, ou vouloir, la maîtriser.

Le brun se leva d'un mouvement souple, presque félin, et s'approcha de Draco d'un pas lent. Le blond était vaguement inquiet. Il n'avait pas peur que Harry lui fasse mal, ce n'était pas du genre de son époux. Mais il se demandait ce qui avait pu déclencher une telle colère. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait quelque chose de particulièrement mauvais ces derniers temps.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face, le blond se retrouva hypnotisé par les yeux verts sombres du brun, qui semblaient lancer des éclairs plus meurtriers que des Avada Kedavra. Harry lui tendait les parchemins qu'il avait remarqué en allumant la pièce. Draco y jeta un coup d'œil et pâlit. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers ceux de son époux, il déglutit difficilement devant la colère noire qui semblait le posséder.

"Harry…" fit-il avec hésitation.

"Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?" gronda le brun d'un ton menaçant.

Draco jeta un regard coupable vers les papiers intitulés : _Le plan de Draco Malfoy pour inciter cet idiot de Potter à accepter le mariage_ et _Avantages et inconvénients de passer le reste de sa vie avec ce crétin _**(1)**. Chacune des pages étaient remplies, il le savait, par son écriture décrivant avec précision les arguments qu'il utiliserait pour le convaincre et les avantages qu'il retirerait d'une alliance entre eux deux. Ce n'était pas un document flatteur, ni pour Harry, ni pour lui même. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu être assez stupide pour ne pas jeter ces papiers ! Enfin, il était inutile de s'appesantir sur ces détails. Il devait à tout prix calmer Harry.

"Mon cœur…J'ai fait ça avant notre mariage…Je ne te connaissais pas à cette époque !"

"C'est la goûte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. D'abord cette blondasse décolorée de Bones et maintenant ça !"

"Bones ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a à voir avec ça ?"

"Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Elle est venu me voir et m'a tout dit ! J'arrive pas à croire que je me suis laissé embobiné par tes airs de charmeur à la noix ! Mais ça ne marchera plus avec moi, espèce de traître vicieux, sournois !"

Le blond ne savait absolument pas de quoi parlait Harry, il n'avait pas revu Susan depuis leur déplaisante scène de rupture avant son mariage, et n'avait vraiment pas eu envie de la revoir. Mais se faire traiter de tout les noms comme ça par Harry commençait à lui faire monter la moutarde au nez.

"Je veux seulement savoir de quoi…." commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre brutalement par son époux.

""Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi je m'attendais. Après tout tu es un Malfoy, j'aurai du me douter que tu me ferai un coup de se genre ! J'aurai du écouter Ron au lieu de me laisser manipuler par toi !"

"Ecoute, je comprends que tu sois énervé à propos de ces feuillets ridicules," dit le blond en tendant le doigt vers les parchemins que Harry tenait toujours dans sa main "Mais ce ne sont que des enfantillages ! J'ai appris à te connaître depuis et…"

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est à propos de ces papiers stupides que je m'énerve ? Bien sûr que non ! C'est à cause de Susan ! Tu m'as trompé avec elle, tu as du bien rire de moi quand tu étais avec cette salope !"

Draco resta pendant un instant aussi immobile qu'une statue. Harry croyait qu'il avait une liaison avec Bones ? Et c'était elle qui était venue le lui dire ? Il se calma immédiatement, comprenant maintenant l'émotion qui prédominait à la colère chez son mari. Il était blessé, se sentait trahis et faisait tout pour rendre les coups. Le blond tendit ses mains vers lui et prit doucement le visage du brun entre elles. Celui-ci arrêta sa tirade et le regarda dans les yeux, son regard contenant un monde de colère et de douleur.

"Je te jure," souffla Draco en se rapprochant du brun, "sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Elle t'as menti, je le promet."

"Je ne te crois pas." murmura Harry, en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son époux, sa colère brûlant de plus belle. "Tu es un menteur."

"Je te promet qu'il ne s'est plus rien passé entre elle et moi depuis avant même nos fiançailles.Je suis prêt à prendre du véritasérum pour te le prover si tu me le demande."

Voyant l'air ébranlé de son mari face à cette déclaration, Draco se sentit légèrement rassuré et ajouta:

"Je ne suis pas le plus honnête des hommes mais je n'ai jamais couru deux lièvres à la fois."

Le visage du brun qui s'était légèrement détendu avec la précédente déclaration du blond se crispa à nouveau de fureur.

"Alors c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Une conquête de plus à mettre sur ton tableau de chasse !" se mit à crier le brun. "Et je devrais être content de savoir que tu ne couches pas avec quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Que veux-tu que je fasses Harry ?" lui répondit tout aussi fort son époux. "Que faut-il que je te dises ?"

"Ce que je veux," hurla Harry, complètement au bout du rouleau, "c'est que tu me dises que tu m'aimes ! Comme ça, je me sentirai moins stupide si je dis que je t'aime moi aussi !"

Draco savait que c'était probablement le pire moment pour se mettre à rire, mais il ne pu empêcher les spasmes qui secouaient son corps tout entier. Il éprouvait un tel soulagement et une telle joie qu'il ne parvenait pas à se maîtriser.

"Ne te moques pas de moi !" gémit Harry, les larmes aux yeux. "C'est encore pire que tout ce que j'avais jamais imaginé." marmonna-t-il enfin, assez fort pour que le blond l'entende et se ressaisisse.

Il prit à nouveau le visage du brun dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste et tendre. Il pouvait sentir les lèvres en dessous des siennes trembler et une humidité suspecte glisser le long de ses joues. Il se sépara de lui et posa une multitude de petits baisers sur ses joues pour effacer ses larmes. Entre deus baisers, il dit d'un ton essoufflé :

"J'attendais…. le bon moment pour… te le dire…Je pensais que tu n'étais pas prêt… Que ce que je ressentais pour toi était évident…"

Il se recula légèrement et plongea son regard dans celui de Harry.

"Je t'aime." fit-il d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Le visage du brun se détendit immédiatement, acceptant cet déclaration avec avidité. Draco prit doucement la lèvre inférieure de Harry entre les siennes et la suça tendrement, lui arrachant un gémissement qui témoignait tout à la fois du désir et du soulagement de son époux. Le blond relâcha la lèvre rougie et passa sa langue lentement à leur commissure, poussant le brun à ouvrir sa bouche dans un geste d'abandon.

"Je t'aime." répéta Draco d'une voix intense avant d'embrasser à nouveau Harry, s'emparant de sa bouche d'une langue possessive.

Le brun fondit littéralement dans les bras de son époux et entoura ses épaules de ses bras, répondant passionnément à son baiser. Il glissa ses mains entre eux et tira violemment sur les deux pans de sa robe de sorcier, le fin tissus la composant se déchirant dans un crissement soyeux. Il la jeta à terre et glissa ses mains sous la chemise blanche que le blond portait en dessous. La sensation des mains froides du brun contre sa peau brûlante électrisa le blond, qui s'empressa lui aussi de le débarrasser de son t-shirt. Enfin, le contact leurs deux torses nus les fit pousser un gémissement de désir.

Draco pouvait sentir contre sa cuisse le membre gonflé de désir de son époux et lui même se sentait se durcir de plus en plus, à force de caresses passionnées. Les mains de Harry se posèrent sur ses fesses et le plaquèrent contre lui, faisant entrer en collision leurs désirs ardents. La bouche du blond se détacha de celle du brun et vint se planter dans le creux de son cou, mordillant et suçant la peau douce qu'il y trouvait. Harry en profita pour prendre entre ses lèvres le lobe de son oreille et il poussa un feulement de plaisir.

**(HDHDHD)**

Le corps de Draco était en feu, la chaleur qui s'était accumulée dans ses reins se diffusait rapidement dans le reste de son être. Il défit rapidement la ceinture du brun et les premiers boutons de son pantalon avant de plonger sa main à l'intérieur avec urgence et saisir le sexe en érection qu'il y trouva. Le rugissement de plaisir que poussa le brun le fit sourire et il se mit à le caresser doucement, d'avant en arrière, puis de plus en plus vite, faisant s'accélérer en même temps sa respiration.

"La chambre" souffla Harry tout contre son oreille.

"Trop loin" réussi à prononcer le blond, entraînant en même temps son époux vers le canapé.

Draco était prêt à faire l'amour n'importe où à cet instant, même sur le sol, tellement il était désespéré de satisfaire le besoin torride qui lui enflammait les veines. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sofa, se débarrassant fébrilement de leurs vêtements en même temps. Il se retrouva enfin nu, assis sur les genoux de Harry, ses mains plongées dans les mèches noires en batailles et ses sens complètement envahis par lui : son goût, son odeur, la douceur de sa peau… Il sentait les mains du brun se poser sur ses fesses, masser doucement sa chair ferme. Un doigt donna un caresse fugitive sur son anus, envoyant une décharge électrique tout le long de son corps. Il se mit à faire des mouvements d'avant en arrière, frottant son sexe gonflé contre le ventre de son mari et appuyant ses fesses contre les mains du brun. Sa main se faufila entre leurs deux corps et se saisit à nouveau de l'érection de Harry et la serra brusquement entre ses doigts, provoquant un miaulement de plaisir chez l'autre homme.

Enfin, Draco relâcha les lèvres de son époux, qui émit un gémissement de protestation, et se pencha vers le sol pour ramasser sa baguette qui était tombée par terre lorsqu'ils s'étaient déshabillés. Il lança un sort vers leur chambre et attrapa au vol la fiole de lubrifiant qui se trouvait d'ordinaire dans leur table de chevet. Il sourit malicieusement quand il la tendit à Harry et vit ses pupilles si agrandies de désir que l'iris ne formait plus qu'un mince trait vert autour d'un océan noir. (Ils ne retrouveraient ses lunettes que le lendemain matin, par terre en plein milieu du salon quand Harry, presque aveugle, les avaient écrasées sous son chausson.)

Le brun s'en saisit avec avidité et le prépara le plus rapidement possible. Draco n'attendit pas que Harry prenne les choses en main et dès que celui-ci retira ses doigts, il s'empala brusquement sur le membre tendu de désir de son époux. Leurs deux cris rauques résonnèrent dans l'appartement. Il resta immobile un instant pour s'habituer à la présence du brun, puis il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son mari et prenant appuis dessus, releva et abaissa ses reins dans un rythme lent. Il pouvait sentir le plaisir monter en lui comme la marée, augmentant sans cesse à chaque coups de reins de Harry qui répondaient à ses propres mouvements.

Entre deux vas et viens, enfonçant profondément le brun en lui, il lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait d'une voix tremblante de désir et d'émotions. Le visage du brun se grava dans sa mémoire, ses traits tendus par le plaisir, ses yeux grands ouverts, brûlants de désir mais également vulnérables comme il ne les avaient jamais vu, laissant filtrer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Dans un dernier mouvement de reins, les deux jeunes hommes explosèrent au même instant, leurs deux corps se cambrant en arrière pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité. Puis Draco s'effondra sur le corps de Harry, blottissant sa tête au creux de son cou tout en essayant de calmer sa respiration irrégulière.

**(HDHDHD)**

Le brun embrassa amoureusement le front qui était en face de lui et murmura au creux de son oreille :

"Je t'aime."

Draco lui sourit joyeusement et l'embrassa.

Fin du Chapitre 9 

_**(1):** Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez du Plan que concoctaient Draco et Pansy au chapitre 2, juste avant les fiançailles. Ben voilà ce qui en était ressorti._

_J'espère que j'ai réussi à me rattraper par rapport à la fin du dernier chapitre et que vous ne m'en voulez plus. Et vous voyez, la situation entre Harry et Draco a pas duré très longtemps, alors, je suis pardonnée, pas vrai ?_

_Plein de gens ont été confus avec l'arrivée de Susan ! Elle a déjà fait une apparition éclair dans le chapitre 1 et dans le chapitre 3 lors de sa rupture avec Draco. J'étais toute contente d'avoir réussi à embrouiller plein de gens ! Comment ça, je suis sadique. Je croyais que tout le monde savait que c'était un des traits déterminant de ma personnalité mouahahahahah !_

_Je suis désolée que ce chapitre soit plus court que les autres, mais j'ai eu quelques difficultés à l'écrire. Je ferai de mon possible pour faire une mise à jour la semaine prochaine mais je ne garantit rien._

_**Si vous avez aimé ou détesté, laissez moi un commentaire! **_

_**Bisou à tous et à la prochaine !**_

_**Réponses Aux Reviews :**_

vert emeraude : Merci pour tes compliments et il faut que tu saches que j'adore compliquer les choses, c'est mon hobby à moi lol ! J'espère que ton écrit pour le bac s'est bien passé ! Alors comme ça on aime bien le côté un peu voyeur, hein ? Lol ! Normal pour une slasheuse ! Comme tu l'as vu, Harry n'a pas pu s'empêcher de prendre ses repères dans le bureau pour une future utilisation coquine. Il est pas tenable celui là ! La potion, ben.. Ca sera important plus tard, mais je peux pas en dire plus. Merci encore pour tes encouragements et énorme bisou !

onarluca : J'allais quand même pas faire ce coup là à Harry ! Mais non, son petit Dray est fidèle ! Heureusement parce que sinon, il aurait eu tout un bataillon de fan de Harry aux trousses lol ! Bisou !

Tobby : Tu sais que je te suis très reconnaissante pour tes encouragements. Le relookage de Hermione est en effet nécessaire, et heureusement que Pansy est là pour le faire ! J'espère avoir le temps de pouvoir développer une relation entre elle et Sévérus (normalement ce sera fait) mais je me concentre surtout sur Harry et Draco. J'aime beaucoup Hermione et développer son personnage est très agréable. Je resterai bouche cousue pour la potion, mais elle sera importante dans le développement de la fic. Pour Susan, faut pas s'inquiéter, elle aura sa punition. Pauvre Léonardo qui a fait pleurer personne, trop dur pour lui lol ! Bonne chance pour le reste de tes partiels et courage, plus que deux ! Bisou !

Zaika : En effet, Susan est une grosse menteuse et se verra punie pour ce qu'elle a fait. Je ne dirai rien sur la potion, parce que ça gâcherai la surprise ! Bisou !

Loryah : Tes compliments me font toujours très plaisir et m'encouragent beaucoup ! Comme tu as pu voir, la brouille entre Harry et dray n'a pas duré très longtemps (j'aime pas beaucoup les fics où y a tout le temps ce genre d'obstacle et où ils mettent 10 chapitres à s'en sortir. En plus je suis une incurable romantique, je peux pas les laisser comme ça sans rien faire. J'aime Lucius. Qu'il soit méchant ou gentil, je l'adore (comment ça, ça répond pas à ta question ?). Ron, dans les fanfic est pas mon perso préféré, mais je le déteste pas non plus. Ici, il est pas très développé, mais ça va bientôt changer lol ! C'est vrai que la trilogie des joyaux est très en dessous du niveau de la Belgariade et la malorée, y a pas à discuter. En ce moment, je suis en train de relire le 1er tome de la série« l'épée de vérité » qui s'appelle la 1ere règle du magicien. C'est de Terry Goodkind, tu l'as lu ? Je l'ai beaucoup aimé. En ce qui concerne les lemon, je trouve que les fics en anglais en ont des beaucoup plus hard qu'en français, mais étant donné que je lis pas énormément de fics en français, je me demandais si j'allais vraiment trop loin. Gros Bisou !

Sélène : Je suis loin de te blâmer, ma mère est tombée sur moi un jour où je faisais la danse de la victoire parce qu'une fic que j'aimais a été mise à jour ! Je te dis pas la honte lol ! J'ai réussi à te confusionner( ce mot n'existe pas, mais je l'aime beaucoup !) avec Susan ! Je suis toute contente ! Elle était dans le chapitre 1 (juste une ligne) et dans le chap 3 quand Dray arrête leur relation. J'espère pouvoir faire un HG/SS, j'aime bien ce couple. Mais faut que j'arrive à les faire se décider et ça va pas être facile ! La scène de rupture que tu m'as écrite est pas mal lol ! Mais je serai moins méchante avec Ron ! Pour la scène de creusage du matelas : j'imagine très bien Harry très timide et Draco pas plus perturbé que ça lol ! J'ai lu Da Vinci Code et je l'ai trouvé très bien. L'intrigue étais très bonne et je suis rentrée très facilement dedans. Par contre, je proteste ! Il a écrit Ange et Démon avant Da Vinci et ça se passe en Italie. Mais évidemment, il a pas pu s'empêcher de faire des réflexions (négatives) sur les français alors que dans l'autre, il a rien dit sur les italiens ! C'est une honte ! Merci beaucoup pour mon anniversaire ! Je suis en fac de droit alors comme matières j'ai passé des trucs passionnants comme droit civil, administratif, sanction pénale, procédure pénale etc… Enorme bisou !

Llily.B : J'ai déjà cité le nom du meurtrier et j'ai laissé quelques indices. Je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitre il reste, mais je ne penses pas que ce soit beaucoup, peut être 4 ou 5, je sais pas du tout. Je laisse plusieurs possibilités pour le tueur, je veux pas qu'on le découvre trop vite ! Pour ta supposition de Draco en tant que coupable… C'est intéressant… Je ne dirai rien de plus. J'aime beaucoup les Sirius/Sévérus et même les Sirius/Sévérus/Rémus lol ! Mais ici, ce sera sans doute un SS/HG. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, et je suis bien consciente de l'honneur qui m'est fait d'avoir des romans en tant que reviews lol ! Bisou !

Ingrid : J'espère que je me suis rattrapée et que tu ne me maudis plus ! C'est vrai que s'il existait un exam sur la personne la plus sadique, je serai sans doute très bien classée lol ! Bisou !

JohannaPotterMalefoy : Mon nouveau 2eme prénom est sadique lol ! J'espère que j'ai réussi à me rattraper avec ce chapitre Bisou !

ShadowSaphir : article 1er de la Charte Internationale des Auteurs de Fanfiction dit : « Le lecteur n'a pas le droit de tuer l'auteur, même si la fin d'un chapitre était particulièrement sadique. » Tu vois, t'as pas le droit nananère ! Je crois pas que la torture soit acceptée non plus lol ! Bisou !

ange de un cisme : bon, pour la tour avec de grandes fenêtres, je veux bien y réfléchir. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu et qu'il a répondu à tes attentes. La déclaration de Harry à Hermione était prévue depuis que j'ai pensé à écrire cette fic. Tous le monde déteste Ron apparemment ! Le pauvre ! Je serai pas méchante ave lui, même si c'est vrai qu'il m'agace le plus souvent dans les fics. Merci pour tes encouragements ! Gros bisou !

lucy-hp : Merci pour tes encouragements. A potion aura un rôle important pour la suite alors je vais pas donner plus de détails lol ! Bisou !

Shiryu : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et pour mon anniv'. J'espère que ce chapitre tas plu. Bisou !

mini pouce06 : Susan est vraiment une garce et elle aura la punition qu'elle mérite. Draco et Harry auront au moins un enfant mais la grosse ne sera sans doute pas décrite. Bisou !

thecrazyyy : Merci énormément pour tes compliments. Et c'est vrai que le début était tiré par les chevux mais je voyais pas d'autre manière de les mettre ensemble ! J'aime beaucoup Pansy, je trouve qu'elle a le potentiel de devenir un bon personnage. Bisou !

Love Draco Malefoy : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plait. Bisou !

demoniac Cat's : Merci beaucoup de me laisser vivre, ça me fait très plaisir lol ! Susan va pas mourir, ce sera pire ! J'espère que la suite te plait. Bisou !

gaelle griffondor : Merci de tes compliments, gros bisou à toi et tes filles !

miss Felton/Malfoy : J'admet que si ce qu'elle avait raconté avait été vrai, on aurait pu apprécier sa franchise. Je suis désolée de t'avoir rendu confuse parce que j'ai ressorti Susan alors que j'en avais plus parlé depuis de nombreux chapitres. Tu me pardonne ? Bisou !

Lovely A : Je déteste moi aussi ce genre de fin, mais bon, je me suis pardonnée moi même étant donné que j'avais décidé de mettre le chapitre suivant rapidement lol ! Je suis contente que tu te sois rappelée de ma petite Susan ! Tout le monde (ou presque) l'avait oublié ! Faut jamais sous estimer une femme rejetée ! J'espère que le reste t'as plu (notamment le lemon). Gros bisou !

Maugrei : Je te remercie de tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Susan aura sa punition, faut pas s'inquiéter. J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçu. Bisou !

serpentis-draco : Susan ne perd rien pour attendre, faut pas s'inquiéter lol ! Bisou !

Artemis Trismegiste : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Apparemment, tout le monde est du même avis pour Titanic, pauvre Léonardo lol ! Bisou !

Lunenoire : J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. J'espère arriver à instaurer une relation entre hermione et sévérus. Bisou !

Colombe in the box: Merci beaucoup pour mon anniversaire et pour tes compliments! Les liens entre tous ces évènements seront dévoilés petit à petit. Faudra juste avoir de la patience. Bisou !

la-shinegami : Merci pour ta gentille review. Bisou !

Menelor : J'aime pas spécialement Susan moi non plus. Mais bon, on peut lui pardonner, elle a quand même perdu Draco ! Bon j'admet que ça excuse rien, je la déteste quand même lol ! J'espère que j'ai réussi à me rattraper avec ce chapitre ! Bisou !

Jessy : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite t'as plu. Bisou !

Quiproquo : Il est vrai que la réaction de Ginny était beaucoup plus élégante que celle de Susan. Je n'aime pas du tout ce genre de personnages moi non plus. Elle sera d'ailleurs punie en conséquence ! Je te remercie énormément pour tes compliments et j'espère que la suite te plait aussi. Je veux bien te laisser Susan une heure ou deux pour tester tes instruments de torture, si tu veux lol ! Pour Titanic, tu as totalement raison, l'image du bébé gelé dans les bras de son père (ou sa mère, je sais plus), c'était vraiment horrible. J'adore le Chat Potté, c'était mon personnage préféré du film. Bisou !


	11. Chapitre 10

**Un Battement d'Aile de Papillon**

Auteur : Mona May56

Genre: Univers Alternatif , romance et mystère

Couple : Harry/Draco, SB/RL et HG/RW (mais celui là va probablement changer)

Rating : Et oui, maintenant c'est **M** (anciennement R) !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la divine J.K Rowling que nous vénérons tous.

Note : Je m'excuse à l'avance pour toutes les fautes que je pourrai faire mais je lis beaucoup de fics HP en anglais et j'ai oublié certaines traductions françaises des termes sorciers. Merci de votre indulgence !

**Cette fic est du slash, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles entre hommes, et elle contient des scènes classées dans le rating M ce qui veut dire que ceux que ça gêne ou qui n'ont pas 16 ans ne doivent pas la lire !**

Je suis désolée du retard pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu énormément de mal avec la première scène. Et la prochaine mise à jour ne pourra pas se faire avant au moins 3 semaines étant donné que je pars en vacances. Je suis désolée pour les inconvénients.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9**

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra quand elle vit le regard incrédule que lui lança Ron, sa bouche entrouverte sur une protestation muette et ses yeux bleus écarquillés. Figé comme ça, il aurait pu faire un tableau comique si elle n'avait pas su la raison pour laquelle il faisait cette tête.

Tout étais de sa faute, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de gâcher ce qu'ils avaient comme ça. Mais elle avait pris sa décision, et il était inutile d'essayer de revenir en arrière. Elle avait mis trois jours à préparer ce qu'elle allait lui dire afin que leur relation en souffre le moins possible et qu'ils puissent un jour redevenir amis. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous juste la veille de l'anniversaire de Harry chez elle, alors que ses deux parents étaient absents. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aient cette conversation dans un lieu public ou bien au Terrier, où n'importe qui pouvait les interrompre.

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Hermione ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée. "C'est une blague, pas vrai ?"

"Non," fit-elle après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. "Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je voudrai qu'on arrête de se revoir. Du moins, en tant que couple."

"M…mais tu… enfin… pourquoi ?"

"Je ne saurai pas t'expliquer, parce que je ne sais pas moi même ce qu'il m'arrive."

Elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant le regard stupéfait qu'il lui adressait. Elle devait à tout prix lui expliquer avant qu'il ne se mette en colère et qu'il n'écoute plus rien de ce qu'elle lui disait. Sinon, il serait trop tard, et ils ne pourraient plus jamais se réconcilier.

"Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Hermione. Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça !"

"Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est moi le problème."

"Toi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu as changé d'avis ? Tu ne m'aimes plus c'est ça ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je t'aime toujours mais…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là !" il commençait à s'énerver et la peau de son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge. "Je ne comprends pas! Tu ne peux pas dire que tu m'aimes et ensuite que tu me quittes !"

"Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça… mais c'est vrai que je t'aime… Mais pas comme je le voudrai.."

"Comment ça ? Ou bien tu m'aimes ou bien tu ne m'aimes pas, il n'y a pas à tergiverser !"

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Ron !" s'exclama-t-elle." La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que je ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Je …"

"Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?" fit-il d'un ton bas, son visage assombri par la colère et la jalousie.

"Non !" s'écria-t-elle. "Je te jure qu'il n'y a personne d'autre !"

"Et pourquoi est ce que je te croirais !"

"Parce que je ne t'ai jamais menti auparavant et qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que je le fasse maintenant."

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste violent, comme s'il se retenait de ne pas faire autre chose et détourna son regard d'elle, fixant la fenêtre en face de lui d'un air meurtrier. Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer cette conversation sans se mettre à sangloter. Déjà, elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle tendit une main hésitante vers lui et toucha doucement son épaule. Ron se dégagea brusquement, lui lançant un regard d'une froideur qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour elle et dont elle l'aurait cru incapable.

"Je suis désolée. Je t'aime vraiment, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi et ça, je n'y peux rien."

Il la regarda d'un air incrédule, comme si elle venait de le trahir de la façon la plus immonde qui soit.

"C'est la même choses !"

"Non, ce n'est pas la même chose" dit-elle d'une voix ferme. "Et si tu ne le comprends pas, c'est que tu as toi aussi, tout comme moi, confondu les deux."

"Parce que maintenant, je suis un imbécile et tout est de ma faute, c'est ça ?" cria-t-il

"Non, ce n'est pas…"

"Maintenant, je suis trop bête pour comprendre mes propres sentiments !" l'interrompit-il. "Et bien entendu, heureusement que Madame Hermione Je Sais Tout Mieux Que Tout Le Monde Granger me l'explique parce que je suis trop débile pour le comprendre !"

Les larmes qu'elle retenaient depuis un moment se mirent à couler sur ses joues, ses mains tremblantes essayant de les effacer avant que Ron ne les voit. Mais ce fut peine perdue et le jeune homme parut s'enflammer encore plus à la vue de la jeune fille en pleurs.

"Je t'interdit !" hurla-t-il, le visage plus rouge encore que ses cheveux. "Je t'interdit de pleurer !"

Il prit la jeune femme par les épaules et la secoua brutalement, ses yeux bleus étincelants d'une rage qui s'alimentait de la douleur qu'elle lui avait infligé. Elle tenta de stopper ses larmes, mais de voir le rouquin dans cet état ne faisait que nourrir son désarroi. Il n'avait jamais été en colère comme ça contre elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en colère comme ça contre personne. Pas même contre Draco, quand ils en étaient encore à se faire des insultes.

Elle baissa la tête vers le sol, n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux. Elle sentit ses doigt se resserrer sur ses épaules, laissant probablement des marques sur sa peau, mais il ne la secouait plus.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer !" fit-il d'une voix rauque d'émotion. "C'est toi qui me quittes ! C'est ce que tu veux toi !"

Il relâcha la pression sur ses épaules et il lui tourna le dos. Il se tenait raide face à la fenêtre, son corps tendu comme une corde de violon. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage et n'avait pas vraiment envie de le voir. Elle ne voulait pas garder de lui ce dernier souvenir, mais elle savait que cet instant la hanterai pendant le reste de sa vie.

"Tu n'as pas le droit" souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante sans la regarder, sans même se tourner vers elle.

Elle vit alors que ses épaules tremblaient légèrement et que ses mains étaient serrés en poings, ses bras pressés contre son corps. Elle hésita un instant, essayant de se dominer et d'arrêter de pleurer, puis se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers lui.

Que ne donnerait elle pas pour effacer toute la peine qu'il ressentait et la prendre sur elle même, à sa place ! Un Ron en colère était une chose, elle l'avait souvent vu en colère, même si ça n'avait jamais été contre elle. Mais le voir comme ça, triste et abattu, elle avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait dans sa poitrine. Elle venait de briser quelque chose entre eux. Quelque chose de précieux et de fragile qu'ils ne pourraient sans doute jamais plus récupérer.

A cet instant même, alors que tout le poids de sa décision retombait sur ses épaules, elle aurait aimé revenir en arrière et ne rien lui avoir dit. Ou plutôt, elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir l'aimer comme il le méritait.

Ron la sentit probablement approcher de lui et se détourna une seconde fois, se dirigeant d'un pas ferme vers la cheminée du salon des Granger. Une boule de la taille de Gringotts se forma dans la gorge de la jeune femme quand elle le vit s'éloigner d'elle et partir, probablement pour toujours. Elle entendit un petit son aigu, comme le cris d'un animal blessé, et ne se rendit compte que c'était elle qui l'avait poussé que lorsque le dos du rouquin se raidit et qu'il se tourna vers elle de profil, ne supportant toujours pas de la regarder en face, serrant dans son poing la poudre de cheminette qui l'éloignerait définitivement d'elle.

"S'il te plait…" gémit-elle d'une voix blessée qu'elle ne reconnu pas comme étant la sienne. "S'il te plait, dis moi si tu pourras un jour me pardonner ? Si nous pourrons redevenir amis…"

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa, humecta ses lèvres d'un geste nerveux, puis tourna vers elle son visage. Ses yeux bleus étaient brillants de larmes retenues et exprimaient une telle douleur qu'elle ne supporta pas de les regarder plus longtemps et ses lèvres étaient si serrées qu'elles ne formaient plus qu'une ligne blanche barrant son visage. Il la contempla un instant, son regard courant sur ses traits tirés et ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

"Je ne sais pas." répondit-il d'une voix rauque et tremblante. "Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envi de redevenir ami avec quelqu'un comme toi."

Hermione ne le vit pas partir, elle ne l'entendit même pas prononcer le lieu de sa destination. Elle resta un moment figée devant la cheminée, ses yeux fixés sur elle d'un regard aveugle. Puis elle s'effondra sur elle même, ses genoux repliés sous elle et ses bras entourant son torse secoué de sanglots irrépressibles.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry se réveilla tout doucement, au rythme des doux baisers qui pleuvaient sur son visage et son cou, qui lui donnaient envie de sourire et de hurler sur les toits sa joie. En une seconde, tout ce qui s'était déroulé la veille lui revint en mémoire : la découverte grâce à Pansy des documents, sa colère, la dispute avec Draco, le blond lui avouant son amour…

Il entrouvrit les yeux, et sourit devant l'air concentré du blond alors qu'il embrassait doucement son épaule et descendait le long de son bras. Une fois arrivé à sa main, il la prit dans la sienne, la retourna et déposa un doux baiser sur la paume, provocant des frissons le long du dos du brun. Il embrassa ensuite le bout de chacun de ses doigts, puis il adressa une sourire malicieux à Harry avant de sucer tout doucement le bout de son index dans sa bouche. Une douce chaleur se concentra dans le ventre du brun et son corps totalement détendu était la proie de petits frissons électrisants qui lui donnaient la chair de poule.

Harry poussa un petit gémissement quand le blond prit le doigt totalement dans sa bouche, léchant et mordillant au passage sa peau. Draco eut un rire de gorge qui se répercuta en vibrations dans la mains du brun. Celui ci se réveillait un peu mieux, et avec lui se réveillaient une autre partie de son corps, particulièrement exigeante.

Il sourit à son époux, admirant ses joues rosies par le sommeil et ses yeux assombris par le désir. Draco lâcha son doigt et l'embrassa fougueusement sur les lèvres, sa langue jouant langoureusement avec celle du brun. Ils allaient passer aux choses sérieuses quand ils furent brutalement interrompus par quelqu'un qui frappait à leur porte.

Harry tressaillit et se redressa sur ses coudes, obligeant le blond à accompagner son mouvement. Draco eut un gémissement de protestation et s'attaqua à cou de son mari, le mordillant doucement comme pour le punir de son mouvement.

"Draco" soupira le brun. "Quelqu'un est à la porte…"

"On s'en fiche." grogna le blond en déposant une multitude de petits baisers sur la clavicule de Harry. "Laisses les frapper, mon cœur."

"C'est peut être important !"

Draco poussa un soupir de martyr et se leva d'un mouvement gracieux. Il étira son corps nu, souriant quand il remarqua le regard appréciateur du brun sur lui. Puis il enfila son boxer et une robe de chambre bleu pâle tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de leur chambre qui menait au salon.

Grommelant quelques obscénités sur son chemin, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée violemment, surprenant la personne de l'autre côté. Pansy avait sursauté et le regardait d'un air vaguement craintif qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Puis, son expression se referma quand elle constata que ce n'étais que lui. Il fut l'objet d'un examen minutieux de la part de la brune et il prit une pose impatiente, haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

"Bon ! J'espère que ce que tu veux est très important ! "fit-il d'un ton impatient

"Je vois que tu es de charmante humeur !" s'exclama la jeune fille d'une voix un peu aiguë. "Je suppose que tu n'as pas eu mon message hier ? J'étais venue m'assurer que ta chère et tendre moitié ne t'avais pas massacré !"

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

"Et bien… Hier quand je suis partie, il n'étais pas de très bonne humeur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…"

"Hier ? Mais…"

"Tu comprends, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça ! Aussi violemment, je veux dire !"

"Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?"

"Ce que je veux…"elle s'interrompit brutalement en comprenant qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle avait donné le Plan à Harry. "Hum… Non, en fait…. Ce n'est absolument rien Draco chéri ! Tu me connais," continua-t-elle d'un air enjoué, "je suis toujours très bizarre quand cette période du mois arrive !"

Le blond fronça ses sourcils d'un air intrigué, totalement dérouté par le comportement de son amie. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance et il savait comment elle fonctionnait mieux que la propre mère de la jeune fille. Et le comportement présent de la jeune femme le rendait vaguement soupçonneux, de même que l'air faussement innocent et enjoué qu'elle prenait. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

"Bon," fit elle joyeusement "Et bien, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps et je vais de ce pas retourner chez moi !"

Alors qu'elle faisait vivement demi tour, sa robe tournoyant gracieusement autour de ses chevilles et qu'il refermait la porte d'entrée en secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré, il se souvint de ce qu'elle avait dit : _Hier quand je suis partie_.

Cela voulait dire qu'elle était là la veille quand Harry avait trouvé les document… Mais d'ailleurs comment les avait-il trouvé ? Il les avait rangé dans son bureau, et à moins que quelqu'un ne lui ait dit… où les trouver…

"Quelle sale petite peste !"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

La jeune femme se posta devant l'immense fenêtre de son bureau et contempla la vue qui lui était offerte d'un air vaguement rêveur. L'immeuble dans lequel elle se trouvait passait, de l'extérieur, pour un de ces bâtiments strictement réservés à des bureaux d'entreprise, tout en verre et en acier, dont les moldus étaient si friands. Et en fait, il accueillait vraiment les bureaux d'une entreprise, la Malfoy Corporation. Mais l'intérieur était loin des petits bureaux étroits et stériles qui étaient le plus fréquemment trouvés dans ce genre de bâtiments. Il fallait toujours le meilleur pour les Malfoy, et le siège social de leur entreprise en était bien la preuve.

Il ressemblait plus à un hôtel particulier du 18eme siècle qu'à autre chose. Mais elle se sentait bien dans ce décor, ce qui était l'essentiel.

A l'âge tendre de 20 ans, Géraldine Malfoy, de la branche français de l'illustre nom, était déjà le bras droit de Lucius dans son entreprise pharmaceutique. Et ce n'était pas par favoritisme. Elle avait été testée, et durement, par son parent avant d'avoir été mise dans cette position élevée. Jeune géni financier de sa génération, elle avait étudié dans les écoles d'économie les plus prestigieuses moldues et sorcières. Et il y avait très peu de situations que la jeune femme ne pouvait maîtriser, professionnellement bien sûr.

Mais là, elle se retrouvait devant un dilemme vaguement inquiétant et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Devait-elle informer Lucius de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir ou fallait-il qu'elle prenne la décision seule, le plus discrètement possible ?

Parce que cette fois-ci, l'enjeu était plus important qu'une vague opération commerciale. Il s'agissait de la famille même des Malfoy, et Lucius prenait cela très au sérieux. L'affaire était des plus délicate et elle essayait de calculer minutieusement les tenants et les aboutissants ainsi que les conséquences de chacun de ses actes.

Elle se retourna vers sa table de bureau, plissant ses yeux gris-verts en une moue pensive. Elle s'en approcha et pris dans ses mains les feuillets qui lui posaient problème. Elle vérifia une deuxième fois, puis une troisième afin d'être certaine de ce qu'elle avançait.

Mais elle retrouvait toujours le même défaut dans les rapports, la même différence qui impliquait plus qu'une simple erreur, mais bel et bien une fraude. Ce n'étais bien sûr pas la première fois qu'elle dénonçait ce genre de manœuvres. Mais c'était la première fois par contre que l'enjeu de sa décision était aussi important.

A l'origine, elle avait été totalement pour une association entre leur entreprise et la compagnie d'import-export Potter&Black. Ils ne pourraient qu'en bénéficier l'un et l'autre. Mais évidemment, à cause de cette espèce de guerre quasi féodale entre les deux familles, Lucius n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler. Aussi, Géraldine avait sauté sur l'occasion d'émettre l'idée quand il avait été question du mariage entre Draco et le fils Potter.

Et après de nombreuses tractations, discutions, hésitations, elle avait enfin réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait grâce à son association avec un des associés de James Potter. Mais Lucius n'avait pas cédé aussi facilement et avait exigé un contrôle minutieux de toutes les affaires financières de l'autre compagnie, ce que la jeune femme avait exécuté avec entrain.

Mais maintenant, elle n'étais plus aussi sûre d'elle même. Et tout cela à cause de certains chiffres qui variaient. Pas de beaucoup et pas systématiquement. Mais trop fréquemment pour qu'aucun doute ne soit laissé dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Quelqu'un se servait de la compagnie Potter&Black pour faire transporter illégalement des marchandises. Et cette personne le faisait assez habilement et discrètement pour que les contrôleurs de l'entreprise ne l'aient pas remarqué. Il y avait aussi une deuxième hypothèse, qui plaisait beaucoup moins à Géraldine, c'était que le personnel ne _voulait pas_ découvrir les fraudes. Elle préférait encore imaginer une fraude d'une personne extérieure à la compagnie que l'incompétence des employés leur aurait empêché de voir, plutôt qu'une personne à l'intérieur même de l'entreprise dont on avait eu l'ordre d'ignorer les manœuvres.

Elle s'assit à nouveau sur son fauteuil, en face de son bureau et fixa du regard les feuillets posés sur son bureau.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco n'avait jamais auparavant mis les pieds dans un quartier moldu et pour sa première fois, il regardait de toute part le plus discrètement possible, curieux de voir comment ils vivaient mais réticent à le montrer. Il serait incorrect pour un Malfoy de considérer avec autre chose que du mépris tout ce qui venait des moldus. A part la télévision, bien sûr. C'étais bien la seule invention utile avec le lecteur de DVD que les moldus aient inventé !

C'était aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de Harry et, évidemment, ils avaient été obligés de se rendre chez les parents de ce dernier où une petite fête familiale avait lieu. Il n'avait réussi à s'éclipser que lorsque Harry avait commencé à discuter avec Sirius et James qui des Falmouth Falcons et des Holyhead Harpies avaient le meilleur attrapeur.

Il avait noté immédiatement, en arrivant chez les Potter, l'absence de Granger et de Weasley. Elle avait été vaguement expliquée par Lily, qui avait annoncé qu'ils ne se sentaient pas très bien et qu'ils viendraient voir Harry quand ça irait mieux. Bien sûr, le brun avait été un peu déçu, mais il avait fait preuve d'une compréhension qui avait stupéfait Draco. Si ses amis à lui n'étaient pas venus à sa fête d'anniversaire, il serait allé les chercher et leur aurait jeté des sorts jusqu'à ce qu'ils le supplient de préparer eux même une autre fête en son honneur !

Enfin, ce n'étai que son humble avis. Mais l'absence de Granger l'embêtait beaucoup. Il avait réussi à arracher à Harry quelques fragments de ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il s'imagine que le blond l'avait trompé avec Bonnes. Et de ce qu'il avait compris des propos incohérents et gênés de son époux, c'était que le jeune sorcière brune avait été présente lors de faits. Et s'il ne pouvait pas obtenir les renseignements qu'il souhaitait auprès de Harry, il parviendrait bien à retirer quelque chose d'elle.

Il avait demandé l'adresse de la jeune fille à Lily et s'était arrangé pour glisser à l'oreille de Harry qu'il partait un petit moment pendant qu'il était trop occuper à discutailler pour poser des questions.

Et maintenant, le voilà à la porte de la maison de la brune, en train de toquer. Une femme d'âge moyen aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisette ouvrit la porte et l'étudia avec curiosité.

"Bonjour…" commença-t-il.

"Bonjour, je suppose que vous êtes là pour voir Hermione ?" l'interrompit elle d'une voix douce.

Draco resta interloqué par la déduction de celle qui devait être la mère de la brune. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec les moldus. Enfin, surtout quand il voulait obtenir quelque chose d'eux. Mme Granger lui sourit et le désigna sa robe de sorcier du menton.

"Généralement, les personnes habillées comme vous sont là pour la voir."

Le blond baissa les yeux vers son élégante robe bleue sombre pendant que la femme lui ouvrait plus grande la porte pour qu'il entre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir offensé par ce qu'elle venait de dire ou tout simplement gêné de ne pas avoir pensé à se changer. Il se décida à arborer son masque de dédain. Il n'allait quand même pas se sentir mal à l'aise pour des moldus !

Il redressa la tête et entra dans la maison et suivit la mère de Granger alors que celle ci le menait dans sa chambre. Arrivés à destination, elle lui sourit une dernière fois et retourna faire ce que faisaient les moldus faisaient quand ils ne gagnaient pas leur vie.

Après qu'il ait frappé à la porte, celle ci s'ouvrit sur la jeune fille brune et Draco écarquilla les yeux en voyant son apparence. Elle était dans un état pitoyable, ses cheveux défaits étaient emmêlés, ses yeux rougis par les larmes dont il pouvait encore voir les traces sur ses joues. Son t-shirt bleu clair était froissé et elle tenait toujours dans ses bras une sorte de vieille peluche représentant vaguement un chien.

Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à sa visite. Elle ouvrit et referma sa bouche silencieusement, comme une carpe, puis rougit en voyant que le regard de Draco s'était porté sur sa peluche. Elle tenta vaguement de la cacher en la pressant derrière sa cuisse le plus discrètement possible.

Draco n'était pas stupide, il comprit immédiatement qu'il était arrivé à un mauvais moment. Et resta un instant silencieux, gêné d'avoir violé cet instant privé de la brune, qu'elle ne voulait certainement partager avec personne, et surtout pas avec lui. Il n'avait pas une grande expérience en ce qui concernait de consoler les filles. Bien sûr, il avait toujours été là pour Pansy quand elle avait eu des coups de blues ou des chagrins, mais il doutait que Granger apprécie qu'il la critique et la houspille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette en colère et qu'elle oublie ses peines dans un duel déchaînés de sorts ou de mots (selon le degré de tristesse).

Il pensa à prendre congé en disant qu'il reviendrait plus tard, mais la jeune fille le prit de vitesse en lui faisant signe de rentrer d'un geste impérieux. Le fait qu'il obéisse à cette injonction était bien le signe qu'il avait été choqué de voir la meilleure amie de son époux pleurer.

Il prit alors le parti d'ignorer totalement l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé et de se concentrer sur son problème. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à lui faire oublier ce qui l'avait mis en pleur et Harry ne le tuerai pas si il apprenait qu'il était venu harcelé chez elle son amie alors que celle ci avait un chagrin quelconque.

"Bonjour Granger" fit il d'un ton péremptoire.

"Bonjour Draco" fit elle en insistant sur son prénom.

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais, sa bouche se plissant en une moue un peu dégoûtée.

"Je suis là parce qu'il paraît que tu étais présente quand quelqu'un a mis dans la tête de Harry que je le trompais. Et je veux que tu me raconte tout.

"Alors ce n'étais pas vrai ?" demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil ironique.

"Bien sûr que non !" s'indigna-t-il. "Je ne poserai pas le petit doigt sur cette peste pour tout l'argent du monde !"

"Mouais, c'est ce que tu dis, mais tu es quand même resté avec elle un petit moment !"

"C'étais avant que Harry et moi nous nous fiancions ! Et puis ça n'a jamais été sérieux ! Ca a à peine duré deux semaines !"

"Et qui me dit que ça ne dure pas toujours ?" demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration, contrôlant difficilement son envie de frapper la tête de la jeune fille avec un objet contondant. Il détourna ses yeux de ceux bruns de la jeune fille et marmonna rapidement du bout des lèvres :

"ParcequejesuisamoureuxdeHarryetquejepourraispasluifaireça."

"Quoi ?" dit-elle d'un air innocent qui fit grincer des dents au jeune homme.

Il releva les yeux vers elle d'un air exaspéré et articula péniblement :

"Parce que je suis amoureux de Harry."

Il aurait voulu pouvoir effacer le sourire de pure satisfaction qui éclaira les traits de Hermione. A coups de crucio si c'était nécessaire. Si seulement, ça ne lui vaudrait pas énormément d'ennuis avec Harry (et avec la justice, mais ça c'étais accessoire).

"Je suis contente que tu ais réussi à l'admettre. Et je te crois."

Draco se renfrogna encore un peu plus et grommela rageusement un truc du genre « Non mais pour qui se prend cette pimbêche ? J'arrive pas à croire le toupet de cette petite greluche …. » qu'Hermione fit semblant de ne pas entendre alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son lit pour y déposer la peluche qui avait été oubliée pendant ce temps.

"Revenons en à nos moutons." reprit-elle d'une voix ferme. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es venu me voir moi à propos de cette histoire. Ne serait-il pas plus logique que tu questionnes Harry ?"

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, ses yeux brillants de curiosité avaient perdu cette expression si triste qu'il avait remarqué en entrant.

"Après tout," continua-t-elle," Harry est le principal intéressé."

"Il ne veut rien me dire. Il est tellement gêné d'avoir douté de moi qu'il détourne la conversation, très maladroitement d'ailleurs, dès que j'aborde le sujet."

La jeune fille le considéra d'un œil pensif, tapotant son doigt contre son menton, ses yeux noisette, étrangement semblables à ceux de sa mère, le fixant comme si elle pouvait lire dans son esprit. Une fois qu'elle parut satisfaite de son examen, elle reprit la parole et lui raconta les évènements qui étaient advenus, tels que les lui avait raconté Harry, pendant le bref instant où elle avait été absente du salon. Elle lui confia qu'elle se doutait que Harry ne lui avait pas raconté précisément toute la scène, mais qu'elle avait pu déduire de ce qu'il lui avait dit la duplicité de Susan.

Le blond resta un moment silencieux, sa mâchoire tellement serrée qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir entendre ses dents craquer, son regard fixé sur ses chaussures alors qu'il essayait de se maîtriser comme il le pouvait.

"Quelle sale garce !" siffla-t-il entre ses dents, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes grises enragées.

"Je suis bien d'accord avec toi." dit calmement la brune. "Ce que j'aimerai rester seule en tête à tête avec elle une petite heure ! Je l'abrutirait tellement de sortilèges qu'elle me supplierait de l'achever !"

Cette réflexion violente, si inhabituelle, provenant de la brune qui avait toujours été si raisonnable et pacifiste fit lever les yeux de Draco de surprise.

"Ne me regardes pas comme ça" fit elle en haussant une épaule. "Je ne regarderai jamais mon meilleur ami souffrir comme elle l'a fait souffert sans réagir de façon… drastique."

Un lent sourire se profila sur le visage du blond. Le genre de sourires qui font partir en courant les petits enfants sages et trembler les loups garous lors de la pleine lune. Le genre qui fit frissonner Hermione et la faire bénir le ciel qu'elle n'en soit pas la cause.

"Intéressant…" souffla-t-il si doucement que la jeune fille du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Puis, reprenant une voix normale, il rajouta :

"Je me demandait si tu serais d'accord pour que nous administrions à mademoiselle Bones une bonne punition pour tous ses fautes passées ?"

Le sourire que lui rendit Hermione à ces mots était d'autant plus effrayant qu'il était inhabituel sur son visage.

"Je t'écoutes. Je ne serai pas contre une petite séance dans un coin sombre."

"Allons allons, Granger ! Il y a d'autres moyens plus… subtils pour administrer une bonne leçon à ceux qui le méritent."

Les yeux bruns de la jeune femme se plissèrent de malice en comprenant le message silencieux que lui lançaient ceux du blond et son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir encore un peu plus.

"Je vois." souffla-t-elle. "Un moyen qui la toucherait en plain cœur. Ou plutôt dans sa fierté…"

"Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, miss Granger"-il avec un clin d'œil.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry ne retrouva Ron que tard le lendemain de son anniversaire. Et ce n'étais qu'un hasard, vraiment. Il était venu faire des courses à Pré-Au-Lard et l'avait aperçu qui passait dans la rue à travers de la vitrine du magasin de sucreries où il faisait sa réserve pour le mois. Il se dépêcha donc de payer et de ressortir afin de lui parler. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui, à part un hibou qui lui avait apporté son cadeau d'anniversaire (le maillot de l'attrapeur de l'équipe des Cannons de Chuddley) et ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui et Hermione n'étaient pas venus, comme chaque année, à la fête d'anniversaire qu'il faisait avec sa famille.

Harry interpella son meilleur ami, mais celui ci ne l'entendit pas, et il du se dépêcher pour ne pas perdre sa trace.

Le brun s'immobilisa un instant de stupeur quand il vit le rouquin entrer dans le bar à la réputation douteuse, la Tête de Sanglier. Il fronça les sourcils. La seule fois où ils y avaient mis les pieds c'était pour fêter leur admission dans leurs écoles respectives l'année précédente. Et depuis, autant qu'il pouvait en savoir, Ron n'y avait jamais remis les pieds.

Harry n'hésita qu'un instant avant d'entrer. Il pénétra alors dans un épais brouillard de fumée qui lui firent picoter les yeux et racler sa gorge pour se retenir de tousser. Il fouilla du regard la pièce afin de trouver son ami et le faire sortir le plus rapidement possible de ce bouge.

La dernière fois où ils étaient venus, ça avait paru être une bonne idée. Il faisait noir et il ne pouvait pas voir comme à présent la saleté repoussante de l'endroit et ses clients, rien moins que ragoûtants. D'ailleurs, à la fin de leur petite célébration, ils avaient été si complètements torchés qu'ils avaient été obligés de rentrer par le réseau de cheminette de peur d'avoir un accident en transplanant.

Il repéra enfin la tête rousse de Ron dans un coin obscur de la salle et se dirigea vers lui, en prenant grand soin de ne pas regarder trop longtemps les autres personnes présentes. Le rouquin était assis à une petite table avec dans sa main un verre de ce qui semblait être de Whiskey Pur Feu. Ses épaules étaient tombantes et sa tête penchée vers son verre. Il ne vit pas arriver le brun avant que celui ci ne touche son épaule.

Harry tressaillit devant le visage de déterré que lui présenta son ami lorsqu'il leva la tête vers lui. Son teint était si pâle que ses tâches de rousseur ressortaient comme si elles étaient des brûlures sur ses joues, ses yeux étaient entourées d'un cercle noir, preuve de l'insomnie du jeune homme. Et ses yeux bleus si vifs d'habitude, étaient dépourvus de leur étincelle de vie et étaient injectés de sang, preuve que ce n'était pas son premier verre de la journée, même si il venait d'arriver dans ce bar.

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives Ron!" s'exclama le brun, choqué de voir son ami dans un tel état.

"Tu n'es pas au courant ? Melle Ce N'est Pas De Ta Faute Mais De La Mienne ne t'as rien dit ?" articula-t-il avec difficulté, son ton tenté de colère.

"Si tu parles de Hermione, non, elle ne m'a rien dit." dit-il en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de son ami.

Ron baissa les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes qui tenaient son verre et Harry crut distinguer une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il était bien trop saoul pour arriver à contenir ses émotion.

"Elle a dit que c'étais fini entre nous, Harry."

"Quoi ?" s'exclama le brun, stupéfait.

"J'ai pas compris pourquoi… Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal…"

Le rouquin releva ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues vers le brun et celui ci ne put se retenir de passer un bras autour de ses épaules, tentant de son mieux de le réconforter. Ron avala cul-sec son breuvage puis posa sa tête sur la table, contre son bras replié, et des sanglots silencieux soulevaient ses épaules de façon rythmique.

Harry ne savait pas comment se comporter dans une telle situation, aussi il lança un signe au barman pour que celui-ci amène une bouteille. Il faudrait qu'il contacte Draco pour le prévenir qu'il risquait de rentrer tard.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Percy possédait sa sacoche en cuir depuis qu'il était parti de la maison et avait eu son premier poste au ministère de la magie. Ca avait été le cadeau de félicitations que sa famille lui avait offert et elle était très familière à Ginny. Elle connaissait bien le cuir brun clair qui la composait et le sortilège qui y avait été lié pour qu'elle puisse contenir beaucoup plus que ce qu'il paraissait à première vue. Elle lui apportait toujours un certain sens de familiarité qui était très rassurant.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, la rouquine se sentait pas du tout rassurée. Elle fouillait fébrilement, la peur d'être découverte lui tordait le ventre et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la crainte de faire prendre ou si c'était celle de découvrir quelque chose d'incriminant contre son frère.

Ces derniers temps, la jeune file s'était posé de plus en plus de questions sur le comportement suspect de son frère. Cela faisait de nombreux mois qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il agissait bizarrement, mais elle n'avait jamais rien fait ni rien dit parce qu'elle avait toujours pensé que son frère préféré avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas lui parler et elle le respectait et l'aimait trop pour s'insinuer dans sa vie privée. Elle était, elle même, loin de tout lui raconter aussi elle se voyait mal lui faire des reproches.

Ce qui avait déclenché sa mise en action n'était pas sa curiosité pour ce que son frère lui cachait. Mais plutôt la peur qu'il ne soit mêlé à une affaire qui le dépasse et qu'il n'ose pas leur en parler. Et puis il y avait surtout eu le fait que Hermione s'était mise à lui poser des questions sur lui. Elle avait sans doute pensé le faire de façon discrète, mais Ginny avait tout de suite remarqué où voulait en venir la brune.

Elle était prête à tout pour aider Percy, et si pour cela il fallait fouiller dans ses secrets, elle le ferait. Aussi, elle avait saisi la première occasion qui lui était présentée pour pouvoir découvrir ce qu'il tramait. Au moment même, il discutait avec ses parents dans la cuisine et elle cherchait rapidement dans le sac qui se trouvait dans l'entrée.

Elle ne découvrit tout d'abord pas grand chose. Beaucoup de paperasse et de bidules inutiles qui traînent toujours dans un sac. Puis elle trouva son agenda et se mit à le lire en diagonale. En apparence, il ne contenait rien de bien passionnant, mais Ginny n'étais pas une idiote et elle se doutait que si son frère gardait des information importantes ici, il se garderait bien de les laisser à la vue de tous. Elle jeta donc un sort compliqué de révélation que lui avaient appris les jumeaux.

Quand elle se remit à lire, des inscriptions restées cachées jusque là firent leur apparition. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait connaissance des notes de Percy, ses yeux s'écarquillaient de stupéfaction et de crainte. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait jaillir de sa poitrine et sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement. Pourtant, ce qu'elle voyait n'étaient que des dates de rendez-vous, des formules et quelques réflexions personnelles du rouquin.

Mais ces notes ajoutées à la fois entre elles et aux soupçons qu'avait déjà la jeune fille, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en arriver à une seule terrible conclusion. Toutes ses craintes s'avéraient fondées et ce grand frère qu'elle avait toujours adoré, qui avait longtemps été le compagnon de ses jeux d'enfant et de ses chagrins d'adolescente, tombait bruyamment du pied d'estal où elle l'avait placé.

Un hoquet de surprise la fit lever les yeux vers le visage défait de Percy. Le regard de celui ci passait alternativement de son visage à elle, et de son expression déçue et accusatrice, à son agenda qui se trouvait toujours dans les mains de la jeune fille.

"Ce n'est pas possible… "souffla-elle. "Tu ne peux pas être…"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Ginny, je t'en prie, écoutes moi avant de sauter aux conclusions !"

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la cuisine, où ses parents se trouvaient toujours, puis rajouta :

"Allons dans un endroit plus discret." Il tourna vers elle un regard suppliant. "Je t'en prie, allons dans ta chambre."

Et parce que Ginny aimait son frère et qu'elle voulait qu'il lui prouve qu'elle avait tort et que ses conclusions étaient fausses, elle le suivit quand il monta les escaliers.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione pestait contre elle même alors qu'elle désactivait le sort de protection placé à la porte du laboratoire où elle travaillait avec Snape. Il faisait nuit, et les couloirs sombres et mal éclairés du QG des Aurors l'inquiétaient, bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais admis à haute voix pour un empire.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver nerveuse. Le bâtiment étaient désert parce que les Aurors de permanence de nuit avaient été placés dans une autre aile du ministère à la suite d'un incident et elle le trouvait d'autant plus inquiétant. De plus, sa situation lui faisait penser à celle de Jessica Wells, une des victimes du tueur et ça n'étais pas pour la rassurer.

Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle devait à tout prix récupérer un document qu'elle avait oublié et sur lequel elle avait promis à Snape qu'elle ferait des recherches le soir même sur son ordinateur. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu oublier quelque chose d'une telle importance ! Elle qui tenait tellement à ce que Snape la respecte !

Il faut dire que seulement trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa rupture avec Ron et qu'elle en ressentait toujours les effets. Bien qu'elle ne regrette pas sa décision et qu'elle soit persuadée qu'elle ait eu raison, elle faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits où elle voyait le regard trahis qu'avait eu Ron avant de partir et se sentait très mal. Et elle s'en voulait de se sentir comme ça ! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de s'apitoyer ainsi sur son sort alors que c'était elle qui avait voulu cette rupture !

Elle secoua vivement sa tête pour chasser ces idées noires et se concentrer sur la tâche qui était sienne. Elle entra dans le laboratoire et frissonna quand elle vit ces lieux, pourtant si familier, prendre un aspect lugubre alors qu'ils n'étaient éclairés que de la lumière de la lune passant par les fenêtres. D'un geste de sa baguette, elle alluma la pièce grâce au torches disposées sur les murs de la pièce et se dirigea vers son bureau, en quête du dossier.

Après quelques minutes de recherches intensives, Hermione dut se résigner : il n'était pas là. Elle tenta de se remémorer ses faits et gestes de l'après midi même. Puis, poussant une exclamation étouffée, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers une petite porte annexe du laboratoire. C'était l'endroit où ils rangeaient les ingrédients et le matériel dont ils avaient besoin dans leur fonction. Là, sur une petite table, elle vit les documents qui lui manquaient et elle sourit de soulagement.

Alors qu'elle les avait prit et les feuilletaient rapidement pour voir si rien ne manquait, elle entendit un bruit dans le laboratoire, comme des bruits de pas. Elle leva les yeux de ses papiers et regarda d'un air perplexe la petite porte entrouverte menant au laboratoire. N'entendant à nouveau plus rien, elle se dit qu'elle avait rêvé et se replongea dans son étude. Un bruit de verres qui l'on cogne l'un contre l'autre la fit sursauter nerveusement et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

Quelqu'un était dans le laboratoire et fouillait dans les fioles entreposées. Elle redéposa le dossier sur la table et s'avança d'un pas lent vers le laboratoire.

"Monsieur Snape ? C'est vous ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu inquiète.

Elle ne voyait vraiment pas qui d'autre pouvait venir à cette heure ici. Etait-il un tel acharné du travail qu'il venait faire des heures supplémentaires ?

Alors qu'elle atteignait la porte, un fracas monstrueux de verres brisés se fit entendre, comme si la table contenant les diverses éprouvettes s'était cassée puis le bruit reconnaissable d'un chaudron qui se renverse et qui tombe par terre. La jeune femme poussa précipitamment la porte et se retrouva dans le laboratoire, dont les lumières avaient été éteintes. Elle resta un instant figée devant l'obscurité, mais surtout devant le désastre qu'elle pouvait entrapercevoir grâce aux rayons de lunes. Des mois de recherches mises à néant en quelques instants. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer devant l'étendue du désastre.

Un mouvement qu'elle vit du coin de l'œil lui sauva certainement la vie. Elle fit un pas sur le côté par pur réflexe et la douleur explosa sur sa pommette. Elle tomba lourdement à terre, complètement sonnée par le coup qu'elle avait reçu. De sa vision vacillante, elle put vaguement distinguer une silhouette en face d'elle tenant dans sa main une barre en fer. Alors qu'il relevait l'objet qui l'avait frappé au dessus de sa tête, elle nota de façon absente que c'était le tisonnier qui leur servait pour la cheminée du labo.

Etourdie par la douleur, elle se traîna à quatre pattes pour échapper à son agresseur et cria de douleur quand le tisonnier s'abattit sans merci sur sa jambe. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, elle essayait de réfléchir à un moyen de s'en sortir mais son cerveau était paralysé par la frayeur et ses membres, engourdis par la douleur ne lui obéissaient plus. Elle savait que crier était inutile, personne n'étais dans ce bâtiment à cette heure. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ça puisse lui arriver !

Elle se retourna pour voir ce que faisait son agresseur et au passage, vit son sac posé à quelques pas d'elle, dans une flaque d'ombre. Sa baguette !

Elle évita de justesse le nouveau coup qu'il voulait lui porter, se redressa péniblement en s'appuyant sur sa jambe valide et clopina le plus loin possible de lui. Elle avançait en posant de petits cris à chaque pas, son sang battant dans ses tempes sous l'effet de la peur et ses blessures la faisant souffrir le martyr. Elle pria, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, pour qu'il n'ait pas compris ce qu'elle comptait faire. Hermione s'effondra sur le sol, simulant une faiblesse due au coups qu'elle avait reçu et attrapa du bout des doigts son sac, qu'elle ramena vers elle rapidement. Elle saisit sa baguette, se retourna sur le dos d'un mouvement rapide.

Le tisonnier descendait sur son visage si rapidement qu'il n'était plus qu'une image floue, dépourvue de substance.

"Impedimenta !" cria-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Le tisonnier s'immobilisa juste au dessus de son front, la pointe à quelques millimètres de son visage. Elle roula sur elle même pour se dégager de la menace de cette arme et pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur la silhouette sombre.

"Expelliarmus !"

La peur devait avoir augmenté ses capacités magique parce qu'au lieu de seulement désarmer son opposant, le sort le fit s'envoler vers l'arrière et heurter violemment la porte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui lancer un autre sort, il fit demi tour, ouvrit violemment la porte et se précipita en courrant dans le couloir.

Toujours assise sur le sol, tremblante de tout ses membres et endolorie comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, Hermione regardait dans le vide devant elle, choquée au point qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle devait contacter quelqu'un. Elle se traîna donc vers la cheminée, ses jambes refusant de la porter, alluma un feu grâce à sa baguette, jeta dedans de la poudre de cheminette et elle désactiva le sort empêchant les voyages par ce moyen de transport.

"Le domicile du professeur Snape" articula-t-elle péniblement d'une voix enrouée.

Elle sauta dans le foyer, au travers des flammes vertes, et aboutit dans une bibliothèque spacieuse. Le maître de potion était encore debout et elle put le voir, assis confortablement sur un fauteuil. Au bruit qu'elle fit lors de son arrivée, il leva des yeux surpris et agacés vers l'intrus qui le dérangeait. Hermione eut l'impression qu'il allait faire une réflexion désagréable, comme il ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Mais à la vue de l'état dans lequel elle était, il se matérialisa littéralement à son côté, la soutenant alors qu'elle s'effondrait, ses jambes vacillantes refusant de la porter plus loin.

Les membres de la jeune fille sortirent alors de leur torpeur et elle se mit à frissonner et à claquer des dents, comme si elle était glacée. Elle pensa vaguement qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Snape sans la robe noire de sorcier qu'il mettait habituellement au labo et qu'elle le trouvait bien mieux comme ça, habillé en pantalon noir et chemise verte sombre. Il avait l'air plus humain.

Hermione passa son bras autour de son cou et se blotti dans ses bras. Puis elle éclata en sanglot qu'elle étouffa au creux de son cou.

_Fin de Chapitre 10_

_Bon, étant donné que je m'absente pendant trois semaines, j'ai essayé de ne pas vous laisser avec une fin trop sadique, j'espère que vous apprécierez ma bonté d'âme lol !_

_**Si vous avez aimé ou détesté, laissez moi un commentaire! **_

_**Bisou à tous et à dans trois semaines!**_

_**Réponses Aux Reviews :**_

_**la-shinegami**_ : Je ne pouvais pas laisser Harry douter plus longtemps, ce n'étais pas possible lol ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que celui là te plait aussi. Et comme tu vois, j'ai mis encore plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre que le dernier, la rupture entre Ron et Herm a pas été facile à écrire… Bisou !

_**Lunenoire**_ : Il est hors de question que Draco laisse Susan s'en sortir, bien entendu lol ! Ca me faisait aussi de la peine pour Hermione, elle est vraiment embrouillée dans ses sentiments. Bisou !

_**serpentis-draco**_ : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant.

_**ange de un cisme**_ : Si tu vas construire ta tour, ça va prendre pas mal de temps avant que j'emménage alors lol ! On ne saura que bien plus tard pour le texte du mariage, je ne suis pas prête de tout révéler ! C'est vrai que je lis moi aussi tellement de fics HP que je sais plus ce qui vient des fics ou des bouquins ! Bon, j'espère que t'as quand même eu un peu de peine pour Ron dans ce chapitre, parce que le pauvre en prend plein la gueule. Merci pour tes compliments, gros bisous !

_**alinemcb54**_ : Malheureusement, je suis ni télépathe, ni voyante lol ! Mais je suis contente d'être tombée à pic pour toi ! J'espère que la suite te plait aussi et merci encore pour tes encouragements. Bisou !

_**ingrid**_ : Je suis contente que tu ne me maudisse plus lol ! La fic devrait être bientôt terminée (en fait j'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais en tout cas je sais que j'en ai fait plus de la moitié) et Harry et Draco n'auront plus trop de difficultés dans leur couple, ils seront bien trop occupés… ailleurs. Merci pour ta review. Bisou !

_**jessy**_ : Oui, Pansy a fait une très légère gaffe, qui aura quelques conséquences inattendues… J'aime bien aussi quand Harry est en colère, il est trop craquant ! Bisou !

_**Tobby**_ : Merci énormément pour ta très gentille review, elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir (mais ça tu le sais) et je te félicite encore pour tes partiels. Et je t'envoi plein d'ondes positives pour ton chapitre 5, tu vas voir, avec ça il va s'écrire tout seul lol ! Bisou !

**_Egwene Al' Vere_** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plait aussi ! Bisou !

_**Loryah**_ : Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup. Comme promis, le chapitre est posté le samedi, tu as vu ? J'espère que les fics que je t'ai passé t'on plu ! La vengeance contre Susan ne se fera que dans le chapitre suivant, mais je pense qu'elle va te plaire. Bisou !

_**gaelle griffondor**_ : Moi ? Méchante avec Harry ? Mais pas du tout, où vas-tu donc chercher ça ! lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plait. Bisou !

_**onarluca**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review ! Bisou !

_**lodie83**_ : merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te conviens. Bisou !

_**Sélène**_ : Je met les avertissements parce que ma fic est clairement, malgré tout ce que je peux dire, NC17 et qu'elles sont interdites sur Ffnet, alors je préfère prévenir les gens plutôt que de me faire virer ! J'adore confusionner les gens, c'est mon hobby lol ! Je sais bien que j'aurai du les faire s'engueuler plus, mais je suis pas du tout douée pour écrire ça ! Si tu savais le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire cette petite scène lol ! Et je te parle pas de la rupture entre Herm et Ron, une horreur ! Et ooouuuiii nananère ! Je suis née le même jour que Draco ! Jalouse hein ? lol ! Et en effet, ce serait pas trop sympa d'avoir son anniversaire en même temps qu'Ombrage, je regarderai pour le 1er mai. Ca sera probablement un mpreg mais la grossesse sera pas décrite, je vais arrêter la fic quand ils auront découvert le meurtrier et je ferai sûrement un épilogue dans le futur. Ce sera probablement Narcissa qui relookera Harry lol ! Gros bisous !

_**vert emeraude :**_ J'aime penser que Harry est tellement puissant que quand il se met en colère tout tremble autour de lui, après tout, il a bien fait s'envoler la tante Marge ! Tu as raison sur les deux points, Susan aura bien sa punition exemplaire et Pansy sera l'objet d'une petite blague, qui aura des effets surprenants ! Je précise quand même que Pansy n'avait pas vraiment de mauvaises intentions, elle voulait juste jouer un tour à Draco. Je les imagine bien tout les deux à se faire l'un l'autre ce genre de coups foireux tout le temps ! Ca renforce l'amitié lol ! Merci énormément pour tes compliments, j'espère que ce chap te plait aussi. Gros bisous !

_**Llily.B**_ : Malheureusement pour toi, je dispose d'un bouclier anti hypnotisement sur moi ! lol ! Je suis désolée de te décevoir, mais dans cette fic il n'y aura pas ces couples, peut être dans une prochaine… Avant de voir les parchemins, Harry était plutôt déprimé, mais après il était carrément furax ! Et ca se comprend ! Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Pour HP6, je vais l'acheter en anglais et il y a pas de problème, je te dirai si Draco retourne sa veste. Laisses moi juste ton e-mail et je te dirai ça. Merci pour mon anniversaire et je viens d'avoir 21 ans ! Bisou !

_**Lila Flow**_ : Je suis désolée de t'avoir déçue avec le chapitre précédent et j'ai bien conscience que j'aurai du faire continuer leur dispute plus longtemps, ou du moins faire Harry en vouloir beaucoup plus à Draco. Malheureusement, je suis nulle à ch… pour écrire ce genre de scènes. La dispute entre Harry et Dray m'a prit un siècle à écrire, et je te racontes pas la difficulté pour la scène de rupture entre Herm et Ron. Je préfère nettement écrire des lemons lol ! Merci de ta franchise, j'espère que j'arriverai à me rattraper avec la suite. Et merci encore de tes encouragements, bisou !

_**Mnelor**_ : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente de m'être rattrapée par rapport au chapitre précédent lol ! J'espère que tu trouveras la punition de Susan satisfaisante, elle viendra au prochain chapitre. Bisou !

_**Spirit.w.w**_ :J'adore moi aussi les Experts. C'est une des meilleures séries américaine qu'il existe je trouve (fanatique, moi ? Nooon ! lol !) Je te remercie énormément pour tes compliments (qui m'ont fait rougir lol !) et j'espère que la suite méritera de tels compliments ! Bisou !

_**Love Draco Malefoy**_ : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, et je te rassure, je n'aurai jamais pu faire Draco tromper notre Harry chéri lol ! Bisou !

_**Lulu-Cyfair**_ : Je te remercie pour tes compliemnts (sur Ffnet et sur HP fanfiction lol !) et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Hermione trouve Snape attirant, c'est vrai, et j'espère que j'arriverai à faire évoluer cette histoire aussi ! Bisou !

Pitchounette : Merci pour ta review ! Bisou !

_**Tchaye**_ : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plait aussi. Bisou !

_**Marikili68**_ : Merci beaucoup ! Bisou !

_**Quiproquo**_ : Souvent dans les fics Pansy a le mauvais rôle, mais je pense qu'elle a le potentiel de devenir un bon acolyte pour Draco lol ! Normalement, si les personnages veulent bien coopérer, Herm et Snape devraient être ensemble avant la fin de la fic. Mais comme tu as vu, Hermione a prit une très grande part dans cette fic alors qu'à l'origine, elle ne devait être qu'un personnage très secondaire ! Comme tu as pu le constater, notre blondinet international aura de l'aide pour concocter sa vengeance ! Ca va être … enfin, je n'en dis pas plus lol ! Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plait autant. Bisou !


	12. Chapitre 11

**Un Battement d'Aile de Papillon**

Auteur : Mona May56

Genre: Univers Alternatif , romance et mystère

Couple : Harry/Draco, SB/RL et HG/RW (mais celui là va probablement changer)

Rating : Et oui, maintenant c'est **M** (anciennement R) !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la divine J.K Rowling que nous vénérons tous.

Note : Je m'excuse à l'avance pour toutes les fautes que je pourrai faire mais je lis beaucoup de fics HP en anglais et j'ai oublié certaines traductions françaises des termes sorciers. Merci de votre indulgence !

**Cette fic est du slash, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles entre hommes, et elle contient des scènes classées dans le rating M ce qui veut dire que ceux que ça gêne ou qui n'ont pas 16 ans ne doivent pas la lire !**

**Ce chapitre contient un LEMON, aussi pour ceux qui ne veulent pas (ou ne devraient pas) les lire j'ai placé ce symbole:(HDHDHD) au début et à la fin de chacune de ces scènes pour que vous puissiez les sauter. Ces scènes n'ont pas d'importance capitale pour l'intrigue aussi n'hésitez pas à ne pas les lire si cela vous met mal à l'aise!**

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre. J'ai des excuses quand même, je suis partie trois semaines en vacances et il n'y avait bien évidemment pas d'ordinateur (encore moins d'internet !) et maintenant j'ai commencé mon boulot d'été ce qui fait que j'ai encore moins de temps qu'avant pour écrire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vaudra le coup de l'attente !

_Je remercie énormément Loryah, qui a bien voulu devenir ma bêta et qui m'a botté le train pour que j'aille plus vite, gros bisous ma vieille !_

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11**

Hermione avait l'impression étrange et inconfortable de flotter péniblement dans un liquide gluant et gélatineux qui empêchait son corps de se mouvoir et retenait le moindre son qu'elle aurait pu émettre. C'est à dire, si elle avait osé ouvrir la bouche pour le faire. Aussi se laissait elle emporter par le flot noirâtre qui la ballottait dans un sens et dans l'autre sans protester.

Elle ne se demandait pas où elle était ni ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle savait instinctivement que la réponse à ces questions ne lui apporterait que de la douleur. Elle ne faisait donc que regarder autour d'elle l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Cet endroit ne ressemblait en rien à la noirceur froide et infinie d'une nuit sans lune, mais plutôt à celle mouvante et glauque qu'elle imaginait régner au plus profond d'un océan.

Elle ne pouvait entendre qu'un vague bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, à la fois irritant et inquiétant, qui lui faisait penser à des milliers de voix étouffées par la distance, parlant en même temps. Elle essaya de tendre l'oreille pour distinguer ce que les plus fortes disaient, mais il lui semblait qu'elle n'arrivait plus à maîtriser ses sens, comme si elle avait oublié comment faire et n'avait plus qu'une vague notion de ses propres intentions.

Alors qu'elle tentait de se concentrer, elle se sentit tomber comme une pierre au fond d'un puis. Mais au lieu de heurter de l'eau à son atterrissage, elle sursauta brutalement dans le lit sur lequel elle était étendue. La panique et la douleur se saisirent d'elle comme un tigre bondissant sur sa proie.

Son regard affolé parcouru de long en large la chambre inconnue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, se posant sans sembler les voir sur les boiseries sombre qui l'ornaient. Son corps fiévreux se tordit sur les draps de satin rouge sombre tandis qu'un son presque animal qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler jaillissait de sa gorge parcheminée. Sa peau était si sensibilisée par la fièvre qu'elle ressentait la caresse habituellement délicate du tissu comme un frottement irritant.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était mais elle était sûre d'une seule chose : elle était en danger et devait à tout prix s'enfuir. La pièce était sombre, uniquement éclairée par les braises mourantes dans le foyer, et de longues ombres inquiétantes se mouvaient sur le sol, comme des serpents attendant patiemment leur proie.

Son regard se figea sur la porte quand celle ci commença à s'entrouvrir et qu'un rai de lumière violente filtra le long du sol, jusque sur son lit. La jeune femme se redressa lentement et poussa un gémissement lorsque son corps, jusque là insensibilisé, se rappela à son bon souvenir en lançant dans tout son être des flèches de douleurs paralysantes. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et que sa jambe était cassée tant la douleur était forte.

Mais ses yeux, eux, restaient fixés, comme hypnotisés, sur la porte qui s'ouvrait avec une lenteur affolante. La silhouette noire d'un homme se dessina dans son embrasure et Hermione poussa un long hurlement de bête blessée, la panique la saisissant brutalement. Cet homme lui voulait du mal. Il était la cause de la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle devait à tout prix s'échapper.

Lorsqu'il entendit son cri, l'homme se rapprocha du lit précipitamment et la brune roula sur elle même vers le bord opposé. Sa peur était si intense qu'elle ne ressentit même pas la douleur de sa chute du haut du lit bien qu'elle ait atterri sur sa jambe blessée. Alors qu'elle cherchait à s'enfuir en rampant, il se pencha vers elle, ignorant le cris de détresse qu'elle poussa, et elle ne put voir que deux yeux noirs, sombres comme un puis sans fond, qui la regardaient avec inquiétude, avant de plonger dans l'abysse de l'inconscience.

Elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'une pièce immense et sombre, dont la seule source de lumière était une grande fenêtre contre laquelle s'appuyait un homme. Elle s'avança vers lui, craintive mais curieuse, et se rendit compte avec soulagement que c'était Ron, son visage habituellement rieur figé en un masque de sérieux inhabituel qui lui glaçait le sang. Il ne la regardait pas, mais semblait contempler quelque chose à l'extérieur.

Elle se plaça à côté de lui et le regarda intensément sans lui parler. Elle savait qu'elle devait se taire car sinon, il exploserai en une gerbe d'étincelles plus brillantes qu'un feu d'artifice. Et elle ne voulait pas cela, Ron était son (petit) ami. Elle fixait du regard les tâches de rousseur sur les joues du rouquin qui bougeaient de façon incompréhensible, comme des grains de sable sur une serviette de plage qu'on agiterait. Il tourna alors lentement la tête vers elle, ses grands yeux bleu azur la transperçant de part en part de leur lueur accusatrice et elle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une peine immense, qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Les lèvres fines du jeune homme se pinçaient en une moue réprobatrice, qui augmentait encore l'impression de profonde trahison qui émanait de tout son être. Il tendit un doigt vers la fenêtre et lui dit d'une voix rauque et sèche qu'elle ne reconnut pas :

« Tout ça est de ta faute ! »

Elle suivit du regard son bras tendu et vit ce qu'il voulait lui montrer. Percy était dans le jardin, en dessous d'eux, et parlait avec Marcus Flint d'un air complice. Hermione savait au plus profond d'elle même qu'elle devait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, que c'était de la plus haute importance. Elle se tourna vers Ron pour essayer de s'excuser mais il ne la regardait plus. Il semblait de nouveau fasciné par la scène se jouant dehors et répéta d'une voix monocorde :

« Tout est de ta faute. Vas-t-en maintenant. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. »

La jeune fille se détourna de lui, la gorge serrée et se précipita vers une porte qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée avant et qui la conduisit dans un escalier. Elle en descendit précipitamment les marches qui semblaient s'étirer indéfiniment. Elle savait qu'elle devait arriver au jardin le plus vite possible afin de savoir ce que Percy et Flint se racontaient. C'était d'une importance vitale.

Elle arriva enfin devant une petite porte en bois sombre qu'elle ouvrit brutalement et se retrouva dans un immense couloir violemment éclairé par des néons qui l'aveuglèrent un instant. Quand elle put enfin rouvrir les yeux, elle ne pu voir Percy et Flint nulle part. A leur place se tenait Ginny, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit blanche qui se boutonnait au cou et lui descendait jusqu'aux orteils. Dans ses mains la jeune fille tenait un ruban bleu qu'elle roulait et déroulait entre ses doigts. Concentrée par sa tâche, elle ne leva pas les yeux vers la brune jusqu'à ce que celle ci l'interpelle. Alors seulement, elle dressa son petit visage pâle et sérieux qui s'éclaira d'un sourire en la voyant.

« Je déteste Draco Malfoy, dit-elle d'une petite voix tout en gardant le sourire. Maintenant papa gagne plus d'argent. Nous ne sommes plus pauvres. Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas me marier avec Harry ? »

Hermione allait lui répondre que c'était impossible parce que Harry était déjà marié, mais sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle ne réussi pas à sortir un seul son. De toute façon, s'était inutile parce que Percy était là pour rendre la raison à sa petite sœur.

Celui ci était en effet apparu derrière la rouquine et passa son bras tendrement autour de ses épaules. Il sourit à Hermione d'un air rassurant, mais elle ressentit une impression de malaise aiguë, comme une angoisse poignante qui lui étreignait le cœur. Dans la lumière violente du couloir, les cheveux rouges de Ginny ressemblaient à une marre de sang autour de son visage, et le bras amical posé autour d'elle semblait l'étrangler.

Elle s'apprêta à protester, à dégager l'autre fille de l'étreinte de son frère quand celui ci marmonna quelques mots et entraîna sa sœur avec lui vers une porte qu'Hermione n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici. Lorsqu'elle voulu les suivre, elle ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir et du se résoudre à continuer à marcher pour trouver une autre issue et peut être les rattraper.

Alors qu'elle tournait dans un embranchement du couloir, elle pu voir Monsieur Weasley accroupi par terre, un annuaire téléphonique entre les mains. Il avait été là tout le temps de la conversation, peut être même savait-il de quoi parlaient Percy et Flint ? Il devait avoir entendu quelque chose qui aiderait Hermione !

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit d'un air entendu.

« Tu remercieras tes parents de ma part, Hermione. Ce livre est fascinant ! »

"Je leur dirait qu'il vous a plu, je suis sûre que ça leur fera plaisir," répondit-elle poliment. "Avez vous entendu la conversation entre Percy et Marcus Flint ?"

Le regard de l'homme se baissa à nouveau sur l'annuaire qu'il tenait très serré dans ses mains. Elle pouvait voir son crâne au travers des quelques cheveux roux et gris éparses qu'il avait au dessus de sa tête. Son visage habituellement si débonnaire prit une expression très sérieuse, presque triste lorsqu'il dit :

"En qui as tu confiance, Hermione ?"

"En Ron et Harry, bien sûr" répondit-elle avec assurance.

"Bien. Tu sais qu'il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort et ne jamais se fier aux apparences."

"Je sais, mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Aidez moi !"

Il lui sourit à nouveau mais toujours sans la regarder et répondit :

"Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ? Tu as brisé le cœur de mon fils ? Molly est tellement déçue, elle imaginait déjà vos enfants !"

"J… je hum… je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal mais…"

"Ca n'a pas d'importance !" dit-il en balayant l'air de sa main comme pour écarter ses explication. "L'important dans cette histoire c'est que j'aime Molly et que je ferai tout pour elle."

"Bien sûr," fit elle en reculant, déçue de ne pas avoir pu lui retirer d'information plus utiles. "Je vous reverrai au ministère, M Weasley, au revoir !"

"Oui," fit il de façon pensive. "Au ministère."

Elle fit demi tour et continua son trajet, cherchant toujours une issue à ce labyrinthe. Elle ouvrit la première porte qu'elle vit sur son passage et se retrouva dans une chambre, un immense lit à baldaquin disposé au beau milieu de la pièce attirant son regard. Elle s'en approcha doucement et pu voir les deux corps emmêlés de Harry et Draco sous les couvertures. Mais, curieusement, ça ne la gênait pas. Elle racla sa gorge pour leur faire noter sa présence, mais ils étaient trop occupés pour l'entendre et elle ressortit de la pièce sans autre bruit.

De l'autre côté de la porte se tenait Colin Creevey, son appareil photo à la main, qui discutait avec animation avec un tableau représentant une jeune bergère. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ce n'étais pas sa voix, aiguë pour celle d'un jeune homme, qui en sortit cette fois ci. C'était une voix plus grave et plus harmonieuse qui rappelait à Hermione celle de Sévérus Snape. Il paraissait inquiet et disait à la femme dans le tableau :

"Pourquoi a-t-elle toujours autant de fièvre ? Vous avez réussi à soigner la plupart de ses blessures alors pourquoi…"

La jeune bergère répondit à Colin, mais cette fois, la voix que la brune entendit ne lui était pas familière :

"C'est le choc. Ce n'est pas physiologique mais psychologique. Elle a subi un énorme traumatisme aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Il faut laisser son esprit absorber ce qu'elle a vécu sans précipitation."

Il y eut un instant de silence puis de nouveau la voix de Snape sortit de la bouche de Colin :

"Elle va s'en remettre, n'est ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr," fit la voix chaleureuse de la bergère. "Elle est une jeune femme très forte, tout ira bien pour elle."

Hermione fut intrigué par cette étrange conversation. De qui parlaient-ils ? Et pourquoi avait elle cette espèce de peur sourde qui se concentrait dans son ventre et faisait trembler ses mains ?

Elle ferma un instant les yeux puis tenta de les rouvrir. Tenter étant le mot-clef. Elle avait l'impression que ses paupières étaient recouvertes de plomb et qu'elles pesaient une tonne chacune.

Quand elle parvint enfin à les rouvrir, elle était de nouveau étendue dans un lit, mais cette fois ci la chambre n'était plus sombre, quelqu'un avait rallumé le feu dans la cheminée. Elle poussa un léger gémissement, à peine plus fort qu'un soupir quand elle sentit la vague pulsation de la douleur dans sa jambe. Elle recommençait à paniquer et ne savait pas comment se maîtriser. Une silhouette se pencha vers elle et elle sursauta, avant de réaliser que ce n'était que Sévérus qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle rêvait parce qu'il lui caressa doucement le front en lui chuchotant doucement :

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es en sécurité ici."

Les battements du cœur de la jeune femme se ralentirent et elle ne lui répondit que d'un faible sourire. Mais alors qu'il allait se reculer, elle trouva la force de retenir sa main et de lui murmurer :

"Ne partez pas… Ne me laissez pas toute seule…"

Une lueur indéchiffrable passa dans le regard sombre du maître de potion, puis elle le sentit s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et lui prendre tendrement la main. Le sourire revint sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, mais cette fois, c'était de contentement. Elle entendit sa voix grave et mélodieuse dire au creux de son oreille :

"Tu peux dormir tranquille, je te protègerai."

Hermione avait envie de lui répondre qu'elle dormait déjà puisque tout ce qui venait de se passer était un rêve. Un très beau rêve. Mais ses lèvres restèrent scellées et juste avant qu'elle ne plonge à nouveau dans un océan sombre, elle sentit une caresse délicate posée sur son front, comme le frôlement des ailes d'un papillon.

Comme un léger baiser.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry tendit le bras vers le jet d'eau de la douche pour tester la température et la trouvant à sa convenance, il se glissa dans la cabine. Il leva le visage vers le pommeau de douche et laissa l'eau délicieusement chaude tremper son visage et le reste de son corps dans une caresse presque sensuelle.

Draco n'était pas encore réveillé, il était tout juste sept heures et le blond n'était vraiment pas un lève-tôt. Harry sourit en repensant à son mari, qui avait besoin d'au moins deux tasses de café le matin pour reprendre figure humaine. L'activité favorite de son époux le matin était la grasse matinée. Enfin, ça, mais il n'était pas réfractaire à quelques câlins au réveil rectifia-t-il, un sourire malicieux ourlant ses lèvres.

Il avait fini de se savonner et rallumait le jet d'eau pour se rincer quand la porte coulissante de la douche s'ouvrit. Draco grimpa lui aussi dans la cabine, ses joues étaient encore rougies par le sommeil et sa bouche était plissée en une moue boudeuse. Il referma la porte, s'approcha de Harry d'un pas incertain et se glissa entre ses bras en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

"Tu m'as laissé tout seul dans le lit." fit il, boudeur.

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit encore un peu et il caressa doucement les cheveux blonds de son époux qui commençaient à être mouillés.

"Il faut y aller, Dray. On n'a pas vraiment le choix. J'ai cours et toion doit t'attendre au labo…"

"Oui, mais est-il vraiment nécessaire de se réveiller à une heure aussi horriblement matinale ?" geignit Draco tout en se blottissant plus confortablement contre son mari.

Harry eut un petit rire tendre et embrassa le front de son aimé, avant de poser une multitude de petits baisers le long de son nez jusqu'à ses lèvres. La bouche du blond était chaude et humide, s'ouvrant pour lui comme une fleur au soleil et il en profita largement, caressant de sa langue celle de Draco. Celui ci répondit paresseusement au baiser et passa sa main dans les cheveux trempés de Harry, faisant courir des frissons le long du dos du brun. Il mit fin au baiser mais seulement après avoir mordillé doucement la lèvre inférieure du blond tendrement.

"Il est temps de se laver, Dray" dit-il doucement à son oreille.

"Tu vas t'en occuper ?" demanda le blond en tentant de lui faire des yeux de chiot abandonné.

Harry eut un petit rire, pas dupe pour un sou du petit manège de l'autre mais volontaire pour le lui laisser croire. Il prit le gel douche au miel que Draco affectionnait et se mit à la tâche, pas désagréable du tout, de savonner le corps entier de son cher et tendre. Il en profita pour passer derrière lui pour lui masser ses épaules et son dos tendus. Le blond se relaxa instinctivement sous son toucher et se pencha légèrement en avant pour lui faciliter l'accès. Draco émit un gémissement de bien être qui fit augmenter la chaleur familière du désir dans le bas-ventre du brun.

"J'adoooore quand tu t'occupes de moi comme ça." ronronna le blond d'une voix légèrement rauque.

"Je sais." souffla Harry à son oreille et en profita pour mordiller son lobe, provoquant un long frisson de désir chez l'autre.

Il passa ses mains savonneuses sur le ventre plat de son époux, puis descendit plus bas, effleurant seulement du bout des doigts son érection proéminente, avant de les remonter sagement sur sa poitrine et de masser tout doucement ses deux tétons roses. Draco poussa un vrai feulement de protestation devant ce manque d'attention manifeste du brun à son égard. Il se cambra vers l'arrière, se laissant aller contre le torse de Harry et sourit malicieusement en sentant le sexe dur de celui-ci contre ses fesses.

Le blond se retourna vers lui d'un mouvement souple, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres, avant de le plaquer contre l'une des parois de la douche, pressant contre lui son corps brûlant. Ses yeux brillants de malice, il lui caressa doucement les lèvres du bout de la langue avant de lui dire :

"Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup m'occuper de toi, tu sais ?"

Draco se pencha et commença à sucer doucement la clavicule de Harry tout en ouvrant à nouveau le jet d'eau. Le brun ferma les yeux et soupira de bien être en sentant le double contact délicieux de la bouche de son époux et de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Mais il les rouvrit rapidement lorsqu'il sentit la bouche du blond disparaître. Il sentit ses reins prendre feu lorsqu'il vit Draco à genoux devant lui, ses yeux argentés le fixant d'un air prédateur et son adorable petite langue rose passant sur ses lèvres gourmandes.

**HDHDHDHD**

Il se laissa aller en arrière et poussa un long gémissement rauque, presque animal, quand celles-ci se refermèrent sur son gland pourpre de désir, provoquant une onde de plaisir si intense qu'elle fit trembler son corps tout entier. Il sentit le bout de la langue de Draco le caresser doucement, puis de façon plus insistante avant qu'il ne se mette à le sucer avec vigueur, provoquant une vague de chaleur envahissant tout son être. Il passa tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco, l'encourageant dans son entreprise et Harry put le sentir sourire autour de son sexe. Harry pouvait entendre résonner dans la salle de bain les gémissements qu'il poussait comme s'ils venaient d'une autre personne, c'était une impression étrange mais pas désagréable. Un léger cri jailli de sa gorge quand Draco prit son sexe entièrement dans sa bouche, ses doigts se serrèrent convulsivement dans les cheveux du blond. Il ne pouvait empêcher les petits mouvements de hanches qu'il faisait, encourageant les va et viens de la bouche du blond.

Lorsque celui ci le relâcha, il ne put retenir un gémissement de protestation que Draco étouffa d'un baiser. Il se pressa contre le corps de Harry, l'embrassant passionnément, une de ses mains caressait tendrement une cuisse du brun pendant que l'autre pinçait affectueusement un de ses tétons. Harry mordit la lèvre inférieure du blond de surprise et de plaisir, puis s'empressa de passer sa langue sur la peau maltraitée pour se faire pardonner.

Mais Draco ne semblait pas lui en vouloir à en croire les mouvements de hanches qu'il produisait et qui avaient le délicieux effet de frotter l'une contre l'autre leurs deux érections. La main qui descendait le long de la cuisse de Harry parvint à l'arrière de son genoux et un léger mouvement de celle ci fit comprendre clairement à Harry ce que son époux voulait. Il replia sa jambe et la dressa de façon à ce qu'elle entoure la taille du blond. Il serra fermement ses bras autour de son cou et lorsque Draco le pressa plus fortement contre le mur, il réussit à faire rejoindre son autre jambe autour de la taille du blond, se retrouvant ainsi enroulé autour de lui de la façon la plus intime possible.

Draco agrippa fermement ses fesses pour qu'il ne glisse pas, tout en continuant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il tendit la main vers le porte savon et se saisit du lubrifiant qu'ils gardaient toujours à portée de main (quand Harry s'était étonné d'en voir un tube à cet endroit, Draco avait ri en lui faisant remarquer qu'il valait mieux être prêt pour toutes les circonstances. Le brun n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'approuver sur ce point.). Quelques instants plus tard, le brun sentit le sexe de son mari glisser en lui, l'emplissant totalement de sa chaleur. Sans préparation, il pouvait sentir quelques tiraillements, mais ça ne faisait qu'augmenter le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Draco commençait ses va et viens qui faisaient exploser des feu d'artifices de plaisir sous la peau de Harry. Il s'agrippa plus fermement à son époux, resserrant ses jambes autour de lui pour l'aider dans ses mouvements et il leva le visage vers le ciel, gouttant l'eau qui coulait sur eux comme si c'était un nectar des dieux. Il pouvait entendre leurs gémissements et leurs soupirs mêlés résonner dans la salle de bain comme la musique la plus douce qu'il ait jamais pu entendre.

Draco touchait le centre de son plaisir à chaque coup de reins et Harry se retenait difficilement de ne pas devenir plus vocal qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le blond embrassait et suçait tendrement le cou de Harry, frôlant parfois la peau délicate de ses dents juste pour le plaisir d'entendre la respiration du brun se stopper un instant.

Le corps tout entier du brun était devenu hypersensible à la caresse de l'eau mais également à celle du corps brûlant de son époux et il ne se concentrait que sur ces deux sensations délicieuse, aussi il ne s'attendait pas à être brutalement interrompu lorsque le pied de Draco glissa sur le sol mouillé et qu'il se retint de justesse au mur, en écrasant un peu plus Harry. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Harry émit un gloussement en voyant les yeux arrondis par la surprise de son époux. Entre ses cheveux humides et ébouriffés et ses yeux ronds comme des billes, il ressemblait à un hibou mal réveillé. Et la position ridicule dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux ne faisait qu'augmenter son hilarité.

Les lèvres de Draco se mirent à trembler et ses yeux se plissèrent en un regard indéchiffrable. Harry tentait d'interrompre son fou-rire, de peur d'avoir vexé son mari, quand celui ci éclata à son tour de rire et posa son front contre l'épaule de Harry, ses épaules tressautant joyeusement. Enfin, Draco réussit à reprendre son équilibre et ils continuèrent leurs mouvements, leur désir toujours aussi intense mais leurs rires raisonnaient encore et se mêlaient aux bruits de plaisir qui s'échappent de leurs gorges.

Et enfin, avec un dernier coup de rein du blond, Harry sentit son orgasme le frapper de plein fouet, lui arrachant un long cri de bonheur qu'il essaya d'étouffer contre la bouche de Draco. Tout son corps se contracta et se cambra vers le blond alors que celui ci poussait un râle, explosant à l'intérieur de Harry.

**HDHDHDHD**

Pendant qu'il essayaient, vainement, de reprendre leur souffle, Harry posa son front contre celui de Draco en souriant, tout simplement heureux de pouvoir sentir les battement rapides du cœur de celui qu'il aimait contre sa poitrine. Il gloussa à nouveau quand, les jambes du blond ne le supportant plus, ils se mirent à glisser contre le carrelage froid du mur et qu'ils atterrirent dans un tas emmêlé de bras et de jambes sur le sol. Il restèrent un moment ainsi, immobile, l'un contre l'autre toujours aspergés d'eau. Puis Harry se rappela qu'ils avaient tous les deux des obligations pour la journée, lui à sa formation d'Auror et Draco au laboratoire de l'entreprise de son père, et se releva péniblement de sa position confortable après avoir fermé l'arrivée d'eau.

"Allons, lèves toi, on va être en retard." dit-il à son époux, toujours étalé sur le sol de la douche.

Le blond ne lui répondit que par un grognement, ses yeux fermés.

Il était déjà enroulé dans une serviette quand Draco se décida enfin à se relever, sans doute plus parce qu'il commençait à se les geler qu'à cause d'un hypothétique retard à son boulot. Le brun dissimula un sourire derrière sa main et entrepris de sécher ses cheveux avec une autre serviette.

Draco prit à peine le temps de s'essuyer avant de se diriger vers le miroir avec un peigne et un produit capillaire qui coûtait la peau des fesses et de se mettre à brosser ses cheveux amoureusement. Harry faillit s'étrangler de rire devant ce spectacle.

"Cette obsession capillaire que tu as est un peu inquiétante, tu sais Draco." fit il fier d'avoir réussi à dissimuler son rire.

"Ce n'est pas une obsession," répondit le blond tout en continuant ses manœuvres. "Contrairement à certains, que je ne nommerai pas mais qui se trouvent en ce moment dans cette pièce, j'aime prendre soin de mes cheveux."

"D'accord, mais est-ce que tu ne trouves pas qu'une demi heure devant la glace tous les matins, ce n'est pas pousser la délicatesse un peu trop loin ?"

Draco fit un petit bruit de dédain, une moue méprisante plissant sa si jolie bouche, alors qu'il fixait les mèches désordonnées du brun d'un regard qui criait au crime contre sa coiffure.

"Je prendrai ce que tu viens de dire comme un compliment, étant donné qu'il vient d'une personne qui croit que se coiffer signifie passer sa main dans ses cheveux."

"Hé ! Je proteste ! C'est pas vrai du tout !" s'indigna Harry.

Il fusilla du regard son époux qui l'ignorait totalement et s'était remis à peigner ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres. Il n'était quand même pas aussi incurable que ça ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses cheveux étaient indomptables et ne voulaient jamais rester à plat !

"Je croyais que tu trouvais mes cheveux sexy comme ça ! C'est toi même qui l'as dit !" bouda Harry.

Draco le regarda du coin de l'œil dans le miroir, ses yeux brillants de malice et il répondit :

"C'est vrai que ça te donne l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de sortir du lit après avoir fait l'amour. Ca a un charme certain."

"Ah ! Tu vois, tu admets ! "fit le brun en entourant de ses bras la taille de son époux et en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

"Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je voudrais moi aussi avoir l'air d'un hérisson prit dans un ouragan !" rajouta-t-il en riant de l'air indigné qu'avait prit le visage de Harry.

Il aurait du se méfier quand le visage du brun prit cette expression déterminée, mais trop occupé à examiner son reflet dans le miroir, il la manqua.

"Tu sais que j'adore tes cheveux ?" susurra Harry à son oreille.

Draco prit un air encore plus satisfait et se tournait vers lui quand le brun passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux si bien coiffés et les ébouriffa le plus rapidement possible avant de se dégager de son étreinte et de partir de la salle de bain en courrant. Draco eut juste de temps de pousser une exclamation d'horreur en voyant les dégâts dans le miroir avant qu'il ne se mette à la poursuite de son époux, bien décidé à se venger.

Harry était dans le salon et se retournait en riant pour voir sa tendre moitié arriver en courant quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Draco haussa un sourcil intrigué en le rejoignant. Qui pouvait bien venir chez eux à cette heure ?

Le brun vérifia qu'ils étaient décents avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Mais le fait que Harry ne soit vêtu que d'un peignoir et que Draco ait seulement une serviette autour des reins et ses cheveux complètement ébouriffés semblait être le cadet des soucis de Ron, qui patientait nerveusement de l'autre côté de la porte quand Harry l'ouvrit. Il ne le laissa pas parler avant de leur annoncer la nouvelle de la voix essoufflée de quelqu'un qui avait couru.

"Hermione a été attaquée !"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione prit des mains de Madame Pomfrey, la guérisseuse venue de Sainte Mangouste pour la soigner, la potion à la couleur verdâtre, peu ragoûtante, qu'elle lui tendait. Elle fit une grimasse et avala cul-sec la décoction, luttant pour la garder dans son estomac révulsé par le goût atroce. Elle mangea immédiatement après un des caramels mous que sa mère était venue lui apporté, afin de tenter de dissimuler à ses papilles l'infection à laquelle elles avaient été les malheureuses victimes.

Pourquoi fallait il que les potion servant à la guérison soient aussi mauvaise ?

La brune poussa un soupir et s'appuya confortablement contre son coussin, fermant un instant ses yeux fatigués. Voilà deux heures qu'elle était réveillée et que la fièvre était tombée, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait des siècles qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle s'était doutée qu'un interrogatoire en règle fait par des Aurors était une tâche éprouvante, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle aurait l'impression de venir de courir un marathon !

A peine avait-elle été consciente et en pleine possession de ses facultés qu'il avait fallu recevoir les Aurors. Ils l'avaient longuement questionnée, cherchant le moindre détail qui pourrait les aider dans leur enquête. Mais la seule chose qu'il en était ressorti était que la personne qui l'avait agressée était probablement l'auteur de tous ces meurtres récents, étant donné l'objet des recherches que Snape et elle effectuaient. Elle n'avait pas pu voir son visage et n'avait qu'une vague idée de sa silhouette et sa corpulence. Elle pensait que c'était (peut être) un homme et qu'il était (peut être) un peu plus grand que Sévérus, c'est à dire un mètre quatre-vingt cinq. Mais elle n'était vraiment sûre de rien et n'avait pas pu leur être d'une grande aide.

Pour la rassurer, Maugrey Fol Œil lui avait dit que le tueur ne lui en voulait sans doute pas personnellement et qu'il avait seulement voulu réduire leurs recherches à néant. Mouais… Ca aurait été plus rassurant si elle ne s'était pas retrouvée à la suite de cette rencontre avec une pommette brisée et une jambe fracturée, sans compter les diverses coupures, bleus et autres qu'elle avait un peu partout sur le corps. Même si ce n'était pas « personnel », ça restait quand même pour le moins effrayant.

Et puis, si ils voulaient la rassurer, ce n'était pas en lui disant qu'il était préférable pour sa sécurité qu'elle reste chez Sévérus Snape pendant quelques temps où elle serait mieux protégée, qu'ils le feraient. Elle n'était pas franchement fâchée de rester chez lui, même si depuis qu'elle avait été déclarée hors de danger il n'avait plus remis les pieds dans sa chambre.

A son réveil, pourtant, il avait été à ses côtés. Elle s'en souvenait bien. Il était assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit, son menton posé sur son poing, il dormait d'un sommeil léger. Elle aurait pu jurer, même dans son état embrumé de sommeil, qu'il lui tenait la main et une douce chaleur s'était répandue dans tout son corps à cette constatation. Il avait été réveillé par un mouvement qu'elle avait fait et avait de suite lâché sa main comme si elle l'avait brûlé, ce qui avait fait penser à la jeune fille que c'était peut être un mouvement inconscient de sa part.

La lueur d'inquiétude et de tendresse qui avait brillé dans ses yeux sombres n'était certainement pas une hallucination due à la fièvre (elle n'en avait plus), mais elle avait disparu si vite qu'Hermione s'était demandée si elle ne l'avait pas rêvé.

Et même si c'était le cas, ça n'expliquait pas l'indescriptible déception qui s'était emparée d'elle quand Sévérus avait disparu pour ne plus reparaître, ni même l'élan de joie qu'elle avait eu quand on lui avait annoncé qu'elle devait rester chez lui un moment pour des raisons de sécurité. Elle s'était même demandée si elle ne souffrait pas toujours de la fièvre, ou d'une autre infection étrange qui lui aurait fait ressentir toute une gamme de sentiments incompréhensibles.

Elle secoua vivement la tête pour repousser ces pensées inopportunes mais cessa rapidement étant donné que ce mouvement n'avait fait que réveiller le mal de crâne dont elle souffrait. Elle poussa un long soupir et remonta ses couvertures jusqu'à son menton, espérant contre toute logique, dormir encore un peu. Mais le sort visiblement était contre elle car elle entendit à cet instant quelqu'un gratter discrètement à la porte, comme gêné de son intrusion.

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis les deux et sourit en voyant qui venait. Harry passait sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et lui rendit son sourire, paraissant soulagé de la voir toujours vivante. Il entra d'un pas un peu incertain, tenant dans ses mains un petit paquet. Il était suivi par Draco, à qui il tenait la main, et qui portait lui même une joli bouquet de fleurs. Elle tressaillit quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Alors que Harry lui adressait un sourire un peu inquiet, Ron restait hésitant sur le pas de la porte, ses mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches et ses cheveux dissimulant son regard. Elle n'entendit pas vraiment les salutations de Harry et de Draco tant elle était concentrée sur le visage grave de son ex-petit ami. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il viendrait. Pas après ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Et même si elle se doutait qu'il n'étais pas venu la serrer contre son cœur en lui disant que tout était oublié, elle ne pouvait empêcher l'espoir qui l'envahissait que, peut être, il était possible qu'il se réconcilient.

Elle prit sans y faire trop attention les présents qu'ils lui avaient apporté mais ne pu détacher son attention du rouquin que lorsque Harry répéta une deuxième fois ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Je te demandais comment tu allais." répéta Harry, un froncement de sourcil inquiet sur son visage.

"Ca pourrait aller mieux," rit-elle doucement, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. "J'ai déjà été mieux, mais ça aurait pu être pire." rajouta-t-elle avec sérieux." J'ai eu beaucoup de chance."

Elle vit le brun passer nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et se mettre à faire des aller et venues dans la chambre sous le regard un peu inquiet de son époux.

"Je ne comprends pas. Que c'est-il passé exactement ? Je sais que tu as été agressée par le tueur, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi ?"

"Les enquêteurs ne pensent pas qu'il soit venu pour me faire du mal à moi. J'ai juste été présente au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment."

"Mais que venait-il faire là bas ?" demanda Draco alors que Harry le rejoignait et prenait sa main dans la sienne affectueusement, comme en quête de réconfort.

Un éclair de jalousie, aussi puissant que rapide, la traversa lorsqu'elle vit le blond serrer tendrement la main qu'il tenait. Les voir comme ça, aussi proches l'un de l'autre, aussi confortable l'un avec l'autre, la faisait se sentir plus seule que jamais. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle ressentit intensément la profonde injustice de ce qu'un mariage arrangé entre deux personnes qui se méprisaient mutuellement au meilleur des cas ait pu aboutir à un tel amour, une telle complicité, alors que son histoire avec Ron avait fini par un tel désastre.

Ce sentiment s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu, mais il laissait dans son sillage un malaise, un profond dégoût d'elle-même qui ne se dissipait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait en vouloir à son meilleur ami d'être heureux, même pendant un seul instant. C'était la preuve d'un égoïsme dont elle aurait voulu se croire incapable, mais dont elle était trop réaliste et trop honnête envers elle même pour l'ignorer.

"On soupçonne que c'était uniquement pour détruire les recherches que Sév… le professeur Snape et moi faisions. Je vous en avais parlé, vous vous en souvenez" fit elle en ne regardant que Harry mais en s'adressant également à Ron.

Hermione sentait une chaleur très gênante lui monter au visage. Elle se demandait si elle ne souffrait pas vraiment d'une fracture du crâne non diagnostiquée qui lui ferait débiter des bêtises. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait failli appeler…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Harry, qui regardait d'un air concentré le montant du lit tout en caressant du pouce la main de Draco.

"Mais tu ne nous avais pas dit que ces recherches étaient secrètes ? Il n'y avait donc que nous trois et Snape au courrant."

"Je n'en avais parlé à personne d'autre. Et vous ?"

"Tu nous avais dit que c'était confidentiel. Je n'allais pas le répéter !"

Hermione haussa un sourcil en regardant le brun puis fixa du regard son époux qui semblait réfléchir sur la solution de ce mystère. Ou alors il comptait les moutons de poussières qu'il y avait sous le lit, c'était difficile à dire étant donné l'expression impénétrable de son visage. Harry rougit visiblement et secoua sa tête.

"Non, je n'en ai pas parlé non plus à Draco."

Il tourna un regard inquiet vers son mari et lui demanda :

"Tu ne m'en veux pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu comprends que je ne …"

Le blond posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire et son visage d'habitude si froid prit une expression tendre qui fit comprendre à Hermione comment son ami avait pu tomber amoureux de lui.

"Bien sûr que je comprends."

Il se pencha vers le brun et posa un petit baiser chaste sur ses lèvres qui lui rendit le sourire. Harry avait l'air si heureux ! Ses joues s'étaient empourprées légèrement et ses yeux verts brillaient derrière ses lunettes d'une lueur à la fois intense et douce. Hermione dissimula un sourire derrière sa main, à la fois gênée par la scène intime dont elle venait d'être le témoin et contente pour son ami.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron et déglutit difficilement quand elle vit l'air totalement stupéfait du rouquin. Harry ne devait pas avoir eu le temps (ou le courage) d'expliquer en profondeur la nature exacte de sa nouvelle relation avec le blond. Si il s'imaginait toujours qu'ils en étaient à la guerre froide dans leur foyer, il devait à présent être à la limite de l'apoplexie.

La brune se demanda si elle aurait réagi de la même manière si elle ne les avait pas surpris dans une position… gênante auparavant et si elle n'avait pas eu cette conversation avec Harry.

Probablement que oui, mais certainement pas avec la même force que ce que devait ressentir le rouquin. Il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à détester les Malfoy en général, et leur jeune héritier en particulier. De voir son meilleur ami se comporter ainsi avec celui qu'il considérait depuis sa plus tendre enfance comme un ennemi devait lui sembler être un véritable cauchemar.

Hermione émit un léger raclement de gorge, histoire de rappeler aux tourtereaux qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce, se tourna vers Ron et s'adressa directement à lui pour la première fois :

"Et toi, tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?"

Ron mit un instant à comprendre que c'était à lui que l'on parlait, et il mit encore plus de temps à ordonner ses pensées afin de pouvoir prononcer une réponse cohérente.

"Non. Bien sûr que non." dit-il d'une voix sombre, puis il rajouta sans la regarder mais avec une certaine hargne : "Je n'aurai jamais trahis ta confiance comme ça !"

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce à ces mots et Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle ressentait comme un choc douloureux lui enflammer le cœur. Elle serra les dents et cligna des paupières le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer et leur laisser voir à tous sa douleur. C'était un coup bas de sa part, et même si elle savait qu'elle lui avait fait du mal, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être incrédule quant au fait qu'il utilisait de telles paroles uniquement pour la blesser.

"Je suis désolé." fit d'une voix plus douce et plus calme le rouquin. "Je n'aurai jamais du dire ça. C'était complètement déplacé de ma part."

Le silence était toujours aussi présent dans la chambre, mais il était un peu moins pesant. Harry bougea nerveusement dans son coin puis dit :

"Hum… Draco et moi devons aller… travailler, tu sais ce que c'est…. On va vous laisser seuls discuter."

Avant que Hermione ou Ron aient pu protester les deux jeunes hommes avaient dit au revoir (enfin, Harry avait dit au revoir et Draco s'était contenter de hocher la tête dans leur direction. Fallait pas non plus s'attendre à des miracles.) et étaient partis, laissant les deux autres totalement décontenancés mais surtout seuls ensemble. Un autre silence gêné s'installa.

Un ange passa, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. Enfin toute une armada angélique se rassembla sur le plafond de la chambre de Hermione et commençait à danser la gigue. La brune se demandait si elle ne commençait pas à perdre complètement la boule et était en train d'imaginer la tête de Ron si elle se mettait à s'esclaffer bruyamment sans aucune raison apparente quand il repris la parole. Elle mit quelque instant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire :

"Tu étais au courrant pour eux deux ?"

La jeune fille n'eut aucun mal à savoir de qui il voulait parler. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir que le silence ait été ainsi brisé entre eux, ou si elle devait craindre l'issue d'une telle discussion.

"Hum… oui… Je les ai surpris ensemble une fois et Harry et moi avons… discuté…"

"Oh…" fit Ron d'une voix basse.

"Est ce que… ça te surprends tant que ça ? "demanda Hermione en tentant de lire l'expression indéchiffrable que le rouquin arborait.

Il secoua la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

"Non, pas vraiment. Harry m'avait dit qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien et que… leur mariage se déroulait mieux que prévu. Je ne pensais simplement pas qu'ils s'étaient attachés à un tel point l'un à l'autre."

"C'est vrai que c'est… surprenant," repris Hermione.

Elle tritura un instant les draps du lit sur lequel elle était étendue puis une question jaillit de son inconscient, qu'elle posa immédiatement au rouquin.

"Je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre mais… tu ne saurais pas ce que devient Ginny ?"

En posant la question, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle ne se souvenait que vaguement du rêve qu'elle avait fait quand elle avait de la fièvre, mais elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il avait été question de la jeune fille et d'un danger éventuel qu'elle encourrait.

Ron haussa légèrement les épaules et lui répondit :

"Elle est partie il y a quelques jours passer le reste de ses vacances chez Percy."

"Ah…" fit la jeune femme, son malaise s'accentuant.

En quoi le fait que Ginny passe quelque temps chez son frère pouvait bien la gêner ? Mais elle sentait une frayeur, vague mais persistante, que la rouquine était peut être en danger chez Percy. Mais c'était totalement ridicule. Elle tenta de chasser ces pensées funestes et de se concentrer sur autre chose. Malheureusement, la seule autre chose sur laquelle se concentrer était leur situation présente à Ron et à elle. Et ce n'était guère plus engageant.

La brune était mal à l'aise, et c'était compréhensible. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ou quoi faire pour qu'ils retrouvent leur ancienne complicité, cette aisance qu'ils avaient l'un avec l'autre, même avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble.

"Hum…. Je vais partir moi aussi. J'ai des obligations…" dit-il sans même lui jeter un regard.

Hermione se redressa sur son lit et tendit la main, comme pour le retenir alors qu'il se tournait précipitamment vers la porte.

"Ron ! Attends !"

Il s'arrêta sans se retourner, le dos raide.

"Je veux que tu saches… que je ferai tout pour que nous redevenions amis, comme avant…"

Elle put le voir serrer les poings et carrer les épaules comme s'il s'apprêtait à se défendre d'une attaque. Puis toute sa posture se détendit brusquement et il poussa un long soupir.

"Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons redevenir comme avant… Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai la force." dit-il sans se retourner.

"Je…"

"Mais je veux bien essayer "l'interrompit-il en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. "Mais je ne te garantis rien…"

Avant qu'elle puisse lui répondre, il sortit de la pièce et referma la porte silencieusement derrière lui.

Hermione avait l'impression que le poids qu'elle portait sur son cœur depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec lui s'était légèrement allégé.

Et ça lui faisait énormément de bien.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco sortit une feuille de parchemin, une plume et un encrier et s'installa sur la table de la bibliothèque de Godric's Hollow. Harry, lui, était installé confortablement sur un canapé à peu de distance, en train de discuter avec son père et son parain. Le blond aurait aimé laisser son époux faire seul sa visite à sa famille, mais celui ci avait tellement insisté qu'il n'avait pas pu le lui refuser.

Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise chez ses beaux parents. Malgré une espèce trêve qui avait été établie lors de leur mariage, il devait toujours subir à chaque fois qu'il y allait les regards suspicieux de James Potter et de Sirius Black. Il avait même vu une fois ce dernier vérifier qu'un bleu que s'était fait Harry en jouant au Quidditch n'avait pas été en fait causé par des maltraitances de la part de Draco. Il n'avait même pas été vexé par cette insinuation, il comprenait qu'ils se fassent du soucis pour leur « petit garçon ». Mais ça dépassait parfois les bornes.

Heureusement, il avait trouvé l'excuse parfaite pour ne pas être mêlé à leur conversation : il devait écrire une lettre importante. Cela lui ferait gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que Lily arrive de son travail. Il adorait sa belle mère qui, contrairement à son mari, semblait l'avoir adopté et le traitait comme un membre de sa famille. Seulement six mois auparavant, il aurait abruti de sorts la personne qui aurait ne serait-ce qu'insinué qu'il pourrait apprécier faire partie de la famille Potter. Mais il devait bien admettre aujourd'hui que l'ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale qui régnait à Godric's Hollow, quoi que différente de celle du Manoir Malfoy, n'en était pas moins agréable.

Il griffonna quelques mots sur le parchemin, eut un petit sourire sardonique et referma la lettre, prévoyant de l'envoyer dès qu'ils rentreraient. Il était sûr que dès que Granger recevrait sa missive, son moral irait mieux. Pas qu'il s'inquiète vraiment pour elle, mais il était toujours bon d'apporter de bonnes nouvelles aux personnes qui venaient de survivre de justesse à l'attaque d'un fou homicide…

"Ce sourire ne veut jamais rien dire de bon. Qu'est ce que tu complotes encore ?"

Il tressaillit et leva des yeux surpris vers le visage rieur de Lily. Elle venait d'embrasser son fils et s'était dirigée vers lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Draco lui rendit son sourire, se leva et lui fit un baise-main, haussant un sourcil charmeur vers elle :

"Voyons madame, qu'allez-vous vous imaginer ?"

Lily rit doucement et lui frappa l'épaule gentiment.

"Séducteur, va !"

"Comment s'est passée votre journée ?" dit-il, autant pour détourner le sujet que par intérêt.

Lily était Guérisseuse à Sainte Mangouste, et les anecdotes qu'elle racontait étaient toujours intéressantes. Si il n'avait pas été malade à la vue de la moindre goutte de sang, il aurait aimé faire ce métier.

La mère de Harry poussa un long soupir qui témoignait de sa fatigue et s'assit un peu lourdement sur une chaise à côté de lui. Maintenant qu'elle était plus proche, il pouvait voir la lassitude et la tristesse dans ses grands yeux verts, si semblables à ceux de Harry. Sa bouche prit un pli amer quand elle lui répondit :

"Ca n'a pas été une journée facile. Un gamin de 15 ans est mort aujourd'hui. Une overdose."

Draco ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa belle mère pour lui signifier son soutien et la laissa parler. Elle ne le regardait pas, se contentant de froncer les sourcils en fixant sans la voir la cheminée en face d'elle.

"Il était si jeune… J'ai du annoncer la nouvelle à sa mère. Je déteste cette partie de mon boulot. Ce sont ces nouvelles drogues, tu sais ?" fit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien. "Elles viennent d'arriver récemment sur le marché et non seulement ont des effets secondaires horribles mais en plus…"

Sa voix se brisa sur ses mots et elle ferma un instant les yeux, comme si elle ne supportait plus ne serait-ce que de penser aux horreurs qu'elle avait vu. Il serra un peu plus sa main sur son épaule, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Elle rouvrit les yeux, son visage s'assombrit de colère et sa voix se durcit :

"Si je tenais le type qui tient le trafic de ces putains de drogues, je te jure qu'il passerait un sale quart d'heure."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se calma. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire.

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir infligé ma mauvaise humeur. J'aurai aimé avoir quelque chose de plus joyeux à te raconter…"

"Allons, allons, chère belle maman. Vous savez bien que je supporterai tout héroïquement pour les beaux yeux d'une ravissante jeune femme…" fit-il avec une moue excessivement séductrice et un clin d'œil qui arrachèrent un rire à Lily.

"Tu es un garçon infernal !" rit-elle

"Je sais. C'est ce qui fait mon charme."

Il se redressa et pris une posture satisfaite de lui même, un sourire diabolique ourlant ses lèvres. Il était content d'avoir réussi à lui remonter un tant soit peu le moral.

Il jeta un dernier regard à la missive qu'il avait prévu d'envoyer à Granger et se demanda si les quelques mots qu'elle contenait feraient rire la brune aussi.

_Le plan est en marche._

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Susan s'enroula dans une serviette moelleuse et commença à brosser ses cheveux humides. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et sourit. Aujourd'hui était une journée magnifique. Il faisait beau, les oiseaux gazouillaient gaiement dans le jardin et elle allait assister à un bal dans l'ambassade de France dans quelques heures à peine. Elle était si excitée à ce sujet qu'elle n'avait cessé de bondir dans toutes les pièces depuis trois jours.

Tout devait être absolument parfait, et la blonde avait tout prévu pour que ça le soit. Susan avait en effet quelqu'un en vue. Le fils de l'ambassadeur. Jean-Baptiste Fauconnier était un jeune homme grand et mince. Ses courts cheveux châtain clair et ses grand yeux noisette lui donnaient un air romantique que ne faisait qu'appuyer le léger accent français qui rendait la moindre de ses parole littéralement musicale. Rien que de penser à lui, elle se sentait partir sur un petit nuage.

Et peu importe qu'elle n'ait reçu les invitations à ce bal que grâce aux connections de sa tante Amélia. Tout ce qui importait c'était qu'elle réussisse à séduire le jeune homme et qu'elle puisse le parader en ville sous le nez de ce salaud de Draco Malfoy. Elle avait bien dit qu'elle lui ferait regretter de l'avoir laissé tomber.

Susan eut un sourire rêveur alors qu'elle imaginait le visage du blond complètement défait alors qu'il tenait dans ses mains la demande de divorce que Harry allait sûrement bientôt lui faire notifier et qu'il la voyait, elle, riant de ses malheurs aux bras du séduisant français. Elle riait déjà en imaginant la scène. Comme il regretterait de s'être comporté comme ça avec elle !

Distraitement, elle ouvrit le pot de crème pour le visage qu'elle faisait venir spécialement de Paris et en prit une petite noisette du bout des doigts. Elle se l'appliquait sur la peau quand elle nota une légère différence dans le parfum de la pommade. La fragrance fleurait bon la rose habituellement, mais là, on aurait dit qu'une pointe de citron avait été ajoutée. Cela l'agaça un peu que les fabricants aient changé la recette, mais elle était d'une si belle humeur qu'elle n'y prêta pas garde plus que ça. Elle ne se rappela de ce détail que bien plus tard dans la soirée et, malheureusement pour elle, il serait alors trop tard.

Le bal se déroulait merveilleusement bien. La musique était sublime, les invités riches et elle était sans doute une des plus belle femme de l'assemblée avec sa robe sorcière rose à la pointe de la mode. La seule fausse note de la soirée avait été le mot que le majordome lui avait remis. On pouvait y lire dessus : _Voilà la punition pour les arrogantes_. La missive était signée Draco Malfoy, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui écrivait ça, ni ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Elle avait donc fait de son mieux pour ignorer le sentiment de malaise qui s'était emparé d'elle et avait tout fait pour profiter de ce bal.

Elle discutait de façon animée avec Jean-Baptiste, son amie Lisa Turpin et le cavalier de cette dernière quand elle ressentit de vagues picotements dans tout le corps. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, juste désagréable. Mais elle continua à sourire en faisant semblant de ne rien ressentir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment maintenant ! Mais cela ne fit que s'aggraver, et bientôt toute sa peau se mit à la démanger violemment.

Susan commençait à chercher une excuse plausible pour s'éclipser aux toilettes discrètement quand toutes ses démangeaisons cessèrent d'un coup. Le soulagement lui fit pousser un long soupir. Elle leva les yeux vers Lisa pour lui adresser un sourire complice quand elle vit celle-ci la fixer avec horreur. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas quand Jean-Baptiste se tourna vers elle, ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfait et dit quelque chose que la jeune femme ne pouvait pas comprendre en français.

Susan jeta à Lisa un regard affolé, se demandant ce qui se passait et la jeune fille brune reprit ses esprits, l'entraînant avec elle au milieu des murmures de toute la salle vers les toilettes.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" s'exclama Susan, l'agacement se mêlant à la peur dans sa voix.

Lisa ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de désigner le miroir de la salle de bain. Susan s'en approcha craintivement et regarda son reflet.

Son hurlement d'effroi retentit jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'ambassade.

_Fin du chapitre 11 _

_J'ai reçu il y a quelques temps plusieurs e-mails sur une pétition lancée par deux jeunes américaines qui protestaient contre les modérateurs de qui auraient fermé un de leurs comptes parce qu'elles avaient répondu aux review dans leur chapitre… Alors, je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure ce qu'elle racontaient était vrai, parce que je suis retourné voir le règlement de Ffnet et je n'ai vu aucune interdiction de répondre aux reviews. Il était seulement mentionné qu'il était interdit de publier des chapitres qui ne seraient en fait que des notes d'auteur (ce que je trouve tout à fait logique). J'aimerai savoir si vous avez entendu parler de ces rumeurs, et si vous avez signé la pétition (et surtout pourquoi, parce que je veux bien protester, mais si ces filles n'ont pas suivi le règlement, elles n'ont que ce qu'elles méritent)._

_D'ailleurs en parlant de règlement, je pense sérieusement à **modifier ma fic à partir de septembre** en enlevant les lemons afin que la fic respecte le rating M qu'exige ce site (bien entendu, la version NC17 de la fic serait archivée dans un autre site, je ne suis pas aussi cruelle que ça !). Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_**Si vous avez aimé ou détesté, laissez moi un commentaire! **_

_**Bisou à tous!**_

_**Réponses Aux Reviews :**_

**_ange de un cisme_** : C'est vrai que le couple Hermione/Sévérus commence à se préciser, mais on verra bien comment Ron prendra la chose… Hummm, les garages, j'ai rien contre. Par contre, les araignées, j'aurai tendance à réagir comme Ron devant elles lol ! Si tu me donnes un bon insecticide, je veux bien considérer la chose… Bon, je m'excuse encore de mon retard, j'essairai de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre mais je promet rien, malheureusement je travaille en ce moment. Pauvre coq ! Il a quand même le droit de chanter c'te pôv bête lol ! Au fait, bonnes vacances ! Bisou !

**_alinemcb54_** : Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusée à ta fête lol ! Bisou !

**_Amy Keira_** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la scène de rupture entre Ron et Herm, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies apprécié ! Je suis encore désolée pour le retard et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bisou !

**_Tchaye_** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je n'aimerai pas me retrouver en face d'Hermione et de Draco portant un sourire qui fait peur, dieu seul sait ce qu'ils pourraient inventer ces deux là ! Surtout si on s'en prend à leur Ryry adoré ! Bisou !

**_Inouko_** : Oui, la pauvre Hermione s'en prend plein la gueule dans ce chapitre, mais ca ira mieux ! (enfin, j'espère lol !) C'est clair que planter quelqu'un devant l'autel n'est vraiment pas sympa du tout, mais ça me fait quand même de la peine pour tout les deux, parce qu'ils passent quand même par une période assez dure. Une de tes questions a été répondue dans ce chapitre, en effet Draco s'est vengé (même si vous n'aurez des précisions que dans le chapitre suivant) et péremptoire veut dire de façon autoritaire, à laquelle on ne peut répliquer. Merci beaucoup pour ta review gros bisou !

**_Onarluca_** : Merci pour ta gentille review ! Et j'ai passé de très bonnes vacances, malheureusement aintenant je travaille (d'où le retard dans la mise à jour). Bisou !

**_Tobby_** : Tu sais bien que j'adore les mystères, faudra attendre pour avoir toutes les réponses mouahahaha ! J'espère que le lemon aura été à ta convenance (jamais je n'oserai te traiter de perverse voyons !) Je serai flattée de te servir d'avocate lol ! Espéront juste que t'en auras pas besoin ! Gros bisous !

**_Ingrid_** : J'ai l'impression de faire que ça depuis ce matin, mais je vais encore m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris ! J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop ! Merci énormément pour ta review, et mes vacances ce sont très bien passées et oui, je suis revenue avec plein d'idées de fics lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre aura valu la peine d'attendre. Bisou !

**_Jessy_** : Qui n'aimerait pas être réveillé comme ça, je vous le demande lol ! Merci pour ta review, bisou !

**_demoniac Cat's_** : Ben, moi je trouvais que cette fin était pas trop sadique. Je veux dire, j'aurai pu laisser Hermione avec le meurtrier et vous faire patienter pour voir si elle s'en sortait ! J'ai été gentille non ? Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils me font très plaisir. J'avais un peu peur qu'avec autant de personnage, on perde un peu le fil, mais bon… J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu, et je pense que le chapitre prochain verra certaines révélations sur Percy… Mais chut ! c'est un secret lol ! Bisou !

**_Egwene Al' Vere_** : Merci énormément pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plait autant. Bisou !

**_Llily.B_** : La rupture de Ron et Herm m'a donné beaucoup de mal, ça me rassure que tu me dises qu'elle est réussie. Je resterai bouche cousue sur Percy et Ginny. Pourquoi voudrais tu qu'il lui fasse du mal ? C'est son frère, non ? Nihéhéhéhé ! Tu me dis que ton anniversaire est en août ? Bon ben alors joyeux anniversaire (en avance ou en retard, je sais pas…) Je suis partie à Bordeau en vacance, chez une copine qui fait ses études là bas, j'espère que les tiennes à Carcassonne ce sont bien passées. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisou !

**_gaelle griffondor_** : Merci pour ta review ! Gro bisou !

**_serpentis-draco_** : Malheureusement, l'agresseur d'Hermione ne sera connu qu'à la fin de la fic (qui approche à grands pas, mais bon..). merci pour ta review, bisou !

**_Lunenoire_** : C'est vrai qu'on peut souvent se poser cette question… Bisou !

**_Lovely A_** : Je remarque que tu as une légère tendance à louper des chapitres lol ! Ca doit être une peu perturbant dans ta lecture pour la compréhension mdr ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils me touchent beaucoup. Je suis très heureuse que tu apprécies autant l'histoire, elle me tient très à cœur. J'espère que le déménagement s'est bien passé ! Bisou !

**_Lunathelunatique_** : Merci pour ta review. Et en effet, le Snape/Hermione se précise au fur et à mesure (je sais que ça va pas très vite, mais bon, ils le veulent comme ça lol !) Bisou !

**_Zaika_** : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira auant. Bisou !


	13. Chapitre 12

**Un Battement d'Aile de Papillon**

Auteur : Mona May56

Genre: Univers Alternatif , romance et mystère

Couple : Harry/Draco, SB/RL, HG/SS et RW?

Rating : Et oui, maintenant c'est **M** (anciennement R) !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la divine J.K Rowling que nous vénérons tous.

Note : Je m'excuse à l'avance pour toutes les fautes que je pourrai faire mais je lis beaucoup de fics HP en anglais et j'ai oublié certaines traductions françaises des termes sorciers. Merci de votre indulgence !

**Cette fic est du slash, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles entre hommes, et elle contient des scènes classées dans le rating M ce qui veut dire que ceux que ça gêne ou qui n'ont pas 16 ans ne doivent pas la lire !**

**Je fais toutes mes excuses à ceux qui ont attendu ce chapitre, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à l'écrire. J'ai eu un énorme blocage à surmonter et pour couronner le tout des problèmes familiaux qui ont encore plus retardé l'écriture. Normalement, tout est réglé et je devrai pouvoir publier les derniers chapitres beaucoup plus rapidement. Je m'excuse encore et j'espère que vous profiterz quand même de la fic!**

_Un très grand merci à Loriah, ma bêta-lectrice préférée, pour sa patience et ses encouragements (et pour avoir appliqué la méthode Fliflou lol!).Un énorme bisou également à Tobby, j'espère que le chapitre vaut l'attente! Et merci encore à Claddagh tout simplement parce qu'elle est mon amie, même quand ça va mal._

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 12**

La salle de cinéma était presque vide, seul un autre couple d'amoureux était là, déjà en train de s'embrasser, ce qui leur avait laissé la possibilité de choisir les places qu'ils jugeaient les plus confortables.

Harry s'assit en premier et sourit en regardant Draco qui observait avec curiosité leur environnement, les rangées de sièges rouges à l'assise rabattable, les rideaux noirs tirés sur la scène dissimulant l'écran, et les lumières faibles, légèrement clignotantes. Il étouffa un rire quand il vit l'air passablement dégoûté du blond qui avait remarqué un paquet de pop corn presque vide posé négligemment sur un siège devant le leur.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on est obligé de venir ici pour regarder un film quand on serait bien plus confortable à la maison… » râla Draco en s'asseyant avec réluctance sur son fauteuil, comme s'il craignait d'attraper quelque chose rien qu'en le touchant.

Le brun sourit avec tendresse et posa doucement sa main sur celle du blond.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas vite comprendre."

"Mouais." grommela Draco en le regardant du coin de l'œil avec un air de doute. "Mais j'admet que je m'imaginait autre chose quand tu m'avais dit qu'on aurait une soirée juste pour nous deux…"

"Et qu'est ce que tu avais imaginé ?" demanda le brun, son sourire s'élargissant encore et ses yeux verts brillants de malice.

"A ton avis ?" fit Draco en haussant un sourcil et en lui adressant un sourire coquin.

"Pervers !" rit Harry avant de lui déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

"C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes." Dit le blond avec un sourire charmeur.

Le brun poussa un soupir de bien être et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son époux pendant que celui ci passait son bras autour de lui. Ils restèrent immobiles comme ça un instant, puis Draco prit le poignet de Harry et le tira à lui pour regarder sa montre.

"Qu'est qu'il y a ?" demanda Harry en le regardant avec curiosité.

"Hmm ? Oh, rien, j'ai juste hâte que ça commence pour qu'on puisse rentrer plus vite à la maison." Répondit-il avec une moue irrésistible qui fit comprendre à Harry qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

Mais le brun n'insista pas et se focalisa plutôt sur un autre point essentiel.

"Hé ! Je croyais que tu allais m'offrir à manger avant de rentrer !" protesta-t-il vivement.

"Tu n'est qu'un estomac sur pattes." Se moqua le blond en déposant un petit baiser sur le bout du nez de Harry qui s'était plissé d'indignation devant la remarque totalement injustifiée (ou presque) qu'il venait de faire. "D'accord," soupira avec une feinte résignation le blond "mais tu me revaudras ça, et tu sais que je suis très exigent…"

Avant que Harry ait pu répondre à cette provocation lascive, les lumières baissèrent graduellement et les rideaux s'écartèrent pour révéler l'écran. Ils se calèrent tous les deux confortablement l'un contre l'autre alors que les annonces publicitaires commençaient à défiler.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Pansy sortit de la cheminée du Manoir Malfoy en époussetant sa robe avec soin. Elle détestait vraiment voyager par le réseau de cheminette. Malheureusement les Malfoy avaient toujours eu quelques tendances paranoïaques (parfois justifiées) et le Manoir était bien entendu doté de boucliers anti-transplanage et la seule manière qu'elle avait de s'y rendre était soit ce moyen aussi salissant que désagréable, soit venir en calèche. Et pour aujourd'hui, ce dernier moyen de transport serait vraiment inutile étant donné qu'elle ne resterait ici que quelques minutes.

Elle sortit de son sac à main le message que lui avait envoyé Draco l'après midi même, l'invitant à un dîner chez lui. Elle avait été surprise mais heureuse de recevoir la missive du blond. Cela l'avait soulagé, elle avait vécu ces dernières semaines dans la crainte que Draco ait découvert qu'elle avait révélé à Harry les plans quelques peu… offensants qu'ils avaient manigancés avant que les deux ex-ennemis ne se fiancent. Elle n'avait pas pensé à mal sur le coup. Elle voulait juste un peu rire aux dépens de son ami en voyant la tête qu'il ferait quand il découvrirait ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que Harry se mettrait dans une telle rage ! Il semblait si… _inoffensif_ d'habitude !

Pansy ne pensait pas que Draco lui ferait du mal en représailles , bien sûr. Par contre, elle craignait son sens de l'humour et ce qu'il pourrait bien inventer pour lui faire payer le tour qu'elle lui avait joué. C'était hilarant quand il s'en prenait aux autres, il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qu'il avait fait à cette « pauvre » Susan Bones. Pansy n'avait jamais autant ri de toute ça vie en lisant les journaux qui s'étaient régalés de raconter en détail les malheurs de la blonde, photo à l'appui. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cette garce. Par contre, c'était beaucoup moins drôle quand elle en devenait la victime.

A ce moment de sa réflexion, et alors qu'elle s'avançait dans l'antichambre accueillant les visiteurs venu par cheminette au Manoir, un elfe de maison apparu et la salua bien bas, lui offrant servilement de prendre son manteau. La jeune fille le lui tendit avec négligence et se dirigea sans plus de commentaires dans le couloir menant au sous sol du Manoir. Draco lui avait demandé dans sa lettre, comme un service, d'aller chercher chez ses parents deux bouteilles de vin avant de venir pour dîner. Lucius avait une des meilleure sélection de vins et d'alcools divers de toute l'Angleterre et ça ne la surprenait pas qu'il lui demande de faire le choix parmis tous les millésimes plutôt que de laisser un vulgaire elfe de maison le faire. Ce qui la laissait perplexe, c'était que le blond ne soit pas allé les chercher lui même. Il lui avait vaguement expliqué dans sa lettre qu'il serait trop occupé à cuisiner lui même (un Malfoy qui cuisine ! Tous ses ancêtres devaient se retourner dans leur tombe !), une histoire comme quoi Harry ne voulait pas d'elfe de maison chez eux. Mais ça n'empêchait pas la jeune fille d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment, aussi était elle bien décidé à faire de cette visite au Manoir la plus courte possible.

Elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ces pensées paranoïaques et avança d'un pas un peu plus rapide dans les corridors obscurs, pressée d'accomplir sa mission et de pouvoir rejoindre le couple chez eux.

Pansy arriva enfin devant l'immense porte en chêne bloquant l'entrée de la cave. Elle était entrouverte et la brune n'eut aucune difficulté à la pousser pour entrer. D'un simple mouvement de baguette elle alluma les torches alignées le long de la pièce. Elle descendit un escalier puis se mit à parcourir les rangées innombrables de bouteilles, en sortant une de temps en temps pour en examiner l'étiquette.

Elle fut parcourue d'un léger frisson quand la fraîcheur qui régnait dans la cave pénétra la fine étoffe de sa robe d'été. Elle s'accroupit en relevant ses jupes pour ne pas les salir et baissa la tête pour mieux déchiffrer les inscriptions en lettre gothiques écrite sur une des bouteilles. La lumière vacillante ne l'aidait pas vraiment dans sa tâche, pas plus que les craquements sinistres qui sont l'apanage de toute les vieilles maisons, qui plus est un manoir vieux de plusieurs siècles. Elle faillit lâcher la bouteille quand elle entendit la lourde porte de la cave claquer. Elle se retourna d'un bond, nerveuse comme une biche ayant flairé un chasseur, et son souffle saccadé s'accéléra lorsqu'elle entendit des bruit de pas qui résonnaient de façon lugubre dans l'obscurité.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Alors que sur l'écran géant en face d'eux Georges Clooney exposait à sa bande d'acolytes la manière dont il comptait voler la recette d'un casino, Harry prit son courage à deux mains (littéralement) et entoura les épaules de Draco de son bras, d'un geste qu'il espérait nonchalant, et posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin de 14 ans avec son premier rancard. Ce qui était ridicule étant donné qu'ils étaient mariés ensemble depuis plusieurs mois déjà et qu'il ne devrait pas se faire de soucis de voir rejeter un attouchement public. Draco n'avait pas peur, lui.

Il n'ignorait pas qu'il était inutile d'essayer de distraire le blond quand il regardait un film. Mais il espérait bien profiter un peu de la chaleur de son époux et de sa présence réconfortante. Les rendez-vous en amoureux étaient une nouveauté pour tous les deux, du moins ensemble, étant donné les circonstances peu romantiques de leur mariage. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils en profitaient moins pour autant. Ils avaient peut être pris toute leur relation à l'envers de ce qui se faisait normalement, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins un couple de jeunes hommes amoureux qui profitaient de la vie.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Harry passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de son époux et sourit de contentement. Il sentit alors Draco embrasser tendrement la main posée sur son épaule, puis lui embrasser le front. Le brun leva son visage vers celui du blond et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec tendresse, leurs souffles se mêlant en même temps que leurs langues dans un balais sensuel qui le grisait mieux que de l'alcool. Leur baiser se prolongea longuement, leurs bouches se dévorant mutuellement langoureusement et sans se presser.

Le film totalement oublié, Harry entoura le cou de son époux de ses bras pour approfondir leur étreinte et il sentit la main droite du blonde lui caresser le torse, ses doigts agiles s'attardant comme par hasard sur ses tétons durcis par le désir. Puis elle remonta sur la joue du brun et leurs lèvres se séparèrent avec regret. Ils appuyèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre et Draco lui adressa le sourire coquin qu'il réservait à leurs moments les plus intimes.

"Il est temps de se calmer mon cœur." Fit-il, légèrement essoufflé. "Il ne faudrait pas qu'on se donne en spectacle."

"Ca ne me gênerai pas plus que ça." Fit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Ils rirent tous les deux avec complicité et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre le plus confortablement possible, maudissant en riant l'accoudoir qui les séparait et que Harry refusait que le blond fasse disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Il disait que ça faisait partie de tout le charme de regarder un film au cinéma.

Draco enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de son époux et, dans l'obscurité de la salle de projection, contempla rêveusement le visage de son mari uniquement éclairé par les lueurs diffuses provenant de l'écran.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Le sang de Pansy s'était glacé un instant dans ses veines avant de repartir brutalement et rapidement quand elle entendit des bruits de pas sourds s'approcher d'elle lentement. Elle savait que sa peur était stupide et irrationnelle, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'éprouver.

En un instant, une foule de scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres se succédèrent dans son esprit. Elle savait que les parents de Draco étaient sortis pour la soirée et que celui ci l'attendait avec Harry chez lui. Elle pouvait sentir tous les poils de son corps se hérisser alors que la crainte de connaître l'identité de son mystérieux visiteur la faisait frissonner. Sa tête lui disait de ne pas paniquer, qu'il y avait une explication rationnelle à la présence de quelqu'un, un humain était donné le bruit des pas, dans la cave des Malfoy pendant la nuit. Mais son instinct de conservation était plus fort que sa raison. Il y avait eu trop d'évènements inexplicables récemment, trop de meurtres irrésolus et trop de soupçons régnaient dans le monde sorcier pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité, même dans la propre maison des parents de son meilleur ami. Elle qui la veille s'était moquée de la paranoïa qui s'était emparée de toute la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre se sentait prise d'une peur panique.

La jeune femme se releva lentement, écoutant toujours attentivement les bruits de pas se rapprochant d'elle. Elle changea sa prise sur la bouteille et serra sa main sur le goulot, espérant pouvoir s'en servir d'arme improvisée. Elle avança prudemment en direction de la sortie du cellier, frissonnant quand elle distingua une immense silhouette sombre qui se mouvait avec hésitation dans la semi-obscurité des lieux.

Pansy prit une profonde inspiration et brandit la bouteille comme un gourdin en s'élançant vers l'intrus pour tenter de l'assommer. Elle était presque parvenue à son but quand une torche éclaira le visage surpris de ce dernier. Et elle ne put faire autrement que de reconnaître le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur et les yeux bleus écarquillés d'étonnement qui la fixaient. Dans sa surprise, elle lâcha la bouteille qui se brisa sur le sol bruyamment et fit un faux pas qui l'aurait fait s'étaler par terre la tête la première si le jeune homme avait eu de moins bons réflexes et n'avait pas tendu les bras pour la retenir de justesse.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Ron répondit le premier, son visage ouvert exprimant toute la stupéfaction qu'il éprouvait de la voir là.

"Harry m'a donné rendez-vous ici… Enfin, pas vraiment ici, dans cette cave," se reprit-il "il m'a dit de le rejoindre chez Malfoy. C'est un elfe de maison qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici. Je comprends vraiment pas ce qui se passe. Je…"

"Hum… Weasley ?" l'interrompit la jeune fille.

"Oui ?"

"Est ce que tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plait ?"

Pansy étudia avec intérêt l'onde rouge qui se répandit sur tout son visage du jeune homme, en partant de ses oreilles pour remonter à la racine de ses cheveux quand il constata que ses mains entouraient toujours la taille de la brune. Il avait de très grandes mains, parsemées de tâches de rousseur, de longs doigts forts aux ongles courts et carrés, au toucher très agréable… pour un Weasley.

L'air rêveur qu'avait prit le visage de Pansy s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu quand elle réalisa la portée des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

"Potter t'as donné rendez-vous au Manoir ?" demanda-t-elle, un doute affreux pointant dans son esprit.

"Oui, ça m'a étonné moi aussi, mais dans son message…"

"Son message ? Il t'as envoyé un message ?" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Ben… oui ?"

"Il ne t'a donc pas demandé de venir lui même, face à face ?" insista-t-elle.

"N… non. Je ne l'ai pas vu en personne depuis plus d'une semaine…"

Pansy fit brusquement volte face et se précipita en courant vers la porte de sortie de la cave. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir en tournant la poignée, qui refusa de bouger, puis en poussant le battant avec son épaule. Ses tentatives restant vaines, elle se recula et lança tous les sorts de déverrouillage qu'elle connaissait. Elle poussa un gémissement de frustration quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait pas en venir à bout et se retourna vers un Ron qui la regardait avec un air éberlué.

Alors que Pansy baissait son regard sur le sol avec découragement, elle vit un objet qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué en rentrant. C'était un simple panier en osier, du genre qu'on emmenait lors de pique niques. Un parchemin était posé innocemment dessus et elle le regarda avec toute la crainte qu'un homme préhistorique pouvait ressentir en voyant un tigre à dent de sabre affamé. Elle tendit sa main avec hésitation, redoutant ce qu'elle allait lire. Elle le prit, l'ouvrit et lut ces mots écrits de la main familière de son meilleur ami.

_« Ma chère Pansy,_

_Je suis heureux que tu ais pu répondre à mon invitation et j'espère que tu apprécieras le programme que j'ai prévu pour toi. Je suis sûr qu'il est inutile que je t'explique pourquoi tu te retrouve dans une telle situation, tu es une jeune femme intelligente et j'imagine que tu n'as pas oublié le tour pendable que tu m'a joué il y a quelques temps et qui a failli mettre à mal la relation que j'entretiens avec mon cher et tendre. Tu comprendras certainement que je ne pouvais pas te laisser t'en sortir aussi facilement, tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne t'en veux pas du tout, mais à ce niveau là c'est devenu une question de principe._

_Dans ce panier vous trouverez de quoi vous nourrir ainsi que des couvertures pour que votre nuit se passe avec un minimum de confort. Quoi que tu puisses en penser pour l'instant, je ne suis pas un monstre, ma douce._

_Gypsie vous ouvrira la porte à la première heure demain matin, et ne te fatigue pas à l'appeler, elle a pour ordre de ne vous faire sortir avant sous aucun prétexte. J'espère que tu apprécieras pleinement l'effort que j'ai fait pour te trouver un compagnon qui sera, je le pense, à ton entière convenance._

_Sans rancune et avec toute ma tendresse,_

_Draco._ » 

Un long cris résonna alors dans tout le Manoir, faisant sursauter jusqu'aux fantômes habitant le grenier.

"DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, le bras de Draco entourant ses épaules et le sien enlaçant la taille du blond, Harry n'avait jamais autant apprécié une séance de cinéma. Et même maintenant, alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle pour se diriger vers le restaurant où Draco avait promis de l'emmener, le brun ne pouvait retenir le sourire niais qui s'affichait sur son visage.

Une fois dans la ruelle bordant le cinéma, ils transplanèrent discrètement à une adresse que lui avait donné son époux auparavant et ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit restaurant chaleureux dans lequel il n'avait jamais mis les pieds au plein cœur de Londres. Mais si l'on pouvait en croire l'empressement des serveurs à prendre leurs vestes et à les conduire vers une table isolée, ce n'était certainement pas le cas pour son époux.

Bien installés à la petite table discrète que leur avait présentée le serveur, ils commandèrent leur repas et le brun examina leur environnement avec curiosité, appréciant les tons crème et orangés de la salle, qui lui donnait un air chaleureux et intime.

"Tu aimes ?" demanda Draco en souriant.

"Beaucoup. Comment as-tu connu cet endroit ?"

"Mon père nous y emmenait souvent a mère et moi. C'est son restaurant préféré."

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé d'apprendre que ce n'était pas le lieu de rendez-vous où son mari avait rejoint tous ses ex, ça aurait enlevé beaucoup du romantisme de leur soirée.

"Le film n'était pas mauvais." Dit Harry, changeant de sujet et regardant Draco par en dessous.

"Pas mauvais ? Je te trouve dur là ! Il était vraiment bon." Fit le blond, une lueur amusée brillant dans ses yeux.

"Mouais." fit Harry avec sur son visage une moue mi rieuse mi jalouse. "Tu dis ça juste parce que tu as adoré le casting."

"J'admet que cette charmante brochette d'acteurs était très… appétissante." Rit doucement Draco.

Harry lui jeta un bout de pain en représailles, faisant semblant de bouder à cette remarque.

"Hé !" protesta le blond en levant les mains devant son visage pour se protéger des projectiles. "Ne joue pas les hypocrites, je t'ai vu baver en regardant ce blondinet. Brad trucbidule…"

"C'est vrai que Brad Pitt est vraiment très beau." Rit le brun, ses yeux couleur de prairie brillant de malice. "Je dois avoir un truc pour les blonds…" ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse mais ne dissimulant pas le plaisir qu'il avait de taquiner son cher et tendre.

"Et personne ne niera que tu as très bon goût." Fit Draco, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres.

Il posa tendrement sa main sur celle du brun au travers de la table et caressa du bout des doigts la peau de son époux. Harry porta sa main à ses lèvres et les embrassa doucement, faisant se fermer à demi les yeux argents du blond.

"Mais permet moi d'ajouter que Julia Roberts était super sexy." Ajouta ce dernier en riant, son sourire s'agrandissant encore quand, pour le punir de cette remarque, le brun mordilla férocement le doigt sous ses lèvres.

Harry se redressa, se pencha en avant, passa sa main derrière la nuque de Draco pour le rapprocher de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il se fichait éperdument qu'ils se trouvent dans un lieu public et que tout le monde pouvait les voir. Pour ce que ça lui importait, le serveur aurait pu se balader nu en dansant la macaréna. La seule chose importante à l'instant c'était qu'il était amoureux, que la personne pour laquelle il éprouvait ces sentiments l'aimait elle aussi en retour, et qu'il était probablement la personne la plus heureuse d'Angleterre.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Mmmmmh… alors, audace ou vérité ?" demanda Ron d'une voix rendue confuse par l'abus d'alcool.

Pansy n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Draco ait pu lui faire ça. Et la quantité astronomique de vin et de boissons alcoolisées en tout genre qu'elle avait absorbé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils étaient bloqués ici jusqu'à ce que le blond daigne les délivrer n'aidait pas à la cohérence de ses pensées. Ils en avaient été même réduits à jouer à Audace ou Vérité pour passer le temps, de peur que leurs cerveaux ne se ratatinent complètement. Pathétique.

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu me faire ça." Gargouilla-t-elle entre deux gorgées d'un excellent Madère qu'elle ne prenait même plus la peine de boire dans un verre.

Ron leva ses yeux bleus luisants vers elles et il tenta de froncer les sourcils d'un air sévère, mais ne réussit qu'à se donner un air constipé. Pansy réalisa alors qu'elle devait vraiment être très, _très_ saoule, parce qu'elle le trouvait trop mignon avec cette tête là. Elle tenta de détourner son regard de ce visage innocent mais il ne fit que tomber sur les épaules larges du rouquin qui tendaient délicieusement le t-shirt blanc qu'il portait. Une voix minuscule au fin fond de son esprit lui hurlait que c'était un Weasley et qu'il n'était pas concevable qu'elle puisse penser à lui de cette manière, même si elle était fin saoule. Elle envoya se faire foutre la petite voix et continua de se rincer l'œil tout en tendant la main au hasard pour attraper une nouvelle bouteille.

"Ca fait au m… moins la trois million centiè… me fois que tu me répètes ça." Balbutia-t-il. "Qu'est ce qu'y a de si horribilile… hodiribl… pas bien d'être avec moi ici ?"

"C'est la pire torture qu'il ait pu trouver !" gémit-elle sans réfléchir, sa diction presque aussi claire que si elle avait été sobre, contrairement à celle de son compagnon. Visiblement il ne supportait vraiment pas l'alcool.

Les yeux de Ron se remplirent alors de larmes, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et les commissures de ses lèvres tournèrent ver le bas. Il avait l'air d'un chiot que son maître bien aimé avait abandonné sur le bord de la route.

"Toi non plus tu veux p… pas être avec m… moi ! D'abord Herminy… Hermani… mon ex petite amie et maintenant toi !"

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et se courba en avant, posant lourdement ses coudes sur ses genoux. Une moue de déception passa furtivement sur les traits de la brune, comment voulait-il qu'elle profite de la jolie vue qu'il représentait si il se recroquevillait sur lui même comme un escargot. Elle se redressa difficilement à croupis et se dirigea vers lui avec des mouvements maladroits. Une fois assise à côté de lui, elle tendit la main et lui tapota l'épaule avec hésitation, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire.

"Mais non, mais non. Je disais ça juste comme ça… Je te jure qu'il n'y a pas de personne avec qui j'aimerai mieux être enfermée dans une cave sombre et humide, pleine de vermine et d'alcool."

"Tu dis ça juste pour me faire plaisir." Geignit-il.

"Je te promet que non. Ca me fait… très plaisir d'être dans ce lieu immonde toute une nuit entière rien qu'avec toi…" dit-elle piteusement.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'essayer d'être gentille, elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin avec Draco, et ça lui coûtait un effort surhumain pour trouver des mots à demi réconfortants pour le rouquin. Si jamais cette situation devait être découverte par quiconque, et surtout par un certain blond de sa connaissance, elle accuserait le vin de cette perte momentanée de ses facultés.

"Vrai ?" demanda-t-il en relevant vers elle un visage plein d'espoir.

"Vrai." confirma-t-elle avec indulgence, l'alcool l'empêchant de retenir le sourire qui fit surface sur son visage.

Il lui dédia un sourire béat, qu'elle jugeait totalement niais mais qui lui fit étrangement chaud au cœur. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule dans un geste de familiarité qu'elle nierait jusqu'à son dernier souffle avoir apprécié.

"De tout façon, ça aurait pu être bien pire ! Regarde ce qu'il a fait à cette garce de Susan Bones. Je préfère mille fois être enfermée ici avec toi que d'être transformée en la sœur jumelle de Quasimodo devant toute la haute société Londonienne ! J'ai découpé et encadré les photos qu'on pris les journaliste présents à la soirée…" ajouta-t-elle d'un air rêveur.

"Guh ?" demanda Ron en tournant vers elle des yeux ressemblant étrangement à ceux d'un merlan frit.

"Laisse tomber." Dit-t-elle, résignée.

Elle laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule musclée (hmmmmmm….) du jeune homme. Autant en profiter puisqu'elle était à portée de main.

"Alors, audace ou vérité ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau, ses yeux brillant de joie.

Pansy poussa un long soupir exaspéré. La nuit allait être longue.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Leurs souffle s'emmêlaient alors qu'ils s'embrassaient avec passion, leurs mains parcourant avec frénésie le corps de l'autre comme s'ils ne pouvaient se passer de toucher la peau de l'être aimé. Draco poussa un gémissement quand Harry tourna son attention vers son cou et qu'il suça délicatement juste en dessous de la mâchoire. En retour, le blond pinça doucement un téton cuivré entre ses doigts ce qui fit se cambrer le corps du brun.

Quel meilleurs moyen de finir une soirée que se jeter l'un sur l'autre dès qu'ils étaient arrivés, franchement ?

Harry écarta les jambes de son époux avec lenteur, mordillant l'intérieur de ses cuisses jusqu'à ce que le blond pousse de petits miaulements de plaisir qu'il trouvait délicieux. Le brun soupira de bonheur quand il se glissa confortablement dans le corps de son époux, leurs deux âmes semblaient entrer en communion en même temps que leurs deux corps alors qu'il entamait de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Leurs halètements rauques résonnaient dans la pièce entre deux baisers passionnés qui le faisait se sentir encore plus proche de son époux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il caressait tendrement le flanc un peu tremblant et couvert de sueur de Draco, il pouvait sentir sur son dos les doigts du blond qui l'agrippaient avec force, ses ongles courts le griffant légèrement, comme s'il cherchait désespérément une prise pour retenir une chute qui semblait inévitable. Leurs deux corps dansaient à l'unisson sur un rythme qu'ils étaient seuls à pouvoir entendre et qui les propulsait inexorablement vers le plaisir.

Draco se tendit alors, tout son corps s'arquant délicieusement vers celui de Harry alors qu'il était ravagé par un orgasme puissant, ses lèvres rougies et gonflées par les baisers laissant échapper un gémissement rauque qui fit basculer le brun dans l'abîme familier du plaisir. Lorsque le brun repris conscience de son environnement, il se trouvait étalé sur le torse de Draco, sa tête calée au creux du cou de son époux, son oreille pressée contre sa peau tiède écoutant les battements de cœur effréné du jeune homme. Il pouvait sentir la main de Dray qui caressait lentement son dos et des frissons de plaisir résiduel lui parcouraient toujours l'échine.

Il releva a tête et embrassa tendrement le coin de la mâchoire qui était à sa portée et sourit en entendant le soupir de plaisir et de fatigue que poussa Draco. Il s'endormit avant même que le souffle du blond se soit apaisé, son bras passé avec possessivité autour de sa taille.

Ce sont de petits baisers le long de son cou qui réveillent Harry le lendemain matin. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il tendit le bras vers le haut, agrippa fermement la nuque de son mari et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il ronronna presque de satisfaction alors que leurs langues s'entremêlaient joyeusement, le plus délicieux des bonjours que Harry ait jamais reçu. Malheureusement, après ce qu'il lui sembla comme seulement être quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent et Draco s'échappa de son étreinte qui s'était relâchée. Le brun fronça les sourcils de mécontentement et se dressa sur ses coudes, prêt à grommeler des reproches ensommeillés. Mais Draco n'était déjà plus là, et quand il entra à nouveau dans la pièce, il était habillé. Il jeta un regard noir à la robe vert sombre qui lui dissimulait injustement le corps de son mari. Il fit une moue qu'il espérait adorable dès qu'il vit que Draco le regardait, comme ça il espérait que ça convaincrait le blond de revenir au lit avec lui. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas _vraiment_ besoin de travailler tous les deux, ils avaient bien assez d'argent chacun pour se garantir une vie oisive sans problèmes. Ils pouvaient très bien passer leurs journées au lit sans rien faire d'autre que perfectionner leurs aptitudes à se… satisfaire mutuellement.

Il contempla cette idée avec délice pendant quelques instants, ses yeux se voilant et un sourire béat apparaissant sur son visage. Son expression de plaisir s'altéra légèrement quand il vit en pensée la discussion qu'il devrait avoir avec son père à ce propos. Finalement ce n'était pas une si brillante idée que ça.

C'est alors qu'il se rappela qu'il devait parler de quelque chose avec Draco. Il avait remis cette conversation à plus tard pendant toute la semaine, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer… même si il avait très, très envie de ne pas aborder le sujet.

"Je voulais te parler d'un truc…"

"Quoi donc ?" demanda Draco sans se retourner en continuant à fouiller dans une tiroir à la recherche de boutons de manchette.

"Ca n'a probablement aucune importance, je veux dire, c'est juste quelque chose que j'ai vu et qui m'a un peu… surpris, et je pense pas vraiment qu'il y ait un sens caché ou quelque chose de suspect à ça mais…"

Harry repris sa respiration et leva les yeux vers son époux. Celui ci le regardait avec curiosité, se demandant visiblement à quoi il voulait en venir avec sa phrase interminable. Le brun rougit légèrement et Draco s'approcha de lui lentement, ses sourcils froncés de perplexité.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? Tu as un problème ?"

"Non ! Pas de problème… C'est juste que je…"

"Tu… quoi ?" insista le blond en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de lui.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux préoccupés de son mari et se lança.

"Voilà, il y a quelques temps je… heu… suis entré dans le bureau de ton père. Pas pour espionner, promis !" ajouta-t-il vivement. "J'étais juste… curieux."

Un sourire amusé ourla les lèvres de Draco et ses yeux se plissèrent de malice, anticipant sans doute une quelconque confession embarrassante de son époux. Mais cette expression s'effaça au profit d'une autre, bien plus surprise et sombre au fur et à mesure que son époux continuait son monologue.

"Je l'ai vu qui discutait avec quelqu'un… avec Gaspard Flint… Il lui a donné une potion… Pas ton père, bien sûr… Flint lui a donné une potion et… ton père l'a menacé… enfin, il ne voulait pas que ma famille… enfin, les Potter quoi… bref, il voulait pas qu'on le sache. Alors je me posais des questions et…" Sa voix, qui avait baissé tout le long de son discours, s'étrangla enfin sur ce dernier mot, tous ses moyens coupés par l'expression altérée du visage de Draco.

"Quel genre de questions ?" demanda Draco, son visage aussi lisse et froid que du marbre.

"Euh… Je… hum… voulais savoir…"

Il n'eut pas le courage de continuer sa phrase quand il vit l'éclair de colère qui traversa les yeux du blond.

"Tu voulais savoir quoi ?" fit ce dernier d'une voix agressive. "Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne voulait pas que les Potter sachent qu'il avait en sa possession une potion ? Parce qu'il y a forcément quelque chose de suspect si Lucius Malfoy ne veut pas que les merveilleuses personnes de ta famille, les détenteurs de tout ce qui est bon et juste, sachent quelque chose à son sujet ?"

"Non !" protesta Harry avec un brin de mauvaise conscience. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !"

"Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire alors ? Il ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que si il ne voulait pas que vous le sachiez, c'était tout simplement peut être parce que ça ne vous regardait pas !"

Une vague d'indignation parcourut Harry. Même si sa question avait été posée avec très peu de tact, il ne pensait pas mériter une répartie aussi violente.

"Hé bien, que voudrais tu que je pense ? Il lui dit précisément qu'il ne voulait pas que ma famille sache que cette potion était en sa possession ! Tu dois bien admettre que ça peut paraître suspect !"

Il regretta ses mots à la minute même où ils franchirent ses lèvres mais redressa la tête fièrement, refusant de s'excuser ou de les retirer. Après tout, il était totalement légitime de sa part de redouter quelque chose qu'on cherchait à lui cacher.

"Suspect ?" grinça Draco à travers ses dents serrées. "Alors maintenant mon père est _suspect_ ?"

"Non ! Je…"

"Parce que son nom est Malfoy, bien entendu tout ce qu'il fait est suspect." L'interrompit-il avec aigreur. "Après tout, c'est bien connu que les Malfoy ne créent que des problèmes et sont de la mauvaise graine, n'est ce pas ?"

"Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !"

Harry tenta de lui prendre le bras, son indignation se transformant en crainte. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Draco, surtout pas sur ce sujet. Mais le blond repoussa sa main d'un mouvement de coude et se leva du lit avec souplesse, ignorant totalement les paroles du brun en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Ce n'est peut être pas ce que tu voulais dire, mais c'est ce que j'ai ressenti. Je pensais qu'après ce qu'on avait vécu tous les deux, on aurait surmonté ce genre de préjugés, mais je vois que je me suis trompé."

"Attends ! Dray…"

Mais le temps que Harry se précipite jusqu'à la salle à manger Draco était déjà parti, le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage le seul témoin de sa présence dans la pièce quelques secondes auparavant. Il s'accrocha au battant de la porte, les épaules basses, et appuya sa tête contre le bois frais. Il lui laisserai le temps de se calmer, même si il avait très envie de lui courir après pour qu'ils s'expliquent. Ca ne servirait qu'à envenimer les choses dans l'état d'esprit où ils se trouvaient.

Il poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux. Il aurait vraiment mieux fait de se taire.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Ron avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à frapper ses tempes avec un marteau. Et c'était vraiment, vraiment désagréable. De plus il avait un goût dans la bouche qui lui faisait penser qu'on y avait déposé un rat mort en décomposition depuis deux semaines. Beurk ! Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : retomber dans l'abîme accueillant de l'inconscience et ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Malheureusement, il l'apprenait maintenant, la gueule de bois ne laissait pas de répit aux personnes malchanceuses qui devaient les supporter.

Il geignit tout haut, puis le regretta immédiatement quand le son lui vrilla les tympans. Il tenta alors de lever son bras pour presser sa main contre son front mais le membre était d'une lourdeur insoupçonnée jusque là et il ne réussit pas ce simple mouvement.

Comment s'était-il mis dans une situation pareille ? Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent alors en mémoire dans un flot désordonné. Il avait été attiré dans un piège par cette ordure de Malfoy qui les avait enfermé, lui et la délicieuse… euh, enfin cette peste de Pansy. Ca n'expliquait pas pourquoi il se trouvait allongé sur le dos par terre, un poids lourd le plaquant au sol.

Il entrouvrit un œil, puis le referma immédiatement quand il eut l'impression qu'une dizaine d'aiguilles se plantaient en même temps dans son globe oculaire. Mais il les rouvrit tous les deux en même temps quand son cerveau fatigué réalisa ce que ses yeux venaient de constater.

Pendant un centième de seconde il espéra qu'il avait imaginé ce qu'il avait vu, mais cet espoir fut pulvérisé quand il constata qu'il se trouvait bien enroulé, nu, dans un plaid prêté gracieusement par ce connard de Malfoy, le corps de Pansy Parkinson tout aussi dévêtu reposant sur le sien. Et ils étaient tous nu tous les deux. Complètement, genre, sans même un fil pour les couvrir et pour empêcher les contact de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre. A l'exception bien sûr de la couverture qui les entourait, mais ça comptait pas parce qu'elle les empêchait pas de se… toucher et de… sentir…

Ron avait souvent fait ce genre de rêve, où il se retrouvait dans son lit avec une jeune fille éblouissante, totalement dévêtus, après une nuit de débauche où l'alcool avait coulé à flot et où le sexe avait été torride. Bien sûr, ces rêves n'impliquaient ni la dureté glaciale d'un sol en pierre, à peine adoucie par la présence d'une couverture entre son dos et lui, ni le goût de mort atroce qui lui envahissait la bouche, et encore moins sa tête qui menaçait d'imploser. Remarque, il n'avait jamais non plus imaginé se retrouver dans cette situation avec Pansy Parkinson. Pas qu'il ne la trouvait pas absolument torride comme fille avec ses longs cheveux noirs soyeux et son air arrogant qui lui donnait envie de la faire rougir de désir et…. Hum… Enfin bref, ce n'était pas exactement le scénario de ses fantasmes.

Est ce qu'il avait déjà précisé qu'il était complètement à poil ? Avec Pansy Parkinson ?

Dans quelle galère il s'était encore fourré !

Il récapitula ce dont il se souvenait de la nuit dernière : la réalisation qu'ils étaient enfermés, l'alcool, le jeu d'Audace ou Vérité… il n'admettrai jamais avoir pleuré… Par contre, le reste de la soirée restait cachée derrière un épais brouillard frustrant au possible, surtout étant donné la position actuelle dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Et d'autant plus qu'il risquait de perdre la vie une fois que la jeune fille se réveillerai. Et il n'aurait même pas l'infime compensation de se souvenir exactement de ce qui s'était passé.

Il se demanda un instant s'il arriverait à se dégager et à s'enfuir avant qu'elle ne reprenne conscience et ne l'égorge, après lui avoir fait subir des tortures aussi raffinées que douloureuses. Il s'imaginait déjà prendre la fuite vers le continent et ne jamais remettre les pieds en Angleterre. Il ne pourrait pas dire au revoir à sa mère, mais elle le lui pardonnerai sûrement si elle savait… En fait probablement pas. Elle se joindrait plutôt à Pansy dans sa chasse au rouquin. Charlie l'accueillerait sûrement en Roumanie si il insistait vraiment.

Il baissa à nouveau distraitement ses yeux vers la jeune fille, concentré uniquement sur ses pensées d'évasion, et un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand son regard rencontra celui noir comme l'Enfer, et bel et bien réveillé, d'une Pansy Parkinson aussi déroutée que folle de rage.

Merde, trop tard….

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco ajouta trois larmes de chimère dans le chaudron bouillonnant en face de lui. Concentré, il prit la spatule en bois et mélangea la décoction, sept tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis deux tours et demi dans le sens inverse. La potion changea graduellement de couleur et d'un vert émeraude brillant elle passa à un marron boueux, de petites bulles grises explosaient à la surface, rajoutant à son aspect peu ragoûtant.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres devant le résultat. La semaine dernière il avait réussi à finir une fiole de la précieuse substance qu'il avait mise de côté afin de la tester, mais elle avait été retrouvée brisée par un elfe de maison alors qu'il venait faire le ménage, aussi Draco avait il été obligé de recommencer. Heureusement, il lui restait encore une grosse partie de la substance de base de la potion et il n'avait pas du tout recommencer du début, sinon ça lui aurait pris deux mois au bas mot pour en arriver là où il était. C'est sans doute ce stupide Elfe qui l'a faite tomber et qui n'a pas osé le dire de peur d'être puni, pensa le blond avec ironie.

Il jeta un sort sur le feu au dessous du chaudron pour que celui ci se réduise et que la potion n'émette plus qu'un vague frémissement. Il prit le parchemin sur lequel il travaillait et qui était posé sur la table en face du plan de travail et scribouilla quelques notes dans la marge. Il poussa un soupir et essuya d'un revers de manche la sueur qui perlait à son front.

Il était fier que Snape lui ait laissé la responsabilité de travailler seul sur leur nouvelle potion, ça prouvait à quel point il avait confiance en lui et en ses compétences en tant que maître de potion. Mais même cette idée ne parvenait pas à le distraire de l'humeur sombre qui était la sienne depuis ce matin. Et pourtant, l'idée de perfectionner une potion de polynectar qui transformerait une personne pour au moins trois heures n'avait cessé de l'enthousiasmer durant les six mois pendant lesquels il avait été accepté dans ce projet. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête la dispute qu'il avait eu le matin même avec Harry.

Il était… blessé. Réellement et indubitablement blessé par le fait que le brun ait si peu confiance en lui et en sa famille après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Et même le fait de révolutionner l'univers de la potion et le monde sorcier tout entier ne parvenait à alléger son humeur. Mais c'est vrai que ces derniers mois, il avait travaillé à cette version du polynectar en pensant à Harry, et en imaginant le bouleversement que celui-ci aurait sur les méthodes d'investigation des Aurors, et donc sur le futur métier de son époux. Ils pourraient alors procéder à des enquêtes requérant des infiltrations sans avoir la crainte de se faire découvrir au bout d'une heure. La Malfoy Corporation avait un contrat d'exclusivité de vingt ans avec les Aurors pour ce projet, qui devrait rester totalement secret pendant ce laps de temps.

Mais maintenant, penser à Harry avait plutôt tendance à le déprimer et à le déconcentrer. Ce soir, il faudrait qu'ils aient une sérieuse discussions tous les deux. Ca ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça et il n'avait aucune intention de laisser tomber le sujet. Il aimait Harry, plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser leur relation s'étioler à cause de ça. Il insisterait et persécuterait le brun jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que la famille de Draco était devenue sa famille à lui aussi, et que jamais il ne lui feraient du mal. Jamais.

Plongé dans ses pensées, ses yeux fixant le vide d'un air absent, il faillit avaler sa langue quand la porte du labo s'ouvrit violemment et vint percuter avec fracas le mur. Pansy se trouvait sur le seuil, échevelée et à bout de souffle, ses joues rouges de colère et sa robe chiffonnée témoignant de la nuit d'enfer qu'elle venait de passer.

Il dissimula tant qu'il le put le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage et tenta de se composer un air sérieux. Elle lui arracherait les yeux si elle croyait qu'il se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une petite pique :

"Alors, bonne soirée Pansy ?"

Les yeux noirs de la jeune femme lancèrent des éclairs de fureur difficilement contenue et elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas long et décidé. Une fois en face de lui, alors qu'il constatait la présence surprenante d'une marque violette sur son cou (un _suçon_ ?), elle s'effondra sur une des chaises du labo en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Draco fronça les sourcils devant cette scène inattendue. Il s'était préparé à voir débouler une Pansy ivre de rage et il se sentait perturbé par cet espèce d'abattement qu'exprimait la posture de la brune.

Il s'approcha d'elle prudemment, craignant un coup fourré de la part de son amie, mais tout de même inquiet et il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Pansy se saisit de celle ci d'une poigne de fer, tournoya sur elle même et bloqua le bras du blond dans son dos dans une prise aussi douloureuse qu'efficace. Draco lâcha un grognement qui était en partie du à la douleur et en partie pour dissimuler un rire de soulagement. Il était content d'une réaction qu'il pouvait mieux comprendre de son amie et même s'il se trouvait dans une position inconfortable, il préférait ça à une crise de larme incompréhensible et totalement étrangère à la personnalité de Pansy.

"Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ?" grinça-t-elle.

Cette fois ci le jeune homme ne dissimula plus le rire dans sa voix.

"Tu dois bien admettre que je t'ai bien eu. Et que c'était mérité après ce que tu m'avais fait."

Pansy grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles, resserra un instant son étreinte avant de le relâcher avec un sifflement de mépris qui n'entama pas l'hilarité du blond. Il se retourna vers elle avec un sourire goguenard, ses yeux gris brillant de malice, tout en massant son épaule douloureuse. Elle lui jeta un regard exaspéré, ses yeux noirs ne pouvant s'empêcher d'exprimer le bizarre respect que lui avait inspiré le mauvais tour qu'il lui avait joué.

"Tu veux que je te serve à boire ?" demanda-t-il aimablement. "Je viens juste de faire du thé."

"Oui, merci." Répondit-elle calmement.

Alors qu'il prenait une première gorgée, assis face à face avec Pansy, la brune repris la parole sans le regarder.

"Tu vas être content, je suppose, de savoir que ton plan a si bien marché que j'ai couché avec Ron Weasley…"

Draco n'avait jamais auparavant essayé de respirer du thé brûlant, et il ne le recommandait à personne. C'était vraiment douloureux, et la façon qu'il avait de tousser comme s'il voulait recracher un poumon était des plus disgracieuse. Pansy se leva pour lui tapoter le dos pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer, le geste sans doute le plus inutile du monde.

"Tu… v… veux me tuer ou… quoi !" s'égosilla Draco en s'étranglant à moitié par la même occasion.

"Mais non, mais non." Fit elle d'un air peu convainquant.

"Dis moi… que c'est une blague." Dit il en plantant son regard larmoyant (hé ! ça fait mal de respirer du thé !) et en la prenant par les épaules pour la rapprocher de lui. "Dis moi que… tu me dis ça… uniquement pour me faire du mal !"

Un sourire maléfique se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qu'elle ne tenta même pas de masquer et, les yeux brillants d'une lueur malsaine, lui dit :

"Bien sûr que non. C'est la vérité. Pourquoi est ce que je te mentirai pour te faire souffrir, mon Draco chéri ?"

"Non ! Tu n'as pas pu faire ça ! Pas avec la belette ! "gémit il, désespéré.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" fit elle d'un air innocent. "Il n'est pas si mal que ça. Il est super bien foutu, très musclé part…"

"ARGH !" hurla Draco en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. "Trop d'information ! Mon cerveau est en train de se liquéfier dans ma boite crânienne !"

"Et puis tu sais, il est vraiment très doué de ses mains. Il m'a fait…"

"Pitié ! Laisse moi mon innocence intacte !"

"Et en plus, tu le croiras jamais mais il est monté comme un…"

"C'EST LA MERE MICHELE QUI A PERDU SON CHAT…" beuglait-il à tue tête pour ne rien entendre, ses mains toujours collées contre ses oreilles.

Pansy, n'y tenant plus, éclata d'un rire joyeux et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes d'hilarité. Elle était pliée en deux quand le blond arrêta son manège et se pencha vers elle.

"Ha ha ha, très drôle." Fit il.

"Si tu avais vu ta tête ! J'aurai du prendre une photo !"

"Mouais… je suppose que je ne devrai pas espérer trop fort que tu ais inventé cette histoire avec Weasley, n'est ce pas ?"

"Non." soupira-t-elle, son humeur s'assombrissant brutalement. "J'ai vraiment couché avec lui."

"Mais pourquoi ?" gémit il pitoyablement.

"On était saouls."

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux de Draco, qui s'éteignit aussi vite quand elle rajouta d'une voix douce après un court silence :

"Et puis, il n'est pas si mal… Il est gentil et mignon…"

"Depuis quand tu aimes les mecs gentils ? Et _mignon_ ? Je devrai peut être rechercher pour voir si on t'a pas jeté l'impérius…"

Sans même lui prêter la plus petite attention, elle continua son énumération, les yeux dans le vague avec une expression rêveuse un peu bovine qui faisait peur à Draco.

"Il est tellement maladroit que ça en devient adorable. Et il ne supporte pas l'alcool, c'en est risible…Je n'aurai jamais cru que j'aimerai…"

"… parce que là, je te trouve carrément irrationnelle." Puis réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire : "Comment ça, aimer ?"

"Bien sûr c'est pas possible entre nous mais…."

"Oh non ! Nonononononon ! Ne me dis pas que tu veux sortir avec lui !"

Elle lui jeta un regard agacé qui lui fit arrêter ses lamentations.

"Je viens juste de te dire que rien ne pourrait se passer de plus entre lui et moi."

"Oui, c'est sûr. Tu est bien trop intelligente pour accepter de reposer tes mains sur lui. "Dit-il en hochant la tête sérieusement.

Pansy lui frappa violemment le bras, le faisant gémir comme un bébé.

"Mais non, espèce d'idiot ! C'est juste que je ne _peux_ pas ! Pas que je ne veux pas."

"Comment ça ? Mais alors pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il, désarçonné, puis s'indignant au nom de son amie : "Quoi, c'est _lui_ qui ne voudrait pas de toi ? Ce cloporte ? T'es mille fois mieux que lui ! Il mérite même pas de lécher les traces de pas que tu laisses derrière toi ce débile, minable…"

"Je te remercie pour ton soutien, et sache que j'apprécie que tu me tiennes dans une telle estime." rit-elle doucement. "Mais ça n'a rien à voir. C'est une question de principe."

"Principe ?"

"Tu sais que je me suis… rapprochée de Granger ces derniers temps. On peut même dire qu'on est devenues amies…"

"Et alors ?"

"Comment ça, et alors ? Hermione est son ex, et c'est mon amie ! On ne sort pas avec l'ex copain d'une amie, surtout si il a vraiment compté pour elle. Et Ron et elle ont été ensemble pendant un an au moins."

"C'est quoi cette règle idiote ? Et d'abord, où est ce que c'est écrit que tu doives la respecter ?"

"C'est une règle implicite ! Ca se fait pas, c'est tout."

"Je vois pas où est le problème. D'après ce que Harry m'a dit, elle l'a laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette. Je vois pas en quoi elle aurait son mot à dire si tu le récupérait."

Pansy lui jeta un regard mi méprisant mi apitoyé que seules les femmes adressent aux hommes lorsqu'ils essaient en vain de comprendre les méandres de leur psychologie.

"Cherches pas à comprendre, tu risquerai de te faire un anévrisme. Le fait est que ce serait vraiment moche si je faisais ça."

"Vous les femmes, vous êtes vraiment trop bizarres. Je suis content d'être un homme, c'est beaucoup plus simple pour nous. Enfin, Merlin soit loué, je ne suis pas marié avec un représentant de votre sexe."

La seule réponse de Pansy fut de sourire comme si elle détenait tous les secrets du monde. Son visage prit alors cette expression lisse qu'elle arborait toujours, et quelqu'un qui l'aurait moins bien connu aurait pu s'y laisser prendre et croire que la situation ne l'affectait pas plus que ça. Mais Draco la connaissait depuis qu'il étaient en couche culotte et avait été son meilleur ami depuis cette époque.

Il se pencha vers elle, prit son menton entre ses doigts et leva son visage vers lui pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il était sûr de pouvoir parler un langage qu'ils comprendraient tous les deux.

"Je peux me libérer cet après midi. Ce te dirait de faire du shopping ? Ils ont ouvert une nouvelle maroquinerie dans Diagon alley."

Pansy lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, ses yeux luisant.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Le dos raide, Harry descendit de son balais et le pris d'une main sûre. Il avança d'un pas énergique vers le Terrier mais ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'intérieur et il ne prêtait aucune attention au paysage campagnard qui l'entourait, aux poulets qui s'ébattaient librement dans la cour, ni à l'humidité qui transperçait le bas de son pantalon alors qu'il foulait le gazon vert émeraude.

Il y avait des jours où on ferait mieux de rester couché toute la journée et Harry était en train d'expérimenter un de ces jours là. Entre sa dispute avec Draco et la convocation qu'il avait eu un heure auparavant chez ses parents, il avait la vague impression d'être tombé dans une autre dimension, un genre d'enfer personnalisé.

Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua et attendit avec impatience que quelqu'un lui ouvre. On ne mit pas longtemps à lui répondre, c'était Ron, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux rouges cernés de noir qui le fixait avec un air hébété.

"Harry ? Mais qu'est ce que…"

"Il faut qu'on aille chez Snape. Je dois vous parler à Hermione et à toi."

"Hermione ? Mais qu'est ce que…"

"Allons, dépêche toi !" fit Harry en lui prenant le bras et en l'entraînant vers la cheminée.

Une fois devant le foyer, il se tourna vers le rouquin, les sourcils froncés et s'exclama :

"Mais… Y a un suçon sur ton cou, non ?"

Le visage de Ron prit une teinte pourpre des plus seyantes et il jeta la poudre de cheminette dans le foyer sans desserrer les dents.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione griffonna quelques mots sur un cahier tout en feuilletant un livre de potion. Puis elle les relut et les barra en poussant un soupir. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille et se résigna : elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Ces derniers jours elle en semblait incapable et elle en connaissait très bien la raison. Depuis qu'elle vivait chez Snape, pour sa propre sécurité bien sûr, elle se sentait étrangement… bouleversée… distraite.

Pourtant, sa cohabitation avec le maître de potion se passait relativement bien étant donné le fait qu'ils ne se voyaient qu'aux repas, et lorsqu'il daignait la gracier de sa présence une demi-heure dans l'après midi pour lui donner des ordre de recherche c'était le bout du monde.

Elle aurait dû être satisfaite par cet arrangement. Bien que leurs relations se soient beaucoup améliorées, il n'était tout de même pas quelqu'un avec qui on aimerait passer tout son temps de libre. Et puis, elle était bien assez occupée comme ça avec les nouvelles recherches qu'il ne cessait de lui donner à faire tous les jours.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir… déçue. Comme si, secrètement, elle avait attendu quelque chose de plus de sa part que cette indifférence polie.

Il faut dire que son opinion sur Snape avait quelque peu évolué depuis qu'elle avait pu explorer sa maison. Montre moi ta maison, je te dirai qui tu es. Un des proverbes préférés de son père. Et en explorant le domaine de Snape, elle avait entraperçu une facette de l'homme qui lui avait donné envie de mieux le connaître et de découvrir ce qui poussait une personne d'une apparence aussi froide à avoir un intérieur aussi chaleureux. Tout depuis les boiseries sombres jusqu'aux tapis d'orients aux couleurs chaudes semblaient inviter à l'apaisement et au confort. C'était bien éloigné de la personnalité apparemment glaciale qu'il affichait en permanence.

Elle était vexée qu'il ne lui permette pas de lui parler plus souvent, de le découvrir comme autre chose qu'un homme froid et aigri. Pourtant, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir un peu avancé avec lui ces derniers temps, comme s'ils étaient liés par une connexion invisible mais néanmoins présente. Mais aujourd'hui ça lui paraissait n'avoir été qu'un illusion étant donné le manque d'interaction qu'il y avait eu entre eux ces derniers temps.

Cela l'affectait plus que ça ne le devrait et elle ne voulait vraiment, _vraiment_ pas savoir pourquoi. Elle avait le sentiment que si elle fouillait un tant soit peu en elle même, elle tomberait sur quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir assumer.

Au moment où elle commençait à désespérer de pouvoir un jour se concentrer sur son travail, la porte menant à sa chambre (qui accessoirement lui servait de bureau) s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser place à un Harry au visage déterminé et à un Ron ahuri, suivis par un minuscule elfe de maison paniqué qui essayait de les retenir en poussant des glapissements aigus.

La jeune femme le calma rapidement avant de le faire sortir, puis se retourna vers ses deux amis en arborant une expression sévère.

"Est ce que je peux savoir ce qui vous amène et qui vous a poussé à traumatiser Giddy comme ça ?"

"Giddy ? "demanda Ron d'un air hésitant.

"L'elfe de maison." Répondit elle d'un air exaspéré en faisant un geste impatient de la main en direction de la porte. "Maintenant, expliquez moi."

Hermione croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas vraiment en colère, mais l'expression gênée que les deux garçons affichaient lui paraissait irrésistible.

"Ben… Moi j'en ai aucune idée. C'est Harry qui m'a tiré de chez moi de force."

"Traître !" grommela le brun dans sa barbe et Hermione faillit pouffer de rire devant son air déconfit.

"Alors ?" dit elle en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Il lui adressa un regard entre ses cils, comme pour jauger de sa réaction, et se lança avec hésitation :

"Il s'est passé quelque chose. Mon… mon père m'a convoqué ce matin pour une discussion sérieuse à propos de son entreprise et…"

Il ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, ses sourcils froncés il examinait ses pieds avec concentration. Hermione eut un mouvement d'impatience.

"Qu'est ce que ça à voir avec toi ? De toute façon tu ne vas pas travailler dans la Potter&Black Compagnie, alors de toute façon ça ne te concerne pas."

"Oui mais cette fois c'est trop important pour que même moi je reste en dehors. On s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait eu… des mouvements irréguliers dans le transport des marchandises."

"Ton père travaille dans l'import export, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « mouvements irréguliers » ?" demanda la brune sans perdre son calme.

"Ca veut dire que quelqu'un s'est servi de la compagnie pour transporter des marchandises illégales, sans que mon père s'en rende compte."

"Quel… genre de marchandises illégales ?"

Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter, et si elle pouvait en juger par le front plissé du rouquin, Ron était du même avis qu'elle : cette histoire était très sérieuse. Harry leva brièvement les yeux du sol, son regard passant sur eux un court instant avant qu'il ne se baisse à nouveau, et il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

"De la drogue."

"QUOI !" s'exclamèrent Hermione et Ron à l'unisson.

"Quelqu'un s'est servi de la compagnie de mon père pour transporter de la drogue."

"Tu ne peux pas être sérieux !" s'étouffa la brune en s'asseyant lourdement sur une chaise. "Est ce que… vous avez des preuves ?"

"Malheureusement oui. Une enquête sérieuse a été effectuée et il n'y a aucun doute possible."

"Mais, comment vous en êtes vous rendu compte?" Intervint Ron. "Et depuis quand est ce que ça dure ?"

"Apparemment depuis plus d'un an au minimum. Et on s'en est aperçu parce que la Malfoy Corporation a fait une enquête de routine sur nous avant d'accepter de signer un contrat de partenariat. Ils ont remarqué des mouvements irréguliers, nous les ont signalés et mon père a mené une enquête approfondie. Les transports dans lesquels on a constaté des chiffres irréguliers correspondent à des arrivages massifs sur le marché de cette nouvelle drogue, vous en avez sans doute entendu parler, le RDD."

"Ben merde alors !" souffla Ron, ébahi.

"C'est horrible !" s'exclama Hermione.

"Le pire, c'est que la personne qui a fait ça l'a fait au nez et à la barbe de mon père. Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien !"

"Il n'avait… aucun soupçons ?" demanda la brune avec hésitation.

"Non, aucun. Pourtant il y a des sérieux contrôles des allées et venues des marchandises, non seulement par l'entreprise mais aussi par le ministère. Mais personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien."

A ce moment, Harry leva les yeux vers elle et elle fut frappé par leur couleur intense, comme celle qui apparaissait lorsqu'on jetait le sort de la mort. Elle frissonna discrètement, mal à l'aise avec l'intensité de ce regard.

"Papa pense que seul quelqu'un de proche de nous, proche de la famille aurait pu faire ça. Il suspecte tout le monde."

"Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être… les Malfoy eux même?" demanda Ron d'une voix hésitante.

Il eut un mouvement de recul quand Harry tourna vers lui un regard noir comme l'enfer.

"Si tu oses un instant soupçonner Draco…"

"Pas Draco !" s'exclama avec précipitation le rouquin. "Mais son père… Il a toujours trempé dans des affaires un peu louches alors…"

Hermione vit le doute s'inscrire sur le visage du brun. Puis un autre sentiment s'y mêla. De la douleur ?

"Ca ne peut être ni l'un ni l'autre. "Fit la brune avec fermeté. "Tu nous a dit que le trafic avait plus d'un an, la famille Malfoy n'est liée intimement à la tienne que depuis quelques mois. Et avant ça vous n'aviez pas assez confiance en eux pour leur livrer une lettre alors de là à ce qu'ils montent un trafic de drogue sur votre dos, ça paraît très peu probable."

Elle vit le soulagement s'inscrire sur le visage du brun, comme si une chape de plomb venait subitement d'être ôtée de ses épaules. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de se retrouver dans une situation dans laquelle il aurait à accuser la famille de celui qu'il aimait d'un tel crime.

"Et il n'a aucune piste sur qui cela pourrait bien être ?" interrogea la jeune femme.

"Aucune piste. Rien. Celui qui a fait ça est très intelligent et n'a rien laissé au hasard. C'est pour ça que papa et Sirius pensent que c'est quelqu'un proche de nous, quelqu'un qui aurait eu l'occasion et dont personne ne se serait méfié. Mais l'idée de regarder tout le monde d'un air soupçonneux me dégoûte."

"Je te comprends." Fit la brune en posant sa main sur son épaule. "Ca doit être terrible."

Il y eut un instant de silence pensif qui fut brisé par la voix hésitante de Ron :

"Je vais probablement poser une question stupide, mais qu'est ce que c'est le RDD ?"

"C'est une drogue, Ron." Fit Harry d'un ton un brin exaspéré.

"Merci du renseignement, je suis quand même pas totalement stupide ! Mais quel genre de drogue ? J'en ai jamais entendu parler."

"C'est une nouvelle drogue, introduite dans le marché il y a environ deux ans aux Etats Unis. Le nom complet est Red Devil Dust, mais en fait c'est un joli nom pour une variété améliorée de la méthamphétamine, une drogue moldue très répandue parce qu'elle n'est pas très chère. Le nom lui vient du fait que c'est une poudre aux reflets rougeâtres, cette couleur est due à certaines molécules contenues dans les écailles de dragon qui ont été rajouté au mélange initial avant d'être mis sur le marché sorcier."

La jeune femme prit à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant de continuer son exposé.

"Les méthamphétamines, en général, engendrent, entre autre, l'irritabilité, la bouche sèche, la transpiration, l'hypertension, les palpitations, la nervosité, l'insomnie et les nausées. elles peuvent aussi causer la confusion mentale, l'anxiété sévère, la paranoïa, la violence ou un état de psychose. A long terme, il peut occasionner des hallucinations, des délires, et même des changements structuraux du cerveau engendrant des pertes de mémoire, des difficultés à exécuter des tâches complexes et des symptômes psychotiques permanents. Plus rarement, il provoquera une augmentation de la température, un collapsus cardiovasculaire, un accident vasculaire cérébral et même la mort. Les molécules contenues dans les écailles de Dragon rendent le RDDencore plus dangereux que la drogue moldue. Elle a des effets allucinogènes et psychotropes aggravés, notamment selon la race du dragon dont on a utilisé les écailles"

Les deux jeunes hommes la regardaient d'un air stupéfait et un peu craintif, comme si sa manie de parler comme un dictionnaire pouvait s'attraper. Mais la jeune fille n'y prêta pas attention. Quelque chose venait de lui revenir. Quelque chose d'important, d'essentiel même, mais qui lui échappait comme quand on a un mot juste sur le bout de la langue mais qu'on n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir.

"Chez les moldus on l'appelle la cocaïne du pauvre parce qu'elle est facile à fabriquer et ne coûte pas cher. Bien sûr, le RDD est plus coûteux étant donné les écailles de Dragon qu'il faut utiliser, mais étant donné que les dresseurs de dragon en fournissent aux marchands de potion assez facilement pour des potions plus innoffensives…"

Elle s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle réalisa ce qui lui avait échappé plus tôt. Un poing de glace se referma sur son estomac alors qu'elle se précipitait à son bureau pour rechercher les renseignements qui confirmeraient l'affreux doute qui venait de s'insinuer en elle.

Elle retrouva la liste au fin fond d'un classeur où elle l'avait posée distraitement plusieurs semaines auparavant et ses yeux scannaient nerveusement la feuille de papier toute simple.

"Hermione ?" fit Ron d'une voix un peu inquiète.

La jeune femme leva vers eux un visage exsangue, les mots de Pansy prononcés quelques il y avait quelques semaines à peine résonnant dans ses oreilles comme le carillon d'une église.

"Je… Il y a quelque chose dont je ne vous ait pas parlé, parce que ça ne paraissait pas essentiel sur le moment… Mais maintenant tout s'éclaire… Je n'aurai jamais cru…"

"De quoi est ce que tu parles Hermione ? "dit Harry d'une voix agitée.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa d'un air sombre.

"Je crois savoir qui mène ce trafic."

"Quoi ?" s'exclamèrent ensemble les deux jeunes hommes.

La brune les fit taire d'un geste de la main.

"D'abord, il faut que je vous explique. Le jour de ton mariage, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Percy et Marcus Flint. En fait, c'était plutôt une dispute, à propos d'un secret. Enfin bref, j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils avaient en commun étant donné qu'il ne m'avait jamais semblé qu'ils étaient amis."

"Quel rapport avec l'histoire de Harry ?"

"J'y viens. Je me suis mise à enquêter avec l'aide de Pansy."

"Pansy, comment dans : Pansy Parkinson la meilleure amie de mon époux ?" demanda Harry avec stupéfaction. "Je ne savais pas que vous étiez dans de bons termes toutes les deux."

Curieusement, à la mention du prénom de la jeune femme, le visage de Ron s'empourpra lentement, devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

"Et bien oui. Cette histoire nous a rapproché. Enfin bref. On a recherché qu'est ce qui pouvait rapprocher Percy et Flint et elle a découvert quelque chose."

"Quoi ?"

"Qu'un homme roux s'était rendu au magasin d'ingrédients de potion des Flint et qu'il y avait fait des expériences. Elle a réussi à se procurer la liste des ingrédients utilisés grâce à un elfe de maison. Et ces ingrédients…"

"Sont ceux utilisés pour fabriquer le RDD." Poursuivit Harry, sa voix lente et basse, presque hésitante alors qu'il la suivait dans ses déductions.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le silence qui envahi la pièce était si profond qu'on aurait pu s'y noyer.

"Je n'ai… pas fait le rapprochement tout de suite parce que les ingrédients de base de la méthamphétamine sont très communs et peuvent servir à créer beaucoup de chose, entre autre dans des médicaments pour le traitement de la congestion nasale, de la narcolepsie et de la dépression. Mais si c'est bien ça… ça veut dire que…"

"Non. C'est impossible."

La voix ferme de Ron avait raisonné dans la pièce comme une coup de tonnerre. Son visage fermé exprimait tout l'entêtement que le fils de Molly Weasley pouvait bien retirer des gênes maternels.

"Enfin tu dois bien admettre que c'est troublant !" s'exclama Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

"Peut être, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Je veux dire… c'est Percy ! Il ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça !"

La voix du rouquin trembla légèrement avec ses dernières paroles, ses yeux pleins de doute fixés sur la feuille d'ingrédients que la brune tenait serrée dans son poing. Son indécision faisait mal à Hermione et elle aurait aimé faire quelque chose pour tout arranger. Malheureusement, les faits étaient là, Percy semblait bien mêlé jusqu'au cou à cette histoire de trafic de drogue.

"Il en avait les moyens Ron." Fit elle d'une voix douce. "Il est assez proche des Potter pour avoir organisé le transport de la méthamphétamine et Flint a les contacts pour se procurer des écailles de dragon afin de terminer le mélange…"

Ron se contenta de secouer la tête, ses lèvres plissées et ses yeux clos, comme pour ne pas admettre la réalité.

"Il faut que nous soyons sûrs." Dit Harry d'une voix claire. "Il faut aller voir Percy et le confronter à nos soupçons. Même si il nie, il aura au moins un moyen de s'expliquer."

"Au fait, "demanda la brune, prise d'un doute subit, "est ce que Ginny est toujours chez lui ?"

"Oui. On n'a pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis qu'elle y est allée. Mais ça fait à peine dix jours… "rajouta le rouquin rapidement en voyant les regards un peu effrayés que ses deux amis échangèrent. "Il ne ferait jamais de mal à Ginny !"

"Est ce que tu connais son adresse ?" demanda Hermione à Ron.

"Ou… oui. Mais je refuse de croire qu'il soit mêlé à cette histoire. Je suis sûr qu'il aura une explication tout à fait logique. Et je suis persuadé que Ginny se porte comme un charme !"

Hermione planta ses yeux bruns dans ceux de son ex petit ami et lui dit :

"Je l'espère moi aussi."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

L'_Ombre_ ne réussit pas à entendre le reste de leurs paroles, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Quelques secondes plus tard elle put entendre la porte de la chambre d'Hermione chez Snape claquer alors que les trois jeunes gens sortaient de la pièce.

Il n'y avait rien eu de plus facile pour _l'Ombre _que de cacher des micros chez Snape. Il avait suffit d'envoyer un vase de fleur anonymement à la jeune convalescente pour qu'il puisse avoir des oreilles sur place.

La plus grosse faiblesse des sorciers, surtout des Sangs Purs, c'était de mépriser toutes les inventions moldues et de ne jamais se tenir au courant de leurs plus récentes technologies. Et si on pouvait compter sur Snape pour quelque chose, c'était bien d'avoir les barrières de protection magiques les plus performantes autour de sa maison. Mais malheureusement pour lui, et heureusement pour l'_Ombre_, il avait suffit qu'elle introduise discrètement l'appareil d'espionnage moldu pour que tout l'édifice de protection de ce crétin s'effondre.

Même la petite Granger, qui pourtant avait été élevée dans une famille moldue, n'y avait vu que du feu et s'était cru en sûreté. Pauvre enfant naïve. La faiblesse de leurs esprits sans finesse faisait rire l'_Ombre_.

L'_Ombre_ n'était pas faible, ça non.

Et il était temps qu'elle agisse. Ils étaient bien trop près de la vérité et il fallait faire quelque chose pour les empêcher de l'atteindre. L'_Ombre_ n'avait jamais vraiment voulu tuer toutes ces personnes, mais à trop se montrer curieux, il fallait s'attendre à de graves conséquences.

Elle éprouva un instant de pitié pour eux, mais se débarrassa vite de ce relent d'humanité.

L'ombre se leva, prit sa baguette et sortit de la pièce.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry était très nerveux, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Ils avançaient dans un silence de plomb, aucun d'eux n'ayant le courage de le briser. Ils avaient transplanés à l'adresse que leur avait donné Ron et se retrouvaient dans un quartier résidentiel, de jolie maisons bordaient une allée de cyprès. Il s'arrêtèrent devant l'une d'elles, distincte des autres par son jardin bien entretenu où poussait une variété étonnantes de plantes que Harry reconnaissait comme étant souvent trouvées dans les potions.

Il sentait son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine et il essuya ses mains moites contre son jean. Ils n'avait pas vraiment prévu à l'avance ce qu'ils allaient lui dire, et il se voyait mal accuser de but en blanc le frère de son meilleur ami de trafic de drogue.

Le brun laissa Hermione frapper à la porte. Ils n'attendirent que peu de temps avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre mais cela parut infiniment long pour Harry. Percy était de l'autre côté et il haussa les sourcils d'étonnement en les voyant mais il leur fit signe d'entrer. Harry ne prit pas même le temps de regarder l'intérieur tant il vibrait de tension à l'idée de la confrontation qui allait survenir.

"Salut ! Je ne savais pas que vous deviez passer."

"Ce n'était pas prévu. "Répondit rapidement la brune. "Nous sommes venu ici pour un sujet sérieux."

Visiblement elle n'avait pas le même problème que Harry et avait déjà décidé de ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

"Ha ?"

"Oui. Est ce que tu sais à quoi servent ces ingrédients." Dit elle en lui tendant la liste qu'elle avait conservée avec elle.

Le sourire de Percy se ternit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture et son visage avait prit un teint de cendre quand il fut arrivé à la dernière ligne. Il leva vers eux un regard dont il cru pouvoir lire les sentiments mêlés. Il y avait de la crainte, un peu de colère mais surtout… du soulagement ?

Il posa lentement la feuille de papier sur un table proche et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise. Il ôta ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux d'un geste las, puis les remit en place avant de les regarder à nouveau.

Harry pouvait sentir à ses côtés Ron se tendre comme un ressort, lui qui n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis de chez Snape. La tension régnant dans la pièce semblait crépiter entre eux comme un courant électrique et le brun se surprit lui même à retenir son souffle.

"Oui. Je sais à quoi servent ces ingrédients."

Harry glissa sa main dans sa poche et frôla de ses doigts le bois rassurant de sa baguette. Hermione parut désarçonnée qu'il ne nie pas. Mais elle se repris rapidement et attaqua à nouveau :

"Nous savons que tu t'es servi de ces ingrédients au magasin de Flint et que donc tu as fabriqué du RDD. Nous avons un témoin. Nous sommes aussi au courant pour le trafic d'importation de méthamphétamine en Angleterre…"

"Non !" l'interrompit Percy d'une voix forte. "Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez!"

Il se leva brusquement et, par réflexe plus qu'autre chose, Harry braqua sa baguette sur lui d'un geste menaçant. Cela ne troubla le rouquin qu'un bref instant avant qu'il ne se tourne à nouveaux vers Hermione en tendant vers elle un bras, la suppliant de comprendre.

Les trois amis se rapprochèrent les uns des autres pour former un bloc hostile. Même Ron, dont il avait senti le tressaillement de protestation quand il avait sorti sa baguette, fit front avec eux dans leur méfiance contre son frère.

"Vous ne comprenez pas… Vous n'avez pas tous les éléments…"

"Dis nous où est Ginny !" intervint le brun.

En ne la voyant pas apparaître avec tout le bruit qu'ils faisaient, Harry avait commencé à craindre pour elle. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru que Percy pourrait faire du mal à sa petite sœur, mais maintenant…

"Ginny ?" fit Percy, complètement dérouté.

"Dis nous où elle est ou tu vas le regretter !" s'enflamma le brun, sa peur pour la petite rousse prenant le dessus sur sa raison.

Il crut un instant entendre un craquement derrière lui, mais fut distrait par le geste d'incompréhension que fit le jeune homme roux en face de lui avec son bras et qui renversa la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis précédemment. Cet instant de distraction lui fut fatal.

"Ca, ça m'étonnerai." Fit derrière eux une voix rauque, inconnue de Harry.

Le brun eut à peine le temps de se retourner et de mettre un nom sur la silhouette trapue, le visage taillé à la serpe et les épais sourcils bruns de l'homme derrière lui avant que celui ci ne le fige d'un stupefix qui le fit basculer en arrière et perdre connaissance.

Marcus Flint.

_Fin du chapitre 12_

_Il est évident que je ne cautionne ni n'approuve l'usage de quelque drogue que ce soit. Les renseignements sur la méthamphétamine écrits dans ce chapitre sont véridiques (bien que j'ai inventé le RDD) et peuvent être trouvé sur ce site: http / www. parlonsdrogue. com/ fr/ accueil/ index. php (enlever les espaces)._

_**Bon, j'ai appris qu'on ne pouvait plus répondre aux reviews dans les posts, donc je vais simplement remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review! Ca m'a énormément encoragé quand j'étais dans les affres de l'angoisse de la page blanche, merci beaucoup! **_

_**Laissez votre adresse e-mail dans votre review si vous n'avez pas de compte Ffnet et que vous voulez me poser des questions, j'y répondrai le plus rapidement possible**._

_**Bisou à tous et à la prochaine!**_


	14. Chapitre 13

**Un Battement d'Aile de Papillon**

Auteur : Mona May56

Genre: Univers Alternatif , romance et mystère

Couple : Harry/Draco, SB/RL, HG/SS et RW?

Rating : Et oui, maintenant c'est **M** (anciennement R) !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la divine J.K Rowling que nous vénérons tous.

Note : Je m'excuse à l'avance pour toutes les fautes que je pourrai faire mais je lis beaucoup de fics HP en anglais et j'ai oublié certaines traductions françaises des termes sorciers. Merci de votre indulgence !

**Cette fic est du slash, c'est à dire des relations homosexuelles entre hommes, et elle contient des scènes classées dans le rating M ce qui veut dire que ceux que ça gêne ou qui n'ont pas 16 ans ne doivent pas la lire !**

_Un gros merci à Loryah pour ne pas m'avoir assassiné, à Claddagh pour continuer à m'encourager. Et enfin un gros bisou à Otisiana Malfoy!_

_NB: J'ai appelé Stan Rocade de son nom anglais Stan Shunpike._

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 13**

Pansy poussa un soupir de bien être et posa à terre d'un mouvement de baguette nonchalant les paquets qui lévitaient derrière elle. Ils se regroupèrent sagement dans un petit tas coloré près de la porte du labo de Draco pendant qu'elle s'affalait gracieusement sur une chaise devant son bureau. Rien ne valait une bonne séance de shopping pour vous faire oublier vos problèmes de cœur, et elle contemplait avec satisfaction ses nouvelles acquisitions pendant que Draco feuilletait rapidement un dossier.

Ils étaient revenus au labo parce que Draco devait venir chercher un document qu'il allait ramener chez lui. Pansy n'avait jamais compris la passion du blond pour les potions. Il passait son temps à travailler dans des bouquins poussiéreux ou au milieu des vapeurs toxiques des décoctions qu'il s'évertuait à préparer. Elle était elle même très satisfaite de son boulot dans les potins mondains de Sorcière Hebdo qui lui permettait de satisfaire son insatiable curiosité et lui laissait pour autant beaucoup de temps libre.

"Comment va ton cher époux ?" demanda-t-elle avec indifférence en examinant soigneusement ses ongles manucurés.

"Bien je suppose." Grommela le blond en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans ses papiers.

La brune haussa un sourcil inquisitif devant le ton maussade de son ami. Elle réalisait maintenant que quelque chose clochait, Draco n'avait pas prononcé une seule fois le nom de son cher et tendre depuis le début de la journée, ce qui était un événement assez rare pour être noté. Depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, il ne se passait pas un seul instant sans que le blond ne mentionne Harry, même indirectement, avec cet air béat dont il ne se rendait même pas compte et qui agaçait tant son amie.

Son regard se posa sur lui et elle tenta de percer ce mystère rien qu'en le fixant intensément, mais il fit semblant de l'ignorer et continua de farfouiller dans son bureau comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Qu'est ce que…" commença-t-elle.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle fut interrompue avant même de pouvoir cuisiner Draco par la porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer la silhouette massive et sévère, toute de gris vêtue, de Mary Hopkins, la secrétaire de Snape. Pansy refusa de se redresser sur son siège et adressa un simple signe de tête hautain pour saluer l'entrée de la femme. Le regard désapprobateur que la secrétaire posait sur Draco et elle amusait grandement la brune qui se doutait que la vieille chouette désapprouvait leur sortie de l'après midi.

Draco n'y fit absolument pas attention et lui adressa un sourire charmeur en la saluant, semblant totalement insensible à la posture glaciale de Mary.

"Bonjour Miss Hopkins. Que puis je faire pour vous rendre service?"

"Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy." répondit-t-elle en fixant un regard dégoulinant de reproche sur les paquets posés à même le sol. "Mademoiselle Parkinson." fit-elle avec raideur pour la saluer, puis son attention se détacha d'elle immédiatement pour se fixer de nouveau sur Draco. "Vous avez reçu un hibou pendant votre absence."

Sa voix presque métallique insista délibérément sur le mot « absence » afin de marquer tout son dégoût pour cette interruption intempestive de la journée de travail. Pansy dissimula un sourire moqueur en détournant la tête et fit un clin d'œil discret à Draco.

Le blond prit le parchemin des mains de la femme et l'ouvrit pendant que celle ci repartait d'un pas impérial. Son visage se rembrunit à la lecture du feuillet et ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il prenait un air préoccupé.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Pansy avec curiosité.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se penchant un peu sur le parchemin comme pour mieux l'examiner. Sa bouche se tordit dans une moue agacée et inquiète et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en poussant un soupir.

"Rien, ce n'est pas grave." Il leva ses yeux gris vers elle et lui adressa un sourire fatigué. "C'est juste que je vais passer le reste de ma journée à poursuivre un de mes fournisseurs d'ingrédients."

"Comment ça ?"

"C'est un vieux croûton borné qui tient absolument à ce que je vienne chercher moi même mes ingrédients chez lui. Evidemment je ne peux pas partir avant qu'il m'ait raconté sa vie en long en large et en travers. Apparemment," ajouta-t-il avec ironie "il aime beaucoup le son de sa propre voix et il a rarement l'occasion de discuter avec quiconque dans son village paumé."

"Pourquoi est ce que tu ne te fournis pas ailleurs ?"

"Parce que c'est lui le meilleur dans son domaine."

Il prépara quelques feuillets qu'il mit dans une sacoche puis s'approcha d'elle.

"Il faut que je te laisse. Au plus tôt j'y serai, au plus tôt je rentrerai. Bien que je doute de retourner chez moi avant la nuit."

Il grimaça sur ces dernières paroles, posa un baiser sur la joue de la brune et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas rapide. Avant de franchir le seuil, il se retourna, lui sourit et lui dit :

"On se voit samedi ? Je suis sûr que Harry serait ravi de t'avoir à dîner."

"Mouais… J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas encore un de tes pièges !"

Le rire clair de Draco raisonna dans le couloir alors qu'il s'éloignait.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

« … vas pas ! Comment…. faire ça ! »

"Je pouvais pas… menaçait !"

"Tu aurais pu… très grave !"

"STOP ! Taisez vous tous !"

Harry émit un grognement de douleur. L'arrière de son crâne le faisait souffrir comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé avec une batte de base-ball. Et la centaine de personnes qui se disputaient et criaient autour de lui n'arrangeait absolument rien. Leurs voix hystériques raisonnaient dans sa tête et lui donnaient envie de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

"Il se réveille !" fit une voix féminine qu'il était sûr de pouvoir reconnaître si on lui donnait cinq minutes et un cachet d'aspirine.

Le brun ouvrit péniblement des paupières qui lui semblaient peser des tonnes. Il devait avoir bien fait la fête la veille parce qu'il avait la plus monstrueuse gueule de bois de tous les temps.

La luminosité de la pièce n'était pas très intense mais il dut quand même refermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit qu'il était cerné de toute part par des visages dont il ne pouvait discerner les traits.

"Tu vas bien Harry ?" fit la voix d'Hermione.

Il tourna son visage vers l'endroit d'où venait le son et put vaguement distinguer les cheveux bruns de son amie, au milieu d'une marée de cheveux roux.

"Qu'est ce que… Je ne vois rien." Dit-il faiblement.

"Oh ! J'avais oublié !"

Une main secourable lui remit ses lunettes et il put enfin identifier les visages inquiets autour de lui. Il s'étonna de voir autant de monde regroupé là. Il y avait Ron et Hermione, mais aussi Percy, Ginny et…

Brusquement, tout lui revint en mémoire : la réunion avec son père, le trafic de drogue, la déduction d'Hermione à ce sujet, leur visite à Percy, et surtout…

"Toi !" s'écria-t-il en se redressant immédiatement et en cherchant autour de lui sa baguette.

"Tu cherches ça ?" demanda Marcus avec ironie en levant sa main droite qui tenait la baguette recherchée.

"Marcus !" fit Percy d'un air de reproche. "Arrête de le provoquer."

"Ouais, vaudrait mieux pour toi d'écouter ce que mon frère te dis." grogna Ron en braquant vers le brun sa baguette.

Le jeune homme ainsi interpellé se tourna vers Percy et lui adressa un sourire moqueur, ignorant totalement la menace de Ron, mais il tendit tout de même sa baguette à Harry. Ce dernier la lui arracha brusquement et la braqua devant lui, incertain de la situation et de ce qu'il devait faire.

"Harry, repose cette baguette." dit Hermione d'un ton exagérément patient.

Le brun tourna vers elle un regard trahis et protesta avec véhémence.

"Mais il m'a attaqué !"

"Hé ! Tu menaçais Percy !" répondit Flint, ses épais sourcils froncés lui donnant un air lugubre.

"Parce que j'avais de bonnes raisons de le faire !"

"Quelles bonnes raisons ! Moi tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est quelqu'un qui hurle et qui agresse…"

"Vous êtes tous les deux des trafiquants de drogue !" l'interrompit Harry avec indignation. "Moi je trouve ça un motif suffisant!"

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Ron hochait de la tête pour l'approuver, son visage arborant une expression sombre. Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce. Hermione fixait Percy et Flint obstinément, sa mâchoire serrée démontrant sa tension. Percy les regardait tous d'un air ébahis, ses yeux bruns écarquillés comme s'ils venaient tous de se transformer sous ses yeux en des monstres à deux têtes. Le visage de Flint était toujours aussi impassible, ses yeux noirs brillaient mystérieusement au fond de ses orbites. Ginny, elle, fixait tour à tour chacun de son regard brun étonné. Ce fut finalement elle qui brisa le silence au bout d'un moment.

"Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tout le monde se calme et qu'on discute de ça autour d'une bonne tasse de thé. Parce que là, c'est le pire malentendu de toute l'histoire des quiproquos sur terre."

"Comment ça, malentendu ?" demanda Hermione.

"Allons en discuter dans le salon." répliqua la rouquine d'une voix ferme.

Quand Ron et Harry firent mine de protester, elle leur adressa un regard noir qui leur fit avaler leurs commentaires et commencer à se diriger à la suite de Percy vers le salon.

Harry, pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, se rendit compte de ce que signifiait la présence de Ginny parmis eux, apparemment indemne. Il avait été tellement persuadé qu'elle était en danger !

"Ginny ! Tu vas bien ?" fit-il en la saisissant par les épaules pour mieux l'examiner.

Elle le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit et se dégagea doucement de son étreinte.

"Bien sûr que ça va. Tu t'es fais du soucis pour moi ?" ajouta-t-elle en rougissant un peu (et en se maudissant intérieurement de le faire).

"Oh ! Euh… oui… enfin, non… enfin peut être…" bafouilla-t-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait depuis son mariage et il ressentait plus qu'un malaise à cette idée. Elle avait été sa petite amie et il l'avait laissé tomber plutôt cavalièrement, même si ça n'avait pas été totalement de sa faute. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse des idées, son inquiétude n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque sentiments amoureux qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus nier avoir été inquiet à son sujet, ça aurait été un mensonge.

Enfin bref, il se retrouvait dans une situation des plus embarrassante et il ne savait pas comment s'en dépêtrer sans blesser les sentiments de la jeune fille et sans lui laisser une fausse impression. Pour Harry, il n'y avait personne d'autre que Draco et dès qu'ils se seraient réconciliés, il lui prouverait ce fait.

Les autres étaient déjà sortis de la pièce, les laissant seuls face à face et Ginny dut ressentir à son visage couleur coquelicot qu'il ne parviendrait pas à prendre la parole, aussi prit-elle une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

"Je suis contente de te voir, parce qu'il fallait que je te parle une bonne fois pour toute."

Elle leva un doigt devant elle pour lui intimer le silence quand elle vit qu'il allait l'interrompre.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne vais pas te faire de déclarations d'amour dont tu ne saurais que faire. Je sais que ça n'en a pas l'air, mais je ne suis plus une petite fille déraisonnable." ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Harry ne savait pas si elle se moquait de lui ou bien d'elle même, en tout cas il ne pouvait pas nier son soulagement à ces mots.

"Je voulais juste te dire que je sors avec Dean en ce moment et que je suis très heureuse. Je ne souffre plus de tout ce qui c'est passé."

Le brun lui sourit avec tendresse, prit sa petite main pâle entre les siennes et la serra affectueusement.

"J'en suis heureux." dit-il avec un peu d'hésitation, peu confiant en lui même pour lui parler. "Tu viens, les autres nous attendent et j'ai hâte d'entendre quelques explications."

Il lâcha sa main et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas guilleret. Il ne vit pas le petit sourire triste et un peu amer qui ourla les lèvres de la jeune fille, ni même l'unique larme qui roula délicatement le long de sa joue, avant qu'elle ne l'essuie d'une main qui ne tremblait pas.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Stan Shunpike travaillait depuis des années sur le magicobus et il avait vu bien des gens défiler, presque toute la communauté sorcière en fait. Enfin, à part les rupins qui méprisaient ce mode de transport qu'ils jugeaient trop prolétaire pour eux. Il avait même une fois transporté Harry Potter, qui pourtant venait d'une famille connue et riche. Il avait pensé mettre un petit panneau indiquant le siège où celui ci s'était assis. Il était sûr que ça leur aurait fait une pub d'enfer ! Mais malheureusement ses patrons n'étaient pas des visionnaires comme lui et avaient refusé. Bande de crétins !

Quand le jeune homme blond qui l'avait appelé depuis le Chaudron Baveur monta à bord, Stan se dit qu'il avait déjà vu sa tête quelque part, mais il n'avait pas réussi à se souvenir où. D'ailleurs le regard glacial et la posture arrogante du jeune homme ne l'avaient pas encouragé à engager la conversation comme il le faisait habituellement.

Le blond lui avait donné sa destination d'une voix sèche et était allé s'asseoir au fond du bus silencieusement, évitant avec soin les autres personnes attendant leurs arrêts. Stan l'avait prévenu qu'il ne parviendrait pas à sa destination avant au moins une heure à cause des autres clients arrivés avant lui, mais l'homme avait simplement haussé les épaules d'un air indifférent.

Stan avait gardé un œil attentif sur lui durant le trajet, espérant retrouver son nom ou au moins le lieu où il l'avait déjà vu. Mais le blond ne fit rien de bien passionnant. Il se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre sans faire un seul mouvement, à part de temps en temps regarder sa montre à gousset.

Ce ne fut que quand il descendit à son arrêt dans la petite ville de Belford dans le Northumberland une heure et demie plus tard que Stan le reconnut.

"Hé ! Vous êtes le Malfoy qui s'est marié à Harry Potter, non ? Draco Malfoy, c'est ça ?"

Le blond se retourna vers lui et lui sourit mais ne prononça pas une seule parole.

Stan était en plein Highlands, à Gairloch plus précisément presque trente minutes plus tard, quand il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient. Ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir sur le dernier souvenir qu'il avait du visage de Draco Malfoy juste avant que les portes du bus ne se referment.

Le sourire que le jeune homme lui avait adressé était agréable et avait embelli ses traits aristocratiques. Mais ses yeux, eux, étaient restés froids, métalliques, et ce que Stan avait vu dans leur profondeur l'avait terrifié. Il avait été soulagé quand le bus s'était éloigné rapidement.

Draco Malfoy était fou et dangereux.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Ils étaient tous à présent réunis autour de la table de cuisine de Percy, une tasse de thé fumante posée en face de chacun d'eux. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce et Harry promenant son regard sur tous les participants de ce mini drame, cherchant à deviner leurs pensées mais n'y parvenant pas vraiment. C'était vraiment une situation bizarre et le brun se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Après tout, ils venaient d'accuser Percy, le frère de son meilleurs ami, de trafic de drogue et ils se retrouvaient sans explications confortablement installés à boire du thé comme si de rien n'était. C'était une situation surréaliste.

Le bruit que fit la tasse de Hermione lorsqu'elle la reposa sur sa soucoupe brisa le calme trompeur. Elle se racla la gorge et commença :

"J'aimerai beaucoup que tu nous dises ce qu'il se passe, Percy. Nous sommes prêts à écouter tes explications mais je…"

"A vos ordres mademoiselle Je-sais-tout." grommela Flint avec ironie.

La remarque souleva une vague d'indignation parmis Harry, Ron et Hermione qui se lancèrent en même temps dans un brouhaha de reproches et de récriminations, pendant que Flint les regardait avec une lueur de mépris moqueur au fond de ses yeux sombres.

Percy se leva et leur intima à tous le silence. Après un court instant de calme pendant lequel il sembla rassembler ses idées et son courage, il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

"Je ne sais pas où vous avez trouvé cette liste d'ingrédients et comment vous avez réussi à la relier à moi mais ça n'a pas d'importance."

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Percy lui fit signe de ne pas l'interrompre.

"Il est évident que je sais à quoi servent ces ingrédients. N'importe qui avec une connaissance minime en biologie et en pharmacologie pourrait vous le dire : c'est la formule servant à fabriquer du RDD."

Harry eut tout de même un petit choc quand il entendit ces mots. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert incriminant le frère de Ron et Flint, il n'avait jamais vraiment cru en la culpabilité du jeune Weasley. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron pour voir quelle était sa réaction, et le vit pâlir distinctement. Par contre, le visage de Ginny était absolument lisse, sans expression, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas une surprise pour elle.

"Mais en fait," continua Percy "si je sais ça, ce n'est pas comme vous le croyez parce que je me serais livré à un trafic de drogue. En fait c'est tout le contraire."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Ron avec confusion.

"Vous n'ignorez pas je suppose que j'ai quitté mon poste au ministère il y a quelque temps."

Ils hochèrent la tête en cœur, Harry avait l'impression bizarre d'être un de ces chiens qui remue la tête sur la plage avant d'une voiture.

"J'ai quitté ce boulot pour devenir journaliste d'investigation."

La stupéfaction à cette nouvelle se lut sur chacun de leurs visages. Harry avait la tête qui lui tournait, tous ces retournements de situation commençaient à lui donner mal au crane. Percy, journaliste ? Ca paraissait inconcevable que le gentil, sage et obéissant Percy Weasley ait choisi un métier aussi… dangereux et défiant les règles.

"Depuis plusieurs mois, j'enquête sur l'arrivage massif de cette drogue sur le marché anglais. J'ai réussi à me faire différents contacts et à découvrir certaines pistes, mais rien qui me permette de découvrir qui en est à la tête. Et j'ai réussi tout ça en partie grâce au fait que tout le monde ignorait quel était véritablement mon métier." Il eut un petit sourire mi ironique mi amusé. "Personne ne se méfie de Percy Weasley, le lèche botte du ministère."

"Mais… pourquoi avoir fabriqué toi même du RDD ? Et ne le nies pas, nous en avons la preuve !"

Le rouquin parut surpris à ces mots, puis il sourit brusquement.

"Il fallait bien que je sache dans quelles conditions exactes on pouvait le préparer afin de découvrir le labo où il était fabriqué en Angleterre. C'était une simple expérience. Et si vous savez tout ça, vous savez aussi que les quantités que j'ai utilisées sont trop minimes pour créer un trafic d'une telle ampleur."

Hermione ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite comme une carpe. Il était rare que quelqu'un réussisse à la laisser sans voix en plus de la prendre en faute et Harry savourait cet instant comme il se devait, il ne se répèterait pas de sitôt. Malheureusement, la jeune fille se reprit aussitôt et contre attaqua :

"Mais je vous ai surpris pendant le mariage de Harry, Flint et toi, à vous disputer à ce sujet ! Il disait que tu étais trop impliqué pour reculer et que c'était toi qui avais eu l'idée ! Il menaçait de tout dire !"

Ces paroles eurent un étrange effet sur le frère aîné de Ron ainsi que sur Flint et Ginny. Les pommettes de Percy s'empourprèrent rapidement pendant que le reste de son visage prenait une pâleur de cendres. Les yeux de Flint, qui étaient habituellement si impassible, pétillaient de malice et sa bouche s'ourla d'un demi sourire. Le visage de Ginny, lui, s'était carrément illuminé, son sourire communicatif en place, elle semblait participer à la blague la plus drôle jamais racontée.

"Ah… c'est vrai que tu étais là… Hum… En fait, ça n'avait rien à voir avec toute cette affaire." fit le rouquin avec hésitation.

"Ca n'en avait pas l'air." répondit la brune en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine d'un air buté.

"Hum… En fait… on se disputait… enfin…"

Harry regardait avec curiosité le jeune homme qui semblait désirer intensément que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'avale. Lui qui avait été si assuré auparavant quand il leur expliquait son enquête, alors même qu'il faisait face à des accusations de trafic de stup, semblait avoir maintenant complètement perdu pied. Il continuait à bafouiller lamentablement quand Flint l'interrompit et mit fin, pour l'instant, à son calvaire.

"Ca n'avait vraiment aucun rapport avec le trafic de drogue. On se disputait parce qu'il ne voulait pas parler à sa famille de notre relation."

"Votre… relation ?" demanda Harry, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce.

Ginny se mit à glousser doucement, sa main pressée contre sa bouche comme pour se contenir, s'attirant ainsi un regard de reproche de la part de son frère aîné, dont les joues avaient prit la couleur rouge des feux de signalisation moldus.

"Et oui." répondit Flint avec un air satisfait plus que malvenu en passant son bras autour des épaules du rouquin. "Percy et moi, on est… plus que des amis, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

A ces mots il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione, et son sourire s'agrandit encore en voyant l'air interloqué de la brune, avant qu'il ne dépose un petit baiser sur la tempe de Percy qui semblait à la limite de l'apoplexie.

"Mais…" s'étrangla la jeune femme. "Mais tu es… enfin, Pansy m'a dit qu'il était de notoriété publique que toi et Oliver Wood… Enfin, que vous étiez ensemble…"

Flint et Percy ? Oliver et Flint ? Harry était entré dans la quatrième dimension pendant la dernière heure et il venait à peine de s'en rendre compte. C'était effrayant. Cette impression s'aggrava encore quand Ginny ne réussit plus à contenir son hilarité et éclata d'un rire clair qui fit grincer des dents Percy.

"C'est exact." répondit Flint, un sourire lascif sur les lèvres.

"Mais alors…" dit Hermione plus fort, essayant de se faire entendre au dessus du rire de la rouquine.

"Si tu étais un peu plus observatrice, tu aurais remarqué." dit Flint en désignant du menton le mur derrière elle.

D'un même mouvement Harry Ron et Hermione se retournèrent pour examiner ce qu'il leur avait désigné et virent une photo sur le mur. Une photo sorcière dans laquelle on pouvait voir Flint et Oliver discuter avec animation, le bras du célèbre joueur de Quidditch entourant la taille du brun. Quelques secondes plus tard, Percy apparut dans le cadre et Oliver lui sourit avant de l'embrasser passionnément sur les lèvres.

Harry sentit sa mâchoire inférieure s'affaisser alors qu'il parvenait à la conclusion inévitable. Flint, Oliver et… Percy ? Ensemble ?

Il entendit un bruit féroce de raclement de chaise juste à côté de lui et il se retourna à temps pour voir Ron s'affaler sur sa chaise, on aurait dit que Mike Tyson lui avait flanqué un uppercut.

"On vit ensemble tous les trois, c'est de ça qu'il ne voulait pas parler à sa famille. Le jour du mariage j'aurai voulu qu'on l'annonce à tout le monde, mais malheureusement Percy n'était toujours pas « prêt ». C'est cette discussion que tu as surprise." dit Flint

Puis il se retourna vers Percy et ajouta avec un sourire goguenard.

"J'espère que tu es prêt maintenant, parce que je crois que la mèche a été vendue…"

Ginny pleurait littéralement de rire, ses épaules tressautant joyeusement alors qu'elle s'était écroulée sur la table, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Christina prononça le sort défaisant les scellés magiques apposés au hangar, prit la clef et ouvrit grand les portes. Elle prononça un sort pour illuminer l'obscurité de l'intérieur et poussa un profond soupir. Elle avança doucement, faisant attention à l'endroit où elle posait ses pieds même, s'il n'y avait pas ici grand chose contre lequel elle aurait pu trébucher. Seulement quelques tables longues, des chaises, dans un coin il y avait un robinet rudimentaire, le tout recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière.

Elle parcourut lentement tout le hangar, qui faisait environ 100m², sans rien trouver de probant. La jeune fille commençait à se décourager, ils n'avaient vraiment aucune piste sur les meurtres et ils tournaient en rond. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle venait examiner la maison de Jonathan et Emilie Springfield et le hangar dont il était le gardien. Ils avaient été tous les deux victimes du tueur, assassinés ensemble dans leur maison peu de temps après le tout premier meurtre de celui que les journaux continuaient à surnommer Voldemort.

Elle avait vu la scène de crime et avait vraiment été horrifiée par tant de barbarie. Les corps des époux d'âge moyen, horriblement égorgés et mutilés, baignaient dans leur sang en plein milieu de leur salle à manger. Et ils n'avaient aucune idée du mobile du meurtre, encore moins pour ces deux là que pour les autres victimes.

C'était pour ça qu'elle se retrouvait ici. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé dans la maison et Fol Œil commençait à devenir dingue tellement ils n'arrivaient à rien. Elle avait donc décidé de revenir sur ces lieux pour tenter de comprendre. Elle préférait ça plutôt que de tourner en rond au QG des Aurors à envisager des hypothèses que rien ne venaient corroborer. Elle repassa par réflexe dans sa tête tous les éléments qu'ils connaissaient sur ces deux victimes.

Jonathan était gardien pour la société Hidenseek, une société assez importante de louage de hangar magiques situés dans toute l'Angleterre. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas attendu la fin de l'enquête pour trouver un nouveau gardien et continuer leur business, pensa avec un peu de mépris la jeune femme.

Autour de la maison des Springfield, située dans le Northumberland à Berwick upon Tweed, il y avait quatre hangar, deux étaient loués par une entreprise de menuiserie qui y stockaient des marchandises invendues, un autre était loué par un particulier, John Cochran, qui avait déménagé et souhaitait laisser certains de ses meubles en dépôt. Enfin, le dernier, celui dans lequel elle se trouvait, était vide depuis plusieurs mois. Mais ils avaient découvert dans les dossiers de l'entreprise qu'un certain Tom Jedusort l'avait loué pour des raisons indéfinies. C'était évidemment ce dernier qui avait attiré l'attention des Aurors et que la jeune fille fouillait pour la énième fois.

Le nom bien entendu était une fausse identité et l'adresse notée dans les dossiers était bidon. Ils n'avaient malheureusement rien trouvé sur ce que cet homme faisait ici, ni sur sa véritable identité.

Christina était venue, sans grand espoir, vérifier s'ils n'avaient pas oublié quelque chose, mais elle commençait à se dire que tout ça ne les mènerait à rien. Et pourtant… pourtant elle sentait que c'était là qu'il fallait qu'elle creuse.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et s'étira longuement, faisant craquer les os de son dos. Un bruit de pas près de l'entrée l'interrompit dans son mouvement. Elle se retourna vers la source du bruit et distingua une silhouette masculine qui s'avançait vers elle. Maugrey et son équipe étaient les seuls à savoir qu'elle était ici et elle se demandait qui ça pouvait bien être.

Méfiante, elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche discrètement et plissa les yeux afin de distinguer la personne. Quand enfin celle-ci fut éclairée, Christy resta un instant interdite. Qu'est ce que Draco Malfoy venait foutre par ici ? Elle fronça les sourcils et avança d'un pas qu'elle espérait menaçant.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? C'est une scène de crime, vous n'avez pas à vous trouver là !"

Le jeune homme lui sourit aimablement et haussa les épaules avec insouciance.

"Je sais. Je suis venu vous rendre une petite visite."

"Qu… quoi ?"

Christina ne connaissait pas personnellement le jeune homme, mais elle était la nièce de Molly Weasley aussi avait-elle souvent entendu parler de lui au fil des années. Elle avait été un peu mêlée, quand elle était plus jeune, à la petite guérilla entre les clans Potter et Malfoy, et plus récemment, il aurait fallu qu'elle soit sourde pour ne pas entendre les rumeurs qui courraient sur lui et sur Harry. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais croisé plus d'une ou deux fois, et très brièvement. Elle n'imaginait même pas qu'il sache qu'elle existait, encore moins qu'il veuille « lui rendre visite ».

Elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Une peur inexplicable la saisit quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était encore approché d'elle et qu'il se situait maintenant à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

"Je suis désolé de devoir en venir jusque là. Mais je ne peux pas les laisser remonter jusqu'à moi."

Le sang de la jeune femme se glaça dans ses veines quand elle vit la lueur dans les yeux de l'homme en face d'elle. Son regard gris était aussi froid qu'une lame d'acier et tout aussi tranchant. Le sourire qui flottait toujours sur ses lèvres dévoilait des canines blanches pointues et elle pensa brièvement aux vampires dans les films moldus qu'elle avait vu.

Malfoy baissa la tête et ses cheveux blonds presque blanc tombèrent sur son front et devant ses yeux, masquant un instant son visage. Christina en profita pour brandir devant elle sa baguette.

"Pétrific…"

Elle ne réussit pas à finir son sort, la main du blond avait jailli brusquement et saisi son bras, le tordant violemment derrière elle. La douleur lui fit pousser un cri et elle lâcha sa baguette, qui tomba au sol avec un claquement sec et alla rouler sous une table. La panique lui fit oublier les leçons les plus élémentaires de self-défense qu'elle avait reçu lors de sa formation et cet instant laissa le temps au blond de plaquer son dos contre son torse, sa main libre lui saisissant la gorge dans une étreinte douloureuse.

Elle gémit, mais il resserra ses doigts sur sa trachée et elle ne put plus respirer.

Christy se débattit de plus belle et réussit à flanquer un coup de coude dans le ventre de son agresseur, ce qui lui fit perdre sa prise sur elle et elle put se retourner pour lui faire face.

Le visage de la jeune Auror n'exprima que la surprise quand l'homme plongea vers elle dans un mouvement rapide puis recula. Elle fit un pas en arrière, baissa la tête et vit le sang qui tâchait le devant de son uniforme. Elle releva les yeux vers le visage du blond et vit le petit sourire triste qu'il arborait juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

L'homme se pencha vers elle et lui trancha la gorge d'un mouvement sûr, habitué, sans que le moindre regret ne marque son visage à la beauté hiératique. Il s'accroupit à côté du cadavre et repoussa avec tendresse une mèche rousse qui s'était égarée sur le front de la jeune femme.

Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il regrettait d'avoir eu à la tuer, mais il était obligé.

Le hurlement qui retentit le prit totalement au dépourvu. Il leva la tête vers l'entrée du hangar et vit le visage terrifié d'un petit homme bedonnant qui s'enfuit immédiatement. Un instant après il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage et il se redressa vivement.

Ca n'était pas prévu dans le plan !

Il avait intérêt à déguerpir rapidement s'il ne voulait pas se faire prendre.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione pénétra dans le salon de la maison de Snape d'un pas lent, ses pensées toujours tournées vers les révélations qu'ils venaient d'avoir cet après-midi. Elle se sentait troublée et épuisée mentalement.

Bien qu'ils aient obtenu des réponses et qu'elle soit soulagée de savoir que Percy était innocent de ce dont ils l'avaient soupçonné, elle se posait à présent encore plus de questions. Elle qui avait cru élucider un mystère n'avait en réalité fait que brasser du vent.

La brune passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux. Ils s'étaient quittés après avoir encore discuté un bon moment, sans qu'ils réussissent vraiment à parvenir à une conclusion au sujet du trafic. Percy avait réussir à découvrir la plupart des revendeurs de drogue les plus importants et il était même parvenu à trouver la provenance de la méthamphétamine importée en Angleterre. Mais il n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'identité de la personne ou de l'organisation derrière ce trafic.

Harry lui avait appris ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur l'implication de la Potter&Black Cie. Percy avait eut l'air très intéressé par ce fait, il s'était douté de quelque chose et le fait que ses soupçons lui soient confirmés l'avait satisfait.

Hermione s'assit sur un fauteuil placé près de la cheminée et contempla pensivement les flammes qui crépitaient. Un détail la troublait et elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas aller en parler à Sévérus. Etant donné qu'ils étaient tous les deux aussi intimement mêlés à l'enquête des meurtres, ils n'ignoraient pas que les Aurors piétinaient lamentablement et n'avaient aucune idée de l'auteur de ceux-ci, ni même de leurs mobiles. Mais Percy avait découvert pour au moins deux des victimes un lien qu'elle pensait qu'ils auraient dû examiner sérieusement.

La première victime, Christopher Field, avait été un indic de Percy au début de son enquête sur le trafic de RDD. C'était un petit délinquant minable qui, dernièrement, s'était lancé dans la revente de cette drogue particulière. Il avait été tué peu de temps après être entré en contact avec le rouquin qui, au début, n'avait pas vraiment été intrigué. Il avait cru à une coïncidence.

Et puis il y avait eu le meurtre de Lowell Harding, qui était chargé de la section des trafics de stupéfiants chez les Aurors. Deux meurtres de personnes intimement liées à ce trafic, c'était beaucoup.

Percy n'avait pas fait part de ses soupçons aux Aurors chargés de l'enquête des meurtres. Il estimait le lien entre les deux affaires trop ténu, mais Hermione n'était pas de cet avis. Enfin ils trouvaient un lien entre les affaires, ça valait la peine de creuser cette piste.

La jeune femme prit sa décision, se leva et partit à la recherche de Snape pour lui confier ses découvertes. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où le trouver, depuis qu'elle vivait ici il semblait l'éviter à tout prix. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine où elle était sûre de trouver un elfe de maison qui serait ravi de lui porter assistance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans l'aile ouest de la maison frappant à la porte du laboratoire du Maître de potion avant de l'ouvrir sans attendre qu'on l'invite à entrer. Quand elle découvrit l'intérieur, elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil, émerveillée. La pièce était tout simplement magnifique. D'immenses baies vitrées illuminaient tout l'espace et laissaient une vue sublime sur le jardin verdoyant du manoir. Sur d'innombrables étagères étaient entreposées de nombreuses fioles, bocaux et autres récipients en verre contenant des liquides de toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables.

Une grande table en chêne trônait au milieu de la pièce sur laquelle étaient disposés plusieurs ingrédients. Sévérus était penché sur un chaudron, mélangeant avec attention la décoction. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu entrer.

Hermione allait se racler la gorge pour lui faire noter sa présence quand elle vit la potion qu'il était en train de créer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle poussa une exclamation de surprise qu'elle ne pensa même pas à réprimer, avant qu'elle ne se reproche de lui à grands pas. Celui ci tressaillit et tourna vers elle des yeux remplis de reproche mais elle n'y prit pas garde, se concentrant sur ce qu'elle voyait dans le chaudron.

Elle tourna un visage rempli de joie vers Snape et s'exclama :

"Mais c'est la potion de révélation ! Comment est ce possible ? Je croyais que tous les échantillons et toutes nos recherches avaient été détruits !"

Un sourire purement diabolique apparut sur les lèvres fines du Maître de potion qui haussa un sourcil arrogant.

"Disons que j'avais ramené chez moi certains document et échantillons." répondit-il d'une voix basse.

"Mais… c'est carrément illégal de faire ça !" s'exclama-t-elle, ébahie et admirative.

"Je sais."

"Vous êtes un géni !" s'écria Hermione en se jetant à son cou et en le serrant dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Dans son enthousiasme, La brune ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne vit même pas l'air stupéfait de l'homme, ni même la légère rougeur qui lui monta aux joues alors qu'elle se retournait avec excitation vers le chaudron bouillonnant.

"C'est formidable ! En plus, elle est bientôt prête ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir déterminer la signature magique du meurtrier et on va pouvoir la comparer aux autres !"

Elle tourna à nouveau vers lui un regard rayonnant de bonheur, ses yeux bruns pétillants de joie et ses joues rougies par l'enthousiasme. Elle prit sa main entre les siennes et sautilla sur place d'excitation, sans remarquer que les traits de Snape s'étaient notablement adoucis et qu'un petit sourire tendre étirait ses lèvres.

"C'est vraiment génial ! J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir m'y mettre ! Grâce à vous, nous allons peut être découvrir qui est derrière tout ça !"

"Merci." fit la voix chaude de Sévérus.

La brune se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et son visage s'enflamma brutalement avant qu'elle ne lâche la main de l'homme qu'elle tenait toujours entre les siennes. Une centaine de papillons battaient des ailes dans son ventre quand son regard croisa celui sombre et intense de son mentor.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry s'écroula sur son canapé, une tasse de café à la main. Il prit la télécommande et alluma la télé sur un programme de télé-réalité débile. Il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, son esprit encore bourdonnant de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Le rire de Ginny résonnait toujours dans sa tête alors qu'elle confirmait à un Ron boudeur qu'elle était au courant de tout ce qui concernait Percy depuis plus de deux semaines. Elle avait d'ailleurs sorti un appareil photo moldu que Dean lui avait offert et les avaient mitraillé en gloussant, disant que ça lui servirait bien un jour ou l'autre pour les faire chanter tellement leurs têtes étaient hilarantes.

Harry eut à peine le temps de se reposer cinq minutes quand on frappa à sa porte avec insistance. Il se leva péniblement en grommelant contre cette interruption et se dirigea à pas traînant vers la porte d'entrée. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas Draco qui aurait oublié sa clef et se dépêcha un peu plus à cette idée. Il avait hâte de revoir son époux pour pouvoir enfin s'expliquer avec lui.

Il resta un instant surpris quand il vit derrière sa porte le père de Ron dont le visage était pâle et inquiet.

"Harry ! Tu es seul ?" demanda-t-il avec agitation.

"Heu… oui… Draco n'est pas encore rentré du travail."

"Merlin soit loué ! Je suis arrivé dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle. Je tenais à être là pour toi, je ne voulais pas que tu sois seul et je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir Molly…"

"Mais de quoi parlez vous ?" l'interrogea le brun, inquiet de l'attitude de Arthur.

Le temps de prononcer ces quelques mots et quelqu'un d'autre apparaissait sur le seuil de la porte. Kingsley Shaklebolt avait l'air épuisé et inquiet, ses yeux avaient une lueur douloureuse qui surprit le brun. En les voyant tous les deux, ses traits perdirent un peu de leur rigidité mais son corps resta tendu comme un ressort, attentif à son environnement comme s'il s'attendait à être attaqué.

"Harry, Arthur ! Est ce qu'il…"

"Non." l'interrompit l'homme roux. "Il n'est pas là. Harry n'est pas encore au courant, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire."

"Oh… mais comment ce fait-il que tu sois déjà là ?" demanda l'homme avec suspicion.

"J'étais au ministère quand le témoin est venu raconter son histoire. J'ai tout de suite pensé à Harry. Je suis sûr que Molly voudra absolument qu'il vienne chez nous."

"Mais de quoi parlez-vous enfin ?" s'exclama le brun, totalement dérouté par cette conversation.

Les deux hommes hésitèrent un petit moment, s'entreregardant d'un air que Harry ne pouvait pas déchiffrer. Ils entrèrent tous dans l'appartement et Harry referma la porte derrière eux.

"C'est à dire…" commença Arthur avec hésitation.

"Un nouveau meurtre a eu lieu cet après-midi." l'interrompit Kingley, son visage dur et fermé exprimant mieux que des mots sa douleur. "C'est une de nos collègues, Christina Prewett. Un témoin nous a permis d'identifier l'auteur de ce crime."

"Ah ?" fit Harry, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

"La personne correspondant à sa description est Draco Potter-Malfoy. Je suis venu l'arrêter."

"Quoi !" s'exclama le brun avec incrédulité.

Il ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Il avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pas. Draco ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ! C'était une erreur !

Il secoua la tête de dénégation, un frisson le parcourut et il croisa les bras devant sa poitrine en se recroquevillant un peu sur lui même.

"Je suis désolé Harry." fit Arthur en le regardant avec compassion et en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. "C'est la vérité."

"NON !" s'écria le brun en se dégageant de l'étreinte de l'homme violemment.

Il s'écarta d'eux en reculant comme un animal traqué. Le père de Ron voulut s'avancer vers lui et tendit une main apaisante.

"Harry…"

"Non !" cria le jeune homme. "Taisez vous ! Je ne peux pas le croire, c'est une erreur !"

"Il n'y a aucun doute là dessus Harry. Je suis désolé. Plusieurs témoins crédibles l'ont vu sur les lieux…" dit d'une voix calme Kingsley en regardant le brun dans les yeux.

"Ca ne peut pas être Draco ! Il était au travail cet après-midi !"

"Nous avons vérifié. Il s'est absenté au moment du meurtre."

"Ca ne veut rien dire !" protesta Harry avec véhémence. "Ca pouvait être quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait ! Ou quelqu'un a pu prendre du polynectar !"

"C'est impossible. Nous avons déjà vérifié et…"

Cette conversation fut interrompue par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait et laissait passer l'objet de leur dispute. Harry entraperçu le visage fatigué aux traits tirés et à l'expression contrariée du blond, ainsi que sa robe sombre poussiéreuse, comme s'il avait fait un long voyage. Celui ci était si épuisé qu'il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de leur présence malgré leurs éclats de voix précédents, et quand il s'en aperçu il resta figé de surprise en les regardant tous à tour de rôle, une expression curieuse et légèrement inquiète sur son visage. Ce fut ce regard intrigué posé sur lui qui finit de persuader Harry que Draco ne pouvait pas avoir été l'auteur de ces meurtres odieux. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une voix s'écria :

"Pétrificus totalis !"

Le corps du blond se raidit comme un bâton et il bascula en arrière pour s'écraser sur le sol bruyamment.

Le brun ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, il se tourna vers Kingsley et Arthur et leur jeta un stupefix qui les immobilisa tous les deux sur le champ, la surprise gravée sur leurs visages. Puis il fit volte face, se précipita sur le corps étendu de son mari et rompit le sort qui le figeait d'un mouvement rapide de baguette.

Draco le regardait avec affolement sans comprendre, il ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans qu'une seule parole puisse sortir. Mais Harry ne patienta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, ils n'en avaient pas le temps.

"Ils croient que tu as tué tous ces gens ! Il faut que tu t'enfuies !"

Sans attendre, il redressa Draco en le soulevant littéralement, le poussa vers le couloir de l'immeuble et referma la porte derrière lui dès que le blond eut passé le seuil. Il était bien décidé à défendre la fuite de l'homme qu'il aimait, même si pour cela il devenait un criminel.

Shaklebolt s'était déjà libéré du sort de Harry et se précipita sur lui, qui était toujours appuyé contre la porte pour en barrer le passage, son visage un masque de fureur déchaînée.

"Expelliarmus !" hurla l'Auror.

La baguette de Harry jaillit de ses doigts et alla percuter le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce, laissant le jeune homme sans défense quand l'homme immense le repoussa violemment de devant la porte, l'envoyant valdinguer sur le côté avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. L'Auror ouvrit la porte et courut dans le couloir pour essayer de rattraper le fuyard.

"Harry." souffla Arthur qui se redressait péniblement alors qu'il se débarrassait avec beaucoup plus de difficulté que l'autre homme du sort. "Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Ca ne fait que rendre les choses encore plus difficiles."

Le brun ne répondit pas, il fixait toute son attention sur le trou béant de la porte d'entrée essayant de capter le moindre son qui lui indiquerait si Draco avait été pris.

Quand Kingsley revint sans son prisonnier, son regard noir brillait d'une fureur difficilement contenue alors qu'il le posait sur Harry, toujours assis sur le sol. Mais celui ci ne le vit pas parce qu'il fermait les yeux en soupirant de soulagement, un sourire flottant sur son visage comme un rayon de soleil.

Il entendit à côté de lui Arthur souffler bruyamment de lassitude et il rouvrit les yeux pour voir ceux de l'homme emplis de compassion et d'indulgence mêlée de réprobation fixés sur lui.

"Tu ne lui as pas rendu service Harry…" il s'interrompit et son expression se fit plus chaleureuse. "Mais je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça… Je te comprends…"

Ces paroles réchauffèrent le cœur du jeune homme qui sentait qu'il avait en face de lui un allier pour affronter la tempête qu'il venait de déclencher en aidant à la fuite d'un présumé criminel. Arthur posa une main sur son bras et la serra tendrement, démontrant par là son soutien alors que Kingsley s'arrêtait devant eux.

"Tu m'obliges à t'arrêter pour avoir aidé un criminel à fuir. Je le regrette, Harry." Sa posture et son expression n'exprimaient aucun regret.

Harry hocha la tête mais son cœur était à mille lieues d'ici, fuyant aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Sévérus entra dans sa chambre obscure et se permit alors de pousser un soupir de lassitude. Ces trois derniers jours avaient été un véritable enfer. Enfin, lui n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre, c'était plutôt Lucius et Narcissa qui subissaient le gros de la tempête. Mais il avait essayé de les soutenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois depuis que les Aurors avaient investi le Manoir Malfoy pour vérifier que Draco ne s'y cachait pas, il avait vu la mère du jeune homme craquer et se mettre à pleurer dans les bras de son mari désemparé. Il y avait eu trop de choses, entre l'inquiétude qui les tenaillaient quant à l'état de leur fils, les interrogatoires menés par des Aurors à bout de nerfs et les journalistes qui les harcelaient jour et nuit, il était surpris qu'elle n'ait pas faire de crise de nerf plus tôt.

Il refusait de croire que Draco ait pu faire ça. Il était tout simplement impensable que son filleul, l'enfant qu'il avait bercé, à qui il avait donné son premier livre de potion, soit ce tueur sanguinaire qui sévissait dans le monde sorcier.

Et pourtant… pourtant toutes les preuves étaient contre lui. Plusieurs témoignages concordants le plaçaient sur le lieu du crime lorsque la jeune femme avait été tuée. L'hypothèse du polynectar avait été écarté par le témoignage de Stan Shunpike, le conducteur du magicobus, qui jurait avoir surveillé Draco pendant tout son voyage, qui avait duré une heure trente, et qu'il n'avait absolument rien ingéré pendant tout ce temps. Et pour finir, son alibi fourni par Pansy comme quoi il rencontrait un de ses fournisseur de potion dans une ville éloignée avait été réduit à néant par ce même fournisseur, qui était en déplacement ce jour là. L'homme affirmait ne pas avoir vu Draco depuis plusieurs semaines et ne pas lui avoir donné rendez-vous ce jour là.

Le seul argument un peu branlant était le fait que Draco était en plein voyage de noce pendant le meurtre de Lowell Harding. Malheureusement, Harry Potter, la seule personne qui pouvait témoigner que le blond ne l'avait pas quitté un instant à ce moment là, était incarcéré au QG des Aurors pour l'avoir aidé à fuir. Il y avait mieux comme témoin.

L'inquiétude rongeait Sévérus comme un acide. Inquiétude pour Draco, qui était pourchassé dans toute l'Angleterre comme un animal sauvage. Mais inquiétude aussi pour les Malfoy et même, mais ça il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, de l'inquiétude pour les Potter qui en bavaient eux aussi dans cette histoire.

Le Maître de Potion marcha jusqu'à son lit d'un pas épuisé et s'y assis lourdement. Il regardait d'un air pensif les braises mourantes dans le foyer de la cheminée qui étaient la seule lumière qui éclairait la pièce.

Il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand une main froide se posa sur la sienne dans l'obscurité. Le visage sale et amaigri de Draco le regardait avec intensité à quelques centimètres de lui, et Sévérus se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas le voir. Des traces de larmes séchées formaient des sillons sur ses joues.

"Je t'en prie aide moi, oncle Sev'…"

_Fin du chapitre 13_

_Plus qu'un seul chapitre contenant le dénouement et l'épilogue et la fic est finie! Je suis toute émue!_

_Pour ceux que l'avancée de mes autres fics intéressent, j'ai créé un **livejournal** exprès dont le lien est sur ma page bio! _


End file.
